Mala Influencia
by mc7frd
Summary: Hinata es una niña prodigio, hija ideal, novia perfecta, con problemas normales de la adolescencia. Nunca se imagino que ese pelirrojo intimidante convertiria en caos su tranquila vida. [ ACTUALIZADO ]
1. Chapter 1

Me había levantado más animada esa mañana a pesar de que sería otro semestre insufrible en el instituto, aún me faltaban dos años para salir, pero no estaba tan mal si podía ver a mis amigas.

– ¡Hanabi! ¡Ya levántate! —sentí unos pasos perezosos y volví a la cocina.

–Buenos días —saludó Hanabi bostezando— por cierto, iré al cine con unas amigas, tal vez a las ocho este aquí.

– ¿Amigas? ¿Estás segura que no es el chico que vino a verte el otro día? —vi a mi hermana sonrojarse y no pude evitar reírme un poco, era adorable que mi hermanita ya tuviera su primer amor— a las siete te quiero aquí, ahora come.

–Está bien... ¿Sasuke nos llevará? —preguntó mientras comía su sándwich.

–Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

–Por nada.

No pregunté por su actitud, sabía que a mi celosa hermanita no le caía bien Sasuke, ni ningún otro chico con el que haya salido, al terminar de desayunar Hanabi subió a vestirse.

— ¿Estás lista? —levanté la voz para que me oyera bien y luego escuché un 'ya voy'. Fuera se escuchó la bocina que anunciaba que Sasuke había llegado por nosotras. Me senté en el lado el copiloto, Hanabi quedo atrás y se puso inmediatamente los audífonos sin saludar a Sasuke, como siempre.

En el camino al instituto iba apoyada en la ventana pensando, esperaba que algo interesante me pasara este año, ya tenía dieciséis y quería que algo emocionante pasara por una vez en mi vida, pero mi vida no era la historia de uno de mis libros.

–TEN MAS CUIDADO, IMBÉCIL —el grito de Sasuke me devolvió a la realidad, un chico rubio con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas se había atravesado y Sasuke casi lo atropella.

–Tu eres el imbécil, la calle no es tuya — respondió el chico.

–Piérdete, pordiosero.

– ¡Sasuke! —golpeé despacio su brazo, odiaba cuando era así de engreído.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste, pedazo de mierda? —el chico rubio tiró a un lado su bicicleta y comenzó a acercarse furioso, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a bajarse del auto y enfrentarlo, pero lo agarre de su chaqueta para evitar que se siguiera metiendo en problemas.

–Sasuke, solo vámonos —la repentina pelea me puso muy nerviosa y lo miré con ojos suplicantes— vámonos, por favor.

– ¡Me las vas a pagar cuando te vuelva a ver! —cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza y siguió el recorrido— espero que sea pronto para romperle esa cara de imbécil —vi una vena palpitante en la frente de Sasuke.

Unos cinco minutos después llegamos. No pude evitar encogerme de hombros cuando noté que todos nos miraban, aunque la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de este instituto son de las familias mas importantes de la ciudad, no evitaba que nos siguieran mirando como si fueramos una exhibición.

– ¡Hinataa! —Sakura no tardó en encontrarme y arrastrarme al pasillo, ignorando a Sasuke— Ino va a hacer una fiesta en su casa el viernes, vas a venir ¿cierto? ¡Nuestra primera fiesta!

–N-no lo sé, no quiero dejar a Hanabi sola —entramos a la cafetería y compramos unos refrescos.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Ya es grande, dile que se quede con una amiga.

–L-lo pensare, aún faltan un par de días.

– ¡Genial! Podríamos quedarnos a dormir, su casa es enorme, ya sabes, para que tú y Sasuke tengan privacidad —me codeo con una cara de pervertida y yo inmediatamente sentí mi cara ardiendo— Eres tan inocente, Hinata —dijo en voz baja, molestandome.

–Será mejor que vaya a ver que clases tendré, nos vemos más tarde, Sakura — me alejé lo más rápido que pude sin hacer caso a los llamados de la pelirosa, salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al segundo piso donde estaba mi salón.

Sabía lo que hacía Sakura con Sasuke, aun así, ignoraba ese hecho por el amor que le tenía al moreno y la amistad de años que tenía con Sakura.

–D-disculpa, no t-te vi —nuevamente volví bruscamente a la realidad cuando tropecé.

– ¡Hinata! Llegas temprano.

–H-Hola Ino —me regañe mentalmente, me habia prometido a mi misma que dejaria de tartamudear... No estaba resultando muy bien.

–¡Tengo algo que contarte! Pero antes, tienes que venir a mi fiesta, sin excusas, te quedaras en mi casa—me dijo sonriente.

–P-pero I–

– ¡No! Vas a ir, es tu obligación como mi mejor amiga, ahora lo que te iba a contar —siguió hablando en lo que llegábamos al salón, tomé asiento y no preste mucha atención a lo que decía, algo sobre un chico, veo entrar a Sasuke y se ve más tranquilo, me sonríe como siempre lo hace— Entonces yo le dije que iba a hacer una fiesta y obviamente lo invité, Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Si, ¿cómo fue que lo conociste?

–Amiga, estas perdida hoy, ¿pasa algo? —en realidad no, solo yo siendo distraída como siempre.

–N-no, ya quiero que sea viernes —cambié el tema.

– ¡Yo también! Shikamaru se ofreció a llevar las cervezas.

–Yo no me ofrecí, fuiste a mi casa a obligarme —habló el perezoso chico que estaba delante de nuestros asientos.

– ¿Ahora espías conversaciones ajenas, Shika? —reclamó para después golpearlo en la cabeza— y no te obligue, sólo fui un poco insistente.

–Eres tú la que habla demasiado fuerte, mujer problemática.

–Como te decía, Hinata, Sai, el chico que conocí el otro día me invito a salir...—no importa cuántas veces Ino diga que con Shikamaru solo son amigos desde la infancia, sé que esos dos quieren algo, pero no quieren arruinar esa amistad de infancia— ¡Hinata!

–Sigue contándome, perdón.

–Bueno, en fin, ¡el vendrá a mi fiesta! — dijo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa, Ino nunca se sonrojaba por un chico.

–V-veo que enserio te agrada.

–Sí, era muy simpático —al parecer nos entretuvimos bastante tiempo ya que habían tocado el timbre para empezar las clases.

– ¿Qué materia toca ahora?

–Historia, con Kakashi... Shikamaru, ¡no te duermas!

.

.

.

Odio la luz del día, sobre todo cuando me llega directo en la cara y tengo resaca, para mejorar las cosas mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Mierda.

– ¿Que?

–Oh, estás de humor —era Naruto, maldito idiota.

– ¿Qué quieres? Son las siete de la mañana, ¿qué es tan importante como para que me despiertes a esta hora?

–El viejo pervertido nos consiguió donde estudiar, ¡dattebayo! Solo tenemos que ir a una entrevista a las ocho con la directora.

– ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo consiguió eso?

–Ya sabes que el viejo pervertido tiene muchos contactos, al parecer una vieja amiga le debía un favor y ella es directora de un instituto.

–Ese viejo nunca para de sorprenderme — y era enserio, estuvimos buscando por todo Konoha.

– ¡Alístate! Iré a tu casa —cortó la llamada y dejé el teléfono a un lado.

Me estire y camine hacia la puerta, al salir quedé frente a mi hermano, nos miramos por unos segundos y salimos corriendo al baño, lo agarre del cuello de su camiseta y tiré fuerte haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero, iba a entrar cuando me agarro el pie haciéndome caer, empezamos a forcejear ambos en el suelo.

– ¡DÉJENME DORMIR, MALDICIÓN! — ambos nos detuvimos después de ese grito, normalmente mi papá no estaba tan temprano en casa cuando salía a emborracharse.

En cuanto vi a Temari salir del baño golpeé a Kankuro por última vez y entré, me bañe rápido para poder irme, baje a la cocina donde estaba Temari desayunando.

– ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? —me miró de reojo mientras—No te metas en problemas, Gaara, nos mudamos aquí par...

–Lo sé, empezar de nuevo. Naruto dijo que nos van a aceptar en algun instituto asi que me juntare con el —respondí.

– ¿Enserio? Eso es genial, espero que te acepten, ¿no vas a desayunar?

–No.

En eso escucho a Naruto llamando en la puerta, tomo mi mochila y salgo sin despedirme como es costumbre.

– ¡Buena suerte! –la escuché gritar, ya íbamos doblando la calle en las bicicletas.

– ¿Podrías decirme dónde es? —pregunté en cuanto alcancé a Naruto.

–Espera a que lleguemos —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa típica de Naruto, que nunca significaba algo bueno.

Al llegar al centro me detuve a comprar cigarros, Naruto siguió ya que no me tardaría mucho, a los dos minutos cuando logre alcanzarlo estaba peleando con un chico pelinegro en un auto, era de esos niños adinerados.

El pelinegro iba a bajarse del auto, pero alguien lo detuvo, Naruto estaba hecho una furia, cuando llegue a su lado el chico ya se había ido.

–¿Ahora que pasó? —me miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó su bicicleta.

–Ese imbécil casi me atropella, no puedo esperar a verlo para romperle la cara. Ya vámonos.

.

–Tienes que estar bromeando —frente a nosotros estaba él Instituto Voluntad de Fuego, la más prestigiosa de Konoha.Solo asistian becados que tuvieran las mejores calificaciones o idiotas que tuvieran el dinero para pagar— probablemente no podamos ni costear él estúpido uniforme de este lugar.

–El viejo dijo que nos daría una oportunidad. Entremos —se puso detrás mío y empezó a empujarme dentro, el lugar era enorme comparado con los institutos públicos a los que había asistido antes. Había pocos estudiantes en los pasillos que nos quedaban mirando como si fuéramos fenómenos.

–Este lugar es enorme, creo que nos perdimos, Gaara.

–Pregúntale a alguien por la oficina, idiota —quien no se perdería aquí, este lugar es enorme.

Cada vez que tratábamos de pedirle ayuda a algún chico que andaba por él pasillo, nos miraban asustados y fingian no escucharnos.

–Llorones —dije, porque eso es lo que eran todos ahí.

Me senté en el suelo mientras Naruto pensaba que hacer, o al menos eso parecía que hacía, en eso una chica pasó y Naruto inmediatamente le pregunto dónde estaba la oficina, no sin antes pedirle a la chica que no lo ignorara, respondió con prisa y se largó.

– ¿Ves? No era tan difícil —dijo con las manos detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo.

Al llegar la secretaria nos llevó a la oficina de la directora, luego de eso me di cuenta que la mujer llevaba un pequeño cerdo en los brazos, que lugar más extraño. Nos hizo pasar a la oficina, era espaciosa e iluminada, muy elegante.

–Llegan tarde.

– ¡Lo siento! Nos perdimos —se excusó Naruto.

–Como sea, tomen asiento, soy Tsunade, como supuse Jiraiya los envió aquí y me tomé la libertad de pedir sus antecedentes escolares—dijo sacando dos carpetas llenas de documentos de un cajón del escritorio— estas son sus infracciones... Del año pasado, peleas con otros alumnos, huir de clases, sospecha de narcotráfico, fumar dentro del establecimiento, peleas con profesores, gritar groserías en el salón, tener relaciones sexuales en el establecimiento, etc, etc...

–Entonces, ¿cuál es su punto? —no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, si iba a rechazarnos desde un principio debio decirlo en cuanto llegamos, odio perder el tiempo.

–El punto es que personalmente me gustan los retos, y tu padrino me ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ustedes, pero tambien que han cometido muchos errores, les dare una oportunidad solo por que se lo prometí ¿qué dicen, entran o no?

– ¡Claro que sí, abuela! Pero sobre el dinero...—dijo cabizbajo, pero tenía razón.

– ¡No me digas así! Por lo del dinero no se preocupen, por las calificaciones que ambos tienen que son bastante buenas puedo ofrecerles una beca completa, no es lo usual pero si es por el viejo, lo haré.

– ¡Eso es genial, abuela, gracias!

– ¡Deja de decirme así!

Nos entregó unos documentos que tenían que firmar nuestros tutores legales sobre el reglamento y otras cosas para él lunes asistir a clases, cuando salimos de ese lugar fuimos a un parque a fumar.

– ¿Qué crees que hizo Jiraiya para que nos aceptaran en ese lugar? —le pregunté a un Naruto medio dormido en el pasto.

–Ni idea, esa mujer se ve muy exigente. Pero creo que por fin las cosas se están arreglando para nosotros, ¡dattebayo!

.

.

.

-Hinata, ¿vas a almorzar con nosotras?

–Iré con Sasuke, mañana almorzaré con ustedes, lo prometo —dije para luego salir del salón y irme con Sasuke.

Momentos así con Sasuke eran formidables, el silencio no era incómodo, abrazados disfrutando la brisa fresca.

–Sasuke.

– ¿Hm? —esa era su respuesta a casi todo, recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y acaricie su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos.

– ¿Irás a la fiesta de Ino?

– ¿Tú si?

–Creo que si, al final logró convencerme, ya la conoces.

–Pasaré por ti a las nueve.

–Será divertido.

–Hm —seguí acariciándolo, lo besé y el me correspondió de inmediato.

Cuando terminó la clase Sasuke tomó mi mano con los dedos entrelazados y me llevó a su auto, el camino a casa fue silencioso como siempre.

–Esta vez no frenaré cuando se cruce — rompió el silencio, sabía que se refería al chico rubio con el que nos topamos esa mañana.

–Idiota —golpeé su brazo y nos reímos- ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

–Tenía planeado que tú fueras a cenar a mi casa —dijo, con la mirada en el camino.

– ¿Por qué?

–Itachi volvió.

– ¿Enserio? Que bien, hace mucho que no lo mencionabas —Itachi se había ido a estudiar al extranjero por unos meses, cursos especiales que la universidad le había ofrecido.

–Mi madre organizo una cena, ya sabes como es.

–Me encantaría ir –la madre de Sasuke es una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, pocas veces se veía enojada.

–Vamos a tu casa, te pones algo lindo y listo.

–Está bien.

La cena fue tranquila, la madre de Sasuke me recibió muy animada, Itachi me abrazó y me levantó, él era más alto que Sasuke. También estaban los amigos de Itachi, preguntaron por Hanabi y les dije que había salido, al parecer su padre no pudo presentarse, un hombre muy ocupado igual que el mío.

Cuando terminó la cena Sasuke me llevó a mi casa, Hanabi ya estaba ahí con su amigo, me sorprendí un poco pero solo los saludé y dije que estaría en mi habitación por si necesitaban algo. Otro día poco interesante.

.

.

.

\- ¡Corran, infelices! — Naruto reía como un maniático, nos perseguía la policía por estar envueltos en una pelea con unos chicos. Se lo merecían.

– ¡Por aquí! —Kiba ida delante, se metió a un callejón y lo seguimos, saltamos la muralla y los policías nos perdieron de vista.

—Necesitaba eso —decía Naruto estirándose— necesitaba un poco de ejercicio, recién anochece, ¿que tal si vamos a casa de Sai? Tengo hambre.

– ¡Claro que sí! —Kiba lo siguió, yo empezaba a alejarme lentamente, creí que no se habían dado cuenta de mi ausencia hasta que un brazo rodeó mi cuello fuertemente.

–No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí, Gaara.

-Maldito.

.

– ¡Eh, Sai! —chocaron puños como amigos de toda la vida.

El departamento de Sai era grande, era huérfano pero sus tíos cuidaban bien de el, yo de mi madre solo tengo un par de fotos que guardo recelosamente en el fondo de mi armario.

– ¿Que haremos mañana, chicos? Den ideas, ¡vamos! —preguntó Naruto en el sofá, a su lado estaba Kiba en un puf.

–Mañana hay clases, idiota.

–Cierto ¡Yo y Gaara iremos al Instituto Voluntad de Fuego! —soltó, con ambas manos en su nuca.

Kiba escupió su cerveza.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Yo voy ahí y becado! Me costó mucho entrar.

– ¡Iremos juntos entonces, Kiba esto será genial! —mientras Kiba y Naruto tenían su mini celebración, Sai me contaba sobre una chica que lo invitó a una fiesta y nos sugirió ir también.

Ya pasada las once de la noche cada uno se fue por su lado, apenas entré a la casa Temari apareció preguntando sobre el instituto, ella y Kankuro estaban felices, subí a bañarme para cenar con mis hermanos. Temari había hecho algo especial para celebrar o algo así. Hasta que ese hombre al que llamaba padre entró a la casa, borracho, como siempre.

Rápidamente nos encerramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones luego de eso, ignorando los gritos de ese hombre sobre los malos hijos que éramos.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje del pesado de Naruto, en resumen, Obito estaba molesto.

Sin ganas de lidiar con eso, me desvestí para dormir, ya solo en bóxer me acosté sin taparme y cerré los ojos. Dos horas después seguía sin poder dormir, recogí mi pantalón y bajé al patio a fumarme un cigarro. Al darme la vuelta para entrar a la casa Temari estaba recargada en la puerta.

– ¿Insomnio de nuevo?

-Si.

– ¿Quieres que te preparé algo para comer?

-No, yo lo hago.

.

.

.

Llevaba casi 20 minutos mirando el techo, luego de que Konohamaru se fuera llegó Neji y cenamos los tres juntos, Neji vivía en un enorme departamento con el hermano gemelo de mi padre, su padre. Ambos viajaban mucho por asuntos de la empresa, nos cuidábamos entre nosotros ya que la madre de Neji desapareció tiempo después del parto y nuestra madre murió de cáncer cuando éramos muy pequeñas.

– ¿Hinata?

– ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunté, como era costumbre cuando Hanabi aparecía en la noche en mi habitación. Le sonreí y me movi para dejarle un espacio, saltó a la cama y la arrope.

– ¿Crees que papá vuelva este mes?

–No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es con su trabajo.

–Me gusta que seamos solo nosotras aquí, con papá es... incómodo. Es demasiado estricto.

–Solo no estás acostumbrada, pero sabes que es bueno.

—Hm... Como sea, mejor dormiré, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches —besé su cabeza de manera maternal y cerró los ojos.

Lo que decía Hanabi era cierto, nuestro padre era muy estricto cuando se trataba de sus hijas, por eso pensamos que era una broma cuando nos dio la autorización de vivir solas. No preguntamos por qué decidió permitirnos eso, temíamos que cambiara de opinión.

Era agradable vivir así, sin sirvientas ni chofer, ni un padre sobreprotector llamándo preguntando por qué tardaste quince minutos más de lo usual en llegar a casa. Ni estrictos horarios. Solo yo y mi hermana viviendo normalmente, o casi.

Aun así lo extrañaba, era mi padre, no podía no quererlo. Con ese último pensamiento me dormí profundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi rubia amiga chillaba en mi oído cada cinco minutos, emocionada por la fiesta de esa noche en su casa, a la cual fui obligada a ir.

–Sai me llamó esta mañana para confirmar que irá a mi fiesta, dijo "Claro que iré, hermosa"—imitó con voz grave al chico que, seguramente, conocería esa noche.

– ¿Crees que alcancen todos en tu casa? —ignoré lo del chico que iría a su fiesta, era de lo único que estuvo hablando los últimos días— Creo que no hay suficientes camas para todos...

Ino para asegurarse de que nuestros amigos de nuestro salón y el resto del instituto asistieran les ofreció que pasaran la noche en su casa, éramos un total de doce personas, sin contar a los que solo eran conocidos o acompañantes.

– ¡Claro que si, Hinata! Hay suficientes habitaciones, además no faltará el que caerá borracho por ahí —respondió despreocupada, yo no podría, gente vomitando y causando caos en mi casa.

– ¡Ino, Hinata! Ya no puedo esperar, será tan genial por fin nuestra primera fiesta —Sakura se puso en medio de nosotras y nos abrazó, no entendía por qué tanta emoción.

Aún faltaba una clase para que pudiéramos irnos, almorcé con las chicas y hablábamos sobre los chicos lindos de ultimo año, bueno, yo solo escuchaba y reía.

– ¿Sabes quién es más apuesto que ese chico? El hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, y sus amigos no se quedan detrás —decía Ino, mirando tranquila su cabello mientras lo desenredaba con los dedos.

–Nunca los he visto, Hinata, ¿tú los conoces?

–B-Bueno, solo hemos hablado un par de veces, s-son bastante simpáticos, aunque algo extraños.

–Ya lo creo, pero eso no les quita lo guapos, ¿tu crees que vayan a la fiesta?

– ¡Cómo crees, Sakura! Van en la universidad, seguramente piensan que somos bebés.

En eso sonó la campana para entrar al salón.

–Ugh, nos toca con Iruka —bufó Ino.

–Solo es un poco aburrido.

–Un poco dices, yo no puedo evitar quedarme dormida.

–Yo no lucho contra eso, a veces me duermo sin darme cuenta.

–Shikamaru te contagió eso —mi comentario hizo que Ino se sonrojara hasta las orejas, yo y Sakura nos reímos y ella gritaba que eso no era cierto. Luego de reír, un sentimiento de melancolía me punzaba en el pecho.

–Acabo de recordar que tenia algo que hacer en la oficina, nos vemos en el salón –asintieron y siguieron riendo camino al salón, en realidad no iría a la oficina, solo quería estar sola un momento. Abrí mi casillero y saqué un libro que recién había comprado, subí a la azotea y fui a mi lugar favorito, donde se podía ver el enorme patio y la ciudad, abrí mi libro en la primera página, amaba el olor de un libro nuevo.

Cuando llegué al cuarto capítulo, bajé de la azotea y caminé lentamente al salón, Iruka preguntó por qué mi retraso.

Miré a Sasuke, estaba enojado, entré rápidamente avergonzada por todas las miradas en mi persona. Ino estaba frente a mi puesto y se giró, tenía una mirada de preocupación.

–Hinata, ¿qué te paso? No dijiste que te tardarías.

–Lo siento, no me sentía bien.

–Hmmn... No será que estas embara–

– ¡No! —alcé la voz y algunos se voltearon a mirarme, sentí mi cara más caliente, Ino mencionó eso de un supuesto embarazo y vi a Sakura tensarse, Ino no lo notó ya que estaba regañando a Shikamaru.

No tenía ganas de poner atención a la clase, luego me conseguiría los apuntes. Abrí mi cuaderno en la última hoja y comencé a dibujar hasta que tocaron el timbre para salir y rápidamente guarde mis cosas.

– ¿Dónde estabas? —levanté la mirada y Sasuke estaba a mi lado, seguramente molesto.

– ¿P-Por qué te enfadas? —pregunté fingiendo interés en organizar mis cosas.

– ¿Estabas sola?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– ¿Por qué sigues respondiéndome con más preguntas? —alzó un poco la voz y cerró los ojos, estaba muy molesto, solo quedábamos nosotros en el salón.

–Me sentí mal —nunca lo había visto así de alterado, tal vez cree que lo estoy engañando, que irónico.

–Tsk, ya vámonos.

Al llegar a mi casa ayudé a Hanabi a buscar ropa y una pijama, se iría a quedar a la casa de su amiga hasta el domingo.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres estar todo el fin de semana allá? —hice un puchero, extrañaría a mi pequeña hermanita y la casa se sentiría más grande sin ella, mas vacía y fría.

–Solo serán dos días, no me iré para siempre —me sonrió y se veía tan tierna que no pude evitar abrazarla por la nostalgia de que ya no era una pequeña.

–Papá llamó en la mañana, dice que tal vez vuelva a casa el próximo sábado.

– ¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó ya que papá viajaba seguido por su trabajo en la empresa.

–En Alemania, en realidad no creo que llegue este sábado.

Suena el timbre de la casa haciendo un eco.

–Llegaron por mí —dice animada, me pongo su bolso al hombro y la acompaño a la puerta, abraza a su amiga Moegi y luego a mí, me despido de ambas y las observó desde la puerta hasta que se pierden de vista.

–Bueno...—entro y observo mi casa, demasiado grande para solo tres personas. Bueno, dos personas y uno más de vez en cuando.

Eran recién las cinco de la tarde y Ino dijo que a las ocho estuviera en su casa, así que subiré a darme un relajante baño de burbujas.

.

.

.

Estaba tan drogado que sentía mis manos dormidas y mis ojos pesados, miré a Sai que estaba a mi lado y luego ambos miramos a Naruto, que en cuanto dejó de mirar a la nada con la boca abierta para fijarse en nosotros, se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a reír abrazando a su extraña mascota; Kurama.

–Eres el mejor perro del mundo, créeme —le decía el rubio a su mascota.

Cruzamos miradas con Sai y finalmente reímos, claro, no tan exagerado como Naruto. Tocan la puerta y Sai va a abrir, era Kiba junto a Shino.

–Guau, Naruto, tu casa huele a ramen y hierba, que inesperado.

– ¡Kiba! ¡Mi amigo! —dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente a abrazar al castaño.

–Es viernes, ¡son las ocho y quiero alcohol! Vamos a algún lugar.

–Sí, Gaara, ¿podemos ir? —el idiota me miro con ojos de perro mojado.

– ¿Acaso soy tu madre? Vamos, yo también quiero emborracharme.

–Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche, ¡dattebayo! —el estúpido rubio salió corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa ya que seguía en pijama, miré al suelo y el perro-zorro-mutante de Naruto me miraba fijamente, caminé a la cocina y llené su plato de comida, le acaricié la cabeza hasta que Naruto llegó gritando que estaba listo.

–Naruto, espéranos, ¡imbécil! —le gritaba Kiba al rubio que en cuanto salimos del edificio salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo hacia el bar que estaba a unas cuadras.

Yo seguí caminando tranquilamente junto a Shino y Sai, prendí un cigarrillo poniendo la mano detrás del encendedor ya que corría un poco de viento, ofrecí uno a Shino quien lo aceptó gustoso y Sai se adelantó un poco diciendo que no le gustaba el humo del cigarro.

Ya me sentía algo mareado, pedí otro ron y reí junto a los demás por la competencia que tenía Kiba con Naruto, ambos tenían la boca llena de papas fritas y se miraban desafiantes mientras seguían metiendo papas en su boca.

Naruto ganó ya que Kiba terminó vomitando, subió a la mesa con los brazos en alto como un triunfador y todos aplaudieron.

Cuando término su espectáculo se sentó frente a mí, bebió un vaso de cerveza lleno y soltó un gran eructo.

–Puto cerdo —le dije.

Levantó su dedo del medio y sonrió.

Fui a la barra para pedir otro trago, una chica tomó mi brazo y me arrastró a la pista de baile, dijo algo pero la música estaba tan fuerte que solo vi sus labios moverse, en algún momento se detuvo y empezó a bailar muy pegada a mí, yo solo la miraba frotarse en mi, me fije mejor en ella y no estaba tan mal a pesar de tener ese maquillaje tan exagerado, su camiseta dejaba ver su piercing en él ombligo y un tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda, era bastante delgada, trató de darme un beso pero le corrí la cara, siguió restregándose en mi entrepierna hasta que la agarre de la cintura con una mano y la besé, iba a meter su mano en mi pantalón, la alejé aburrido y volví a la mesa con los chicos.

– ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Naruto en cuanto me vio.

\- ¿No puedes estar lejos de mi? —le dije sarcásticamente.

-Púdrete.

–Esto ya está aburrido, vamos a otro lado —sugirió Kiba.

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Sai el otro día.

–Cierto, Sai, ¿no que irías a la fiesta de la niña rica hoy?

–Eeh... Sí, creo que iré mas tarde.

– ¿Que? ¿Qué chica? ¿De qué hablan? - se entrometió Kiba cuando oyó la palabra fiesta.

–Sai está invitado a la fiesta de una chica y no nos quiere llevar —fingí estar dolido para convencerlo de que fuéramos, sabia porque no quería ir, o más bien que nosotros fuéramos.

– ¿Que pasó, Sai? —Naruto se sentó al lado izquierdo del pálido chico y yo al derecho— Nos portaremos bien, de veras.

–Está bien... Pero no rompan nada, quiero darle una buena impresión.

– ¡Seguro, amigo!

–Ni roben.

– ¿Por quién nos tomas? —ahora Naruto se hizo el ofendido, puso una mano en su pecho y su cara era de indignación— no tomaremos nada que vayan a extrañar —volvió su sonrisa de siempre y revolvió el cabello del pelinegro.

Antes de irnos del bar fuimos a la barra y en lo que el tipo que servía las bebidas se distrajo sacamos un par de botellas de vodka y whisky y las escondimos en las chaquetas.

.

.

.

Eran las once de la noche, la casa y el jardín estaba repleto, reconocí a algunos del instituto y a otros nunca los había visto, había un Dj y luces de colores, muchos bailando, bebiendo, fumando, divirtiéndose como los jóvenes estúpidos que eramos, pero yo solo observaba todo desde el balcón de la habitación de Ino.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Dijiste que solo vendrías a dejar tu chaqueta —Ino estaba en la puerta con un vaso en su mano.

–E-Es que... No lo sé, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar.

–No seas tontita —se acercó rápidamente a mí, tomó mi mano y volvimos a la fiesta.

– ¿Has visto a Sasuke? N-no lo he visto en un rato...

–Yo tampoco, al diablo con los hombres, ¡vamos a beber! —dijo animada sirviéndose más cerveza.

–No ha llegado, ¿cierto?

–No...—respondió desanimada, pero recuperó el ánimo rápidamente, como siempre— ¡pero no importa! Divirtámonos.

Comencé a beber dejándome llevar por el ambiente, estaba bailando frente al Dj con Ino entremedio de toda la gente, no paraba de reír, me gustaba esta sensación, unos chicos se acercaron y nos acompañaron a bailar, uno de ellos se acercó demasiado, tanto que estaba punto de besarme, lo detuve entre risas y mareada por el alcohol, pero estaba consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y recordé a Sasuke, hace unos minutos lo estaba buscando. Le avise a Ino que lo buscaría, asintió y siguió bailando con el amigo del chico que trató de besarme, entré a la enorme casa aún algo mareada, busqué con la mirada al pelinegro, pero todos eran más altos que yo, rayos.

Subí lentamente las escaleras —tropezándome cada dos pasos— a la habitación de Ino nuevamente para divisarlo desde el balcón, luego de un rato me rendí y me recosté en su cama sintiendo que todo daba vueltas, esperé unos minutos a que pasara el mareo, todo seguía dando vueltas y miré mi mano, tenía una botella de ron, no recordaba cuando la habia agarrado pero solo bebí de un trago lo que quedaba, ya no sabia tan mal.

Salí de la habitación y en la de en frente se escuchaban gemidos.

Iba a ignorarlos, pero lo que escuche me dejó helada.

Me acerqué silenciosa y lentamente a la puerta, definitivamente lo que escuche no fue mi imaginación, Sasuke y Sakura estaban teniendo sexo. Ambos sabían que estaba en la fiesta.

–¡Cierra la maldita puerta! —gritó molesto el pelinegro sin voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

Cerré fuertemente la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto llegué al final de la ancha escalera caí, me levanté rápidamente y me mezclé entre la gente que me ignoraba.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue al jardín delantero y de la nada choque con algo y caíal suelo, ni siquiera me fije con qué habia chocado, sólo me puse de pie para seguir con mi huida.

–La próxima vez que quieras correr mientras lloras deberías fijarte en el camino —una voz molesta se dirigió a mí, la música de la fiesta se sentía lejana, ni siquiera me había percatado de que estaba llorando, levanté la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos turquesa y unas ojeras muy marcadas.

.

.

.

La casa era enorme, más bien era una mansión.

– ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a buscar a tu amiga Sai! —dijo animado Naruto, estábamos frente a la mansión que se veía pequeña ya que había un largo camino decorado con flores y arboles hacia la casa, típico de ricachones.

Suspiré, tomé un largo sorbo de cerveza y los seguí, cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta de la casa Sai tocó el timbre y abrió un tipo de cabello blanco, nos miró de pies a cabeza con él ceño fruncido, luego miró a Kiba y su gesto cambió a uno de diversión.

–No sabía que te habían invitado, perdedor.

Naruto sin pensarlo avanzó un paso dispuesto a defender a su amigo, pero Kiba lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–No empieces, Toneri, ¿Dónde está Ino?

El chico rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que entráramos.

–Esperen aquí.

Se perdió entre la gente que había en ese lugar, miré alrededor, cuadros extraños y fotos familiares, en lo que seguía observando noté que un grupo de chicas me miraban con cara de sorpresa, se decían cosas al oído y me apuntaban, no me decidía si odiarlas por ser tan estúpidas que no sabían disimular o por el simple hecho de que me apuntaban, harto de la situación les levante el dedo del medio algunas quedaron con la boca abierta, el resto me decían que era un idiota maleducado.

– ¡Sai! ¡Llegaste! —una rubia de cabello largo en una cola se acercó corriendo y abrazó a Sai, nos miró, luego miró al pelinegro, claro, no se esperaba que él traería compañía.

–Hola, Ino, vine con unos amigos, ¿no te molesta, cierto? —dijo Sai con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

–N–No, claro que no, ¡pasen! Soy Yamanaka Ino.

– ¡Uzumaki Naruto! —se presentó con una sonrisa el rubio, agarró mi manga y me tiró cerca de el— este es Gaara, es un poco antisocial, pero es buen chico, ¡dattebayo!

–Un gusto, Naruto, Gaara, ¡Oh! Kiba, Shino, dijiste que no iban a venir.

–Los planes cambiaron supongo —Kiba se rascaba la mejilla en señal de incomodidad.

–Bueno chicos, les quitaré a Sai, ¡adiós! —dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrastrando al pelinegro hacia quien sabe dónde.

La fiesta no era tan aburrida como esperaba, había chicos vomitando en el patio al lado del Dj, en un rincón un grupo fumando hierba — les cobré de mas pero no pareció molestarles— en la sala de estar estaba ese chico de pelo blanco desmayado sin camiseta en el sofá en forma de L, Kiba y Naruto estaban de rodillas riendo mientras garabateaban la cara y abdomen del inconsciente chico, y yo ya había vendido toda la hierba, era una buena noche.

Salí de la casa para fumar tranquilo, sentía ganas de vomitar y estaba muy mareado, pero seguí por el largo camino de flores de la entrada, busque otro cigarro, pero la cajetilla ya estaba vacía, suspire y di la vuelta para volver a la fiesta. Sentí un golpe en mi pecho y me tambaleé un poco hacia atrás, una chica había chocado conmigo y yo estaba como idiota mirándola en el suelo sin procesar completamente toda la situación, miré a los lados esperando que alguien hiciera algo, pero solo estábamos los dos en ese lugar.

Quise preguntarle si estaba bien, maldecí internamente porque de mi boca salio algo opuesto a lo que pensé, me acerque a ella para ver de quien se trataba, senti su aroma a perfume y alcohol, la chica levanto el rostro y estábamos tan cerca que lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes ojos grises con un ligero tono lila.

– ¿Estas... Bien? —pregunté algo aturdido, eran los malditos ojos más lindos que había visto.

—S-Sí, lo siento mucho —respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, lo hacía con tanta brusquedad que tuve que agarrarla de sus delgadas muñecas para que se detuviera.

Me miró a los ojos y volvió a llorar, pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y se aferraba a mi camiseta, sentí pena por ella y odio por el imbécil que la hizo llorar de esa manera.

Cuando se calmó la alejé un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lloras? —volví a preguntarle, miró hacia la casa apenada, luego miró sus brazos que seguían rodeandome y se alejó sonrojada, miré a otro lado incómodo y avergonzado.

–N-No es nada, l-lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

–Y-Yo... lo s-sien... No lo sé —se sonrojo hasta las orejas, rara.

–Hm...volveré a la fiesta, ¿no vienes? Es mejor que estar aquí afuera lamentándose —le extendí la mano, me miró dudando, claro, yo era un extraño y ella seguramente era de esas que se fijan en las apariencias. Y mi apariencia no es muy buena.

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminé a la casa.

– ¡E-Espera! —corrió hasta donde estaba y tomo mi brazo para que me detuviera o para no volver a caer, retiró su mano rápidamente avergonzada— I–Iré.

–Bien —caminamos en silencio hasta la casa, sin aviso tomé su mano para no perderle de vista entre toda la gente, nos detuvimos en la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas y serví vodka para los dos.

–Hasta el fondo —dije, la vi asquearse y empujé con delicadeza el vaso para que lo bebiera todo de un trago.

Seguimos así hasta emborracharnos más de lo que ya estábamos cuando chocamos, dos horas después estábamos tendidos en la alfombra de la sala de estar, reíamos por la huida de hace un rato, habíamos tirado un vaso sobre un chico y estaba tan furioso que nos persiguió por media hora hasta que nos perdió de vista —la verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero fue divertido huir— me apoyé en mis codos y ella se acercó a mí, con sus brazos rodeó mi cuello y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, aun reía y estaba muy sonrojada. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, volví a tenderme en la alfombra con esa chica apoyada en mi, en eso aparece Naruto saltando como una niña pequeña con un fajo de billetes en una mano.

–Estos cabrones compran hierba como pan caliente, ¡dattebayo! —se tendió junto a nosotros y detrás de el venia Kiba— ¿Quién es la chica?

– ¿Hinata? —llamó Kiba y la chica a mi lado se levantó de inmediato.

– ¡Kiba! —lo abrazó y me sentí molesto por ser reemplazado, los ignoré y seguí fumando el porro que Naruto me había ofrecido.

– ¿Estas bien? ¡Estas muy ebria! Sabes

que no eres muy tolerante al alcohol —dijo el moreno a la chica que se tambaleaba frente a él mientras reía.

– ¡E-Estoy perfectamente bien! Ese chico —apuntó con su dedo donde estaba yo— me agrada y fue m-muy lindo conmigo —le sonrió a Kiba como si fuera una niña pequeña luego de ser descubierta haciendo una travesura.

–Gaara, ¿qué le hiciste?

– ¿Gaara? Ese nombre es genial.

– ¿Hinata como permitiste que esto sucediera? —grito mirando a Hinata, luego a mí.

–Solo nos tomamos unos tragos —dije con las manos arriba y una sonrisa.

–Vamos Hinata, te llevaré a la habitación —tomo del brazo a Hinata, mierda, hasta su nombre era lindo.

– ¿Que? No quiero, la estoy pasando genial —se soltó de Kiba y corrió a mi lado.

–Ugh, mujeres... Gaara cuídala ¿ok? ¡Te mato si le pasa algo! —advirtió antes de salir corriendo detrás de una chica.

–Así que Hi-na-ta, ¿eh? —pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella sonrió.

Nos recostamos en el sofá que anteriormente estuvo Toneri, él que ahora esta tan ebrio, pero no tan inconsciente que está bailando con un inflable de pato en medio de todos, Naruto estaba drogado y solo miraba al techo diciendo algo sobre lo mucho que amaba el ramen.

.

.

.

Nunca me había divertido tanto como con Gaara, y en solo unas horas hicimos las estupideces que siempre quise hacer pero que no me atrevía, definitivamente el alcohol te cambia, a mi lado estaba el guapo pelirrojo, lo abracé como lo había hecho tantas veces esa noche, si estuviera sobria no podría mirarlo sin sonrojarme, acaricie su cuello y luego sus mejillas, encendió un porro y nunca pensé que alguien podía verse tan sexy solo por esa acción. Eran recién las tres de la mañana, yo sentí como si hubieran pasado diez horas.

– ¿Puedo? —pregunté, me lo entregó dudoso, le di una calada y en cuanto lo sentí en mi garganta comencé a toser, el río y golpeó suavemente mi espalda— No es gracioso —hice un puchero y me enseñó como hacerlo correctamente, varios intentos después me sentí extraña.

– ¿Estas bien? —los ojos de Gaara estaban rojos y casi entrecerrados, piqué con mi dedo su cara y reí, él también rió como si hubiera pasado lo más gracioso del mundo.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Qué mierda haces con este tipo? —Sasuke estaba frente a nosotros.

Fruncí los labios aguantando la risa y estuve así un rato, Sasuke nos miraba sin entender nada.

–Solo divirtiéndome, Sasuke —respondí, no tenía derecho a reclamar después de todo lo que ha hecho a mis espaldas.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados —se acercó y me agarro del brazo, bruscamente me solté y volví al lado de Gaara.

– ¿Toda la noche? ¿Estas seguro? —Sasuke se puso tenso— Solo estaba divirtiéndome —miré a Gaara y sonreí.

En menos de un segundo Sasuke tenía a Gaara del cuello de su sudadera y yo estaba empujando a Sasuke para que lo dejara ir.

– ¿Qué esperas? Golpéame, niño bonito —dijo Gaara provocando al pelinegro.

Levantó su puño para golpear directo a la cara de Gaara, todos estaban atentos y gritaban "pelea, pelea", alguien me jaló del hombro y caí sobre mi trasero, Naruto había golpeado tan fuerte a Sasuke que este estaba en él suelo y yo aún no podía procesar todo lo sucedido.

– ¡Te dije que me la ibas a pagar! —Naruto gritó agitado.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, como pude ser tan despistada, ¡que idiota! Naruto es el chico del otro día que Sasuke casi atropella, como no me di cuenta, ¿que otro rubio con marcas de gato en la mejilla ves al día? Idiota.

Me levanté para separar a Gaara que seguía lanzándose golpes con Sasuke, un poco más allá estaba Naruto peleando con un chico de cabello celeste.

–Ya d-deténganse, ¡esto es estúpido! — empujé a Sasuke lejos de Gaara luego de un forcejeo, no sé de donde saqué tanta fuerza para empujarlo.

– ¿Que hacías con él, Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke— Tú no eres así, no entiendo tu jamás me serías infi..

– ¿Enserio, Sasuke? ¡Eres un imbécil y cínico!

–Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? —dio un paso delante y yo retrocedí dos— no compliques las cosas...

– ¿Yo complicarlas? Yo siempre complico las cosas para ti ¿cierto? ¡¿Por eso te acostaste con mi mejor amiga?

Todos quedaron callados, Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta y detrás de él estaba Ino mirando a Sakura con decepción, la pelirosa estaba blanca como un fantasma y con gesto culpable.

No lo pensé ni un momento, tomé la mano de Gaara y corrí hasta la casa del árbol donde jugaba con Ino cuando pequeña, estaba escondida lejos de la mansión entre los árboles, la casa de Ino no era tan grande como la mía, pero ganaba en cuanto al jardín.

Gaara no dijo nada en todo el camino, ni cuando subimos a la casa del árbol, ni cuando me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, solo miraba por una de las ventanas de la vieja casita.

–Sabes... Es extraño —dije luego de un largo silencio incómodo.

– ¿Qué cosa? De todo lo que ha pasado —respondió.

–Todo, creo, pero fue divertido.

–Eso es cierto.

Otro silencio incómodo.

– ¿Crees que nos volvamos a ver?

–No lo sé, Hinata, ¿qué crees que dirá tu novio? —dijo mirando a otro lado, ¿estaba celoso? No, no pienses estupideces Hinata.

–Ya es historia.

– ¿Por eso llorabas? —preguntó, cruzamos miradas, tenía el ceño fruncido, creo que está molesto.

–Si... Y-ya no importa —traté de mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, eran intimidantes.

–Sabaku no Gaara —dijo de la nada, volví a mirarlo sorprendida.

-H-Hyuga Hinata.

.

Desperté por culpa de la molesta luz, me frote los ojos con pereza y mire a mi alrededor, seguía en la casa del árbol, pero no recordaba haberme dormido, a mi lado estaba Gaara, me separe rápidamente de el al darme cuenta que estaba abrazándolo, demasiado íntimo para soportarlo sin sonrojarme.

Con un dedo toque su mejilla para despertarlo, abrió los ojos lentamente y le di una pequeña sonrisa, acaricie su labio que estaba hinchado y con rastros de sangre, aleje mi mano rápidamente cuando hizo un gesto de dolor, le sonreí débilmente y bajamos del árbol sin decir nada.

– ¿En qué momento...N-nos quedamos dormidos? —le pregunté, no recordaba mucho.

-Creo que después de que volvieras a llorar por ese idiota—respondió estirando los brazos.

– ¿E-en serio?

–Si, como un bebé.

Sentí mi cara ardiendo que la tapé con mis manos por la vergüenza.

–No tienes por qué avergonzarte, por cierto, creo que vomité ahí arriba —mencionó con una sonrisa, abrí la boca, pero nada salió, solo reí suavemente por lo sucedido.

–F-fue divertido, Gaara, g-gracias.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa de Ino, miré a Gaara que estaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Q-quieres entrar? —pregunté rápidamente.

–No, sera mejor que me vaya mis amigos deben estar buscandome —dijo, sonrió levemente y me sonroje, estúpidos sonrojos, entré a la casa y me apoyé en la puerta con una mano en el pecho.

– ¿Hinata, eres tú? —Ino se asomó en la escalera, en cuanto vio que era yo corrió y me abrazo hasta dejarme sin aire— ¡vas a contarme todo! —me arrastró hasta la cocina, la casa estaba horrible, el suelo repleto de vasos plásticos y botellas, en algunos rincones había vómito y más botellas.

–Creo que me iré a casa —me solté del agarre de Ino y la mire a los ojos— no quiero ver a Sakura.

– ¡No, quédate! Eché a esa traidora y a todos luego de que escaparas con ese chico —dijo como una niña pequeña dando saltos, la seguí hasta la cocina y me senté, preparada para las preguntas.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste de lo de Sasuke y Sakura?

-F-fue en la casa de Sasuke, no avisé que iría porque quería sorprenderlo, y l-los vi en su habitación.

– ¿Hace cuánto?

–Dos meses.

– ¿Cómo pudiste seguir tu amistad y tu relación sabiendo eso? Dios.

–No lo sé, son demasiado importantes para mí, anoche estaba mal y simplemente exploté.

Ino estaba seria, no preguntó nada más y se acercó para abrazarme fuertemente.

–Ya estoy mejor, Ino, gracias.

–Ahora, ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estuviste toooda la noche? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Busqué mi chaqueta en la habitación de Ino, hasta que la vi en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta del baño, saqué mi teléfono de uno de los bolsillos y revisé las notificaciones.

Al menos diez llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de Sasuke, cinco llamadas de Neji, tres llamadas de Ino y dos mensajes de Kiba, revisé los mensajes de Kiba primero.

(Kiba, 4:38)

¿Dónde estás? ¿Gaara está contigo?

(Kiba, 4:50)

Sasuke está como loco deberías verlo y Ino quiere saber dónde estas. responde en cuanto veas este mensaje

Abrí el chat y pensé por un momento que decirle sin que sonara sospechoso.

(Hinata, 9:18)

Estoy bien, no te preocupes Gaara solo me hizo compañia y se fue hace un rato

Revisé los mensajes de Sasuke, en resumen, solo eran unos 'perdóname' y 'hablemos sobre esto'. Borré esos mensajes y volví a la cocina.

–Todos se fueron temprano, solo somos tu y yo, Hinata —mencionó Ino comiendo una manzana.

No respondí, cogimos unos aperitivos y fuimos a la sala de estar.

–D-Deberíamos limpiar todo este desastre, Ino —dije finalmente, la sala de estar y el patio eran un desastre.

–No te preocupes, los empleados limpiaran todo —mencionó moviendo la mano quitándole importancia.

– ¿Q-que paso con ese chico? ¿Sai?

– ¿Hm? Ah, pues... Bailamos y estuve a punto de llevármelo a la cama, pero la pelea nos detuvo, ya sabes son sus amigos. Luego eché a todos y él se fue con ellos, antes de irse dijo que la próxima vez continuaríamos —dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Q-que paso luego de la pelea?

–Sasuke trató de seguirte, pero ese chico rubio lo detuvo, estuvieron a punto de pelear, pero Sai se puso en medio para detenerlos, ahí fue cuando dije que la fiesta se terminó. Sasuke se fue hecho una furia lo hubieras visto, en cuanto a Sakura le dije que era una zorra y que no se lo íbamos a perdonar.

– ¿Q-que se supone que d-debo hacer ahora? Sasuke quiere que hablemos.

– ¿Lo vas a perdonar? —preguntó seria y con los brazos cruzados.

–N-No, no lo sé, supongo que explote con el asunto, pero aún le quiero.

– ¡No puedes perdonarlo! El cree que lo harás, eres la inocente y amable Hinata, seguramente cree que lo tiene controlado y te dirá cosas lindas y falsas promesas, ¡no dejes que te manipule y demuéstrale que eres fuerte! —dijo con los ojos brillantes y un puño en alto.

Ino siempre es muy sincera, aunque a veces doliera sé que lo hace para mejor, y ella tenía razón. Sasuke siempre me manipulaba y yo le creía todo lo que me decía, me sentía como una estúpida.

–G-Gracias Ino.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó, volvió a su lugar en el sofá y me miró con cara pícara.

–Así que estuviste toda la noche con ese chico, ¿eh?

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, me ha estado molestando desde que le conté todo lo que pasó con Gaara.

– ¡Era muy apuesto! Deberías salir con él o algo, estas soltera —dijo apuntándome con una sonrisa.

-N-No lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco bien, tal vez deba estar un tiempo sola — abracé mis rodillas y respiré hondo, aun dolía.

–No no estás de luto, Hinata. No es una regla esperar un tiempo para estar con alguien mas, y si así fuera Sasuke se lo merece.

–Tienes razón —dije, con determinación.

Pasaron las horas volando hasta que terminó el día, volví a casa luego de estar toda la tarde en casa de Ino viendo películas, comiendo dulces y helado.

Abrí la puerta y avisé que había llegado, nadie respondió ya que Hanabi estaría en casa de su amiga hasta mañana y mi padre, quien sabe dónde.

– ¿Hinata?

Neji bajó corriendo de la escalera en cuanto cerré la puerta.

– ¿Dónde estuviste, que paso? Estaba todo bien hasta que me dijeron que Sasuke peleo con un chico y que tu huiste con él, ¿Quién era ese chico, te obligó a hacer algo? ¡Dime! —decía todo tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar.

–El chico no hizo nada malo, solo me hizo compañia.

– ¿Compañia por qué? ¿Te paso algo?

–D-Descubrí a Sasuke acostándose con...Sakura —tenía un nudo en la garganta, su expresión era tensa.

–Voy a matarlo —me soltó e iba a salir por la puerta, agarré su mano antes de que hiciera una locura

–N-No vale la pena, ya tuve suficiente por hoy de él.

– ¿Que no vale la pena? ¡Te traicionó! Y con tu mejor amiga, es un maldito.

El timbre hizo un eco por toda la casa y ambos miramos la puerta, recé por que fuera Hanabi o Kiba. Miré por el agujero en medio de la puerta.

Era Sasuke.

– ¿Quien es? —insistió el castaño.

–No te alteres...

Me empujó a un lado apenas entendió que se trataba del moreno, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre Sasuke golpeándolo en la cara, el moreno cayó al suelo y Neji siguió golpeándolo.

– ¡Eres un maldito, Uchiha! —lo pateó en el estómago y escupió sangre.

– ¡Ya b-basta, Neji! Vete por favor, solo vino a hablar.

Teníamos la respiración agitada, Neji noto mi desesperación, bufo y corrió al segundo piso.

Ayudé a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y lo lleve hasta el sofá, fui al baño a buscar un botiquín, mientras curaba sus heridas ninguno habló.

Cuando terminé de curarle miré fijamente su rostro, en su pómulo ya se divisaba un nuevo moretón que pronto crecería y su nariz aún tenía rastros de sangre de anoche.

Acaricio mi mejilla y trató de besarme, moví la cara esquivándole.

–Solo fue un error, Hinata —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

–No fue solo uno —contesté.

–No volverá a pasar, no la volveré a ver.

–Vamos al mismo instituto, no mientas —sonreí amargamente.

—No arruines esto —trató de besarme nuevamente, lo empujé y le di una bofetada, su cara quedo de lado y mi mano ardía.

– ¡Vete al demonio! Tu lo arruinaste, no trates de culparme.

Lo empujé hasta puerta y me apoyé en esta luego de cerrársela en la cara al pelinegro.

–Se lo merece, ese idiota —habló Neji, volviendo a bajar la escalera para abrazarme.

–No puedo creer que lo golpeaste —dije riendo débilmente.

–No puedo creer que tu lo golpeaste —bromeó, fue un fin de semana extraño.

.

.

.

Los problemas con mi padre por su alcoholismo eran pan de cada día, Temari hablaba con los policías que tenían a mi padre en una celda por conducir ebrio y golpear a un oficial, estaba recostado en una banca de la celda durmiendo, yo también había estado un par de veces en esa situación, pero por diferentes circunstancias, y otras veces solo me llevaban directo a casa donde Temari me regañaba hasta quedar afónica.

–No es primera vez que pasa esto, señorita Sabaku No, está claro, ¿no ha considerado enviarlo a un lugar donde traten su problema de alcohol? —decía el oficial revisando el expediente del imbécil de mi padre.

–Se niega a ir —respondió Temari jugando con sus pulseras.

– ¿Internarlo?

–No tenemos dinero —dijo Temari mirando apenada sus manos.

–Su caso será revisado por los de servicios sociales, la mantendremos al tanto —el oficial fue a la celda y despertó a mi padre, el solo nos miró con fastidio y caminó hacia nosotros.

–Por fin llegan, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?

–Tuve que ir a buscar a Temari para que te sacara de aquí, perdió clases por tu culpa —le dije con odio, era sábado y estaban recuperando clases ya que hace unas semanas cerraron la universidad por unos conflictos.

–Por favor, como si fueran a llegar a algún lado en la universidad, ya vámonos —dijo entrando al auto, iba a golpearlo, pero Temari me detuvo.

–Ignóralo, no vale la pena.

Mi hermana tenía los ojos llorosos, empuñe mis manos, odiaba verla así y más por culpa de ese idiota, manejé hasta la universidad y en la entrada estaba Kankuro esperándonos, ya estaba enterado de lo que paso y subió al auto en silencio.

Al llegar a casa mi padre fue el primero en bajar del auto, cuando entramos a la casa él ya estaba en el viejo sofá con una lata de cerveza en la mano, enojado subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama mirando al techo.

Recordé a Hinata, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa tonta niña rica, quería odiarla pero no podía. Se veía tan vulnerable y me pregunté cómo podrían serle infiel a alguien tan hermosa, ese chico era un idiota.

Suspiré frustrado y frote mi cara con fuerza con mis manos, esa chica me estaba haciendo sentir como un imbécil, recuerdo lo suave que eran sus manos, esos grandes ojos lila y esas largas pestañas, la manera en que me abrazaba, como si no quisiera separarse de mí.

Mi teléfono sonó, iba a ignorarlo, pero seguía sonando. Lo tomé con pereza y revise los mensajes.

(Naruto, 11:46)

Obito llamó

–Maldición.

El hijo de puta se entero, de alguna manera. Golpee con mis dedos la pantalla del teléfono, una llamada no significa que sepa donde estamos, no había por que alterarse.

(Naruto, 6:46)

Kiba quiere saber donde estas, espero que no te hayas acostado con esa chica por que te matara

Suspiré fastidiado, esa chica me ponía tan nervioso que no me atreví a besarle, las ganas no me faltaron pero no lo hice, tampoco le pedí su número.

(Naruto, 7:58)

Iremos a la casa abandonada, ¿vienes?

Di que si

(Naruto, 7:59)

Vamos ss

(Naruto, 8:00)

Por favorrr vamoooosssss

Rodé los ojos y respondí está bien, de cualquier manera iría pero siempre tiene que fastidiar, me bañé y baje a ver televisión, luego de un rato Naruto llegó en la furgoneta con Kiba, Shino y Sai, la casa abandonada era donde nos reuníamos cuando pequeños donde teníamos un club, yo solo conocía a Naruto y el me presentó a los demás, luego de que muriera mi madre en un accidente nos mudamos a Suna, tiempo después Naruto también se mudó con su tío Jiraiya por trabajo.

Llegamos a la casa que estaba repleta de graffitis y comenzamos a beber, de a poco llegaba la gente, llegaron unos chicos con unos parlantes y pusieron música a todo dar.

–Gaaaraa —Naruto pasó un brazo por mi cuello, apestaba a alcohol— Edes mi mejol amigo, ¿lo sabías?

Luego de decir eso cayó y me quede mirándolo desmayado en el suelo.

–Me das vergüenza —lo pateé por si reaccionaba, pero solo se movió un poco y gruño.

– ¡LA POLICÍA! —gritó alguien en la entrada.

Mierda, ¿por qué justo ahora? levanté a Naruto como pude y lo llevé a la furgoneta, las sirenas se sentían cada vez más cerca, tiré a Naruto en los asientos de atrás, los demás no tardaron en llegar y manejé rápidamente al centro de Konoha, nadie nos seguía así que disminuí la velocidad. Luego de dejar a todos en sus casas arrastré a Naruto a su departamento y lo dejé en su habitación, caminé hasta mi casa que no estaba tan lejos, me pregunto que estará haciendo Hinata ahora, tal vez solo esté en su casa durmiendo como la buena chica que se ve que es.

Sabía perfectamente que Kiba conocía a Hinata, ¿por qué no pregunté a Kiba sobre Hinata? Por idiota, claro, además de cobarde.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté, sentí una puerta abrirse y pasos, Temari venía a darme su maldito sermón. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y me miró furiosa.

– ¿Es realmente necesario salir todos los fines de semana y volver en la mañana? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Llegué temprano.

–Seguro alguien les cortó el rollo, ¿cierto? Apestas a alcohol, ¡si sigues así terminarás como Rasa!

Fruncí el ceño y la miré con odio, ella apretó los labios, relajó el entrecejo sabiendo que había metido la pata.

–Vete —dije cortante.

—Gaara, lo sien...

– ¡No me interesa, vete!

Volvio a su habitacion y golpee la pared, odiaba que dijeran que me parecía al inútil de mi padre.

.

.

.

Me bañé y bajé a preparar el desayuno con el uniforme puesto, Hanabi como siempre bajó en pijama a comer.

–Iremos en mi auto —mencioné a Hanabi que me miró desconcertada.

– ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó finalmente, sentí un dolor en mi pecho cuando dijo su nombre.

–Bueno... Terminamos —dije concentrada en mi plato de cereal.

–Lo sigo odiando.

—Lo sé —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegamos al instituto diez minutos antes de que comenzarán las clases, cuando iba por los pasillos noté que varios me miraban, seguramente ya todos saben que Sasuke me fue infiel, podía sentir sus miradas en mi espalda, traté de ignorarlas y seguí el camino a mi salón, entré y Ino en cuanto me vio me hizo señas.

–No sabes lo que me contaron —dijo Ino con emoción moviendo sus manos.

–Dime.

– ¡Llegaran dos chicos nuevos! Espero que sean guapos...—decía Ino rápidamente.

Yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, en ese chico de la fiesta, aún recuerdo esos ojos turquesa y ese tatuaje en su frente.

Kiba se acercó a mí y charlamos, Kiba es un becado, por lo que recibía muchas burlas de parte de los que se creían superiores por tener dinero, entre ellos, Toneri y Sasuke, más de una vez lo defendí de esos idiotas.

–No sabía que salías con esos chicos, o que salieras de fiesta, te ves muy tranquilo —mencioné luego de recordar la fiesta de Ino donde él se veía muy cercano con Gaara y Naruto.

–B-Bueno —dijo rascando su cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo— son amigos de la infancia, siempre jugábamos hasta que Gaara y Naruto se mudaron a Suna, hace menos de un mes volvieron a Konoha y bueno, desde entonces salimos a divertirnos, ya sabes, para recuperar tiempo perdido —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Me atreví a preguntar por Gaara, él solo respondió que muy pronto lo volvería a ver. Asenti insatisfecha y confundida.

Tocaron el timbre y Kiba fue a su salón junto a Shino dejándome con la duda ¿Que tan pronto?, luego de seis minutos Iruka-sensei aún no llegaba, era extraño, él nunca llegaba tarde.

–Debe estar con los nuevos —susurró Ino, inusualmente emocionada.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Iruka entró, Ino soltó un diminuto gritito de emoción.

–Buenos días alumnos, lamento él retraso, pero estaba recibiendo a unos alumnos nuevos, pasen chicos.

–No-puede-ser —dijo Ino mirándome, aguante la respiración con una extraña sensación en el estómago cuando lo vi entrar.

Los nuevos alumnos eran Gaara y Naruto.

Miré a Sasuke que tenía empuñadas sus manos y Ino zarandeaba mi brazo de la emoción, mis manos estaban sudorosas por el nerviosismo.

Era más lindo de lo que recordaba, su cabello rojo estaba alborotado, el primer botón de su camisa estaba suelto y su corbata un poco floja, era muy delgado y el uniforme en el se veía genial.

–Preséntense por favor —dijo Iruka-sensei con amabilidad.

–Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¡y seré el mejor en todo! —se presentó efusivamente él rubio, apuntándose con el pulgar y una gran sonrisa.

– Sabaku No Gaara —dijo cortante el pelirrojo, reí suavemente, su personalidad era exactamente como la recordaba.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como lo sospechoso que se veían o que tenían la apariencia de alguien que les robaría y que tendrían cuidado desde ahora. Odiaba a la gente que solo se fijaba en las apariencias.

–Muy bien chicos, donde los sentaré...— decía Iruka mirando todo el salón.

Mire a mi lado, había dos puestos vacíos, oh no.

– !Ajá! En el fondo junto a Ino y Hinata, señoritas levanten la mano por favor.

Ino estaba que desencajaba la mandíbula por tanto sonreír, con timidez hice lo que el profesor me indicó.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, tenía una expresión de sorpresa que cambio por una sonrisa de lado, me sonrojé y miré mis manos que estaban aferradas a mi falda, nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

–Cálmate —me susurro Ino riéndose, hice un puchero, no era divertido.

Sentí las sillas correrse y mi corazón se aceleró tanto que por un momento creí que me desmayaría.

– ¡Oh! Hinata, Ino, no sabía que estudiaban aquí, ¿las recuerdas Gaara? —dijo Naruto innecesariamente fuerte.

–Si —respondió, sentí un escalofrío al escuchar su voz, era grave.

Todos nos miraban porque Naruto y Ino conversaban animadamente y reían, deseé que me tragara la tierra, Iruka carraspeo y pararon de conversar.

–Ya veo que conocen al señor Uzumaki y Sabaku No, ¿no les importaría mostrarle el colegio en el receso, cierto?

– ¡Claro que no, sensei! —dijo Ino sin dejar de sonreír.

Dejé escapar un gemido de horror, ¿Que se supone que tenga que decirle?! Hola, ¿me recuerdas? Si, nos embriagamos hasta vomitar el otro día.

.

.

.

Kankuro nos llevó al instituto en el auto, bajé perezosamente y visualicé el lugar, algunos estudiantes quedaban mirando el antiguo auto que resaltaba entre todos esos autos caros y enormes, Naruto sonreía nervioso.

–No se metan en problemas —advirtió Kankuro antes de irse.

– ¡Vamos Gaara! Anímate un poco.

Caminamos hasta la oficina donde la directora nos presentó a el profesor con el que tendríamos nuestra primera clase, nos entregaron los horarios y salimos de la oficina para dirigirnos al salón.

Esperamos en la puerta hasta que Iruka nos indicó que podíamos ingresar. Nos presentamos y Naruto como siempre, gritó todo sin control.

–Muy bien chicos, donde los sentare...

Mientras el sensei buscaba un puesto vacío me dedique a observar por la ventana. Nuevamente esa chica de ojos lilas se apoderaba de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Aja! En el fondo junto a Ino y Hinata, señoritas levanten la mano por favor.

¿Hinata?

Salí de mi ensoñación y ahí estaba ella al fondo del salón, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar por un momento, sus sonrojos eran adorables. También estaba ese chico con el que peleé en la fiesta, le ignore y fui a mi lugar justo al lado de la ojiperla que seguía sin quitar la mirada de sus manos, se veía extremadamente incómoda.

Seguramente se avergonzaba de conocerme, pensé en mil razones mas por la que no me miraba, pero ¿y a mí que mierda me importaba esa niña?

Algo me dijo el rubio a mi lado y solo respondí si, sin saber de qué hablaba.

.

La semana paso rápido, afortunadamente, como el sensei indico Ino nos mostró todo el lugar junto a Hinata quien en realidad solo la acompañaba, entramos a la cafetería y compramos sándwiches y soda. Fuimos al fondo y me senté en la mesa, todos hablaban y yo solo comía mi sándwich, había tenido más de un inconveniente con Sasuke, con gusto le habría dado su merecido, pero de alguna manera Tsunade supo de nuestra pelea en la fiesta y nos tiene advertidos, todos los días en la cafetería me mira con odio, pero estoy seguro de que puedo vivir con eso.

–Vamos Gaara, ¿dónde fueron con Hinata después de la pelea? —volvió a preguntar Naruto comiendo con desesperación.

–No importa, Naruto, ya déjalo —respondí apretando con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz.

Miré a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por las preguntas de Naruto que estaba casi encima de ella, los ignore y salí de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos, sentí su mirada y la ignore, camine hasta la azotea y me quedé ahí hasta que sonó el timbre para entrar al salón. En el momento que acerqué mi mano a la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió.

Era Hinata.

Brincó por la sorpresa y entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió, estaba cabizbaja, pase por su lado y baje las escaleras lentamente.

.

.

.

Paso la semana y el seguía ignorándome, me pregunto si dije algo que lo molestó, pero no, no habíamos cruzado palabra desde el primer dia, estaba tan feliz porque podría verlo siempre, creo que se arrepintió de ayudarme en la fiesta.

Sasuke no ha vuelto a molestar, pero puedo sentir el odio que le tiene a Gaara, sobre todo porque lo mira como queriéndolo matar todo el día.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Gaara? —preguntó Ino.

–El es así.

Gire mi cabeza y me quede mirando la puerta doble por donde él se había ido, mordí mi labio al recordar al chico que conocí en la fiesta, muy diferente a este pelirrojo que hacia como que yo no existía. Tienes que arreglar esto Hinata, no seas cobarde.

–D-Disculpen, voy a dar una vuelta — avisé a mis amigos, camine con prisa hasta la puerta y cuando los perdí de vista corrí hasta el patio, lo busque por todo el instituto hasta que finalmente me rendí, subí cabizbaja a la azotea con libro en mano, abrí la puerta y brinque por la sorpresa, frente a mi estaba Gaara, también sorprendido. Iba a decir algo, pero nada salió, Gaara paso por mi lado y bajo las escaleras.

Reacciona, Hinata.

Lo seguí corriendo y agarré su mano para detenerlo, su cara inexpresiva no cambió.

– ¿P-Por qué m-me ignoras?

–No entiendo —dijo enarcando una inexistente ceja.

–Desde e-el primer día me ignoras —lo último lo dije con un hilo de voz, estaba muy avergonzada.

– ¿Primer día? ¿El que tú me ignoraste todo el tiempo? —respondió luego de soltarse de mi agarre y seguir caminando.

– ¡No fue asi!

–No importa, es mejor dejarlo como está —dijo mirándome fríamente, sentí mi estómago revolverse.

Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía parada en la escalera sin saber qué hacer, me senté en un peldaño y abracé mis rodillas, ya confirmó que no quiere hablarme, no se que mas hacer.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza de golpe, era Naruto.

–Ino me pidió que te buscara, Gaara dijo que estabas aquí así que... ¿Paso algo? Si fue ese imbécil de Sasuke, yo lo golpeare por ti, ¡dattebayo!

–No... Solo fue...un malentendido con Gaara.

– ¿Gaara? Cuéntame que hizo ese idiota —dijo Naruto sentándose a mi lado con una mano en su barbilla.

–N-No es necesario Naruto, gracias.

– ¡Vamos! Se veían muy cercanos, bueno, esa noche parecía que habían hecho una conexión.

–E-ese es el pro-problema... desde entonces no hablamos y me ignora.

Le conté todo desde principio a fin, al terminar el seguía con una mano en su barbilla y los labios fruncidos.

–Obviamente fue solo un malentendido, conozco a Gaara, ¡dattebayo! Seguro creyó que tú te arrepentiste de hablar con él o algo, es muy desconfiado.

–Oh... —respondí cabizbaja, yo causé que Gaara me ignorara, detesto mi timidez.

–Deberías hablarle, en serio —dijo Naruto ofreciéndome su mano para irnos al salón.

–Lo intentaré.

Cuando entramos al salón Kakashi aún no llegaba, Naruto me codeo dándome ánimos, le sonreí y caminé hacia el puesto de Gaara, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, posó sus ojos aguamarina en mi con desinterés y mi estómago se revolvió.

– ¿P-Podemos...Hablar?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire cuando el cerro su libro lentamente y volvió a posar sus ojos en mí, salió del salón y lo seguí, su mano se acercó a mí y de la impresión cerré los ojos y aguante la respiración, cuando los volví a abrir él había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí para tener más privacidad, solté el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

– ¿De que querías hablar?

–Sobre...n-nosotros —dije en un susurro, sentía las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo frente a mí no ayudaban mucho— f-fue un malentendido.

–Lo sé.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿E-enserio?

–Sí, lo entiendo, te avergüenza que crean que me conoces —agregó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a otro lado.

– ¡N-No! —alce la voz y el volvió a mirarme extraño, sentí las mejillas calientes, cerré los ojos con fuerza y continúe— lamento haberte ignorado el primer día, estaba nerviosa, ¡lo siento! No fue mi intención darte esa impresión.

Silencio incómodo, abrí los ojos lentamente, seguía inexpresivo, pero tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

– ¿Estabas nerviosa? —preguntó desconfiado.

–Mira, en la fiesta estaba e-ebria, no soy así realmente, ¿sabes? No se si lo has notado pero soy muy torpe, me cuesta hablar en voz alta y estoy nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Buen punto...

–Entonces, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo y empezar de nuevo?

Siguió mirando desconfiado, casi analizándome, me tense ante su mirada hasta que inesperadamente sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza, solté el aire retenido y le sonreí de vuelta.

En cuanto entramos Naruto me miró fijamente como queriendo saber que paso, asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió, salto del asiento y se puso en medio de nosotros saltando.

La clase comenzó y cambié puestos con Naruto para quedar al lado de Gaara, bromeamos toda la clase y mi estómago dolía por tanto reír.

– ¿Nos podría decir que le resulta tan gracioso Srta. Hyuga? —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

–Acostarse con bastardos —agregó Sasuke, abrí los ojos sorprendida y tomé la manga del suéter de Gaara que estaba dispuesto a levantarse y golpear al pelinegro, Sasuke también se puso de pie.

–Lo voy a matar —Gaara seguía tirando tratando de soltarse, mire a Naruto quien espabilo en cuanto vio mi cara de desesperación, empujó hacia abajo por los hombros a Gaara y lo obligó a sentarse.

– ¡Basta de tonteras! ¡Ambos a la oficina!

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, atentos a cada movimiento de los chicos que se mataban con la mirada.

– ¡¿Que paso?! —Ino llegó a mi lado a husmear, mire a Naruto que estaba atento a la puerta comiéndose las uñas.

–Sasuke siendo Sasuke...—fue lo único que dije y Ino entendió, el pelinegro siempre se metía en problemas.

Miré a Sakura, nos miraba como un perro regañado, Ino la miro con escepticismo y le levantó el dedo del medio, bajé su mano con vergüenza y la regañe.

– ¡N-no hagas eso! Tal vez n-nunca perdonemos a Sakura pero n-no la hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya se d-debe sentir.

–Aah...eres tan blanda, Hinata.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver qué pasa? - habló Naruto entremedio de las dos.

– ¿Estás loco? —dijo Ino con las manos en las caderas.

–Oh, vamos, Hinata yo sé que tú quieres —insistió el rubio con ojos de cachorro.

–E-esta bien —accedí.

–Hinata ¡Si nos pillan nos castigaran!

Naruto termino convenciéndonos y ahora nos escondemos detrás de un casillero, fuimos sigilosamente a la oficina y solo se escuchaban gritos de parte de la directora Tsunade.

La voluptuosa mujer abrió la puerta con fuerza y se hizo a un lado para que pasara Gaara, le dio un par de advertencias y volvió a entrar.

–Gaara —saltó Naruto a abrazar al pelirrojo que ni se inmutó.

– ¿Que hacen aquí?

–Vinimos a verte, ¿qué más vendríamos a hacer a la oficina en clases? —replico Ino.

– ¿Qué les ha dicho la abuela?

–Solo una advertencia, para mi por lo menos.

–Me alegro —suspiré aliviada.

– ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de aquí?

– ¿I-Irnos? —dije con las manos en mi pecho, nunca había faltado al colegio sin razón menos fugarme.

–Esa es una excelente idea! ¡Vamos, chicas! —animó Naruto.

Nos miramos con Ino, nunca habíamos hecho algo así de arriesgado.

–Está bien —dijo finalmente Ino— será divertido, Hinata.

.

.

.

Nadie nos vio salir del instituto, las chicas estaban nerviosas sobre todo Hinata, Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír divertido por el nerviosismo de las chicas que miraban a todos lados diciendo que alguien nos vería.

Obligue a Hinata a sentarse en el manubrio de mi bicicleta para irnos más rápido.

–Tienes suerte —le dije, ella me miró sin saber de que hablaba— eres la primera que dejo subir en mi bicicleta.

Sonreí de lado ante su sonrojo, se aferró con fuerza al metal y pedaleé hasta el centro, algunos nos miraban extraño, claro, no era ni mediodía y el uniforme nos delataba. Llegamos a un parque enorme y cuando nos metimos más entre los arboles nos detuvimos.

– ¡Naruto andas como un loco! —gritó esa chica rubia con el cabello desordenado por el viento.

– ¡Exageras, dattebayo!

Naruto llamo a Sai para liberarse de los gritos de Ino, al rato el pálido chico llego y desaparecieron. Saqué un cigarro y lo prendí recostado en las piernas de Hinata, así pasamos la tarde en el parque, fumando y con Naruto en la rama de un árbol durmiendo.

– ¡Oh dios! Tengo que ir por Hanabi, hace cinco minutos que terminaron las clases —habló Hinata buscando sus cosas con desesperación, golpeé a Naruto con una piedra para despertarlo y volvimos al instituto.

Cuando llegamos todos los del salón nos miraron, era demasiado obvio que nos habíamos fugado. Hinata se acercó a una pequeña de cabello corto y castaño, tenían los mismos ojos, su hermana, supuse.

Yo seguía como estúpido observando todo, Hinata se acercó a mi corriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, fue tan inesperado que quedé sin aire por un momento y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la vi alejarse en su auto y volví con Naruto.

–Casi te desmayas ahí, ¿eh? —dijo Naruto riendo- ¿eso es un sonrojo? —río aún más fuerte y lo golpeé para que cerrara la boca.

–Ya vámonos —replique enojado.

Cuando nadie estaba mirando, sonreí recordando su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

–Sí, papá.

–Llegare a las cuatro en punto, no lo olvides.

–No lo haré.

–Descansa, mándale saludos a Hanabi.

–Eso hare, adiós.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y respiré profundamente para luego dar un grito de emoción y saltar en mi cama, corrí a la habitación de Hanabi y la encontré leyendo en el puf que había al lado de su cama.

– ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto ya que corrí a abrazarla.

– ¡Papá llegara mañana Hanabi!

– ¿D-de veras?!

Saltamos en la cama y decidimos salir a comprar ingredientes para hacer una torta.

–Hinata —me llamó Hanabi metiendo una caja de huevos en el carrito.

–Dime.

– ¿Quién era ese chico pelirrojo? —preguntó inocentemente, detuve el carro y me sonrojé hasta las orejas, ella solo rio y se fue saltando a los dulces.

– ¡Es solo un amigo! —grite para que pudiera oírme. Terminamos las compras y me ayudó a llevar las bolsas al auto.

–Parece un chico extraño, pero solo eso, no un imbécil como Sasuke.

–No digas eso Hanabi, además, es solo un compañero del instituto.

–Yo no beso en la mejilla a mis compañeros.

– ¡Ya deja el tema, Hanabi! —reclame cerrando la puerta del auto con fuerza.

–Solo decía —dijo con una sonrisa angelical, suspiré y prendí el auto, mi hermana era un demonio cuando quería.

Al llegar a mi casa me duche y me puse un pijama cómodo, tomé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Ino.

Era una foto, Gaara y yo en ese parque.

(Ino, 7:34)

Qué bello es el amor

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, comencé a hiperventilarme.

(Hinata, 10:24)

Cuando sacaste esa foto?!

(Ino, 10:25)

Cuando estaban súper acaramelados hoy en el parque obvio, recuerda que estas soltera!

Hundí mi cara en la almohada por la vergüenza, aunque estaba sola, no negaba que Gaara me atraía y mucho, pero dios, no ha pasado ni dos semanas que terminé con Sasuke.

.

.

.

Vomite por el fuerte golpe en el estómago que recibí de Rasa, me limpié con mi manga la boca que tenía rastros de sangre de mi nariz y me abalancé sobre el tirándolo al suelo, ambos estábamos ebrios por lo que no podíamos hacer mucho, era domingo por la mañana y esto solía pasar de vez en mi hogar dulce hogar. Sentía los gritos de mi hermana, las manos de mi hermano agarrandome y su voz diciéndome que me detuviera, frente a mi estaba mi padre con sangre saliendo de un corte en su ceja y una mirada de odio hacia mí.

Las voces se convirtieron en ecos y mi vista se oscureció, lo ultimo que vi fue a mi hermana gritando y luces rojas y azules.

Desperté con un mareo y entrecerré los ojos por la luz, estaba en el hospital, genial, quité las agujas en mi brazo y me incorporé ignorando el mareo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kankuro.

– ¡Oye! Despertaste, deberías volver a recostarte —indicó con nerviosismo, negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie.

–Estoy bien.

–Eres un cabezón, le avisare a la enfermera que despertaste —salió corriendo y camine lentamente a la salida.

Naruto apareció e hizo que pasara mi brazo por su hombro sin decir nada, no era primera vez que terminaba en el hospital por una pelea o dejaba a alguien en el hospital, prefería lo último.

– ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez! Idiota —replico Temari abrazándome luego de regañarme— Yashamaru supo.

Oh, no.

–Quiere que te vayas con él, Gaara es lo mej...

–No —dije tajante.

– ¡Solo tratamos de protegerte! No seas imbécil, estarás más cerca del instituto y lejos de papá —hablo Kankuro, lo último lo dijo con odio.

–Puedo cuidarme solo, siempre lo he hecho.

–Vamos, Gaara no seas tan cabezotas, ¡dattebayo! —golpeé en la cabeza a mi amigo por entrometerse en la discusión.

–Solo queremos cuidarte, Gaara —dijo un hombre de cabello claro y traje lujoso. Mi tío Yashamaru.

–Puedo cuidarme solo —volví a decir.

–Rasa no es una buena figura paternal, te iras conmigo, soy tu tutor legal y es todo, no seguiré permitiendo ese tipo de abusos hacia mis sobrinos.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora vienes a aparecer? ¿Que pasara con mis hermanos? ¿Los dejaras ahí a su suerte?

–Papá no estará en la casa por un tiempo, no te preocupes por nosotros, hermanito —dijo Kankuro entregándome un bolso y una maleta mediana, asentí con incorfomidad, sentí unos brazos rodeándome con fuerza, Temari lloraba en mi hombro y yo solo reaccioné a devolverle el abrazo.

–Iremos a visitarte, no olvides comportarte y... bueno, compórtate jeje —habló Temari secando las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla con la manga de ese viejo suéter, pertenencia de mi madre.

–Lo haré —respondí tomando mis cosas con pereza, me acompañaron hasta la salida del hospital donde nos esperaba Yashamaru en su auto— solo me iré a vivir a diez minutos de casa, no me iré del país, Temari —regañe a mi hermana mayor que lloraba como si me estuviera yendo a la guerra.

–Eres mi hermanito, es difícil —respondió sollozando.

Rodé los ojos y entre al auto, de todos modos, sabía que esto pasaría algún día, el tío Yashamaru ya me había ofrecido vivir con el cuándo tuve problemas con mi padre, pero yo no quería dejar sola a mi hermana y al estúpido de Kankuro, aunque ahora que acepte no pasaría mucho para que mis hermanos también acepten su propuesta de vivir con él.

Llegamos al edificio en poco tiempo ya que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, mi tío tenía un lujoso departamento para toda una familia, claro que el aún no tenía su propia familia lo que hacía ver al lugar aún más grande.

–Ya sabes dónde está tu habitación, puedes ir a desempacar si quieres —ofreció mi tío con una sonrisa, asentí y caminé con mis cosas hasta la habitación que me tocaba, era espaciosa y tenía un balcón.

Dejé las maletas en la cama matrimonial y comencé a sacar la ropa, entre una de las camisetas había una bolsita del tamaño de mi palma con hierba y una notita pegada a esta.

Para que no te aburras, disfrutalo

-Kankuro

Vaya ejemplo, pensé. Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí no ser hijo único.

Dejé la bolsa en el cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama y seguí desempacando, me extraño ver la caja en la que guardaba las cosas de mi madre, me senté en la orilla de la cama y vi lentamente todas las fotos donde salíamos yo y mis hermanos sonriendo y en medio, mi madre. En la siguiente estábamos en el hospital, yo recién había nacido y mis hermanos me miraban con curiosidad, mi madre sonreía con ternura, escogí la primera para colgarla en el espejo de la habitación.

— ¿Mañana iras al colegio?

–Seguramente, ¿por qué preguntas? — hable sin mirarlo, guardando toda mi ropa en el armario.

–Pensaba en llevarte a ti y a tus hermanos a comer, ya sabes que volví hace poco y me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–Lo pensare, quiero descansar.

—Está bien está bien, te dejo, la nevera está llena por si tienes hambre.

"La nevera está llena" es la mejor frase que he oído en mi vida.

.

.

.

Luego de ir por mi padre al aeropuerto nos llevó a comer al lugar más caro de la ciudad, como siempre lo hacía cuando volvía luego de un largo tiempo.

–Extrañé a mis hermosas hijas —dijo con orgullo.

–Nosotras también te extrañamos —respondí con el mismo cariño que mi progenitor.

–Hinata termino con Sasuke —anuncio Hanabi con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hanabi! —regañe a mi hermana, internamente suplique para que no mencionara a Gaara.

–Ok, ya basta. ¿Es cierto eso, Hinata?

–Si...

–Sasuke es un buen chico, muy educado, la verdad no lo entiendo.

–Tener dinero no te hace un buen chico, papi —contestó Hanabi.

Cuando terminamos el helado fuimos a casa, la cual estaba decorada con globos y un gran cartel, comimos del pastel que preparamos con Hanabi y nos fuimos a la cama.

Mi padre entró a su despacho y estuvo ahí por largo tiempo, a través de alguien supo que la razón de que terminara con Sasuke fue por su infidelidad. Estaba tan enojado que si pudiera iría a la mansión Uchiha con un lanzallamas, pero eso no pasaría. Solo llamo al padre de Sasuke y descargo toda su furia de padre, con el padre de Sasuke. Pobre Hanabi, cuando yo sea lo suficiente mayor para irme tendrá que lidiar solita con él.

Al día siguiente fuimos a visitar a los abuelos que vivían a unas tres horas de la ciudad, en el campo para ser más exactos. Volvimos agotados, con ropa nueva y suéteres tejidos a mano, sin olvidar que más que satisfechos, a punto de reventar.

Me acosté luego de tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, mañana solo faltarían dos semanas para vacaciones de invierno, dos semanas de vacaciones donde no vería a ese pelirrojo de expresión fría y ojeras marcadas.

–Deja de pensar en él, Hinata.

Genial ahora hablo sola, abracé mi almohada con fuerza y cerré los ojos, al volverlos a abrir ya era de día. Odio cuando pasa eso, sentía que no había descansado nada.

Me duche y fui a preparar el desayuno, tuve que detenerme y frotar mis ojos por lo que vi, mi padre estaba cocinando, saqué mi teléfono y tome una foto para no olvidarlo nunca.

– ¡No hagas eso, o no desayunaras! — grito mi padre apuntándome con una espátula, oh si, esto tenía que enmarcarlo.

Revise mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Sasuke, seguramente para decirme que por mi culpa lo habían regañado y seguramente dejado sin auto y mesada por un tiempo, conocía bien al padre de Sasuke, jefe de la policía de Konoha.

En el instituto me esperaba Ino sentada en la escalera, en cuanto me vio sonrió y corrió hacia donde estaba.

– ¡Hola Sr. Hyuga! Me alegro de que haya regresado —saludó la rubia con energía.

–Hola, Ino, han pasado años que no te veía, deberías ir a cenar un día, adiós chicas —dijo mi padre haciendo partir el auto con prisa.

–Que exagerado, solo han sido un par de meses —habló Ino quitándole importancia con la mano, reí ante su sencillez.

Fuimos al salón y ahí ya estaba Naruto peleando como niños con Kiba, y Gaara solo jugaba con su teléfono sentado en la mesa.

– ¡Hinata! Yo soy más genial que Kiba, ¿cierto? —preguntó el rubio sosteniendo a Kiba del cuello.

– ¡Ya deja a Kiba, Naruto! —regaño Iruka dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Gaara para llamar su atención, el me miro y prosiguió a sacarse los audífonos, lo que hizo después me dejo tan descolocada que no me moví ni un centímetro. Luego de guardar sus audífonos me acerco con una mano en mi cintura y beso mi mejilla, todos pudieron darse cuenta de su gesto y yo solo atine a sonrojarme hasta las orejas y bajar la cabeza avergonzada, me senté a su lado como lo he estado haciendo desde hace una semana y se escuchó un "uuh" y un silbido de Naruto, mire a Gaara quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Golpee juguetona su hombro y el rió, no era una risa como las escandalosas de Naruto ni las que apenas se escuchan como las de Shino, era una risa corta y sencilla, no siempre reía, pero siempre que estaba conmigo lo hacía, como él dijo una vez, era de las pocas personas con las que no le importaría compartir momentos así.

Estuvimos toda la clase conversando, jugando al gato en su cuaderno y yo regañándolo porque siempre me ganaba, tocaron para salir a recreo y Naruto salió disparado a la cafetería, detrás de Kiba que lo había desafiado a una carrera.

–N-no vuelvas a hacer eso —mencioné a Gaara camino a la cafetería.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–E-eso que hiciste en el salón.

–Tu hiciste lo mismo el otro dia, era mi turno de sorprenderte.

Mordí mi labio y me sonroje al recordar ese momento. Si, fue bastante atrevido de mi parte.

Me detuve en mi casillero y el se apoyó en el siguiente, miré más detenidamente sus facciones sin que se diera cuenta, tenía un moretón en su mejilla. ¿Es que este chico no podía vivir sin meterse en problemas?

– ¿Que miras?

– ¡N-Nada! —cerré el casillero con fuerza.

– ¿Quieres que vuelva a besar tu mejilla? —preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿o en otro lugar?

–Cállate.

Ibamos bromeando y dándonos pequeños empujones amistosos, en uno de esos empujones mi mano rozó la del pelirrojo y nos miramos por un momento sin saber que hacer. Nos reímos quitandole importancia y me colgué de su brazo.

Cuando estabamos por entrar a la cafetería alguien tiró de Gaara y solté un grito cuando un puño impactó en su mejilla. Creo que no es el pelirrojo el que se mete en problemas, los problemas lo buscan a él.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, imbécil! —gruño el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y las manos hecha puño.

– ¿No tienes una pelo de chicle por ahi para hacerle un ataque de celos? —dijo provocativamente Gaara, el pelinegro lanzó otro golpe directo a su nariz, pero Gaara lo evadió y lo pateo en el estómago. Los golpes se hicieron más rápidos y los alumnos se amontonaron a husmear, Naruto llego corriendo junto a Kiba y Ino.

–P-Por favor! N-No de nuevo, Gaara, ¡detente!

– ¡Te meterás en problemas de nuevo, demonios! —exclamó Naruto agarrando a Gaara por los hombros y Kiba estaba delante de el por si intentaba algo, Suigetsu y Jūgo estaban con Sasuke que seguía tratando de liberarse.

La directora Tsunade llego y todos los intrusos se esparcieron, luego de el regaño que les dio en la oficina que se escuchó por todo el instituto me permitió llevar a Gaara a la enfermería.

.

.

.

–Creo que este mes romperé mi record —le comenté a Hinata, quien solo presionó la bolita de algodón con más fuerza obligándome a hacer un gesto de dolor.

–No es gracioso, es la s-segunda vez que te veo pelear y creí que me daría un infarto.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —pregunte con una ceja levantada.

-No me preocupo por ti, es solo que... bueno, solo me preocupo un poco por ti, ¿esta bien? No siempre va a salir bien cada vez que peleas con un chico —respondió terminando de curarme.

– ¿Qué te parece seguir lo que quedo pendiente antes de la pelea? —cambié el tema.

Posé mis manos en su cintura para acercarla, su rostro se tornó rojo y golpeo con su dedo mi mejilla herida.

–Auch.

– ¡I-Idiota!

–Lo sé, pero no es razón para seguir lastimandome.

–E-Enserio lo siento por el comportamiento de Sasuke, ha d-dado muchos problemas...

–Él no me intimida, puedo aguantar sus golpecitos.

Sonrió y sus labios se veían tan perfectos que no pude aguantarme de besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, tapó su cara con vergüenza.

–No hagas eso —dijo, aun con sus manos en su cara.

–Llegaremos tarde a clases —comenté con tranquilidad saliendo de la enfermería.

Entramos al salón y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, algunas con odio y otras con indiferencia. Pasé un brazo por los hombros de Hinata, la cara de enojo de Sasuke fue tan única que me reí, Hinata golpeo mi estómago de manera suave, nos sentamos y la clase siguió.

En el almuerzo fuimos a un árbol enorme en el patio, Naruto comía su sándwich en una rama gruesa y Ino charlaba con Hinata y Kiba.

– ¡Hey! ¿Tienes que subirte a cada maldito árbol? —grite a Naruto quien solo bufo y levanto el dedo del medio.

–Oigan, en lo que ustedes estaban en la enfermería SOLOS —hablo Ino, el sonrojo de Hinata se volvio a hacer presente— acordamos en juntarnos en mi casa. Solo el grupo, algo pequeño.

– ¡Fue idea mía! —grito Naruto como un niño que espera un premio.

–M-Mi padre está en casa.

– ¡Te quedas a dormir! Hiashi no te lo negará, estoy segura, además estará Neji —volvió a hablar Ino.

– ¿Neji? —pregunté mirando a Hinata.

–Es mi primo.

–Hm...

Y como Ino dijo, el padre de Hinata no le negó quedarse en casa de su amiga, claro que con una pequeña mentira sobre que sería una pijamada, y que los padres de Ino estaban en casa.

Ya que había dejado mi amada y vieja bicicleta en la casa de mi padre, Yashamaru me prestó su auto sin problemas, para él era perfecto que su sobrino con antecedentes por fin comenzará a tener amigos decentes. En fin, pasé por los chicos, compramos alcohol y nos fuimos a la enorme casa de esa rubia. Hinata nos recibió, llevaba puesto un pantalón muy ajustado y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo, demasiado sexy para ser real, pensé.

Ya habían llegado los demás, había un chico con el cabello largo y castaño que me analizaba con la mirada, a su lado una chica de chonguitos sonriente, un chico con corte de tazón y unas cejas enormes, y por ultimo ese chico perezoso, a su lado un tipo muy gordo. Deduje que ese chico de cabello largo era el primo de Hinata, bueno, los ojos grises casi blancos no son algo que ves todos los días.

Abrí una lata de cerveza y me senté junto a Hinata, ofreciéndole una lata que ella aceptó de inmediato. A las un de la mañana ya estábamos ebrios, ese chico cabeza de tazón peleaba con Kiba, o buscaba pelea, no lo sé. Sus movimientos eran tan descoordinados que no era muy claro, cuando la penetrante mirada del primo de Hinata no me vigilaba, tome su mano y la arrastre hasta la cocina.

–Ahora yo te secuestro —le dije a Hinata.

Me llamó idiota riendo y camino hacia un estante, sacó una botella de ron que aún tenía la mitad y me la mostró sonriente, se la arrebaté de las manos y bebí directamente de la botella, ella hizo lo mismo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho riendo, la empuje hasta la pared y posé mis manos en sus caderas, dije que terminaría lo que empecé y no me retractare.

Con una mano la obligue a mirarme a los ojos, yo era unos centímetros más alto que ella, Hinata enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y se puso de puntillas. Sus labios eran suaves y fríos, su lengua se enredaba con la mía y sus manos bajaron por mi pecho y acariciaban mi abdomen por debajo de la camiseta, estaban frías y hacían que me estremeciera además de esa sensación placentera en mi entrepierna.

– ¿Has visto a Hinata?

–La vi irse a la cocina con Gaara.

Hinata escuchó igualmente y reaccionó de inmediato, me llevo hasta el borde del mesón que había en medio de la cocina y nos agachamos, la puerta se abrió y Hinata puso una mano en mi boca y me hizo una seña de que no hiciera ruido.

–Neji, volvamos por favor.

–Solo quiero saber dónde está Hinata.

– ¡Ella ya puede cuidarse sola, deja de ser tan sobre protector!

–Confío en Hinata, en el que no confió es en ese chico, no me da buena espina, ya ves lo que Sasuke le hizo a Hinata, TenTen ese chico es peor que Sasuke estoy seguro. Es una mala influencia solo complic...

– ¡Ya cálmate! Estas muy alterado, volvamos con los demás y...

Las voces se alejaron y Hinata lentamente quito su mano, noté como relajo los hombros y se sentó bebiendo todo lo que quedaba de la botella.

– ¿Por qué nos escondemos? - pregunte luego de un largo silencio.

–Mi primo, es muy sobre protector.

–Vaya, lo agregare a la lista de gente que en un futuro cercano me odiara —reí.

–Jeje, creo que sí.

Nuevamente me dejé llevar por esa chica que era una caja de sorpresas sin fin, en una mano tenía una cerveza y la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Hinata.

La bese con más seguridad ya que sabía que no me rechazaría, entre los dos ya llevábamos media botella de ron, ocho latas de cervezas y dos botellas. Hinata me arrastro hasta el segundo piso y me empujo a una habitación, dejé de besarle para quitarme la camiseta y la de ella, nuestras lenguas volvieron a enredarse en un beso lento y excitante, me senté en la cama y Hinata se sentó arriba mío, besé su cuello mientras apretaba su trasero, sus gemidos me estaban descontrolando. La abracé y la recosté quedando yo encima, ¿En qué momento se quitó ese sensual pantalón?

–Q-Quiero hacerlo, Gaara —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, mi auto control se fue a la mierda en el momento en que ella acaricio mi miembro por encima del pantalón.

Le saqué las bragas y baje un poco mi pantalón junto con los bóxers, mi miembro dolía como la mierda y palpitaba, sin pensarlo más la penetre de una rápida estocada, antes de comenzar el vaivén Hinata comenzó a llorar y me quede quieto, completamente confundido.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Que pasa? Dime algo —quité los cabellos de su cara buscando su mirada en un intento de saber que pasaba.

–Soy una zorra —sollozo, tapando con sus manos su rostro.

–No, no, no, te juro que no lo eres —intenté apaciguar las cosas, me aleje de ella y me incline para subir mis pantalones pero termine enredado en ellos haciendo que me tropezara.

–Ino dice que Sasuke es un idiota y se lo merece pero me siento una zorra ¿Por que tuvo que hacerme eso? Hice lo mejor que pude para ser una buena novia y...—siguió hablando entre lagrimas— te acabo de conocer y me estoy acostando contigo.

–No, Hinata —el suelo no dejaba de moverse, impidiendo que me pusiera de pie con la rapidez que quería— no nos estamos acostando, no lo estamos y no eres una zorra.

–Eres muy dulce —se tiro de la cama para quedar junto a mi en el suelo— no te merezco, eres muy genial y yo soy una tonta.

–Creo que deberíamos dormir —dije riendo.

–Es una buena idea.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, la luz que entraba por el ventanal eran como martillazos en mi cabeza, puse una mano frente a mis ojos para impedir que la luz pasara y poder mirar alrededor ¿por que estaba acostada en el suelo? al intentar moverme sentí un peso en mi cintura, baje la mirada y el peso era el brazo de alguien, alguien que estaba detrás de mi seguramente durmiendo.

–Por favor no seas Sasuke, por favor no seas Sasuke —murmure girándome con cuidado.

Solté el aire al ver que se trataba de Gaara, estaba impresionada pero enserio habría sido terrible para mi haberme dormido con Sasuke. Volví a recostarme en el suelo, por suerte las habitaciones estaban alfombradas, no era del todo incomodo. Mire al chico a mi lado y comencé a analizar mejor la situación, el estaba sin camiseta y yo estaba en bragas con su camiseta.

–Oh, por d-dios —susurre recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche, estaba tan avergonzada.

–No es tan malo como parece —hablo el pelirrojo.

Lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos antes de levantarme con rapidez incapaz de volver a sostenerle la mirada, me quité su camiseta con rapidez y tome mi ropa para salir de la habitación caminando apresurada, me encerré en el baño y tire mi ropa sobre el lavabo para tapar mi cara en desesperación.

–Hinata, abre.

–V-Vete —dije, mi labio temblaba y mis nervios estaban matándome.

Lo escuche alejarse con lentitud, me calmé y luego de vestirme bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aun me sentía mareada, estoy segura de que no podré verlo a la cara en el instituto.

Decidí ir a ver a Ino que seguro estaría en su habitación, estaba a punto de abrir, pero recordé que estuvo con Sai anoche, no quería ser inoportuna. Golpeé suavemente y a los segundos me abrió una somnolienta Ino.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿I-Interrumpo a-algo?

– ¡N-No, No! Pasa —dijo volviendo a la cama y dando palmaditas a su lado indicándome que la acompañara.

–C-Creí que estarías con Sai.

–En realidad no creo que quiera volver a verme... Yo pensé que tú estabas con Gaara.

– ¿Que paso con Sai? —pregunté preocupada y a la vez evitando hablar sobre el pelirrojo.

–Primero cuenta tú.

–Es m-muy vergonzoso —susurre.

Finalmente, por la insistencia de Ino que me molestó por casi media hora, le conté lo que paso con Gaara.

–Si que perdiste el control, Hinata Hyuga —habló asombrada, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza— no pensé que te afectaría tanto lo de esperar un tiempo.

– ¿N-No entiendes? No p-podré mirarlo a la cara sin recordar eso y sentir vergüenza.

– ¿Por qué te avergüenza?

–Ya d-dejemos el tema, cuéntame sobre Sai.

–En resumen... Besé a Shikamaru.

– ¿Que? —pregunte incrédula.

–Lo que escuchaste...—respondió escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

– ¡Lo sabía! Ustedes siempre se han gustado —dije con emoción.

– ¡E-eso no es cierto!

Discutimos por largo rato sobre el asunto, al parecer estaba jugando con Shikamaru a las cosquillas y terminaron dándose un beso, Sai los vio y sin decir nada se fue aun cuando Ino le insistió en que solo fue un juego.

Volvimos a dormir y despertamos a la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a despertar a Naruto, Shikamaru y Chōji que eran los únicos que se quedaron.

Volví a casa y mi padre me noto deprimida (preferia eso a que se diera cuenta que estaba con una jaqueca de borrachera que prefería matarme), nos ofreció llevarnos a un restaurante para animarnos, fui a despertar a Hanabi de su siesta y la ayude a alistarse para ir al elegante restaurante que padre nos llevaría.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que me fui de la casa de Ino, recibí un mensaje de ella que decía que encontró a Lee durmiendo en la bañera de su baño privado junto a una foto del chico profundamente dormido en una posición incomoda a la vista.

.

.

.

Conduzco hasta el departamento de mi tío en el auto que casi choco al menos unas tres veces, corrí a mi habitación y caminé de un lado a otro con las manos en mi cabeza, estaba frustrado y con una jaqueca horrible. Golpeé el armario para liberar tensión haciendo un hoyo en este, seguía sin tranquilizarme y procedí a golpear la pared una y otra vez hasta que mis nudillos estaban con pequeñas heridas, me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan bruto, ella debe estar odiándome.

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por que una chica te odie? Imbécil.

Bajé a la cocina por una cerveza y no encontré nada, volví a mi habitación para verificar si aún me quedaba del regalo de Kankuro, estaba ansioso y necesitaba relajarme, bingo. Armé el porro y me senté en la barandilla del balcón, luego de un largo rato me sentía mejor y preferí quedarme ahí disfrutando del paisaje. Había neblina y estaba helado, pero era agradable, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde el décimo piso.

– ¡Por dios Gaara, que estás haciendo! —escuché gritar a Yashamaru, luego sentí el frío y duro suelo.

–¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundido.

– ¡En que estabas pensando muchacho!

–Solo estaba tomando aire fresco.

–Me asustaste, demonios, llamaré a Temari.

Desapareció de mi habitación balbuceando cosas, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que mi hermana llegó.

– ¿Que paso Gaara? Yashamaru llamó diciendo que estabas tratando de lanzarte del balcón.

– ¿Que? Solo estaba... solo estaba sentado ahí —dije entrecortado, estaba demasiado drogado.

–Eso espero, no quiero volver a verte en el hospital.

–Ya es pasado, no te preocupes- respondí comprensivo.

–No me digas que no me preocupe idiota, eres mi hermano pequeño —dijo golpeándome en la cabeza.

–Como quieras, ¿dónde está Kankuro?

–Aquí, estaba con el Yashamaru, nos invitara a cenar a un restaurante —dijo comiendo un enorme sandwich.

– ¡Genial! —exclamó Temari animada saliendo de mi habitación con Kankuro, yo solo bufé fastidiado, los restaurantes a los que nos llevaba.

Sonreí por el fantástico plan que se me había ocurrido, busque en mi armario la camiseta mas fea y destrozada que tuviera y los pantalones más rajados, por ultimo mis botas que aun tenían la suciedad de Suna.

Nos largamos del departamento y tomamos el ascensor hasta el subterráneo donde se encontraba el auto, mis hermanos conversaban animados con Yashamaru mientras yo estaba en silencio mas fastidiado que emocionado por llegar a ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Terminé de alistarme y caminé al espejo, lucia un vestido color crema ajustado en la cintura con tirantes, unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, el cabello recogido en una coleta y botines blancos.

Bajé y mi padre ya nos esperaba en el sofá, le hice una seña y partimos al auto para irnos al restaurant, cuando llegamos al centro pasamos por un parque, a lo lejos pude divisar a los chicos, ahí estaba Naruto, Kiba y los demás, pero no estaba él, ¿Dónde estaría Gaara? Me golpee mentalmente por seguir pensando en él.

Llegamos al restaurant y mi padre le entrego las llaves a un chico que era de los encargados en ir a estacionar los autos de los clientes. El lugar era uno de mis preferidos, tiene un candelabro enorme en medio colgando del techo, haciendo brillar todo, mesas con manteles largos color rojo y sillas acolchadas, sin hablar de los camareros con sus trajes perfectamente arreglados.

Nos dirigimos al segundo piso que era la zona VIP y nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, la vista era un jardín con estatuas de ángeles rodeados de flores y árboles de cerezo.

– ¿Que pedirán las señoritas?

Un camarero se acercó y pedimos lo de siempre, debajo de la mesa jugaba con mis dedos aun inquieta por lo que pasó en la casa de Ino, ¿En que estaba pensando? En nada, está claro. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me miraba, pero la ignoré y seguí conversando con mi hermana y mi padre.

Mientras comíamos mi padre preguntaba sobre nuestro rendimiento escolar aun sabiendo que nuestros profesores enviaban las calificaciones a su correo cada mes. Nos habló de los países que había visitado y sus costumbres, y de lo mucho que le gustaría llevarnos de viaje con él a recorrer el mundo, debería emocionarme, no todos tienen la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo.

Comimos el postre entre risas por las bromas de Hanabi, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y aun sentía esa mirada, disimuladamente mire a las otras mesas y la sorpresa fue innegable.

Era Gaara, estaba aquí y yo no me había percatado. Al parecer vino con su familia, sonrei de manera insconciente y mi padre lo notó, no se me ocurrio otra cosa que decirle que necesitaba ir al baño, respiré profundo y mojé mi cara cerrando los ojos tratando de que el sonrojo se fuera, alguien tapo mis ojos y me arrastro hasta un cubiculo, me asusté y trate de forcejear, cuando retiraron la mano vi esos hermosos ojos y cabello rojo desordenado.

– ¿Huyendo de mí?

.

.

.

Entramos al lugar y nos recibió un hombre con traje que nos llevo al segundo piso donde mi tío al parecer había reservado, nos toco junto a un ventanal en el que se podía ver todo el piso de abajo, apoye ambos brazos en la mesa con el menu en frente, no estaba seguro de que esas comidas fueran japonesas.

–La comida es internacional —dijo Yashamaru al ver que no lograba decidir.

–Sabes que soy mezquino con la comida.

–Yo voy a probar el chile —habló Kankuro, emocionado— con unas costillas...

–Quiero yakisoba.

–Pero Gaara, puedes probar otra cosa..

–Yakisoba.

Yashamaru sonrió derrotado y el que tomaba las ordenes pudo irse, me recosté en la silla con las manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, explore con la mirada el lugar y pude notar como un par de señoras me miraba despectiva susurrándose cosas al oído, levante el dedo del medio y el rostro de las mujeres se enrojecieron como un tomate.

–Gaara, no seas insolente —dijo mi tío sonriendo, el sabe lo mucho que detestaba a esas personas y aun así me trajo aquí, le parecía gracioso.

Suspire profundamente y el nombre de la pelinegra llego a mi mente ¿Cómo mierda me voy a disculpar con ella? Tal vez deba dejarlo así, por lo insistente que ha seguido el gran imbécil de mierda de Sasuke, tal vez ella lo perdone y vuelvan a ser novios, fruncí el ceño cuando los imaginé juntos y una opresión en mi pecho me hizo sentir extraño. Apoye mi cabeza en la silla mirando al techo, el candelabro estaba rodeado por un espejo, en el que se veía reflejado un cabello negro azulado muy familiar, mire alrededor y mi respiración se detuvo, Hinata estaba a unas mesas de distancia, con un hermoso vestido y sonriendo junto a su hermana y el que parecía ser su padre.

– ¿Qué pasa, Gaara? Estas inquieto hoy —dijo mi hermana, la miré y volví a recostarme en la silla mirando el plato.

–Es una porción algo pequeña —mencione mientras dejaban nuestros platos en la mesa.

–Solo come.

Extraño al idiota de Naruto arrastrándome a Ichiraku, ese lugar si que sirve grandes porciones, pero no entiendo como puede comerse 5 platos.

Busque con la mirada a Hinata, miraba por la ventana, seguro no me ha visto aún. Se veía hermosa, me quede embobado mirándola hasta que mi hermana golpeó mi cabeza con su mano.

–Esa chicaa es Hinata Hyuga —dijo Yashamaru sutilmene— va en el mismo instituto que tú, el es su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Heredó la empresa donde trabajo, su apellido es muy antiguo osea que es una familia respetada. Se sabe que es un padre sobre protector, aunque no pasa mucho en el país desde que su esposa murió hace unos años y se mantiene alejado de la atención de la prensa.

–La conozco, va en mi salón —fue lo único que dije.

Mientras comía intentaba no mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba Hinata, cuando llego el postre no pude evitarlo. Volteó a mi y sonrió al verme, su padre le dijo algo y ella se levantó camino a los baños.

–Iré al baño —avisé.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que me perdonara, este no era el mejor lugar, pero, a la mierda. Entre al baño de mujeres mirando antes que nadie estuviera cerca, para mi suerte estaba vacío. Seguí caminando hasta que vi a Hinata lavándose la cara, se veía tan nerviosa, como siempre que estoy cerca de ella. Sentí pasos y el sonido de la puerta, entré en pánico, tomé por sorpresa a Hinata y me metí a uno de los baños, cerré con pestillo y Hinata me veía sorprendida y sonrojada, el baño era algo pequeño para dos personas por lo que estábamos muy cerca.

– ¿Huyendo de mí? —susurre.

– ¿Que? N-No... Y-Yo... ¡Idiota! —dijo bajito— me asustaste.

– ¿Que pasa? ¿Es por lo de la mañana?

–Y-Yo... N-no lo sé, estaba m-muy avergonzada.

– ¿Por mí? Estaba bastante preocupado, ¿sabes?

–Y-Yo no quería preocuparte, no sabía q-que hacer y–

–Solo...déjame hablar, lo siento por lo de anoche, ¿está bien? Enserio, estaba muy ebrio, no pensé bien las cosas... No quiero que me odies por eso —dije con la cabeza gacha y acariciando la mano de la pelinegra con mi pulgar.

–No podría odiarte, y-yo pensé... Que te enojarías conmigo... Por huir así... E-estaba tan avergonzada, creí que... Tu creerías que s-soy una...

–Nunca lo haría.

–Entonces... ¿No estas molesto conmigo? —preguntó, sus ojos brillaban, parecía una niña pequeña.

–Claro que no.

Sonrió satisfecha.

.

.

.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que podiamos salir, el espacio era pequeño, mis manos estaban entrelazadas, el silencio no era incómodo, el pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba tan feliz de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, de alguna manera el destino siempre nos juntaba, sin pensarlo lo abracé, cuando me separe de él, sonreí por lo tierno que se veía sonrojado, se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me besó.

Salí del baño mirando a todos lados y le indiqué que podía salir.

Volví a la mesa y mi padre preguntó por qué tardé tanto, le dije que Ino había llamado y me quede charlando con ella, mentira piadosa. Estábamos por irnos, pero padre dijo que lo acompañáramos a saludar a un amigo.

–Yashamaru.

–Hiashi, cuanto tiempo —se extendieron las manos y sonrieron.

–Mis hijas, Hinata y Hanabi.

–Encantado de conocerlo —le dije, estrechandole mi mano.

– ¡Hola! —saludó Hanabi, no le gustaban las formalidades.

– ¡Oh! Les presentare a mis sobrinos, ella es Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, el más joven.

Todos se saludaron y yo estaba algo nerviosa por estar frente a Gaara, este me guiñó un ojo y yo le saque la lengua, disimuladamente reímos.

–Gaara va al instituto Voluntad de Fuego, tal vez se hayan visto con Hinata —mencionó el amigo de mi padre.

–Sí, estamos en el mismo salón —hablo Gaara mirándome.

Mi padre siguió conversando con el tío de Gaara sobre negocios, un largo rato después nos despedimos y salimos esperando en la acera que trajeran el auto, me senté del lado del copiloto como siempre.

–Ese chico, Gaara, no quiero que te acerques a el —hablo mi padre, oh no, su lado estricto y mandón ya salió a la luz— Yashamaru dice que es un buen chico pero no lo es, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Que sabes sobre él? —pregunté, ya que apenas sabía que venía de Suna y que conoce a Naruto desde pequeño.

–Ya deberias saber que investigamos a todos nuestros empleados, ¿cierto?

–Claro —dije, no estaba muy de acuerdo sobre esa politica que implanto mi abuelo, era invasión de la privacidad.

–Yashamaru es un buen hombre, muy esforzado. Pero su familia... Son un problema, sobre todo el padre de ese chico. Es un alcohólico y violento.

No supe que responder, nunca pensé que la vida de Gaara fuera así, puedo entender por qué llegó golpeado, porque no le gusta estar en su casa, solo trata de escapar de su realidad.

–Él es una mala influencia para ti.

–Su tío tiene razón, a él solo le han pasado cosas malas, padre, lo conozco, es buena persona.

–Hija, gente como el ya no tiene arreglo.

Me quede callada, cambiar la opinión de mi padre era algo imposible, ahora solo quería ver a Gaara, pero ¿cómo? Mi padre está en casa, no tenía su número ni se dónde vive, pensé en un plan para contactarme con él.

Llegamos a la mansión y subí a mi habitación a pensar en que hacer, me tiré en la cama y abrace el elefante rosa que me regalo Ino... ¡Ino! Claro, ella tiene contactos de todos. Busqué mi teléfono y la llamé.

–Contesta contesta...—dije mordiéndome los labios.

– ¿Digaa?

– ¡Ino! ¿Tienes el número de Gaara? Es urgente...

– ¿Gaara? ¿Ya aceptaste que te gusta?

–Ino, por favor.

–Jaja está bien está bien, no tengo su número, pero tengo el de Naruto, le pregunto y al rato te llamo ¿ok?

–Esta b-bien...

Dejé el teléfono en el escritorio y me senté en la cama esperando a que sonara la llamada de Ino, cinco minutos después sonó el teléfono y corrí a contestar.

–Naruto dice que están en el parque, Gaara no quiso dar su numero

– ¿Que? ¿por qué? —pregunté.

–Quiere que vayas y se lo pidas —rió burlesca.

– ¿Q-Que?

–Sip, yo lo escuché, dijo que quiere verte y que te estará esperando.

–E-Está bien, gracias I-Ino

Dejé el teléfono donde antes y respiré hondo, Gaara quería verme, Gaara quería verme en el parque. Gaara quería verme en el parque y mi papá no me dejará salir porque son más de las seis, maldición.

Lo busqué para por lo menos intentar, golpeé antes de entrar a su despacho, pero no estaba, me extrañó así que fui a la habitación de Hanabi por si ella sabía algo, entré y estaba recostada jugando con su tablet.

– ¿Donde esta papá?

–Asunto muy importante, volverá tarde —dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

La suerte está de mi lado, ¡gracias!

– ¿No te molesta que me vaya un rato cierto?

–Adelante.

–Si llega antes llama y por favor no dejes que sepa que me fui, ¿ok?

–Entendido.

Corrí a mi habitación a sacarme el vestido, saque una blusa negra transparente, jeans y converse negras, tome mi teléfono y lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogí algo de dinero de mi mochila y corrí al garaje pero antes de tomar las llaves pensé, cuando mi padre llegue y note que mi auto no esta sabrá que no estoy en casa, no me queda de otra que tomar un autobús. Nunca había tomado un autobús.

.

.

.

Busque con la mirada a Hinata, hace unos veinte minutos que llamó Ino, supongo que decidió no venir.

–Te ves afligido, ya llegará, que esperabas que en cinco minutos estaría aquí —habló Naruto dándome fuertes palmadas en la espalda, si no fuera porque lo vi venir el idiota me habría tirado al suelo.

–No vendrá —refunfuñe quitando el cigarro de mis labios.

– ¿En serio te gusta, a ti, Gaara? —preguntó Naruto riendo.

–Púdrete.

– ¡Oh vamos! no seas así, soy tu mejor amigo yo lo sé todo, ¡dattebayo!

Saqué otro cigarro para calmarme un poco, me distraje un rato viendo como Naruto junto a Kiba jugaba con Akamaru y Kurama.

Encendí otro cigarro y expulse el humo de mis pulmones, volví a buscarla con la mirada hasta que visualice una cabellera azul oscuro entre la gente, me levante del banco más ansioso de lo que esperaba, miraba a todos lados hasta que me vio y sonrío, con pasos rápidos se acercó, se abalanzo sobre mi quedando colgando de mi cuello, la abracé con delicadeza, cuando nos separamos notó que todos nos miraban y se alejó a una distancia prudente, con la cara como tomate.

–Ya era hora de que llegaras, Gaara estaba a punto de explotar, ¡dattebayo ! —dijo el estúpido de Naruto a lo que yo le respondí con un puñetazo en su cara que lo dejó en el suelo.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, intercambiamos números y no pude evitar sentirme algo apenado por mi teléfono que estaba con la pantalla rota y con muchas magulladuras, frente al de Hinata que era un iPhone, intacto con carcaza de brillos y todo.

La noté temblar un poco en mis brazos, quien no tendría frío si sale con una cosa así. Saqué el suéter verde oscuro de mi mochila y se lo extendí, ella seguía mirándome sin entender.

–Tienes frío, ¿porque vienes así nada más? Es tarde.

–Es que...s-salí con prisa —dijo abrazándose a sí misma, arqueé una ceja, ¿quería verme? Sentí mi estómago revolverse y una repentina felicidad, fruncí los labios y volví a extenderle el suéter.

Lo tomó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa, le quedaba muy grande. Me reí por lo exageradamente tierna que se veía y ella se sonrojo aún más y antes de que golpeara mi hombro agarré su mano y la atraje a mí.

–Ok Romeo —dijo Ino empujándome y abrazando a Hinata— no acapares a la chica.

–Veo que ya arreglaste tu asuntito con Sai, ¿cierto?

–Ja Ja —se rió con ironía, alejándose con una mirada molesta.

–Chicos, vamos a ir al mall, ¿vienen? — exclamó Naruto desde la banca.

–¿Vienes? —pregunté a Hinata que me miraba dudando— te llevo a casa después, ¿que dices?

–E-Está bien.

Entramos a la camioneta de Shikamaru, Hinata iba en mis piernas ya que éramos demasiados, los perros iban detrás junto con las bicicletas.

–Debimos dejar a Naruto y Kiba detrás con los perros —dijo Ino fastidiada de que los chicos fueran gritando en la ventana.

Enrolle mis brazos en la delgada cintura de Hinata, ignorando los reclamos de Ino. Me relajé cuando Hinata acarició mis manos, estaban frías pero eran suaves, las apreté para darles calor.

Ya en el mall fuimos a un árcade y jugué a lanzar las pelotas en el hoyo con Naruto mientras Hinata estaba en la plataforma de baile con Ino, Kiba ayudaba a Shino subiéndose al juego y tirándo los balones de basquetball directo al aro, Shikamaru se quedó en el patio de comida acompañando a Chōji. Logre separar a Hinata de Ino y fuimos a un juego de matar zombies, pasamos por todos los juegos hasta que reunimos los tickets suficientes para canjear un peluche mediano de mapache, se lo entregue a Hinata que no podía estar más feliz. Naruto canjeó un llavero de kunai, Ino un rizador de pestañas y a Kiba solo le alcanzó para una goma de borrar.

Las chicas nos arrastraron a una tienda de ropa donde Naruto estaba tan aburrido que se puso un sostén encima de la ropa, luego Kiba lo reto a ponerse ropa de chica, Ino lo ayudo escogiendo un crop top y un jean blanco ajustado.

–Me esta estrangulando las pelotas — exclamó caminando raro.

Optamos por ir al patio de comida, ahí estaban Shikamaru y el chico obeso, compramos dos pizzas y las devoramos en un rato.

.

.

.

Bebía mi soda riendo de vez en cuando por las cosas que decía Naruto, en mis piernas estaba el mapache que Gaara me regaló en el árcade y que dejaría encima de todos mis peluches como el más especial, mi teléfono vibró, lo desbloquee para revisar el mensaje.

Hanabi 9:46

Padre viene en camino

Mire la hora, mierda, ¿por qué cuando te diviertes las horas pasan tan rápido?

–Lo s-siento mucho, chicos, tengo q-que irme —dije guardando mi celular y levantándome apurada.

– ¿Que? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Ino con tristeza.

–Mi papa esta por llegar.

–Puedo llamarlo y decirle que estás conmigo y te iremos a dejar mas tarde —exclamó Ino con una sonrisa tecleando en su teléfono.

– ¡No! El n-no sabe que salí, no tengo permitido estar fuera a esta hora.

–Te pasaremos a dejar entonces, nosotros también ya nos íbamos —hablo Ino con una sonrisa.

Cuando salimos del mall nos despedimos de Naruto y los demás ya que ellos vivían del otro lado de la ciudad, iba a devolverle el suéter a Gaara pero no me dejó diciendo que se lo podía entregar después, acaricie la cabeza de Akamaru y Kurama antes de subir a la camioneta, eran perros enormes y se veían peligrosos, pero eran unos peluches adorables.

Entré a mi casa cerrando lentamente la puerta, no habían señales de mi padre, suspire y caminé a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, me senté en el mueble dejando a mi lado el peluche mientras jugaba con mi teléfono. Subí a mi habitación y cuando cerré la puerta sentí el portón abrirse, mi padre había llegado, dejé el peluche encima de todos los demás como dije. Me acosté con el suéter puesto, su olor estaba impregnado en él y me encantaba.

Sentí pasos cerca por lo que me levante y guarde el suéter en mi armario perfectamente doblado, no tenía excusas si mi padre preguntaba por qué tenía el suéter de un chico.

–Hora de dormir, mañana hay escuela —dijo mi padre en la puerta.

–Sí, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Me puse mi pijama y me quedé dormida en un rato, había sido un gran día, pero agotador.

Mi padre nos fue a dejar al instituto, en el camino iba comentando que uno de sus socios tenia una automora y queria regalarle un auto del año y pensaba aceptarlo para que yo lo tuviera, pero me negué. Cuando mi padre se fue llegaron Gaara y Naruto en bicicleta, la clase de matemática fue tranquila, entre Gaara y Ino ayudamos a Naruto a entender los ejercicios, luego de unos cinco intentos lo logró.

En el receso acompañe a Ino al baño, ahí nos encontramos a quien menos queríamos ver; Sakura. La ignoramos, pero cuando estábamos en la puerta nos detuvo.

–P-por favor, esperen...yo.. Quería pedirte perdón, Hinata —dijo.

–Con eso no nos convences —habló Ino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¡Por favor! Extraño cuando estábamos juntas, sé que lo de Sasuke estuvo mal, desearía que no hubiera pasado, Hinata por favor perdóname — dijo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Hacerme recordar ese suceso ya no me provocaba tristeza y dolor, ahora eso fue reemplazado por rencor y rabia, me acerqué tranquila a Sakura y le di un puñetazo en la mejilla, me sentía mucho mejor ahora, pero no quitaba el hecho de que había golpeado a mi mejor amiga.

–Está bien, Hinata, me lo merezco —dijo Sakura con una mano en su mejilla, aún con expresión de tristeza— Por favor, perdóname.

Iba a perdonarla, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de quererla, era difícil. Antes de decir una palabra Ino puso una mano sobre mi boca, adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

–No será fácil, Sakura, lo que hiciste es... lo peor, ¿entiendes eso? —hablo Ino con una seriedad que pocas veces muestra.

–Lo sé... Enserio lo siento, acepté que ustedes estaban juntos, pero de un momento a otro se salió todo de control.

–Otro día te lamentas, Sakura —dijo Ino con una mano en mi espalda guiándome a la salida.

En la clase no pude poner atención, lo que dijo Sakura me dejo algo desconcertada, ¿a qué se refería con que lo había aceptado? Algo me ocultaban y la curiosidad me estaba matando.

– ¿Pasa algo? —escuche decir a Gaara, no respondí, solo lo mire y volví a mis pensamientos.

En el receso para almorzar fuimos a la azotea, Ino hablaba con Naruto y Shikamaru, yo miraba mi almuerzo en mis piernas, no me decidía si hablar con Ino ahora o más tarde cuando decidiera que preguntarle exactamente.

A la mierda.

– ¡Ino! —la llamé.

– ¿Que pasa?

– ¿A qué se refería Sakura?

– ¿De qué hablas? —volvió a preguntar Ino.

–Eso de 'creí aceptarlo', ¿a qué se refería?

–Hinata están los chicos aquí, hablemos en otro momento —susurro.

–No, dilo ahora —dije con firmeza.

–Hinata no...

– ¡Dilo!

–B-Bueno... Con eso se refería a... Demonios, Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y salieron por un tiempo antes de que Sasuke y tu comenzaran a salir, Sakura me contó poco después de que terminaran —siguió murmurando para que nadie mas escuchara.

¿Qué tengo que sentir ahora? Ahora entiendo lo incomoda que se ponía Sakura cuando Sasuke estaba conmigo, o de las miradas entre ellos, estúpida.

Ya nada era como hace unas semanas, cuando veía a Sasuke y sentía un dolor en mi pecho, creí que él me amaba y me buscaría hasta que lo perdonara, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora entiendo por qué, él quiere a Sakura, siempre lo ha hecho, todo lo que hice por él, todo lo que aguanté de sus estúpidas admiradoras por estar con él, todo lo que soporté e hice por él, solo fue una pérdida de tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

–Creo que deberíamos perdonarla.

– ¿¡Que!?

–En parte no es su culpa ella estuvo con Sasuke primero y está enamorada de él...

– ¿Que? Hinata, por dios tu no sabías eso hasta ayer y ella no debió meterse con TU novio.

Y así fueron los últimos días, Hinata defendiendo a la fea de Sakura y Ino regañándola. Ahora odio a esa estúpida pelirosa, por culpa de ella Hinata ya casi no me presta atención por estar discutiendo con Ino sobre perdonarla.

–Estoy igual que tu —dijo Sai suspirando con desgano.

Gruñí y me crucé de brazos recostándome en el sofá de la habitación de Ino, frente a la enorme cama donde estaban las chicas discutiendo y al lado de Hinata, Naruto durmiendo y babeando como si Ino no estuviera gritando.

–Es nuestra amiga, d-desde pequeñas, d-dijimos que nunca nos separaríamos por un chico.

–Oh ¿y sabes quien rompió esa regla? ¡Sakura!

–P-pero es nuestra amiga...

–Aagh, Gaara ¡llévatela antes de que la golpee!

–No es necesario —dijo Hinata tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación.

La seguí en silencio hasta la salida de la casa, tomé su mano para detenerla, me miraba con su ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios, esa era su cara de enojo que se mantenía desde que empezaron las discusiones con Ino.

– ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —pregunté.

Desvió la mirada.

–Está bien, de todas maneras, mi papá no está.

Subimos al auto y me guié por las indicaciones de Hinata, su casa era aún más grande que la de Ino, esperé a que se abriera el portón y continué. Retire la llave ya dentro del garaje y nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo donde ninguno sabía que preguntar o decir.

– ¿Que paso con tu padre? —pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

–Se irá de nuevo.

–Oh —dije volviendo al incomodo silencio.

–¿Q-Quieres... Entrar?

Pasé la tarde en su casa, platicamos sobre lo que haríamos en vacaciones de invierno, yo dije que tal vez planee un viaje con los chicos, y ella que solo estaría en casa ya que su hermana pequeña se iría con su padre, la que por cierto estuvo mirándome de manera extraña todo el tiempo.

Ahora estamos acostados en el sofá, mi cabeza está apoyada en el hombro de la peliazul, cierro los ojos disfrutando como acaricia mi cabello, podría estar así todo el día. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, Hinata insistió en que me quedara a cenar y así lo hice, como siempre la comida de Hinata estuvo deliciosa, me despedí dándole un beso en los labios solo para verla sonrojada al estar su hermana presente, en realidad solo quería besarla, hacerla sonrojar era muy fácil.

Mi tío ya estaba en el departamento, lo salude y fui a mi habitación, me tire en la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada, ya la extraño, maldición.

Naruto llamó por lo mismo de todos los fines de semana; fiesta. Me negué, miré la hora en mi teléfono, 1:24, maldicion. Extraño a Hinata, me siento imbécil por extrañarla. Golpeo la almohada con frustración, las caricias y todo en ella definitivamente me dejaron flechado, algo que no admitiría ni diría a nadie, ni a Naruto. La ojiperla me tenía en sus manos.

Tal vez haga algo estúpido, como sacar el auto de mi tío e ir a su casa a esta hora de la madrugada.

Como estoy haciendo ahora.

En poco tiempo llego y escalo el muro, camino entremedio de los arboles hasta llegar a la casa, el lado derecho de la casa tiene enredaderas, lo que es una suerte ya que, si no estuvieran, hasta aquí llegaría mi estúpido y desesperado intento de ver a Hinata.

No, no podía aguantar hasta mañana.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envió un mensaje diciendo que mire en su balcón.

Una débil luz ilumina apenas la habitación y aparece ella con una camiseta que le llega hasta los muslos, mordí mi labio deseando que solo llevara bragas.

.

.

.

El lunes mi padre se iría con mi hermana, también iría mi tío Hizashi y Neji, me quedaría completamente sola.

Tal vez invite a mis amigos y podríamos beber, esto de beber ya se me está haciendo costumbre y me gusta. Y pensar que cuando pequeña decía que nunca probaría el alcohol.

Poco después de que Gaara se fuera llego mi padre, lo ignore y subí a mi habitación, me arrope y abracé el peluche que Gaara me había regalado con fuerza, el me hacía feliz, estando con el pude olvidarme de Sasuke, ahora solo me pregunto a mí misma que somos.

Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a traicionarme, o que Gaara pierda el interés en mí. Solo llevábamos unas semanas saliendo.

Miré el reloj en la mesita al lado de mi cama, casi las dos de la mañana y yo aun sin poder dormir, tomé mi teléfono para buscar una historia en wattpad y no aburrirme, el aparato vibró avisando un nuevo mensaje, me extrañó. Era de Gaara, lo que decía me extrañó aún más.

Me levante y caminé al balcón, mi estómago se apretó y mi corazón estaba acelerado, Gaara estaba en mi balcón, sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y una sonrisa ladina, abrí la ventana y le indiqué que pasara.

– ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

– ¿No es obvio? Quería verte.

–P-Podrías haber esperado h-hasta mañana.

–No queria esperar tanto —dijo acercándose para poner sus manos en mi cintura y besarme.

Mi sonrisa seguía ahí y no quería irse, Gaara vino hasta aquí a esta hora solo porque quería verme.

En un impulso por la felicidad me puse de puntillas con ambas manos en los hombros de Gaara, lo besé y sentí sus frías y grandes manos en mi cadera, alzándome. Cuando me separé me sonrojé por el arrebato, Gaara volvió a besarme, un beso lento donde nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, momento que aprovechó para morder mi labio.

Los besos y la manera en que me tocaba se volvieron más intensos. Me dejé llevar por Gaara, me levantó y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, sentí la fría pared en mi espalda y los labios del pelirrojo en mi cuello.

Me sentía en las nubes. Gemí cuando volvió a presionar su miembro, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo besé con suavidad, me llevó hasta la cama y me bajo con delicadeza, se alejó un poco para quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta debajo de esta.

–Gaara...

–Dime —dijo, con su camiseta en la mano, no pude evitar quedarme mirando su abdomen y sus tatuajes.

–Podemos solo... ¿acostarnos a dormir? —desvie la mirada, me sentia tan tonta.

Se movió de arriba mio y volvió a colocarse la camiseta, me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio en la cama, tiró la sudadera en el suelo y se apegó a mi quedando abrazados, besó mi mejilla con delicadeza hasta llegar a mis labios donde depositó muchos besos que correspondí con gusto antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Los sentimientos que tenía por Gaara eran indescriptibles lo cual me asusta, y no saber que somos exactamente no ayuda.

Acaricie su cabello por última vez antes de cerrar mis ojos.

.

.

Gruñí cuando unos golpes me despertaron del mejor sueño en toda mi vida, entré en razón cuando vi a Hinata en mis brazos y una voz masculina llamándola.

–Mierda —dije tomando mi ropa y escondiéndome al lado de la puerta justo cuando el padre de Hinata la abrió, el movimiento despertó a Hinata de golpe que me miró con extrañeza antes de hacerle una seña de que mirara a su padre.

–Hinata, ya nos vamos.

–E-Esta bien, iré a despedirme de Hanabi.

Los pasos se hicieron lejanos y salí de mi escondite para volver a la cama, estaba amaneciendo y hacía un frío de mierda. A mi lado estaba el peluche que le regale a Hinata esa vez, lo que significaba que dormía con él, sonreí pensando en lo tierna que se debería ver.

–Creí que te habías ido —dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Y dejar la oportunidad de estar completamente solos? No.

–S-son las 6 de la mañana, ¿no te regañaran? —preguntó subiendo a la cama, mis brazos instantáneamente buscaron rodear su cuerpo.

–No.

Con mis labios acaricie su cuello, se estremeció ligeramente por el contacto.

–Gaara —me llamo en un susurro.

– ¿Hm?

–Y-Yo... Q-Quería saber si... Um, ¿q-que somos?

– ¿A qué te refieres? —me apoye en mi codo.

– ¿Solo tendremos sexo? Solo seremos amigos... ¿O algo mas?

Me senté y frote mi cara, esto sería molesto, suspire pesadamente y la mire a los ojos.

–Los amigos no se besan y... creo que para que solo tengamos sexo deberiamos actualmente tener sexo —la mire, tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba pensativa— lo que quiero decir es que, si solo te buscara para tener sexo no habría venido a las dos de la mañana ni me habria quedado contigo solo para dormir.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha, rodé los ojos y me acerque para besarla, lo haría mil veces solo para ver esa hermosa sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

Cursi.

Volvimos a dormir hasta que Hinata me despertó y después de diez minutos de jugar a forcejear que al final terminamos en el suelo enrollados en la sabana, pedimos pizza para almorzar, a las seis de la tarde seguíamos en pijama.

– ¿S-Seguro no te dirán nada?

–Si, no te preocupes.

Su expresión de sorpresa era clara, era obvio que la sorprendería la enorme diferencia que había en nuestros modos de vida. No hizo más preguntas.

Nos arreglamos y fuimos al centro comercial en el auto de Yashamaru, camino al supermercado nos encontramos con Ino que obviamente se pegó a Hinata, insinuándole que hiciera una fiesta aprovechando que estaba sola en casa por las vacaciones de invierno.

– ¿De quien es este auto? ¿No lo robaste o si?

–Ino —le regaño Hinata.

\- ¿Que? Solo pregunto —no me sentía ofendido, la verdad era gracioso cuando sabías que tenía razón. Robar un carro es muy fácil.

–Es de mi tío —respondí— ahora vivo con el.

Con el carrito de supermercado lleno de comida para sobrevivir dos semanas pagó y las dejé en su casa, miré la hora, ocho y media. Me despedí de Hinata y de Ino para volver al departamento.

– ¿Dónde estabas? —mi tío estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

–Por ahí.

–Para la proxima deja un mensaje, por favor.

Me bañé y cené con mi tío, me informo que finalmente mis hermanos se vendrían a vivir con nosotros pero que estaba pensando en comprar una casa para vivir más cómodos.

–Tu padre estara un par de meses en la carcel, Gaara.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–No ha venido a buscarme con su actuación barata de padre preocupado, era eso o que estuviera detenido, ¿que hizo ahora?

–Golpeo a una oficial, por tercera vez —asentí con indiferencia.

Lavé los platos y me encerré en mi habitación para llamar a Naruto, recordar a mi padre me provoca un mal sabor en la boca. Busqué los cigarros y me fui del departamento rumbo a la casa del rubio idiota.

– ¿Que miras? —le replique al conserje, quien pego un salto y bajo la mirada.

Había algo de brisa, y yo solo estaba con una camiseta corta y una camisa de franela.

–Maldición —dije por el maldito encendedor que no quería funcionar, enojado lo lancé lejos y metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba irritado, por toda la mierda en mi vida. Definitivamente hoy me emborracharía hasta no recordar nada y me drogaría hasta irme de este mundo. En mi mente resonó la suave risa de Hinata, estar con ella me hacía olvidar todo.

Estaba cerca de la casa que me había indicado Naruto, se sentía la música y veía algunas luces de colores, entré y comencé a buscarlo entre la gente, no fue difícil, estaba al lado de Kiba que hacía de Dj. Me presentó a una chica de cabello castaño y a una de cabello verde, realmente no me interesaron, ahora solo me interesa con que empezar a llenar mi vaso.

Maiko, la chica de cabello verde me hablaba y yo solo la miraba sin interés apoyado en la pared, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y en la otra un cigarro. Saludo a Kankuro que me gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa, el imbécil ya estaba ebrio.

Trato de caminar sin tambalear, pero me es imposible, el cuerpo me pesa y la chica de cabello verde se volvió atractiva después de seis vasos de cerveza y un par de pastillas, toma mi mano y me lleva a algún lugar de la casa, me siento algo ido.

.

.

.

La cabeza me dolía como la mierda y lo primero que siento es un asqueroso aroma de perfume barato y una mano en mi mejilla, la chica de cabello verde que no recuerdo su nombre estaba a mi lado desnuda y con una sonrisa.

–Me tengo que ir.

Me levanto ignorando sus comentarios sobre seguir en contacto, busco mi pantalón y mi mochila para proceder a buscar un baño, me miro al espejo y hago una mueca porque estoy hecho un asco, mi cabello estaba desordenado y grasoso, demasiado. Uso el desodorante del estante con desinterés, la casa no era mía pero los modales no son lo mío.

Vuelvo a la habitación por el resto de mi ropa y la chica había vuelto a dormirse, con mochila ya en el hombro bajé a buscar a Naruto que seguramente estaría tirado por ahí. Por alguna razón miré el calendario que había en la pared, el día 19 de julio estaba marcado y al lado escrito mamá vuelve, suspiré, esto se pondría bueno. Naruto estaba entre unas sábanas en el suelo y Kiba estaba en un sofá durmiendo abrazado con una chica. Pateé al rubio que reaccionó de inmediato y llamé a Kiba.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunté.

–19, ¿por qué? —habló Kiba estirándose.

–Tenemos que irnos, ahora–

–Maiko, cariño llegué —se escuchó afuera una señora con voz chillona.

Nos paralizamos hasta que la mujer entró y vio todo el desastre, en el piso había espuma y fideos, también en las cortinas, ahora entiendo por qué mi cabello está aceitoso. El grito de la mujer nos hizo reaccionar y salimos corriendo por la ventana al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé mi camiseta! —dijo Naruto corriendo a mi lado, cuando se adelantó un poco vi el tatuaje del zorro de nueve colas que cubría toda su espalda, y entre los omoplatos un espiral naranja.

Corrimos por dos cuadras y nos detuvimos, Kiba se fue a la casa de Naruto y yo camine hasta la mía, mis hermanos aún dormían y yo haría lo mismo.

.

.

.

El lunes por la noche fue el último día que supe de Gaara, desde entonces Ino se ha quedado en mi casa. Han pasado dos días donde hacemos todo lo que se nos ocurra para divertirnos, mi padre ahora está en Corea con mi hermana y mi primo, me arrepiento algo de no ir, pero era un castigo a mi padre por no cumplir sus promesas.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? —pregunto Ino sobre mi propuesta.

Al final, convencí a Ino de perdonar a Sakura, pero quería que todos lo hiciéramos. Planeé una junta en mi casa donde estuviéramos todos y volviéramos a ser los amigos unidos que éramos.

–S-Sí, ¿no extrañas lo unidos que éramos? Cuando p-paso lo de Sakura y Sasuke prácticamente nos dividimos.

–Si... ¡Está bien! Hagámoslo.

Mandé un mensaje a Sasuke y Sakura, Ino en tiempo record le hablo a los demás.

–Estarán en una hora máximo aquí, espero que esos dos no se maten o algo.

Subimos a mi habitación a cambiarnos el pijama, hacia algo de frío por lo tanto opté por un leggings negro con flores y una polera manga larga color lila, tocaron el timbre, bajé a ver quién era.

–Shikamaru, Chōji, pasen.

Luego de los chicos llego Sai y fue algo incómodo ahora que Ino y Sai eran novios, al rato llego Naruto saltando con un pack de cerveza en cada brazo, detrás de el venia Kiba, Shino y Gaara, sonreí con nostalgia, nosotras y Sakura siempre íbamos juntas tal como los chicos frente a mí.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Gaara que me sonrió ladinamente, deje abierto ya que justo en la calle estaba estacionando Rock Lee junto a Ten Ten. me senté en el sofá y jugué con mis dedos por el nerviosismo haciendo que mi estómago se sintiera raro.

– ¿Pasa algo? —habló Gaara pasando un brazo por mi cuello.

Con Ino decidimos no decirle de que trataba la pequeña reunión, en quince minutos deberían estar acá, más tarde que los demás para que estuviéramos todos.

Diez minutos pasaron y tocaron el timbre, todos miraron la puerta con extrañeza, Naruto grito preguntando quien era y Gaara me miró frunciendo el ceño.

Era hora.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos estaban en silencio, mirándose unos a otros con confusión.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la entrada, Sasuke con su típica mirada fría y Sakura visiblemente incomoda.

– ¿Que hacen estos aquí? —Kiba fue el primero en hablar, con odio.

—Kiba —lo regañe, el bufó y se sentó en el suelo a beber una cerveza junto a Naruto.

–Problemático —habló Shikamaru acomodándose en el sofa para dormir.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? —Gaara me miraba con frialdad, sabía que no se llevaba nada bien con Sasuke, pero era hora de arreglar las cosas.

—Por qué queremos volver a ser el grupo unido de antes, querido Gaara —dijo Ino bajando dramáticamente de la escalera como en una película, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza— ¿no les gustaría eso?

Nadie dijo nada, solo bajaron la mirada sumidos en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué tal me salió? —preguntó en voz baja saltando el ultimo escalón refiriendo a su bajada dramática.

–Perfecta —dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

–Gracias? Sai. ¡Ahora! Ustedes —apunto acusadora a Sasuke y Sakura— y ustedes —apuntó ahora a Naruto, luego a mí y Gaara— vengan aquí, quiero que hagan un maldito circulo.

– ¿Qué es esto, un castigo de niñatos? - hablo Sasuke, Gaara enojado lo agarró del cuello y lo obligo a ir donde Ino.

–Sasuke, estrecha tu mano con Gaara.

–No tocaré a este imbécil.

–Vuelve a tu barrio —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.

–Yo no perdonaré a ese idiota, ¡que se pudra! —gritó Kiba

–Yo tampoco, Hinata sufrió por culpa de ese imbécil hormonal —habló Ten Ten con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de odio hacia el Uchiha.

Se volvió un caos, Kiba y Gaara tratando de golpear a Sasuke pero siendo detenido por mí, Lee y Shikamaru. Shino y Naruto solo miraban y Ino gritaba como histérica que eran unos neandertales.

Ino terminó dandoles un manotazo en la cabeza a Gaara y Kiba para calmarlos. Y funcionó. Ahora ambos se sobaban donde recibieron el golpe.

– ¡Ya es suficiente, son como niños! ¡Estamos aquí para perdonar no matarse entre ustedes! —gritaba Ino con las manos en la cadera.

–Pero Ino...

– ¡Kiba callate! Hazlo, Gaara, o prometo que estaré aquí todas las vacaciones solo para que no veas a Hinata.

Obedecieron de mala gana, Gaara aplicó algo de fuerza provocando que Sasuke hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor. Luego lo hizo con Naruto que en realidad estaba feliz, hasta que todos estrechamos las manos.

–Ahora, ¿alguno tiene un problema? -— exclamo Ino— baja la mano, Gaara.

Naruto mostró una bolsa con hierba y todos se reunieron alrededor de el. Dejándonos solas con Sakura y Ten Ten, la última aún estaba algo molesta con la pelirrosa pero sabíamos que la perdonaría del todo en un momento, Sakura estaba cabizbaja y me miraba de reojo, podía notar que la culpa la carcomía.

–Te perdoné, Sakura, no hay por qué tener esa cara —dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió, me abrazó y le correspondí, pude ver a Gaara con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados con los demás.

Me ha estado ignorando desde que llegó Sasuke.

Después de una hora la tensión había desaparecido, las chicas y yo reíamos con los demás, Naruto molestaba a Sasuke como si nunca lo hubiera casi atropellado o golpeado antes.

Fui a la cocina por mas cerveza y aperitivos, sentí pasos y volteé a ver, el pelinegro estaba apoyado en la puerta.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

–C-Claro —respondí con extrañeza.

–Yo... En serio lo siento, no debió pasar así.

–No debió pasar de ninguna manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos que en un principio estaban llenos de soledad y dolor, ahora podía ver hasta un poco de serenidad.

–Pero pasó... Ya es pasado, Sasuke, solo olvídalo.

—Lo siento.

–...Está bien.

Volvió el silencio, me sentía más ligera, sonreí y el sonrío, extendí mis brazos esperando un abrazo como significado de que ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros, él se acercó y me abrazó. Por fin todo estaba bien y podíamos a volver a ser todos amigos. Como antes.

Gaara estaba apoyado en la puerta mirando a Sasuke, nos dejó solos y al pasar junto al pelirrojo este le miro con rencor, Gaara camino hasta quedar frente a mí en cuanto se fue.

– ¿Estas feliz ahora?

–S-Sí, gracias por no golpearlo.

–Hm —volvió a la sala de estar con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

Cerré la puerta de la nevera con fuerza, odio que me ignore sobre todo por algo tan sencillo como perdonar a Sasuke, quería hacer algo para que terminara su berrinche.

No somos nada, ¿que podría hacer? Se podría decir que estamos saliendo, ¿cierto? No es algo grande como ser su novia, pero es algo.

Me senté junto a Kiba, mire a Naruto que estaba armando un porro, me gustaría ser más como el, siempre dice lo que quiere decir y hace lo que quiere hacer sin importarle los demás. Yo siempre me preocupaba de estar decentemente vestida para dar buena impresión como de pequeña se me ha enseñado y a él ni siquiera le importó fijarse en su calzado, que por cierto no eran del mismo color, ni del mismo diseño.

¿Porque yo no podría?

Respiré hondo y fui a la escalera que era donde Gaara estaba recostado en los peldaños, me senté cerca de él, tomé su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, me miro algo sorprendido. Lo besé ignorando quien nos viera y que dijeran, aunque en mi interior estaba muriendo de nervios.

–Vaya, vaya —dijo Naruto tosiendo por el humo.

Me sonrojé aún más pero aun así reí por lo inoportuno que era Naruto. Escondí mi cara en la espalda de Gaara, aún tenía mucha vergüenza para ver a los demás.

El reencuentro siguió hasta la noche, vimos películas de terror en las que Naruto gritaba cada cinco minutos asustando a los demás, sobre todo a mí, no solté a Gaara en toda la película lo que no pareció molestarle.

.

.

.

Voy a vomitar, estoy seguro. Yo debería estar fuera de esto, junto a los amargados de Sasuke y Shino que solo reían de los que caían en la enorme cama saltarina, bueno, solo Sasuke, de Shino ni idea. Pero fui arrastrado por el idiota de Naruto, aunque me encanta ver los pechos de Hinata rebotar preferiría verlos desde fuera de esto.

– ¿Estas bien? —me pregunta Hinata deteniéndose— estas más pálido de lo normal.

Si eso era posible, ignoré las náuseas y el sudor frío de mi espalda y le puse mi mejor cara de 'estoy bien', por su ceño fruncido creo que no se lo creyó.

–Ven, entremos a la casa —dijo con una sonrisa.

Preparó té de menta para ambos, con una manta nos cubrimos sentados en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, tenía un hambre feroz, por suerte aún quedaba comida en la mesa.

Pasé un brazo por detrás y Hinata apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras leía un libro, "Bajo la misma estrella".

.

.

–Gaara.

– ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó?

–Te quedaste dormido —dijo Hinata mirándome enternecida.

Estiré los brazos hasta que los huesos de mi espalda sonaron, Hinata seguía con su libro, fruncí el ceño y le quite el libro, antes de que protestara la besé y empuje hasta quedar encima de ella. Me deje llevar por los besos de Hinata, al principio eran tiernos y suaves, cuando nuestras lenguas se unieron sentí un calor en mi estómago, el beso se volvió rudo y mi mano iba camino a su seno, nos separábamos un centímetro solo para recuperar el aliento, podía ver sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

– ¡¿Están desnudos?! No importa ya los vi —gritó Ino, riendo.

Nos separamos sonrojados, Ino rio aún más hasta que llegaron los demás.

Era casi las diez de la noche, Temari mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que volver a casa o me golpearía. Estaba aún molesto por que ahora ese Uchiha estaría cerca, me interrumpieron con Hinata y tendría que ir -seguramente- a una estúpida cena familiar.

Kiba nos llevó en la vieja camioneta de su mamá, en el departamento estaban mis hermanos, Naruto que se había auto-invitado saludó a mi tío y a mis hermanos, molestando a Kankuro como siempre que venía.

–Hace años que no te veía Naruto, creciste mucho...—mi tío le decía el típico discurso de adultos a Naruto, que solo asentía y sonreía.

La cena fue tranquila, sacando la parte donde Kankuro estuvo bromeando con Naruto durante toda la velada.

.

.

.

Por fin, sábado. Amado sábado. Termino de alistarme para salir, con todo el grupo quedamos en ir a la fiesta de Suigetsu; el amigo de Sasuke. En el instituto se dice que sus fiestas son las mejores y como amigos de Sasuke no habría problema, menos si llevábamos hierba.

Me miré al espejo, tenía un poco de brillo en los labios, un crop blanco, jeans negro y encima la chaqueta café claro con capucha que en la espalda tenia estampado 'mierda' en kanji (糞). Gaara me la prestó la última vez que lo vi ayer en la noche, me quedaba algo grande, taba mis gluteos.

–Sexy.

Volteé a ver quién era, Gaara estaba recargado en la puerta, con la misma camiseta que tenía el día que nos conocimos en la fiesta. Sonrió y salió de la casa, lo seguí y me subí a su auto junto a Ino, Sai y Kiba.

Suigetsu es el típico chico popular del instituto, al principio pensé que era como todos los demás del instituto, creyéndose el mejor por su dinero presumiendo su auto del año. Cuando estuve con Sasuke pude conocer al Suigetsu detrás de ese auto caro y sonrisa altanera. Un chico amable que solo quiere caerle bien a todos para llenar ese vacío que dejan sus padres, Suigetsu para la alta sociedad es un bastardo, su madre era una bailarina exótica y su padre un millonario, casado y con hijos. Solo lo ayuda porque tuvo piedad de él, luego de que su madre lo abandonara, lo mantiene y le ayuda con sus estudios, pero nada más. No estoy segura de si la familia de su padre sabe de su existencia, lo único que se es que vivían en esa casa y se la dejó cuando se mudaron.

Las paredes tenían algunos grafittis, había varios chicos del instituto que se quedaban mirándonos con Gaara, caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas y, es evidente que tengo puesta su chaqueta. Siento mi cara ardiendo.

–¡Hinata! —Suigetsu me saluda con la mano— síganme, los llevaré a la zona VIP.

–No es la zona VIP, imbécil, solo es una habitación —habló Sasuke en la entrada de la zona 'VIP'.

Dentro estaba Naruto y los demás del grupo, había puf y sillones retro, en la pared había un graffiti de un enorme tiburón y en la mesita de centro había varias botellas.

Me senté en uno de los sofá con Gaara, el chico de ojos morados se acercó con un puf y se recostó en él.

–Veo que ya pasamos de Sasuke —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Son novios?

Baje la mirada avergonzada.

–Entonces solo están saliendo, yo digo que te apresures pelirrojo, Toneri está interesado en Hinata —hablo dirigiéndose a Gaara— Jaja sí que eres serio. Pueden beber lo que quieran, están en su casa.

Se fue al otro lado de la habitación con una chica de lentes pelirroja con minifalda, comencé a beber con Ino mientras Gaara aún no terminaba su cigarro, lo noté algo incómodo así que fui a tratar de animarlo con una cerveza.

Lo aceptó y bebimos juntos, Naruto repartía porros para cada uno, aunque no estábamos distanciados del resto se podía sentir la música fuerte, con las chicas reíamos diciendo cualquier estupidez.

.

Con una mano acariciaba su cuello y con la otra me aferraba a su hombro, arrugando su camiseta casi con desesperación. Pasaba sus manos por mis piernas que estaban enredadas en su cintura, mordí su labio tirándolo un poco.

Hace un rato, cuando estaba besando a la novia de Suigetsu por qué Kiba había dicho que no me atrevía a besar a una chica, estando ya muy ebria bese a la primera chica que se me cruzó, que resultó ser Karin. Que también es la prima de Naruto. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué el mundo es tan pequeño?

Luego del beso reté a Kiba a besar a un chico, claro que acepto y terminó besando a Naruto, el rubio lo golpeó y gritó que no estaba interesado.

Toneri pensando que era un juego me besó, Gaara no dijo nada, me arrastro hasta este armario, me sentó en una pila de cajas y comenzó a besarme. Entre los besos gemía o trataba de no hacerlo lo que era difícil, Gaara me abrazaba pegándome a él, el aire estaba tibio y denso, sentía mi cuerpo caliente y miles de sensaciones más que no podía describir.

– ¡Maldición! —exclamó Gaara saliendo furioso del armario, empujando de paso al chico que había abierto seguramente por error.

–Lo siento —dijo el tipo antes de vomitar en una esquina, pobre chico.

.

.

.

Salí del departamento a buscar mi bicicleta que solía dejar en el vestíbulo, planeaba pasar la tarde en casa de Naruto fumando hasta que decidiera que era hora de volver a casa, pedalee hasta llegar al edificio y baje de la bicicleta. Habian unos chicos junto a las escaleras, no le habria tomado importancia si no fuera por que los conocia, pero su presencia no era nada grata.

–Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Fue difícil encontrarlos ¿sabes? Estuvimos casi dos semanas buscando en Kumogakure —hablo el pelirrojo, sin perder su tono de calma.

– ¿Que haces aquí? Vete antes de que le patee el trasero a ti y a tu novia.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices —dijo el rubio de cabello largo detrás de mí, Deidara.

– ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿tirarme al desierto? Imbéciles.

Deidara me agarró del cuello de mi camiseta, nos miramos con odio, levantó su puño dispuesto a golpearme.

–Deidara, no vinimos a pelear —hablo con calma Sasori.

Me dejó soltando un bufido y empujándome cuando paso por mi lado, creí que largándome de Suna y dejando claro a Obito que ya no quería más de esa mierda en mi vida, me dejarían.

–Obito está dispuesto a perdonarte si vuelves a trabajar para él, ha tenido problemas aquí con un...

–No.

–Eres un desagradecido, el los sacó de esa miserable vida que tenían. No entiendo por que los prefiere, par de idiotas...

–Mira, no me interesa si crees que Obito es un puto dios o algo así, pero el solo nos sacó de una mierda para entrar en otra —lo empujé para poder subir. Me agarró del brazo, volteé a verlo y tenía esa estúpida sonrisa.

–Esa rehabilitación sí que te hizo mal, Gaara, yo sé que volverás.

Quité su mano de mi brazo y lo golpeé en la nariz, la sangre saltó en su cara y mis nudillos. Deidara dio un paso y Sasori otro, deteniéndolo.

–Sabes que no se dará por vencido —dijo Sasori antes de irse.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, corrí al departamento y golpeé sin pausa. Apenas Naruto abrió la puerta Kurama salió y saltó feliz de verme, me senté en el sofá frente a la televisión.

–Obito sabe que estamos aquí —dije prendiendo un cigarro.

– ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Sabes que nunca bromearía con eso.

El rubio revolvió su cabello frustrado y bajo la cabeza desanimado, juntos salimos de esa mierda y juntos nos libraremos de esos idiotas.

–Bueno, esto se veía venir... ¿Qué haremos?

–Estaban abajo esperándote, creo que no sera fácil evadirlos.

Frunció el ceño mirando a Kurama.

–Sabes como son, Gaara.

–Que se pudran, iré a la estúpida fiesta con Hinata, no dejaré que arruinen mi vida de nuevo —dije saliendo del departamento.

– ¿Aun no le pides que sea tu novia?

– ¿Y que si dice que no? —pregunté dándole la última calada al cigarro.

–Estoy seguro que está esperando a que se lo pidas, ¡dattebayo!

Pasé por Hinata y nos fuimos en su auto directo a la fiesta, se veía malditamente sexy y adorable, por otra parte solo quería despejarme y que mejor que una noche descontrolada con la dulce pelinegra.

Mi teléfono vibro, lo saqué del bolsillo para revisar el mensaje sin dejar de caminar con Hinata de la mano.

(Número desconocido, 10:47)

Hacen linda pareja

Era una foto mía y de Hinata entrando a la casa. Tragué duro y seguí caminando, luego me encargaría de esto, el amigo de Sasuke nos llevó hasta una habitación que no estaba repleta de personas como las demás, al parecer eran buenos amigos con Hinata.

Charló unos minutos con nosotros y luego se largó, Hinata se divertía con sus amigas y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que había uno de esos malditos cerca. Aun peor, ya sabían de Hinata.

La pelinegra llegó a mi lado con un vaso de cerveza, pase un brazo por su cintura y la obligue a sentarse en mis piernas mientras fumábamos. Otro mensaje llegó.

(Número privado, 12:25)

En 5 minutos estaremos esperándolos en el segundo piso

Miré a Hinata esperando que estuviera distraída, estaba con la pelirosa bebiendo y aproveche para irme. Busqué a Naruto y lo saqué de la habitación sin decir nada, busqué la escalera y me dirigí al segundo piso aún tirando a Naruto de la chaqueta.

– ¿Me dirás que está pasando?

Desbloqueé mi teléfono y le mostré el mensaje.

–Maldicion —dijo.

–Se lo dejaremos claro de una vez por todas.

Se escucharon pasos desde el oscuro pasillo, me cruzo de brazos esperando a ver la cara del que nos dio la indicación de reunirnos aquí.

– ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que no los veo? ¿tres meses? Tal vez cuatro —habló saliendo de las sombras, la mitad de su cara tenía cicatrices, Obito— Suna ya no es lo mismo sin el Ichibi y el Kyubi.

–¡Ya no queremos llevar ese apodo! —dijo Naruto apretando los puños— déjanos en paz.

– ¿Así me lo agradecen? —alzó la voz y nos miró fríamente— ¿recuerdan quien los sacó de las calles y les dio un trabajo, una nueva vida?

–Esa mierda no es vida.

–Gaara tiene razón.

–Ustedes son y siempre serán Ichibi y Kyubi, miembros de Akatsuki. Respetables, jóvenes, ingeniosos —dijo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera burlándose de nosotros.

–Nos importa una mierda, aléjate de nosotros. No importa cuantas de tus perras envíes, no volveremos a eso.

El pelinegro rio, se paseó alrededor de nosotros, examinándonos.

–Me dijeron que están en el Instituto Voluntad de Fuego, ¿acaso creen que, ustedes pertenecen ahí? ¡Imbéciles! Ese no es lugar para chicos listos como ustedes, están desgastando su tiempo entre un montón de mocosos buenos para nada que viven de sus padres.

La mirada de Naruto demostraba todo lo que sentía; ganas de matar, matar al maldito frente a nosotros que sigue tratando de hundirnos junto a él.

–Pero creo que los perdonaré, volveré en poco tiempo por su respuesta definitiva —hablo arreglando su corbata y su saco— pero antes les dejaré un regalo, para que lo reconsideren bien.

Unos tipos nos agarraron de los brazos y el cuello, dejándonos inmóviles, uno de ellos amarró una correa en mi brazo, sabía lo que pasaría y trate de liberarme, pero me ganaban en número. Miré al tipo que sostenía a mi brazo, lo recordaba, era el imbécil de Hidan. Mire al frente y apareció Sasori con un parche en la nariz y una jeringa en la mano.

–Tu favorito, buen viaje —dijo antes de introducir el líquido amarillento directo a mis venas.

El efecto fue inmediato, ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, mi cuerpo más pesado y mi respiración se hizo más lenta, estaba completamente entumecido.

Tenía que buscar a Hinata, con algo de dificultad llegué a la habitación, más bien siendo casi arrastrado por Naruto, se lanzó al sillón mirando el techo.

Escuché algo sobre un reto salir de los labios de Hinata, vi a Toneri besarla y ella alejándolo asqueada, la llevé hasta un armario al final del pasillo, mi miembro presionando en su entrepierna se sentía mejor que nunca antes, no podía pensar con claridad, solo en que quería hacerla mía.

– ¡Maldición! —exclamé por ser interrumpido de nuevo, empujé al chico cuando salí para volver con los demás.

Me serví un vaso hasta la mitad de vodka y me lo tomé de un trago, sintiendo como mi garganta ardía. Hinata estaba con Kiba y Shino, Naruto seguía en el sillón, me senté junto a él. Estaba asustado, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Tenía nauseas.

Miré a Hinata. No quiero que vea lo que era yo antes.

Seguro a Naruto le dieron una simple pastilla para que se relajara, o tal vez solo unos golpes, ellos saben que Naruto no es como yo, él nunca se dejó llevar por esa basura.

Lo siento, Temari, Kankuro.

Hinata.

Creo que estoy volviendo a caer.


	8. Chapter 8

Busqué algo con que cubrirme del frío, abri un poco los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, abrazo a Gaara en un intento de obtener calor. Se da la vuelta al darse cuenta del movimiento y veo que está con una mirada perdida y algo perturbada, me abraza con fuerza y apoya su mentón en mi cabeza.

Recordaba un poco de lo que pasó anoche, Naruto había tomado algo y estaba paranoico, no quiero ni imaginar como es tener un mal viaje con los alucinógenos. Tuvimos que sacarlo de la fiesta, ahora se encuentra más tranquilo —Gaara fastidiado lo noqueo para que se durmiera— en la habitación de invitados. Igual que todos los domingos por la mañana no tenía ganas de levantarme, menos cuando Gaara está abrazándome y me siento tan cómoda.

Lo miré a los ojos, estos estaban mirando directamente a la pared, pasé una mano frente a su cara, parpadeo varias veces y sonrió cuando me miro fijamente.

Se puede decir que fue un gran día, Naruto me ayudo a preparar el almuerzo y tuvimos una guerra de arroz, Gaara ha estado mas callado de lo normal, pero Naruto dice que solo lo deje, que es normal en él.

Ya por la tarde el rubio se fue dejándome sola con el pelirrojo, me senté en el sofá que era el lugar donde estuvo la mayor parte del día, casi ido. Ambos estuvieron muy extraños, mirándose entre ellos, como si hubiera tensión entre los dos. Gaara también se fue luego de una hora diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, escuché el tono de llamada de mi teléfono en mi habitación, el silencio de la casa era casi desesperante, corrí a responder.

– ¿D-diga?

–Hija, ¿todo bien por allá?

–Si papá, p-preguntas todos los días lo mismo —dije pasando los dedos por mi cabello, está bastante largo.

–Solo llamaba para decirte que volveremos antes, tal vez el miércoles.

–E-Está bien, me alegro —respondí con desgano, tenía planes con Gaara para el último viernes que tendríamos de vacaciones.

–Eso es todo, mañana llamaré de nuevo, cuídate y sé prudente.

-Adiós.

Corté la llamada y me quedé mirando el fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono, lo dejé con cuidado sobre la cama y suspiré, prepare la bañera para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas de casi dos horas leyendo mi libro favorito. Con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y con otra secándome el cabello me senté en la cama, volví a coger mi teléfono para revisar si tenía algún mensaje, tenía dos de Gaara y uno de Ino.

(Gaara, 7:23)

Mis hermanos te invitaron a cenar

Pasare por ti

.

.

.

Tiro a la papelera la cajetilla ya vacía que había comprado ayer, mis nervios me estaban matando. Ellos saben de Hinata, y no puedo advertirle, no puedo, no quiero asustarla ni meterla en esto.

Aunque en cierto modo, ya lo está.

–Akatsuki detrás de nosotros, genial. Justo cuando ya comenzaba a gustarme el instituto —lloriqueó Naruto jugando con un cubo rubik.

– ¿Qué hay de Bee? Él puede ayudarnos.

–No lo sé. Aun así, lo llamare.

En lo que Naruto sacaba su teléfono Temari abrió la puerta de una patada como un animal rabioso y nos golpea en la cabeza con su abanico.

– ¡Si no me dices que haces los días que no vuelves a casa, te juro que te encadeno a la pared, y tú no te salvas rubio! —gritó apuntando a Naruto que estaba en un rincón como perro asustado.

–No tengo por qué decirte —dije cruzándome de brazos, estábamos en una guerra de miradas hasta que desvío su furiosa mirada a Naruto. El idiota se sobresalto y soltó la lengua.

– ¡Salimos con la novia de Gaara y los chicos del instituto, ttebayo! ¡No hacemos nada malo por favor no me mates! —soltó con las manos en alto al ver la mirada de Temari sobre él.

– ¡Maldito traidor! —exclamé lanzando un almohadón que se estrelló en su cara.

– ¿Novia? —abrió los ojos a mas no poder— ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías novia?!

–Nunca. Y no es mi novia.

–No se atreve a pedírselo —rió Naruto. Esta vez fue mi teléfono el que llego a su cara.

–Quiero conocerla.

–No.

–Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa— averiguare quien es.

Me mordí el labio, no sabía si creerle o no, pero con Temari nunca se sabía, me levanté de un salto de mi cama y salí al pasillo.

–Está bien —gruñí— pero no te pongas como la hermana mayor histérica y sobre protectora.

–No prometo nada —se fue saltando a la cocina, seguramente llevándole el chisme a Yashamaru y Kankuro.

–Te odio —dije pateando a Naruto en el suelo, este solo reía.

–Espera, Gaara, hay algo que quería preguntarte —su expresión era seria, Naruto no solia serlo.

–Habla.

–Anoche... ¿Qué fue lo que te dieron?

No respondí, era una pregunta estúpida, él ya sabía la respuesta.

–Gaara, llevas meses limpio...

–Lo sé, ya vete.

Tomé a Naruto de la chaqueta, ya fuera del departamento le tire sus cosas en la cara. Cuando quise volver a mi habitación vi las caras de Yashamaru y Kankuro seguramente listos para empezar a bombardear con preguntas, saqué las llaves del auto de la mesita y salí de ahí, camino al estacionamiento.

Conduzco hasta casa de Hinata después de avisarle sobre la cena, toqué el timbre y ella abrió de inmediato, traía puesto un vestido floreado, un suéter y encima mi chaqueta, se veía hermosa.

– ¿Lista?

–S-Sí.

El conserje del edificio nos miró algo extrañado, pero como siempre que le dirigía la mirada, se encogía de hombros y se escondía en su periódico. En el ascensor noté que Hinata estaba más sonrojada y callada de lo usual.

– ¿Estas bien?

–S-Sí, solo e-estoy algo nerviosa.

Apenas abrí la puerta Temari llego corriendo y abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo mismo hizo Kankuro, Yashamaru solo sonrió amablemente.

– ¡¿Hinata?! —exclamó Temari, luego suspiro exageradamente— estoy tan feliz de que fueras tú y no una de esas...

–Temari —la interrumpi.

–Está bien está bien, lo siento. Siéntense, la cena ya está lista.

.

.

– ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre, Hinata? —preguntó Yashamaru cortando un pedazo de carne.

–M-Muy bien, él está de viaje ahora.

–Ahora entiendo por qué Gaara no se ha visto mucho por aquí —Kankuro tenía una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

– ¡Kankuro! Que tu aun no tengas novia no significa que puedas molestar a la de Gaara —reprocho Yashamaru, Kankuro bufó y siguió comiendo.

Luego de cenar la lleve a mi habitación para que Temari dejara de hacerle preguntas, observaba mi habitación como una niña pequeña.

–Siéntete como en casa —dije.

Coloqué música y busqué algún cigarro en el armario, el mueble, entre libros y en mi mochila.

– ¿B-Buscabas esto? —habló Hinata sentada en mi cama, entre sus manos había una cajetilla de cigarros.

–Si.

Estire mi brazo para tomar la cajetilla y ella lo alejó, tenía el ceño fruncido y con una mano en mi pecho me empujó.

–Deberías d-dejar esto.

–No quiero -dije tratando de quitarle la cajetilla, pero nuevamente me esquivó.

–Es d-dañino para tu salud.

Suspiré irritado, el tabaco aliviaba un poco mi ansiedad, han pasado más de quince horas desde que esa mierda estuvo en mi sistema y ya siento mi cuerpo que pide otra dosis. Di un par de pasos y lanzó la cajetilla por la ventana, abrí la boca sorprendido, ella tenía los brazos cruzados y un pequeño puchero.

–Pagarás por eso —dije abrazándola fuerte y tirándola a la cama para hacerle cosquillas, ella reía y trataba de liberarse.

–Y-Ya basta G-Gaara, p-por favor —trataba de decir mientras forcejeaba.

Levante su camiseta hasta su cintura y le di pequeños mordiscos, hasta dejar una marca en su lechosa piel.

– ¡G-Gaara! Eso h-hace cosquillas, d-déjame.

–Está bien, suficiente castigo —dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

–I-Idiota.

Me separe un poco y quedamos ambos mirando el techo, con la punta de mis dedos rozando su mano. Vino a mi mente el hecho de que ya llevábamos tiempo saliendo, ya todos sabían tanto en nuestro grupo como en el instituto, no era un secreto y no había razón para negar lo innegable entre nosotros. ¿Y si era una mala idea? Antes de Hinata lo mas cercano a una relación que he tenido se basaba en sexo y no duraba mas de una semana, excepto por...

– ¿Sabes hace cuanto nos conocemos? —hablo Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No llevo la cuenta de los dias.

Hinata rió suavemente y entrelazo su mano con la mía.

–Casi cuatro meses.

–Son muchos días.

–Si que lo son...

–Entonces...—le mire a los ojos— ¿Quieres ser mi novia...o algo?

–Ya era hora —sonrio abalanzandose sobre mi para besarme, con una mano en mi cabello.

– ¿Qué te parece si pasas la noche aquí, conmigo? —dije mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

– ¿Q-Que? G-Gaara, e-eso es m-muy apre...

–No sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos, ¿cierto?

–E-Eso es d-diferente, t-tu...—habló, cerraba los ojos avergonzada de su constante tartamudeo.

–No lo es.

Tocaron la puerta y entró Yashamaru con su típica sonrisa amable.

–Ya es tarde, deberías dejar a Hinata en su casa, puedes llevar el auto.

–Se quedará conmigo.

– ¿Q-Que? Gaara...

– ¿Estás seguro de que Hinata puede?

-Claro, se ira en la mañana -me apresure a contestar.

–Esta bien —dijo con una sonrisa— Duerman bien —antes de cerrar la puerta me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y pude leer en sus labios te estoy vigilando.

Por suerte, Hinata no vio eso.

.

.

.

Me coloque la camiseta que Gaara me prestó para dormir, era manga corta? aun así estas llegaban a mis codos. Gaara solo tenía puesto bóxer que le quedaba algo suelto, en su costilla izquierda tiene un tatuaje de calavera, de unos veinte centímetros, del cráneo que estaba abierto en vez de un cerebro salía un cactus, en su piel, tan blanca como la mía el tatuaje contrasta perfectamente. En su antebrazo hay otro, un reloj de arena.

Apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara en la mesita y me arropé junto a Gaara, ahora que somos pareja, oficialmente, quiero saber sobre su vida, sus metas en esta y sus temores.

–Gaara...—lo llame, casi en un susurro.

– ¿Hm?

–Quiero saber más de ti —solté rápidamente.

–... ¿Cómo qué?

Cierto, Hinata, ¿sobre qué?

–B-Bueno... Podrías contarme algo sobre tu infancia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, llegué a pensar que Gaara se había dormido.

–No.

–E-Entiendo... Lo siento, f-fui imprudente.

Su mano llegó a mi cintura y me acercó a él, besó mi frente con suavidad y suspiró pesadamente.

–No lo fuiste... Solo no quiero hablar de eso.

Acaricié su mejilla con cariño, si hablar sobre su pasado lo ponía así de mal, no volvería a insistir con el tema, aunque me moría de ganas de saber que lo atormentaba. Sin aviso me besó, aproveché para morder su labio y seguido profundizar el beso, su lengua era tibia y dulce, su mano presionaba mi cintura.

–D-Deberíamos dormir —dije, sentía mi cara ardiendo.

–Siendo sincero, lo que menos quiero es dormir.

Daba pequeños besos en mi cuello, sus manos se paseaban por mi cintura hasta mis piernas, y de vuelta. Se sentía demasiado bien, una sensación de calor invadió mi estómago seguido de pequeñas oleadas de placer en mi espina dorsal cada vez que el miembro de Gaara hacia un pequeño roce. Gaara me indico levantar los brazos para retirar la camiseta, dejándola desinteresadamente a un lado.

Posé mis manos en su antebrazo cuando sentí la mano de Gaara escabullirse en mis bragas. Me abrazó posesivamente con su cara en mi cuello, bajo para besar mis pechos y acariciarlos, yo no hacía más que tratar de callar mis gemidos mordiendo mi labio.

Volvió a besarme con un frenesí desbordante, saco sus dedos de mis bragas para deshacerse de ellas, alce las piernas para darle más facilidad.

Gaara sonrió levemente y se posicionó sobre mi, lo empujé a un lado y me senté sobre el. Con Sasuke era siempre el que dominaba la situación, por una vez quería ser la que llevaba las riendas en la cama.

.

Estábamos ligeramente sudorosos, se acostó a mi lado y reposé mi cabeza en su brazo, sonreí mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Lo hicimos de nuevo en la mañana luego de despertar. No estaba preocupada por lo que pensaran mis amigos, de todos modos, ya nos han visto juntos, ¿El único problema? Más bien, los problemas. Mi padre y Neji. Mi primo no aprobaba para nada a Gaara, mi padre menos, ambos tenían esa mentalidad de casarse con alguien de tu mismo estatus social para mantener el prestigio de las familias.

Nos reunimos en el parque con Naruto y el resto. Gaara me llevo en su bicicleta como cuando recién nos empezábamos a conocer.

– ¿En qué piensas? —habló Gaara acostado en el césped, fumando un porro.

–M-Mi padre vuelve e-en dos días...

–Eso significa que...—agregó apoyándose en sus codos, sin comprender.

–No podremos vernos tan seguido...

–Siempre hay una manera, Hinata, y si no hay, recuerda que puedo aparecer en tu habitación siempre que me lo pidas —dijo con un tono seductor.

Mientras conversaba con Ino y Kiba, Gaara desapareció. Es extraño, él nunca se va sin decir nada, o por lo menos sin decirme a mí. No quise ponerle tanta importancia al asunto, aun así, me acerqué a Naruto por si sabía algo.

– ¿H-has visto a Gaara?

– ¿No está contigo?

–N-No...

Lo vi mirar a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, luego a mí y su gesto cambio a la de alegría normal en Naruto.

– ¡No te preocupes, Hinata! Seguro no es nada malo, ¡dattebayo!

Me llevó con Ino y los demás, frote mis manos tratando de entibiarlas, se estaba haciendo tarde y el frío aumentaba. A lo lejos vi a Naruto llegar junto a Gaara, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada seria y perdida. Al llegar a mi lado apenas pude verle la cara ya que el pasó su brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a caminar. En sus ojos ya no estaba ese brillo, solo una mirada perdida.

–Te llevaré a tu casa.

Cuando llegamos le insistí en que se quedara conmigo, lo notaba extraño y tenía un mal presentimiento. Se encerro en el baño unos minutos, al volver se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió profundamente, lo observé por unos instantes, tal vez solo estaba cansado, pero cuando lo moví para preguntarle si tenía hambre, no reaccionó.

Tenía que descubrir que le sucedía.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, Gaara ya no estaba. Mire por un rato el espacio donde hace poco estuvo mi novio, suspire con pesar, algo estaba mal con el.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, pero mi habitación estaba casi a oscuras, caminé al baño para tomar una ducha pensando en posibles razones para que Gaara desapareciera, pero antes de entrar vi que la luz estaba encendida y la puerta entreabierta.

– ¿Gaara? ...- lo llamé, pero nadie contestó, empujé un poco la puerta— ¡Oh por dios, Gaara!

Mi estómago dio un salto en cuanto vi a Gaara en el suelo, pálido y con la cabeza apoyada en la bañera casi inconsciente. En su mano había una jeringa y en su brazo un poco de sangre, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

–Gaara...—toque su mejilla, estaba fría y estaba sudando.

Dijo un apenas audible 'estoy bien', con una toalla trate de secar su cara y su cuello, lo llevé de vuelta a la cama, estaba congelado, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Busqué mi teléfono con desesperación, mis manos temblaban empeorando mis nervios.

– ¿Diga? —se escuchó una voz somnolienta.

– ¡Naruto! Es Gaara... No sé qué está pasando, no se que hacer —supliqué.

– ¡¿Que?! ¿Qué paso?

–Lo encontré en el baño, Naruto creo que... Creo que tomó algo, no lo se.

–Demonios, estaré allá en un minuto —y cortó.

Toqué sus mejillas para verificar su temperatura, estaba un poco mejor que antes, lo que más me preocupaba era que no reaccionaba con nada.

.

.

.

– ¡Maldito imbécil! —caí al suelo por el golpe de Naruto, traté de ponerme de pie aun cuando sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado.

–Naruto...—escuché decir a Hinata, seguro ahora está haciendo un puchero para que deje de golpearme.

– ¡Eres un maldito imbecil, completo, Gaara! —exclamó con los puños cerrados.

Hinata me abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su frente en mi hombro, Naruto estaba descontrolado, pero lo comprendo perfectamente, soy un gran imbécil.

– ¿Qué es lo que...

–Heroina —soltó Naruto con asco— entiendo que antes lo hicieras para escapar Gaara pero ahora... ¡Tenemos todo! ¡Tienes una novia que te aprecia y la estás haciendo sufrir!

–No lo entiendes...lo necesitaba —dije, su voz se sentía lejana, haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Hinata me abrazó más fuerte, hace unos días deseaba que nunca me viera de esta manera, pero estaba tan angustiado y nervioso que en silencio fui al baño mientras Hinata dormía y solo pasó.

–Le diré a Temari, ¡la llamaré ahora!

–Naruto...

– ¡Es lo mejor!

–Podemos ayudarlo, si llamas a Temari se lo llevarán... Y te odiaré si eso pasa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en que Naruto se sorprendió por la amenaza de Hinata, apreté la mano de la pelinegra y Naruto pasó las manos por su cabello soltando un largo suspiro.

–No sabes como es, Hinata...

–Aun no es tarde...—la voz de Hinata sonaba débil, como si le doliera decir cada palabra.

–...Está bien, hagámoslo.

.

Gruñí apretando las caderas de Hinata cuando estaba por venirme, dejando mis dedos marcados en su piel, la pelinegra gimió con ambas manos apoyadas en el azulejo de la bañera.

Terminamos de bañarnos luego de casi una hora y fuimos a la cocina con Naruto.

–Es tu ultimo dia de libertad, Hinata. Y también el tuyo, Gaara. Creo que deberiamos salir —habló el rubio comiendo un sandwich.

– ¿Hablas en serio? Llevo un dia con mi novio, me entero que estuvo en rehabilitación y que volvió a caer frente a mis narices, ¿pero tu quieres ir de fiesta?

–Sabes que no soy el mas responsable del mundo, pero un dia no cambiará nada, ya se ha metido unos tres piquetes, está enganchado. Yo digo que lo encerremos en mi departamento y digamos que está contigo, se lo creerán.

–Yo digo que vayamos —hablé, una fiesta era una buena oportunidad para una última dosis— Naruto tiene razón, un dia no cambiará nada.

–Genial, yo elijo la fiesta, nada de casas pijas, nos vemos en el parque.

Quedamos en juntarnos a las nueve de la noche para ir a la fiesta, me fui a casa para cambiarme.

Me encerré en mi habitación y busqué la caja en que guardaba las pertenencias de mi madre, tomé la foto donde estaba sonriendo junto a Kankuro y Temari, su vientre estaba abultado, esa foto era de tres meses antes de que yo naciera. Tome otra, en esta estábamos toda la familia cenando, Yashamaru debió haber tomado la foto, tenía cuatro años de edad, tres días después mi madre fue atropellada por un auto que no respeto una señal, matándola al instante.

Desde entonces, todo fue un infierno.

Mi padre comenzó a beber solo para olvidar a mi madre. Temari casi no hablaba y Kankuro se encerraba en su habitación construyendo marionetas. Solo teníamos a Yashamaru, que también era ausente. Cuando entré a la primaria conocí a Naruto, era un imbécil molesto y gritón, pero gracias a el todo volvía a ser un poco mejor.

Luego todo se desmoronó nuevamente, mi padre dijo que nos mudaríamos a Suna. Volví a estar solo.

Mi padre seguía con su rutina usual, nunca estaba en casa, Kankuro y Temari pasaban tardes enteras con sus amigos y yo me metía en peleas, dos meses después llegó Naruto con su padrino a Suna. La vida en Suna era dura. Los mas grandes en primaria siempre se aprovechaban. Conocimos a Obito porque nos salvó de unos chicos mayores que querían golpearnos, dijo que nos ayudaría a mejorar nuestras vidas y nos llevó con los demás que tenía como subordinados.

Descubrí que tenía un primo, Sasori. Nos enseñaron a defendernos y Obito nos daba dinero a cambio de que vendiéramos sus drogas, a los once años ya conocíamos todos los clubes en Suna. Con Naruto pasábamos noches enteras cerca de esos lugares. Cuando no vendíamos suficiente para pagarle a Obito lo correspondiente a una noche, nos golpeaban o nos tiraban en el desierto para que volvieramos a la ciudad caminando, decían que eso nos haría mas fuertes.

Comenzaron las expulsiones y cuando mis hermanos notaron que algo andaba mal conmigo, solo supieron lo que hacía cuando me arrestaron. Ya llevaba mas de dos años en el negocio. Ahora mi expediente disciplinario actual es una carpeta bastante gorda.

A los trece años me tatué la frente, y a los catorce estuve por primera vez con una mujer. Cuando empezamos la preparatoria ya era un adicto, hace seis meses tuve una sobredosis y Temari me internó. Naruto que ya era de la familia, se enfrentó a Obito diciéndole que no volveríamos a trabajar para el. Obito no se lo tomó para nada bien, inculpó a Naruto haciendo que terminara en una penitenciaria y cuando mi tiempo en rehabilitación termino se dedico a acosar a mis hermanos y a mi, hasta que Temari se hartó de la situación, apenas Naruto fue liberado, empacamos todo y volvimos a Konoha.

Guardé todo con cuidado y pase ambas manos por mi cabello, solté el aire retenido con pesadez. Me desvestí para cambiarme, tenía unas pocas cicatrices en mi abdomen por anteriores peleas y en mi brazo izquierdo pequeños piquetes, poco visibles.

– ¿No puedes estar un día sin estar fuera? —Temari estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

–Saldré con Hinata.

–Gaara, ten cuidado con ella, Hiashi es un viejo muy conservador y estricto con sus hijas, si se entera que ella ha...

–Lo sé, no lo sabrá —dije colocándome una sudadera con cierre, no quería que viera las marcas en mi brazo— ¿Dónde está Yashamaru?

–No lo sé, pero dijo algo de buscar una casa mas grande.

–Me gusta aquí —replique.

–Anímate, si nos mudamos te dejaremos elegir la habitación que más te guste —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía mirarla a los ojos. Yo le prometí que no volvería a mi adicción.

Luego de una larga espera, unos cigarros y tazas de té, llego la hora acordada. Me fui caminando para poder pensar un momento, hay una posibilidad de que Hinata se aburra de mí y termine la relación.

Digo, quien en su buen juicio se quedaría con un drogadicto que busca peleas y fiestas porque no quiere aceptar que su familia está arruinada desde hace mucho tiempo, y además de eso lo acosa un peligroso traficante de drogas obsesionado con el control, solo atraigo problemas.

Llegué al lugar de encuentro más rápido de lo que esperaba, Naruto reía sonoramente y Hinata solo sonreía o ponía su mano sobre su boca cuando reía. Le di un beso en los labios y saludé a Naruto chocando los puños.

– ¿D-donde iremos? —ambos miramos a Naruto, después de todo fue su idea.

–Un almacén abandonado. Haku lo organiza.

– ¿Haku? —pregunté.

–Lo conocí en una fiesta —respondió con una gota en la frente.

–Como sea —dije pasando un brazo por el cuello de Hinata.

El famoso lugar abandonado donde sería la fiesta estaba cerca de casa, en los barrios más bajos. Hinata estaba algo intimidada por los chicos que fumaban en los callejones, las calles vacías y casi a oscuras.

Llegamos a un bosque luego de casi veinte minutos al final del camino se podía ver el almacén que no se veia como la gran cosa, entramos por un pasillo casi a oscuras donde solo se veían las sombras de la gente que estaba ahí, el pasillo era algo estrecho por lo que teníamos que corrernos a un lado.

– ¿Cómo conocieron a esta gente? —pregunto Hinata apegándose a mi luego de que una chica con los senos al aire vomitara a su lado.

–Naruto —fue lo único que dije. Este sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¡De la mejor clase! -exclamó saludando a un chico con la mano, otro se le acerco con la cabeza rapada y semidesnudo— atraigo a la indecencia, como a Gaara —dijo llevándose a Hinata a saludar a una chica con el cuerpo completo tatuado.

Los seguí hasta llegar al segundo piso, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, había hoyos en las paredes y la escalera estaba rota. Pero eso a nadie le importaba, solo querían un lugar donde escuchar buena música y beber.

.

.

.

Luego de unas cervezas y fumar con los demás, Naruto nos arrastró hasta el primer piso donde todos bailaban, comenzó a sonar la canción 'Go' de la banda Flow.

– ¡Amo esa canción, dattebayo! —grito Naruto saltando y empujando a los que estaban cerca, que lo acompañaron empujándose unos a otros siguiendo la letra de la canción.

Gaara estaba a mi lado cuidando de que nadie me empujara, me sentí como una niña perdida en un lugar extraño, totalmente diferente al suyo. A la pared del lugar había varios colchones sucios y gastados con chicas en ropa interior, algunas desmayadas y otras besuqueándose con algún chico. Naruto tenía razón, las fiestas de los chicos del instituto no son nada comparadas con esta. Vi a Naruto correr al segundo piso y tirarse desde este a la multitud de jóvenes desenfrenados.

–Volveré en un momento, no la pierdas de vista —dijo Gaara a una chica, dejándome con los amigos del rubio, asentí y se mezcló con la gente hasta perderlo de vista.

–Eres muy linda —un chico se me acercó enredando un dedo en mi cabello.

—Vete de aquí, es la novia de Gaara —la chica con la que me dejo Gaara empujó bruscamente al muchacho, este solo se tambaleó y se alejó.

–P-Puedo cuidarme sola —dije con firmeza.

–No lo dudo, niña. Pero aquí hay que ponerle algo de rudeza al asunto —contestó mirándome de pies a cabeza haciendo un globo con el chicle, cuando este reventó agregó — Me pregunto cómo ese antisocial consiguió una adorable ricachona como tú.

–C-Como lo...

\- ¿Cómo lo sé? Se nota a kilómetros, tu forma de hablar y tu ropa de marca, es algo muy obvio no crees —dijo poniendo un cigarro en sus labios— pero no te preocupes, los demás están demasiado ebrios para notarlo —rio enseñando sus perfectos dientes, aunque su risa era como la de una desquiciada.

–G-Gracias supongo...

– ¡Vamos! ¡Di una grosería, maldice, estoy segura de que puede salir algo sucio de esos lindos labios.

–N-No lo sé...

–Yo te ayudo —dijo agarrando mis mejillas y tirándolas— di 'Hijo de puta'.

–H-hij... ¡No puedo! —exclame cerrando los ojos, la chica me pegó una suave cachetada.

–Dilo, hijo de puta.

–H-hijo de puta.

– ¡Más fuerte! —gritó la chica con una sonrisa por su logro.

Luego de gritar eso, me sonrojé ferozmente ya que Gaara estaba mirando todo desde detrás mío, con una sonrisa ladina.

–Wow, ¡Gaara sonriendo! —gritó la chica.

Mire sus ojos, alrededor de estos estaba rojo, los tenía irritados, y un aspecto somnoliento.

– ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo, cierto?

Solo agachó la mirada. Lo llevé hasta los colchones y se tiro en uno de ellos, me quedé de pie frente a el vigilando que no le pasara nada.

–Lo siento, pero... ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunte a la chica que hace unos minutos había conocido.

–Naomi. ¿Tu?

–Hinata...—respondí, me ofreció una cerveza, pero me negué, ya estaba bastante mareada.

El tiempo se fue volando, cuando mire la hora en mi teléfono ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana. Naomi estuvo conmigo luego de que Gaara se desmayara, ahora está muy despierto bebiendo junto a Naruto.

–Ven conmigo —dijo Naomi, le seguí sin pensarlo, pasamos un pasillo oscuro donde solo se veía al final una puerta iluminada, era una pequeña habitación, cinco o seis chicos estaban en el suelo formando un círculo.

Nos hicieron un lado para sentarnos, si estuviera sobria me habría quedado de pie viendo lo sucio que estaba el piso, pero claro, no lo estaba.

Enarqué una ceja cuando Naomi puso lo que parecía ser una pequeña pastilla morada en su lengua y tomar un largo sorbo de agua.

–No es bueno combinar esto con alcohol, ¿sabes? Nada bueno —mencionó con una risotada.

– ¿No te gustaría hacer un viaje? —dijo una chica de cabello azul con un piercing en el centro de su labio inferior y un broche de rosa color celeste pálido adornando su cabello— estaré en esta ciudad por poco tiempo, y me has pillado de buenas, será gratis —dijo sin mirarme.

Observé cada movimiento que hacia mientras 'preparaba' esa sustancia y la jeringa.

– ¿Que dices? —preguntó poniendo frente a mí la aguja.

Tragué duro y sin dejar de mirar a la chica, sus ojos eran color ámbar y tenía una mirada serena, casi inexpresiva. Miré a Naomi, esta reía sin parar, salió de la habitación con un chico diciendo que irían a bailar. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

–Está bien —respondí.

Solo lo haría una vez, solo para saber que se siente.


	9. Chapter 9

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, empujando a la gente, pero no me detuve. Tenía que encontrarla.

Sentí que algo andaba mal cuando vi a Deidara saludarme cínicamente con la mano, y a Naomi con un chico. Hinata no estaba con ella, tampoco con Naruto.

Busqué por todo el maldito lugar, hasta que frené de golpe cuando vi una débil luz al fondo de un oscuro pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces avancé, escuchaba risas y murmullos.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, pude divisar apenas a Hinata que estaba en posición fetal en un rincón.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo por alguien.

– ¿Gaara, que haces aquí? —apenas me había percatado de la gente que había ahí, solo reconocí a Yahiko y Konan.

Konan me miraba con miedo y sorpresa, retrocediendo hasta quedar detrás del cabeza de naranja, los ignoré y me tiré de rodillas al suelo para examinar a Hinata. Con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo la abracé, su brazo izquierdo estaba descubierto y tenía un punto rojo justo en la vena. Estaba drogada.

–No a ti —susurré quitando unos mechones de cabello que estorbaban en su cara.

Con cuidado volví a recostarla y me levanté dispuesto a romperle la cara imbecil de Yahiko, el le había hecho esto. Lo pateé logrando que cayera, me puse encima inmovilizándolo y lo golpeé hasta que mis puños dolieron. Konan estaba histérica, suplicaba que me detuviera, el resto de gente había huido en cuanto lo patee.

– ¡Fui yo! —gritó.

La miré con enfado y ella solo lloró más fuerte retrocediendo dos pasos y poniendo sus manos al frente tratando de cubrirse. La tomé del brazo con tanta fuerza que se quejo por el dolor y la empuje a la pared, gritó por el golpe. Estaba furioso, no debieron meterse con ella.

– ¿Te envió Obito?

–No sabía que estarías aquí enserio lo siento, por favor no sabia que la conoces... no me hagas daño —suplicó sollozando.

–No respondiste mi pregunta —exclamé apretando más su brazo.

–Solo hacia mi trabajo, Gaara —respondió más calmada— sabes que ellos te están buscando, deberías estar ocultandote.

La solté y tosió acariciando su cuello. Solo es su trabajo dice, como si fuera algo bueno. Me agaché tirando de mi cabello, esto empeoraba cada vez más.

– ¿Que ha dicho Obito? —pregunte mordiendo la punta de mi dedo.

–Solo está paranoico por que saben mucho, casi todo en realidad. Han estado con él desde el principio —respondió colocando la cabeza de Yahiko en sus rodillas con cuidado— en Suna la policía nos estaba pisando los talones, por eso llegamos aquí.

– ¿Y por qué mierda nos fastidian a nosotros?!

– ¡Está desesperado! Todos lo estamos. Cuando inculpó a Naruto, comenzaron a investigar y conectaron todo hasta llegar a Obito, la policía atrapó a la mayoría de los nuestros. Por eso estamos aquí, los prefiere de su lado, asegurarse de que no le dirán a la policía. O bajo tres metros bajo tierra donde no podrán hablar —dijo con la cabeza gacha— equivocarse lastimó su ego.

–Que se vaya a la mierda.

–Gaara...

–Ella no debería estar aquí, no debí —solté mirando a Hinata, con dolor en mis palabras.

Konan estaba estupefacta.

– ¿Enserio tú...

–Es mi novia.

–Yo... Enserio lo siento... No lo sabía, sabes como es esto —dijo sollozando.

Mi relación con Konan nunca fue la mejor, ella era una persona demasiado amable y tranquila, y yo muy agresivo e irracional. Incluso cuando hacía de las suyas, meter a chicos ingenuos y curiosos en drogas duras, la primera dosis era gratis, luego volvían solos por más.

Tomé en brazos a Hinata para buscar a Naruto y largarnos de aquí, abrió un poco sus ojos y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

–Podemos ayudarnos —Konan habló ayudando a Yahiko a ponerse de pie.

–Planeamos huir de Akatsuki —dijo Yahiko limpiando con su mano la sangre que caía de su nariz.

Volteé a verlo para confirmar que había escuchado bien, su mirada era decidida.

–Si es así, búscanos. Ya saben donde vivimos... Ah, y perdón por golpearte —dije saliendo de ese lugar hasta llegar al bullicio de la multitud, todo seguía igual. La bajé con cuidado aún en el oscuro pasillo, tome su brazo y subí la manga de su suéter, Hinata miro a otro lado avergonzada.

– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —la regañe.

–L-Lo siento, y-yo...

Bufé desviando mi mirada, no quería ser grosero con ella.

–La primera vez siempre es la mejor —dije sin pensar.

–Al principio fue como si me hundiera en una nube... Ahora todo es... No lo sé, nunca me había sentido así.

–Busquemos a Naruto y larguémonos de aquí.

Cuando encontramos a Naruto, estaba dentro de una bañera vieja y sucia acompañado de una chica. Volado hasta el culo. Robamos un auto y manejé hasta el centro de la ciudad, dejamos el auto abandonado en un callejón. Nos despedimos de Naruto y fui con Hinata a su casa.

No queríamos dormir. Hinata se metió al baño y escuche la llave del agua, entré y me senté junto a la bañera, el agua espumosa tapaba su cuerpo.

–Estas muy callada hoy —dije cerrando la llave del agua y apoyando ambos brazos en la cerámica.

– ¿Quiénes eran ellos, los que estaban en la habitacio? —preguntó mirándome con los labios fruncidos y inquietud en su mirada— ¿Quienes son Akatsuki?

.

.

Desvío la mirada rascándose el cuello incomodo, con una mano presionando sus mejillas lo obligué a voltear la cara y mirarme, pero seguía evitandome.

–Nunca me cuentas nada, ¿no confías en mí? —dije tratando de no ponerme histérica.

–Es complicado —contestó.

– ¿Por qué te buscan?

–Hinata...

– ¿Por qué te buscan, Gaara? —insistí. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Hinata, no sigas —exclamó con enfado.

– ¡Entonces vete de aquí! —grité lanzándole agua en la cara y saliendo de la bañera.

Enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo y abrí la ventana del balcón buscando aire fresco para calmarme, estaba furiosa.

Gaara me siguió y trató de tomar mi mano, pero la corrí bruscamente.

–Vete —dije cruzándome de brazos.

–Te ves sexy cuando te enojas, ¿sabes?

– ¡No me importa, lárgate! -—lo empujé fuera de mi habitación y cerré la puerta en su cara. Me coloqué un pantalón para dormir y una camiseta.

–Estas siendo infantil.

– ¡Lárgate! —grité tirándome en mi cama con una almohada en mi cabeza.

–No me iré de aquí hasta que me perdones.

Traté de dormir. Enserio que traté. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en que él estaba afuera, en el suelo y sabiendo que mi casa es muy fría me estaba matando, estúpida conciencia. Bufé y me levanté para salir de mi habitación, y esperaba que no estuviera ahí, solo para tener otra razón de estar molesta con él.

Estaba sentado justo al lado de la puerta, levantó la cabeza para mirarme, suspiré pesadamente y volví a la cama, no sin antes hacer un muro hecho de almohadas, sentí los pasos lentos de Gaara y la cama moverse por el peso del pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó. Estaba dándole la espalda, pero aun así sabía que se refería a las almohadas.

–Estoy molesta contigo.

Lanzó las almohadas a los pies de la cama y se apegó a mí, forcejeé para que me soltara, el solo apretó más los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Quedamos enredados en la sabana. Justo como la primera vez que Gaara durmió en mi habitación.

Pero seguía molesta. Le lancé lo primero que encontré; peluches. Algunos los esquivaba con su mano, otros llegaban en su cara. Cuando estos se acabaron me abrazó hasta que deje de forcejear.

–Eres un imbécil...

–Lo sé... Lo siento.

.

.

.

Busqué perezosamente mi teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, con los ojos entrecerrados por la molesta luz.

–Mierda...—susurre cuando este cayó de la mesita de noche— ¿Diga?

–Hinata, estoy en el aeropuerto.

Puse mi teléfono frente a mi cara para ver la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde, entreabrí los labios sorprendida.

–Hinata, ¿estás ahí?

–Si, iré de inmediato.

–Está bien, no tardes tanto.

Tiré el teléfono en la cama y volví a acostarme para estirar los brazos, me di la vuelta y Gaara dormía profundamente, abrazado a un peluche. Reí por lo tierno que se veía que no pude evitar sacarle una fotografía con mi teléfono.

–Iré por mi padre y mi hermana al aeropuerto —dijo lo más fríamente que pude.

Me lavé rápido para que no me esperaran tanto tiempo, cuando salí del baño Gaara estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y apoyaba su mentón en sus manos.

Salí de la casa sin despedirme ni esperarlo, en el aeropuerto mi hermana corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho, Neji es un aburrido! —exclamó, acaricie su cabeza y sonreí.

– ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —habló mi padre metiendo las maletas al auto con prisa.

–M-Me quedé dormida, ¿Pasó algo?

–Sí, tengo que ir a Estados Unidos lo antes posible.

– ¿Estas bromeando? —dije riendo, pero al notar el semblante triste de Hanabi supe que era otra de sus famosas promesas que nunca llegaron a cumplirse.

En la casa todo volvió a la normalidad, mi padre comió y se aseó, lo seguí hasta la limosina que había llegado por el desde la empresa.

– ¡¿P-Por qué haces esto?! —grité cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, es mi trabajo —dijo sin un poco de sentimiento en su mirada.

– ¿Entonces los negocios son más importantes que tus hijas? —empuñé las manos y apreté los dientes, estaba harta.

–Solo no quiero que les falté nada.

–Ya tenemos todo ¡Lo único que haces es trabajar! ¡No queremos tu maldito dinero, no estas cuidando de nadie, eres un imbecil! —cerré la puerta con fuerza, pude ver la cara de sorpresa de mi padre, realmente exploté.

–Hinata...

Hanabi estaba en la escalera con una mano en su pecho y una mirada de angustia, había escuchado todo.

–Ven, quiero que me cuentes sobre el viaje —dije tomando su mano y sonriendo suavemente para tranquilizarla, lo mejor era fingir que la pelea con mi padre nunca había pasado. Seguro el haría lo mismo.

Pero había otra cosa que me estaba perturbando, toda esta tensión me estaba haciendo desear otro piquete que seguramente me haría sentir mejor en unos segundos.

Eso podría arreglarse, anoche intercambie números con Naomi y estoy segura de que me ayudaría a conseguir.

.

.

.

Un golpe seco. Dos. Un crujido. Sangre.

– ¿Creíste que no lo sabría? —exclame.

– ¡Ya estuvo, Gaara! Ya le disté su lección —habló Kankuro con calma tirando de mi chaqueta para levantarme. Escupí en el idiota que estaba en el suelo.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y caminé junto a mi hermano, dejando a ese mal nacido en el callejón. Nadie se metía con los Sabaku No y ese idiota se lo había buscado cuando insistía en acosar a Temari aun cuando Kankuro le había advertido sobre que le pasaría si no la dejaba en paz.

– ¿Todo bien con Hinata? —habló Kankuro.

–Sí, ¿por?

–Oh, por eso no llegaste anoche, ¿eh? —dijo moviendo las cejas.

–Idiota.

Ahora que la mencionó, debe seguir molesta conmigo. Debería mandarle un mensaje o llamarla ya que su padre volvió. Recordarla enojada me hacía tener una extraña sensación, otra razón para apreciarla más. Me acostumbré a estar con ella todos los días, a sus sonrojos cada vez que le insinúo tener sexo o simplemente por tocarla. Su aroma dulce y la manera en que me tranquiliza cuando acaricia mi cabello. Todo en ella es adictivo.

Tan adictivo como las drogas. Saco una cuchara de la cocina y me encierro en mi habitación, agrego un poco de cítrico al polvo y la caliento con un encendedor, cuando me di cuenta claramente de lo que estaba haciendo ya tenía la jeringa en mi vena, pero sin vaciarla, pensé un momento antes de seguir.

Si no me inyectaba, comenzaría a sentir los efectos de la abstinencia, y yo más que nadie sabía lo asqueroso que es eso.

Necesitaba el chute.

Escondí todo antes de recostarme y disfrutar de los efectos. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo genial que me hacía sentir.

Me dormí por unas horas y desperté porque Yashamaru llamó para cenar, si no hubiera sido por que acababa de levantarme ya somnoliento y con los ojos enrojecidos, hubieran sospechado.

– ¿Qué tal todo con Hinata? —pregunto mi tío.

– ¿Porque todos preguntan eso? -susurré concentrado en mi plato.

–Sólo estoy preocupado, los Hyuga siempre estan a la mira de todos. Y cuando Hiashi se entere de que su hija está con alguien comenzará a indagar...

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Creí que eran muy reservados —habló Temari interesada en el rumbo de la conversación.

-No importa cuanto lo traten de ocultar, los periodistas de una forma u otra lo descubren. Cuando terminó con el chico Uchiha no pasaron ni dos semanas para que toda la ciudad supiera.

– ¡Oh, sí! Creo que vi en la televisión sobre eso en un programa de farándula —exclamó Kankuro mirándome.

– ¿Que se supone que signifique eso? —dije enojado, tanto chisme me estaba irritando.

–Que si vas enserio con Hinata, hables con su padre antes de que él se entere por los medios, o que alguien le diga.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, no me esperaba nada de eso. No le temo al padre de Hinata, pero es muy pronto para ser tan formal, eso era ir demasiado rápido. Me desvestí y me acosté, solo tapándome con una sábana.

Esa noche no usamos protección, y ahora me preocupo de toda esta mierda. Enterré mi cara en la almohada, estaba siendo muy precipitado, todo estaba saliendo tan bien que me estaba ilusionando, sabiendo que en cualquier momento todo se complicaría.

Mañana hablaría con ella, recordé que la drogaron en la fiesta, pero estará bien, no conoce a alguien que le consiga unas dosis, ¿cierto? Una dosis no es tan grave.

Esperaré hasta mañana para hablar con ella. Todo estará bien.

.

Busque mi teléfono, le enviaría un mensaje a Hinata antes de ir a su casa, no querría toparme con su padre y meterla en problemas.

(Gaara, 3:46)

¿Estás en tu casa? Quiero verte.

(Hinata, 3:55)

Estoy con Hanabi.

Y ese fue el 'no quiero estar contigo' más indirecto que me han dicho. Me coloque la chaqueta y salí del edificio en mi bicicleta. Me detuve en una pastelería para comprar de sus dulces favoritos; rollos de canela. Los guardé con cuidado en mi mochila y me dirigí a casa de la peliazul.

– ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

–Quería verte, ¿no te había dicho? —respondí con un brazo apoyado en la puerta.

–Estoy con mi hermana.

– ¿Sigues enfadada? —dije pasando una mano por su cintura y con la otra moviendo un mechón detrás de su oreja— traje rollos de canela.

–Eres un manipulador —se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar, su hermana pequeña estaba en el sofá viendo televisión, Hinata la acompañó de inmediato. Dejé la mochila en el sofá y me senté pasando un brazo por el cuello de mi chica.

– ¡Hola, Gaara! —saludó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

–Hola, enana.

Su tierna sonrisa cambio a un ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados, esa niña es un peligro disfrazado de peluche. Arqueé las cejas y me recosté en el sofá.

– ¿Dónde está tu padre?

–Se fue —dijo cortante.

–Y... ¿Qué estamos viendo?

–Frozen.

Fruni el ceño.

– ¿Qué tal si vemos Jurassic Park y pido pizza?

– ¿En serio? —exclamó Hanabi con sus ojos brillando.

Como decidimos pedí una pizza y vimos la saga de Jurassic Park, toda la tarde. Antes de que empezara la última de las películas Hanabi se durmió apoyada en mí, la cargue hasta su habitación y Hinata la arropó, beso su frente y apagó la luz de su mesa. Preparé té, Hinata unos sándwiches y esa seria nuestra cena, sentados en la alfombra de la habitación de Hinata.

–Te ganaste a mi hermana con la pizza —dijo riendo.

– ¿Por qué se fue? Tu papá —hablé cambiando el tema.

–Lo de siempre... trabajo. Tal vez vuelva el domingo, solo vino a dejar a Hanabi.

–Vaya... Por lo menos el tuyo no es un alcohólico y se preocupa por ustedes —dije partiendo el pan en pequeños pedazos.

.

.

.

Me sentí apenada por lo que dijo Gaara, él tenía razón. Su padre no tenía ningún interés en él ni sus hermanos y solo se dedicaba a beber, mi padre trabajaba, pero siempre llamaba para preguntar como estábamos o si necesitábamos algo.

–Vamos a dormir —dijo.

– ¿Que? —pregunté sonrojada.

– ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Te recuerdo que no es primera vez que dormimos juntos —habló sacando su camiseta y tirándola al suelo.

Eso solo empeoro mi sonrojo.

–... No lo sé, no tengo sueño, ¿está bien? —me distraje con cualquier cosa en mi habitación para no pensar en Gaara sin su camiseta. Las otras veces yo no estaba sobria, o simplemente estaba demasiado exaltada para preocuparme del chico semidesnudo a mi lado.

Sentí que abrió la ventana y mire hacia esa dirección, arrastraba el pequeño sofá que estaba a los pies de mi cama al balcón, luego saco la cobija de mi cama y la dejo en el sofá.

– ¿Q-Que haces? —sonreí.

Me llevo hasta el balcón y nos sentamos en el sofá, había luna llena y las estrellas adornaban el cielo. Nos tapamos estando abrazados, sentía su corazón palpitar suavemente.

–Hinata —me llamó.

Me senté derecha para ponerle total atención, el aun observaba el cielo, entrelazó nuestras manos sin mirarme.

–Lo que paso cuando te quedaste en mi casa...

Me encogí de hombros, era vergonzoso recordarlo.

–Y después... Hm...

–Me cuido, si es lo que te preocupa —hablé rápido.

–Bien.

– ¿V-Vas a contarme sobre Akatsuki?

–Hinata...—dijo pasando una mano por su cuello.

–Por favor...— hice un puchero tratando de hacer una cara de perro regañado.

Me miró por unos segundos y desvío la mirada sonrojado. Gruñó frotando su cara con una mano.

–Está bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Le conté todo, desde cuando Akatsuki nos uso desde niños, mi rehabilitación, Naruto en la penitenciaría juvenil y su insistencia en que volvamos a trabajar para ellos, su expresión cambiaba conforme avanzaba la historia y al final, su cara no tenía expresión alguna.

\- ¿Hina?... -tome su mano.

Pero ella la corrió hasta llevarla a su pecho.

\- N-No volverás con ellos, ¿c-cierto?...

Me sorprendió su pregunta, creí haber dejado claro que los odiaba.

-No.

\- ¿Son muy peligrosos? -preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

Balbuceé, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-No -mentí.

\- ¿Akatsuki solo hace eso?

-Bueno... -carraspeé antes de seguir hablando - Prostitución y lavados de dinero, de vez en cuando viajaba con Naruto y Obito, para... Bueno, no importa.

\- ¿Q-Que decían tus hermanos?

-No sabian nada, no somos una familia unida, solo hasta que tuve... una sobredosis, pero solo eso.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué no hacían nada?! -exclamó, empuñando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-No es su culpa, Hinata.

-Pero...

-Hinata, cálmate -dije agarrándola de los brazos, ella sonrió débilmente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-S-Solo... No puedo creer que pasaras por eso -susurró colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

La abracé y apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza, más aliviado de que ella no se asustara, o peor, pedirme que me alejara.

-Eres más impredecible de lo que pensaba -dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor mío.

-En realidad -besé su mano con delicadeza, como se debía tratar a alguien tan dulce como mi Hinata- te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No digas eso, te quiero y eso no cambiará solo porque hayas tenido un pasado difícil -afirmó sin tartamudear ni dudar de sus palabras, la observé sorprendido por un momento hasta que noté que su sonrisa era por el sonrojo que me habían provocado sus palabras, desvié la mirada, sentí mi cara un poco más caliente por ser descubierto y la dulce risa de diversión de Hinata.

\- ¿Crees que vamos muy rápido? Con esto, nosotros -bajé la manta y observé el cielo.

-B-Bueno... Admito que t-todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero... N-No me molesta -se acercó y besó mi mejilla, sus labios eran suaves y no había mejor sensación en el mundo para mí que besarlos.

Se durmió en mis brazos, la observé un momento y quité los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos antes de seguir mirando el cielo estrellado.

La razón por la que aún no podía dormir era que no me he inyectado en más de ocho horas, no traía nada conmigo, mi espalda sudaba y no podía dejar de hacer sonar los huesos de mis dedos. Tenía que esforzarme por dormir, no podía simplemente dejar sola a mi novia por una estúpida adicción.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente, estaba agitada. Me miró con miedo y desesperación en sus ojos.

-Algo está pasandome, Gaara...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -me sobresalté.

-Y-Yo... Lo siento, n-no pensé en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Que? No me asustes, Hinata -la tomé en brazos para adentrarla en la habitación, la senté en la cama y fui a buscar una toalla para limpiar su frente perlada en sudor. Tomó mi mano para detenerme.

-T-Tengo... Un poco en el baño, el ultimo cajón -dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin saber a qué se refería, corrí al baño y busqué en el último cajón como me indicó, debajo de una pequeña toalla había una jeringa, una pequeña bolsita con polvo y una cuchara. Tome las cosas con las manos temblorosas.

\- ¡¿Dónde conseguiste esto?! -exclamé tirando las cosas en la cama para luego agarrarla de las muñecas para que me pusiera atención - Creí que solo sería esa vez, Hinata.

-L-Lo siento... -respondió sollozando, eso me partió el alma y relaje el agarre, no puedo enojarme con ella.

La abracé dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro, su cuerpo temblaba, me separé de ella, estaba pálida y sudando.

-Solo la última... Por favor, no puedo controlarlo... hay suficiente para los dos -susurró.

Prendí la luz de la mesita con algo de duda, de mi mochila saqué una jeringa que siempre traía conmigo, preparé ambas y busqué la vena en su brazo.

\- ¿Estás segura? -dije antes de seguir, los síntomas se hacían cada vez más constantes en mi cuerpo.

-S-Sí.

Me inyecté a mí mismo luego y me recosté junto a Hinata, quien estaba acostada boca abajo con los brazos debajo de la almohada, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, la moví hasta que quedara de lado, en caso de que vomitara.

-Recibí un mensaje de Konan -dije somnoliento - iremos a verla y ella seguro nos ayudará.

Al otro día por la mañana volvimos a inyectarnos, ella no quiso decirme quien le consiguió la droga. Pero lo que más me importa ahora era volver a conseguirla, por la tarde volví al departamento por algo de dinero que tenía guardado y fuimos a mi antiguo barrio, en un callejón estaba una casa rodante con bloques de cemento en vez de neumáticos, el olor a marihuana se sentía en cuanto te acercabas al callejón.

Golpeé la puerta y salió Yahiko, aun con algunos moretones en su cara.

-Pasa -dijo mirando a todos lados, cerró la puerta y bajó todas las cortinas.

-Gaara -Konan me saludó moviendo su mano- y...

-Hinata -dije.

-Hinata -exclamó sonriendo amablemente- soy Konan.

Yahiko coloco vasos en la mesa y sirvió cerveza, se sentó junto a Konan, pasando un brazo por su hombro. Entre dos pequeños sillones estaba la mesa, como cualquier típica casa rodante.

-Este es mi plan -dijo Yahiko, bebiendo de su cerveza hasta dejar el vaso vacío - Vuelvan a Akatsuki.

Agarré con fuerza el brazo de Gaara antes de que se abalanzara sobre Yahiko.

\- ¡¿Que mierda dices?!

\- ¡Solo escucha, Gaara! -exclamó Konan, protegiendo a su pareja.

Con algo de fuerza pude empujarlo hasta que se sentara, estaba agitado y con una cara de querer matar al primero que se le cruzara.

-No lo hagas...-susurré a Gaara- tu dijiste...

-Si vuelven a Akatsuki, volverá a confiar en ustedes -interrumpió Konan.

\- ¿Y? -hable yo, impaciente por saber.

-Lo mataremos.

Respiré hondo, ¿escuché bien? Si, lo hice.

\- ¡Esto no fue de lo que hablamos! Dijiste que se irían de la ciudad y buscarían una manera para ocultarnos- dijo Gaara con los brazos sobre la mesa, con sus manos empuñadas.

-Las cosas cambiaron -Yahiko se sirvió más cerveza - ¿Dónde se esconderán, Gaara? No pueden salir de Konoha, si nos vamos será peor para ustedes, sabes de lo que Obito es capaz.

-P-Pueden entregarlo a las autoridades -dije.

-Si hacemos eso, se enterará de quien lo entregó, de alguna manera, siempre lo hace y se vengara, se ha librado muchas veces de la carcel -habló Konan, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio con una expresión triste y cansada.

Quedaron en hablarlo con Naruto, conseguimos la droga y salimos de ese barrio en un incómodo silencio, desde que salimos de esa casa rodante no le dirigí la mirada a Gaara en todo el camino, llegamos al parque donde nos reuníamos con los chicos, ahí estaba Ino que me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años.

\- ¡No sé nada de ti en días! -gritó.

Exageraba.

-Hablamos p-por teléfono, Ino, hace un rato -dije con una gotita en mi frente.

-Cerda, no acoses a Hinata, ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana -habló Sakura dándole un leve empujón a Ino en su hombro.

\- ¡No te metas, frentona!

Sonreí porque mis amigas habían vuelto a ser como antes, esquive a Gaara que trataba de agarrarme de la cintura, Kiba también exageró solo por no vernos unos días. El pelirrojo me hizo una seña, dándome a entender que iría a hablar con Naruto. Lo ignoré y fingí total atención en lo que me contaba Kiba, de reojo pude ver como Gaara se iba indiferente y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para irse junto a Naruto, a veces, su orgullo me asqueaba.

Kiba me enseñó a enrolar la hierba en esos delgados papelillos, para ser primera vez me había salido bastante bien. Lo prendí y le di un par de caladas antes de ofrecerlo a los demás.

Ino y Sakura me hicieron un espacio entre ellas, gateé hasta llegar a dicho espacio en el césped, reíamos sobre algo, en realidad no tenía idea de que se reían, pero solo verlas me causaba gracia, creo que ellas tampoco saben que es lo divertido.

Alguien me abrazó por la cintura y me levanto hasta salir del círculo que habíamos formado sentados en el césped, volteé a ver, era Gaara.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Con Naruto...-susurré, olvidando por completo el por qué lo ignoraba, nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose.

-Luego te cuento -dijo eliminando esa pequeñísima distancia.

Los chicos silbaban y gritaban que nos buscáramos un motel, cuando me volví a sentarme junto a las chicas Ino reía rascándose la frente divertida por la situación y de mi cara que ya estaba como tomate, Sakura solo sonreía y me codeaba en la costilla con una cara de pervertida.

Llegó jueves y se acercaba cada vez más el regreso al instituto, Naruto y Gaara, luego de una extensa discusión quedaron en que lo mejor era seguir el plan de Yahiko ya que él tenía razón, si no lo eliminaban nunca podrían estar tranquilos.

¿Podría vivir yo tranquila sabiendo la clase de crimen que Gaara había cometido?

Yahiko tiraría del gatillo, aun así, Gaara estaría involucrado.

Ganaban confianza, buscaban el momento perfecto y lo liquidaban, nadie sospecharía de ellos por la larga lista de enemigos de Obito que juraron matarlo algún día. O eso fue lo que Gaara me aclaró.

Era simple. Confiaba en Gaara y sé que saldrá de esta.

En la tina con ambos brazos extendidos en los bordes y la cabeza apoyada en una pequeña almohada, hace ya unos diez minutos me prepare un chute y estaba mucho mejor que la que Naomi había traído, ese mismo día me enseñó a prepararlo como si habláramos de un juguete para ensamblar.

¿En qué momento mi vida cambió tanto? Tan radicalmente.

Si Gaara no hubiera aparecido tan de repente haciéndome sentir libre de hacer lo que se me diera la gana por primera vez en mi vida, seguramente seguiría con Sasuke fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Tal vez solo exagero, toda mi vida he estado en una burbuja creada por la sobreprotección mi padre que de golpe nos dejó casi abandonadas, el mundo real tal vez es demasiado extraño para mí.

El resto de la semana estuve en casa, tenía suficiente para inyectarme si solo consumía en la mañana y en la noche para dormir tranquila, solo para sentirme bien. Los chicos me visitaron, el sábado volvió mi padre de su viaje por lo que no podía salir. De Gaara solo sabía que no lo vería por unos días, solo esperaba que esos hombres no le hicieran nada malo.

A pesar de eso todos los días recibía un mensaje de él, para desearme buenas noches.

Miraba de reojo a Naruto, este reía de cada chiste estúpido que Obito soltaba, como siempre lo había hecho, yo estaba en el sofá de la casa totalmente aislado de la 'celebración' que había en Akatsuki, como siempre. Mujeres semidesnudas con lencería extravagante bailando en esos largos tubos, labios rojos y largas pestañas más falsas que mi castidad, dispuestas a fingir placer por unos billetes.

Al principio hubo conflictos con Deidara, odiaba a ese maldito imbécil y deseaba romperle la cara, no fingiría que me simpatizaba solo por el plan, siempre había odiado a ese idiota rubio travesti y su obsesión por las bombas llamándolas 'arte'.

Sasori aún seguía resentido por romper su nariz que no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegué.

Obviamente me importa una mierda.

Bebí el poco ron que quedaba en mi vaso, eché la cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos, lo primero en venir a mis pensamientos fue Hinata. Tal vez no la vea hasta que comiencen las clases, extrañaba besarla y hacerla mía, sus adorables gemidos y mejillas rojas.

Joder, me tiene en sus manos.

\- ¿Pensando en chicas? Hay nuevas atrás, muy guapas -dijo Obito con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa.

-Paso -respondí.

-Oh claro, nadie reemplaza a la hija de papá, ¿no? Enserio me sorprende que esté con un desviado como tu.

Hice tronar mis dedos, no queria comenzar una pelea y quedar mal con Obito. El resto de la semana fue una tortura, volvimos a los clubes nocturnos y bares a vender toda la noche. Naruto me anima un poco diciendo que no sería por mucho tiempo, y que no estaba solo en esto. Solo quiero que termine esta noche para correr a casa de Hinata, no he sabido de ella en días.

Estoy cansado, pero no tengo sueño. No recordaba que estar parado viendo como la gente bailaba y se embriagaba fuera tan agotador y fastidioso. Recibo el dinero de unos chicos y les entrego las pastillas, suspiro viendo cómo se alejan, no deben tener más de quince años y se veían tan desastrosos como yo.

\- ¿Estas bien, amigo? -Naruto puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Si.

-Nunca te pregunté como fue que te desintoxicaste en casa de Hinata.

-Su padre se fue ese mismo día, me mantuvo encerrado en su habitación -mentí.

-Pero estás bien ahora, ¿cierto? No sientes ganas de...

-No, no te preocupes -me habia inyectado hace una hora, con la excusa de que tenía un cliente.

Nos sentamos esperando a que llegaran más clientes para poder irnos, revisé los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y mi pantalón, pero no encontré nada más que el dinero. Una extraña alegría me invadió por completo.

-Me voy- dije.

\- ¿Uh? ¡Hey! Espérame, solo me quedan dos.

Salió corriendo hacia un chico que había estado gritando su nombre, yo solo me quedé en mi sitio impaciente por largarme de aquí y ver a mi novia, miré mi teléfono, solo eran las tres de la mañana, tenía tiempo. Nos querían a las cinco en la casa para entregar el dinero.

Un suave tirón en mi chaqueta me saco de mis pensamientos, una chica de cabello verde me miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba.

-Hola, Gaara.

-No me queda nada, lo siento -dije retrocediendo un paso para que me soltara.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? -tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se veia algo ofendida.

-No, ¿debería?

-Estuviste en mi fiesta hace unos días, soy Maiko.

Oh, mierda.

-Claro, lo siento pero me tengo que ir -dije.

\- ¡Hey! Me gustaría repetir lo que hicimos, ¿sabes? -dijo pasando su lengua vulgarmente por su labio.

Solté una carcajada.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, vi a Naruto y me alejé lo más rápido posible de esa chica.

-Larguémonos de aquí.

\- ¡Si, dattebayo!

Cuando salimos del lugar respire profundo para llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco, el olor a alcohol y encierro me estaba sofocando. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, de mi boca salía vapor por el frío que te congelaba hasta los huesos, era la primera noche que sentía tanto frío en todo el invierno.

\- ¡Gaara!

Rodé los ojos cuando reconocí esa voz chillona.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti desde ese día, me gustas! Enserio me gustas -dijo con ambas manos sobre su pecho y una mirada decidida.

-No me interesas -solté de inmediato.

Empujé a Naruto que estaba perplejo por la confesión de esa chica. Luego de un largo silencio habló.

\- ¿Quién era esa chica?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta a la que fuimos con Kiba?

-Sé más específico, Gaara, hemos ido a mil fiestas con Kiba.

-Nos echó a patadas una mujer.

\- ¡Oh! La guerra de espuma -susurró con un dedo en su labio - ¿Que hay con eso?

-Desperté con ella.

Arqueó las cejas y se detuvo.

-Tú y ella...-habló apuntándome.

-Es obvio lo que pasó, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Hinata sabe algo de esto?

-Pasó antes de pedirle que sea mi novia -suspiré- espero no volver a encontrarmela.

Caminamos en silencio, me despedí de Naruto y seguí mi camino hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, trepé la muralla con facilidad y pude notar la ventana del balcón de Hinata, estaba completamente abierta.

Ella ha estado esperándome.

Una brisa helada me rozó la nariz, me destapé para cerrar la ventana que quedaba abierta todos los días, por Gaara. Fui una idiota al creer que vendría, solo me queda esperar a mañana para verlo en el instituto. Doy unos pasos y choco con algo duro, abro los ojos confundida por haber chocado con algo en medio de mi habitación.

-Hola -habló con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Gaara me asustaste... Y-Yo... No pensé que vendrías hoy -mentí, prendí la lámpara de la mesa.

-Me estabas esperando.

Bajé la mirada apenada.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí, de todos modos? E-Es muy tarde.

-Quería verte -me levantó en un abrazo de oso y me dio un casto pero largo beso, me bajó con delicadeza en la cama, me tapé por el frío intenso que hacía.

Lo noté más delgado, lucía cansado. Se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedar solo con sus pantalones y se recostó rodeando mi cintura con un brazo por debajo de mi camisón de dormir, temblé por lo frío que estaba su cuerpo, moví las ropas de mi cama para quedar tapados hasta las orejas. Suspiró con satisfacción en mi cuello por el cambio de temperatura.

\- ¿Que has hecho estos días? -preguntó paseando su mano en mi cintura de arriba a abajo.

-M-Mi padre volvió ayer, he estado en casa toda la semana, p-pero los chicos estuvieron aquí para animarme -le conté.

-Entonces no me extrañaste.

\- ¡S-Si lo hice! Todos los días.

Di un pequeño salto cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero, también sentí mi cara caliente y apreté los labios. Su mano apretaba más fuerte y sentía un bulto presionando en mi pierna, cerré fuerte los ojos tratando de calmarme y disminuir el calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

-Eres demasiado tierna -dijo.

-Y-Y tu un pervertido.

Se movió quedando encima de mi cuerpo, pero a una corta distancia, subió mi pierna a la altura de su cadera y se inclinó.

-Me excitas -habló con sensualidad en mi oreja sintiendo su tibio aliento.

Me perdí en sus ojos turquesa, con mis manos en su cuello lo atraje hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, enredando su lengua con la mía mientras sus manos tocaban mis senos por debajo del sostén, bajé mi mano para acariciar sus abdominales hasta escabullirla debajo de su pantalón, soltó un gruñido cuando lo tenía en mi mano. Hice un recorrido con mis labiis desde su hombro hasta su cuello, finalizándolo con una mordida en su labio inferior.

Con su mano libre desabotonó su pantalón, me senté de rodillas y lo empujé para que se acostara, era mi turno de darle placer.

-Te has... vuelto muy lasciva -dijo entre jadeos.

Lamí e introduje su miembro lo más que pude en mi boca, Gaara con una mano en mi cabeza me guiaba y yo trataba de no hacer arcadas. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y la apretó.

-Detente... Me voy a venir -dijo con su voz más grave de lo normal.

Me retiré jadeando, me cogió de los tobillos para estirar mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, tiró mi camisón y me besó, su lengua era dulce y esos labios sí que sabían lo que hacían.

-No traías ropa interior -dijo respirando en mi cuello- eres muy traviesa.

Mi mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de Gaara, la apreté y tensé mis piernas con un gemido de puro placer. Mi mente estaba nublada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi unión con el pelirrojo y lo bien que se sentía el vaivén de sus caderas.

Él tenía el control del momento como siempre y yo quería cambiar eso.

Con más fuerza de la que pensé que tendría lo empujé, sentado en la cama tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

Gateé hasta quedar en sus piernas, coloqué una mano en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, Gaara estuvo quieto apoyado en sus codos sorprendido de mis actos.

Moví mis caderas apoyando mis manos en los hombros de Gaara mientras las uñas del pelirrojo se enterraban en mi piel. Di un leve empujón en su pecho y el captó mi gesto, se recostó en la cama con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Con esfuerzo moderé el volumen de mis gemidos haciendo más rápido el movimiento de mis caderas, Gaara mordía su labio y apretaba con fuerza mis caderas. Estaba tan avergonzada por la forma en que me miraba, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirme.

-Sigue así... Maldición, Hinata -gimió.

Tiró de mis caderas con fuerza metiendo por completo su miembro en mi interior, tapé mi boca por las ganas que tenia de gemir, me embistió con fuerza y sentí como mi vientre se contraía y casi como una explosión dentro de mi cuerpo arqueé mi espalda por el placer.

Se tiró en la cama atrayéndome con sus manos en mi espalda, me dejé caer apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Siempre me sorprendes -acarició mi mejilla y sonrió.

Amaba esos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas sin importar lo pequeña que fuera su sonrisa, lo hacían ver aún más apuesto de lo que ya era.

Con ambas manos apretó mi trasero, volví a saltar de la impresión, Gaara sonrió con burla cuando me dio una nalgada.

\- ¡G-Gaara! Dios... Eres un pervertido -hablé haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Yo? -dijo con fingida inocencia- Si hace un momento me estabas follando como una diosa.

Me alejé tapándome por completo, ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso?! Quiero que me trague la tierra. Aunque lo volvería a hacer con gusto.

Gemí frustrada. Si soy una pervertida.

-Hey -Gaara se acostó a mi lado tapándose por completo con la sabana, justo como yo lo había hecho, apenas podía ver su cara- ¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

La pequeña había entrado a la habitación mientras dormiamos, al darse cuenta de que estaba yo ahi me movio bruscamente por los hombros.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! Papá viene, apresúrate -decía Hanabi junto a la cama, me levanté de un salto, me coloqué la camiseta, tomé mi chaqueta y mire a Hinata.

-Te espero en el instituto -dije a Hinata antes de salir al balcón y saltar.

Caminé con calma al departamento de mi tío, abrí la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible para que pensaran que estaba en mi habitación, bajé la cabeza cuando vi una taza volando hacia mí.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Tienes clases en veinte minutos! ¡No huyas, Gaara!

Cerré la puerta con pestillo pensando que se iría, pero Temari sigue fuera gritando cosas que mis oídos ignoran completamente. Me bañé rápido y me vestí aun con mi cabello goteando, tiré un cuaderno dentro de mi mochila y quité el seguro de la puerta.

\- ¡Gaara, maldicion! ¡Escúchame! -gritó Temari.

-Gaara, no ignores a tu hermana -exclamó mi tío desde la cocina.

Gruñí fastidiado, di la media vuelta mirando a Temari.

-Llegaré tarde -sonreí forzosamente.

Temari se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Estabas con Hinata?

Desvíe la mirada avergonzado.

-Si.

Entrecerró los ojos analizándome de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien -exclamó con una sonrisa- Vete.

Rodé los ojos por lo bipolar y extraña que es mi hermana. Kankuro agitó su mano con energía gritando 'adiós' con la boca llena de arroz.

Camino al instituto me topé con Kiba y Shino, ya en el pasillo había chicas en grupos que me miraban y reían como tontas. Naruto gritaba en vez de contar lo que fuera que estuviera contando en el salón junto a las chicas, Hinata en cuanto me vio bajo la mirada con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¡Chicos, vengan! -gritó Naruto moviendo su mano para que nos acercáramos.

Tiré mi mochila dos mesas delante del grupo, tocaron para entrar a clases, pero después de media hora el profesor no llegaba, me puse los audífonos y me recosté en la mesa. Sentí una mano en mi cabello, me volteé para ver de quien se trataba.

-E-Esta húmedo.

-Planeaba llegar antes que tú, salí corriendo de casa -dije estirando mis brazos hacia arriba.

-E-Entiendo... ¿No quieres venir c-con nosotros? -dijo nerviosa.

Me levanté del asiento con pereza, al darme vuelta casi choco con una chica del salón, estaba sonrojada. Arqueé una ceja y seguí a Hinata, subí a la mesa para sentarme junto a Naruto y Hinata quedó frente a mí.

Estaba extraña, miraba de reojo al grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas.

\- ¿Están molestándote? -pregunté inclinándome.

-N-No -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hice una mueca y rasqué mi nuca, algo o alguien la estaba molestando y por alguna razón no quería decirme.

En el receso salimos al patio, metí mis manos al bolsillo y caminé junto a Hinata.

-Es muy lindo...-decían unas chicas, saqué mis audífonos para no tener que escuchar sus estúpidas conversaciones.

-Ve a hablarle.

-No, qué vergüenza -reían.

Busqué en todos mis bolsillos mi teléfono, me lamenté por dentro cuando recordé que lo había dejado en mi mochila. Una chica se posicionó frente a mi bloqueándome el paso, pensé que se había cruzado por accidente y la esquive.

-Espera, Gaara -dijo colocando ambas manos casi tocando mi pecho para que me detuviera, la miré con extrañeza, nunca la había visto.

\- ¡Por favor, acepta salir conmigo! -gritó sonrojada y cerrando los ojos.

Me sorprendió. Miré alrededor y estaba el pasillo repleto de chicos de diferentes salones, todos atentos. Sobre todo, Hinata y los demás del grupo.

-Lo siento.

Pasé por su lado e ignoré las miradas, en el patio todo siguió normal, Kiba jugando a las luchas con Naruto, Ino tratando de despertar a Shikamaru, Sasuke y Shino serios mientras Sakura reía de las estupideces de Ino.

Hinata en cambio, estaba más pensativa de lo normal.

Entrelacé su mano con la mía, sonrió falsamente y se apoyó en mi hombro.

Me dormí en clase de historia apoyando mi cabeza en una mano, Hinata trataba de despertarme porque en unas semanas comenzarían los exámenes finales. Me recosté en la mesa y jugué con un mechón del cabello de Hinata mientras escribía.

-Está muy largo -dije.

-M-Me gusta así -respondió a la defensiva.

\- ¿Me dirás que te molesta?

-N-No es nada, ya olvídalo.

La abracé por la cintura y la acerqué, estaba roja y me empujaba con sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros.

-Y-Ya basta, G-Gaara -decía.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Hinata gritara por el susto, yo me quede en mi lugar mirando imperturbable a Kakashi-sensei que había golpeado nuestra mesa con un libro, momento que aprovecho Hinata para alejarse.

-Si los tórtolos están tan enamorados que no pueden seguir la clase, les pido que salgan -habló con calma.

-P-Pero Kakashi-sensei...

-Espero que entiendan que fue más una orden que un favor.

Seguí a Hinata quien tenía la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, reí por dentro por que seguro esta roja hasta las orejas.

-Podemos ir a la azotea -mencioné.

-I-Iré al baño.

\- ¿Me dirás que te pasa? -la seguí.

-N-No me pasa nada, no entiendo que te hace pensar eso -dijo entrando al baño.

Miré a ambos lados y entré.

\- ¡G-Gaara! ¿Qué haces? -exclamó cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas.

-N-No hay nada que decir, no m-me pasa nada -dijo mirando la pared.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo.

\- ¡N-No estoy mint...

Puse una mano en su boca cuando escuché pasos y risas cada vez más cerca, nos escondimos en el cubículo del fondo del baño, la puerta rechinó y Hinata se removió asustada.

\- ¿Irás al karaoke con nosotras después de clases?

-Claro, oye ¿no crees que ese chico pelirrojo de penúltimo año es lindo?

\- ¿Quién?

-Es nuevo, llegó junto a un rubio hace unas semanas, no están nada mal.

Observé a Hinata, apretaba los dientes y ignoraba mi mirada por completo. Reí despacio y me miró extrañada, estaba celosa y era adorable.

\- ¡Cierto! Es muy guapo, tiene aires de chico malo, ¿Crees que tenga novia?

-Espero que no, aunque escuche que rechazo a Miho, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¡No! Ella es modelo -cuando la puerta volvió a rechinar y sus voces ya no se escuchaban, quite mi mano de la boca de Hinata.

\- ¿Eso era lo que te molestaba? -dije bajando la tapa del baño y sentándome.

Se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó como una niña pequeña.

-No seas tonta -dije tomando su mano.

-T-Tu estarías i-igual, supongo -respondió, le indiqué que se sentara en mi pierna y negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados y roja como un tomate. Tomando su mano con fuerza la atraje hasta que se sentara.

-Claro que lo estaría, pero yo no dudaría en golpearlo -rio y golpeó suavemente mi hombro.

\- ¿Entonces...

\- ¿Quieres que todos sepan que eres mía? -coloqué una mano en su cintura para acercarla.

Silencio. Arrugó el cuello de mi camisa con sus dedos e hizo un puchero, tomaré eso como un sí.

-S-Será mejor que salgamos d-de aquí, nos meteremos en problemas.

Espere para que me diera una señal de que podía salir, movió su mano y volvimos al pasillo. Salimos el edificio y entramos a otro, caminamos hasta un pasillo más estrecho y al final había una gran puerta doble de madera estilo colonial.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-La biblioteca, este edificio es el mas antiguo del instituto.

Había libreros gigantes, altos y largos llenos de libros de diferentes tamaños, Hinata observaba todo con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿No se supone que debe haber alguien aqui?

-No en un instituto privado, confían en nosotros.

-Eso me ofende.

Me miro con una sonrisa burlesca, nos adentramos en la enorme biblioteca, tenía varios pisos con una escalera de espiral de madera, nunca había visto una biblioteca asi de grande.

-Ten -dijo entregándome un libro- sé que te gustará.

Observé la portada, El juego de Ender.

Había sectores para leer, con sillones cómodos, mesas y alfombras grandes y suaves como almohada, además de máquinas expendedoras de dulces y bebidas.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra y me acosté apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, alcancé a leer tres capítulos y tocaron para el receso de almuerzo.

-Quedémonos aquí -dije.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

-Solo quiero estar más tiempo a solas contigo -agregué.

-N-No, p-puede venir alguien -dije cuando Gaara metió su mano bajo mi falda.

-Si alguien entra no nos podrá ver aquí.

-G-Gaara, por f-favor, me da vergüenza -le empuje suavemente por los hombros.

-Está bien, podemos hacer otra cosa -se separó y comenzo a buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó una caja de cigarillos, iba a regañarle cuando vi que dentro habia una jeringa y una pequeña cuchara.

-Gaara... Acordamos que no en el instituto.

-Pero no puedo aguantar hasta que salgamos.

Frunci los labios tratando de no mirar la cajetilla, también estaba deseandolo.

-Esta bien, pero prepara para ambos -solté, esto era mas fuerte que yo.

-Sabes que tenemos natación luego, ¿cierto? Bueno, en una hora, no hay problema, no estaremos tan aturdidos.

Levanté la mirada, tenía razón. Todas las del salón estarían ahí y como es usual habrán chicas de otros salones observando, verian a Gaara y tendrá mas pretendientes, como pasó en el pasillo.

Él podría enamorarse de otra chica.

\- ¿Lista? -habló con la aguja lista entre sus dedos, subí la manga de mi camisa y extendi el brazo.

Las chicas gritaban en las galerías viendo a los chicos en la piscina, en su mayoría, por Sasuke.

\- ¡Mira los tatuajes de los chicos nuevos! ¿No crees que son sexys? -escuché gritar a unas chicas de primer año.

Me siento en el borde de la piscina y observo mis pies bajo el agua, refunfuñé cuando esas chicas seguían gritando cosas.

\- ¡Oh! Mira su hombro, ¿Crees que se lo haya hecho su novia?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Desearía ser su novia... Es tan lindo -decían, estaba tan celosa, cuánto daría por atreverme a gritarles que es mi novio.

Levanté la mirada y Gaara se acercaba nadando, puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo apoyándose en el borde de la piscina para impulsarse y besarme frente a todas, sus gritos pararon para cambiar a balbuceos y susurros.

-Creo que eso las callará -dijo pasando una mano por su cabello dejando descubierto su tatuaje y solo unos mechones volvieron a su cara- ¿En qué momento me hiciste esto? -preguntó apuntando su hombro.

\- ¡Ella siempre tiene a los mejores chicos! Como la detesto.

Sonreí triunfante. Baje a la piscina y le lancé agua en la cara al pelirrojo, me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo en este momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasados tres semanas.

Exactamente tres semanas y cuatro días para ser exactos. Y las cosas no pueden estar peor, espero que no.

Nuevamente me quedo dormida sobre el retrete, con la aguja de la jeringa aún en mi brazo el cual tiene varios puntos morados en mi piel, las venas estaban hinchadas. Ya no puedo disfrutar de la brisa fresca en días de calor, la manga larga y los suéteres son las únicas prendas que uso sin falta con mi única excusa de que siento vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo.

Gaara está a mis pies inconsciente con las rodillas flexionadas, me puse de pie con una mano apoyándome en la pared, miré mi teléfono, ya nos habíamos saltado dos clases seguidas, en la primera clase nos echaron del salón y terminamos aquí.

Estaba mareada y me sentía débil, fatigada, puse ambas manos en el lavabo y me miré al espejo, tenía ojeras y en estas semanas había perdido varios kilos, pero poco se notaba con el uniforme.

Miré mi brazo y sentí ganas de llorar, por rabia, impotencia de no ser capaz de dejarlo y ser tan débil por volver a caer una y otra vez.

Claro que había intentado dejarlo, era todo lo que queríamos, yo y Gaara. Pero cada vez que tratábamos no aguantábamos más de dos días en abstinencia.

Mojé mi cara varias veces para tratar de despertarme del todo, teníamos que volver o nuestros amigos volverían a preocuparse, como lo hacían cada vez que desaparecíamos, el baño de la biblioteca se convirtió el lugar habitual para nosotros cuando la angustia se hacía presente, rara vez entraban.

Me arrodillé junto a Gaara y golpeé un poco sus mejillas, gruñó y abrió un poco sus ojos, en silencio lo ayudé a levantarse y paso un brazo por mi cuello. Mis notas no han bajado, pero aun así han contactado a mi padre por mis faltas en clases y los castigos que he tenido con Gaara. Estaba molesto, muy molesto y hasta ahora, yo estoy castigada por desobedecerle cuando me dijo que no me acercara al pelirrojo.

Tocan el timbre para el almuerzo y nos sentamos en la cafetería hasta que los demás lleguen y no levantar sospecha. Cuando Naruto se enteró de que Gaara nunca se habia limpiado, y que ahora yo tambien estaba enganchada, nos amenazó con decirle a Temari, Gaara logró convencerlo de que no lo hicera, aún no puedo mantenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos por mentirle.

Mi autoestima está por los suelos, me siento horrible por mentirle a todos, mis amigos son tan amables y se preocupan por mí pero yo no hacía más que mentirles, mi padre a pesar de verse molesto todo el tiempo veía en sus ojos y sus palabras de angustia la preocupación por no saber que me sucedía, me sentía miserable y deseaba morir.

-Te traje esto -habló Gaara entregándome un sándwich, se veía delicioso pero el hambre era algo que casi ni sentía últimamente.

-Gracias -dije, se sentó a mi lado y comió su sándwich charlando con Naruto.

Hice el intento y sacaba pequeños pedazos de pan, mastiqué lentamente y seguí hasta que terminó el receso para almorzar, aún quedaba la mitad. Lo envolví en una servilleta y lo guardé.

La siguiente clase apenas puse atención, alternaba mi mirada entre Gaara y la ventana, el pelirrojo se había dormido sobre su brazo y tomando mi mano debajo de la mesa, quité unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

Traté de levantarme del sofá, pero Gaara me tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, traté de quitar sus brazos, pero fue imposible. Bufé y le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Auch -susurró.

Me liberé de su abrazo y caminé a la cocina tropezando con botellas y vasos, la sala era un desastre. Tenía la boca seca y bebí de un sorbo lo que le quedaba a un vaso. Miré alrededor, estabamos en la casa de Akatsuki. Todo cambió muy rapido, al principio lo ultimo que quería era acercarme a ellos, ahora duermo bajo su techo. En casa ya no era lo mismo, mi padre volvió a contratar empleados para que nos vigilaran, ahora mismo ellos creen que estoy en casa de Ino.

-Buenos días -habló Gaara encorvándose para quedar a mi altura y besar mis labios.

-Buenos días -susurré correspondiéndole.

Naruto entró bostezando solo con bóxer puestos, detras de el venia Naomi, hace un tiempo me habría sonrojado completamente, ahora la timidez en mi es casi inexistente.

-Eso estuvo genial para empezar el fin de semana, ¡dattebayo!

-Esta noche haré una fiesta -dije sacando jugo del refrigerador- puedes invitar a quien quieras -los demás estaban despertando, si bien uno o dos de los empleados se quedaban en casa, no habría problema, les diría que mi padre lo había permitido.

\- ¡Genial!

Luego de un desayuno ligero, salimos al patio para bañarnos en la piscina y tomar el sol, reí tratando inútilmente de no ser salpicada por Kurama.

\- ¡No, Naruto! -grité cuando Naruto me abrazó por la cintura y se lanzó conmigo al agua- Idiota -reí lanzándole agua a la cara.

Salí de la piscina y abracé a Gaara empapando su ropa, tiré su camiseta obligándolo a que se la sacara, unimos nuestros labios y reímos entre el beso.

-Ven a la bañarte conmigo -dije.

-Ve con Naruto.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, además está jugando con Kurama, vamos -tire de su mano hasta llegar a la escalera de la piscina.

Los demás llegaron a sentarse también, miré a otro lado cuando noté que ese hombre me miraba, el que tenia el cabello largo y rubio, me inquietaba mas que cualquiera en esta casa.

Mire a Gaara nadar hacia lo profundo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable, él no había cambiado del todo y yo no estaba haciendo nada por arreglar eso.

-Estás muy callada -dijo en cuánto lo alcancé.

\- ¡Bomba! -grito Naruto salpicando por todos lados.

-No es nada -dije sonriendo.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad en las bicicletas, en el camino nos encontramos con Kiba.

\- ¿Alguien trajo dinero? -preguntó Naruto.

Todos negamos.

-Tendremos que hacerla a la antigua, ¡dattebayo!

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? -dije de cerca de Gaara.

-Tu solo no te separes de mi -sonrió con diversión.

Arqueé una ceja y entramos a un mini supermercado, Gaara abrió su chaqueta y escondió una botella de whisky en esta, miré a todos lados si nadie nos había visto, en el pasillo de al frente donde se encontraban los dulces Naruto y Naomi me sonreían escondiendo dulces en su ropa.

-No mires a los lados -dijo Gaara.

-Iremos a pagar esto pero diré que olvidé la billetera -habló Naruto alzando una bolsa de dulces.

Antes de llegar a la caja, un guardia se acercaba a nosotros, hablando por un radio.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos -le susurre a Gaara.

\- ¡Corran! -gritó Kiba.

\- ¡Deténganse! -gritó uno de los guardias.

Naruto corría delante de nosotros y reía, Naomi me sonreía abiertamente, doblamos en la esquina y frente a una tienda se encontraba Sasuke junto a Sakura.

Pasamos por su lado y ambos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo por los guardias que aún nos perseguían. Finalmente cedieron un par de cuadras más allá, llegamos a mi casa y dejamos todas las cosas en la cocina.

-Nunca había estado en esta zona de la ciudad -dijo Naomi observando todo con asombro.

-Impresionante, ¿cierto? -dijo Naruto abrazandola.

\- ¿Que está pasando? -habló Hanabi entrando a la cocina.

-Vendrá más gente, ¿te quedarás en tu habitación?

-Supongo...

\- ¿Tu eres Hanabi? Konohamaru nos habló mucho de ti -Naruto y Naomi tenian una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Como conocen a Konohamaru? -preguntó confundida.

-Vive en nuestro barrio, en realidad vivimos en el mismo edificio -sonrió- ¿no sabías?

-No -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Oscureció y la gente comenzaba a llegar, chicos del instituto y algunos los reconoci de las fiestas en la casa de Akatsuki , la mansión de a poco se llenaba, la piscina estaba iluminada y varios chicos se habían lanzado.

\- ¡Esta fiesta es genial! -gritó Sakura en mi oído, la música estaba a todo volumen.

\- ¡Hinata! Tienes que detener esto -dijo Neji siguiéndome, le mostré el dedo del medio y me alejé de él mezclandome con la gente.

Sonreí y seguí bebiendo, traía la chaqueta café de Gaara que caía por mi hombro, debajo solo traía una camiseta que dejaba descubierto mi abdomen.

Estaba apoyada en la pared bailando, Gaara me observaba del otro extremo mientras bebía directamente de la botella que había robado esa tarde.

Con las manos sobre mi cabeza movía las caderas siguiendo la música, un chico se puso frente a mi tratando de besarme, lo empujé varias veces hasta que Gaara con una mano en su cara lo empujó lejos y el chico no volvió a insistir. Pasé un brazo por su cuello y el con ambas manos en mi cintura bailábamos, alcé la cabeza un poco para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello cuando sentí sus labios.

Había demasiada gente, entraban desconocidos que podrían fácilmente robar algo de mi casa, pero eso no me importaba ahora, solo quería pasarla bien. Arrebaté de la mano de Gaara la botella y di un gran sorbo, cerré los ojos con fuerza por el ardor en mi garganta.

Un agarre me alejó de los brazos de Gaara, miré al frente y Naomi me llevaba entre la multitud de chicos que bailaban con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, me dejé llevar cuando se detuvo y comenzó a bailar frente a mí, se acercó más y me abrazó mientras se reía, tomó mis manos y comenzamos a dar vueltas, mi estómago dolía por tanto reír.

Cuando nos detuvimos, ella me besó.

Abrí un poco los labios por la sorpresa e introdujo su lengua, le seguí el ritmo por unos segundos hasta que alguien me jaló del brazo y empujó a Naomi.

\- ¿Que mierda te pasa? Idiota -dijo Gaara empujándola una vez más para alejarnos.

-No seas tan celoso -me reí de su cara de niño malo.

-Soy egoísta -dijo acorralándome en una mesa, me subió tomándome de la cintura y reposé mis brazos en sus hombros.

\- ¡Hinata! -escuché que gritaban, no le tomé importancia.

\- ¡Hinata! -volví a escuchar, me separé un poco de Gaara y vi a Ino y Sakura que se acercaban corriendo.

\- ¿Pasó algo? -grite para que me escucharan.

-Es Hanabi, ven.

En cuanto dijeron el nombre de mi hermana las seguí corriendo, Gaara venía detrás de mí, empujando un poco a la gente llegamos a la cocina donde estaba Hanabi y su amigo Konohamaru.

Junto a un charco de vómito y un par de botellas de cerveza.

\- ¡Mierda! -dije.

Tomé a Hanabi del brazo, pero se desplomó, estaba muy ebria y se reía de quien sabe que cosas con Konohamaru.

-Será mejor que los llevemos a una habitación -dijo Ino.

-Yo la llevaré -habló Gaara tomando en brazos a Hanabi.

\- ¡Konohamaru esta borracho! Me siento como un padre orgulloso -sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto, luego lo subió a su hombro como un saco de harina, el chico decia cosas inentendibles y se reía.

Me adelanté y cuando llegamos al segundo piso detuve a Naruto que llevaba a Konohamaru a la habitación de mi hermana pequeña.

-No quiero que estén juntos así, llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes, está por allá.

\- ¡Claro! -se fue a la habitación saltando mientras el pequeño castaño se lamentaba.

Cerré con llave ambas habitaciones por precaución y volvimos a la fiesta, en el patio estaban teniendo una guerra con bombitas de agua, Gaara sacó su lengua y puso un pequeño cuadrado en medio, se acercó para besarme sintiendo como la estampilla se deshacía en nuestras bocas.

Una hora después estaba alucinando, parpadeé varias veces para verificar si lo que estaba viendo era real.

\- ¿Qué era eso? -pregunté sin dejar de mirar las figuras irregulares que se formaban junto a la piscina, me sentía en otro mundo.

-Solo disfrútalo.

Desperté en la cama junto a Naruto, froté mi ojo y del otro lado de mi cama estaba Gaara, me senté y a los pies de la cama estaba Naomi.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie bajé de la cama, en el suelo estaban durmiendo Kiba y Sai, caminé con cuidado de no pisar a nadie, entré al baño y vi a Shino en la bañera, también durmiendo, bajé al primer piso y me puse frente a un espejo, estaba despeinada y tenía el delineador que Ino me había obligado usar más que corrido.

\- ¿Hinata? -me volteé y frente a mi estaba mi padre con sus maletas mirando asombrado la casa.

El ventanal que daba al patio estaba roto y algunas pinturas rayadas, además de estar lleno de vasos y botellas, algunos chicos aún estaban dormidos por la casa.

-Papá, llegaste antes -dije sonriendo forzada y levantando los hombros, me habían pillado.


	12. Chapter 12

-No me toques -quité bruscamente su mano de mi hombro.

-No tienes derecho a estar molesto, ¡te lo advertimos! El sr. Hyuga no quiere que te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata -habló Temari.

La ignoré y caminé a mi habitación, mi cuerpo estaba tenso por los nervios y frustración, enredé mis dedos en mi cabello y apreté los dientes.

\- ¡Que imbécil! -grité lanzando una lámpara contra la pared.

Corrí fuera del departamento, necesitaba salir de este edificio, tomé un autobús hasta llegar al club de Obito, un lugar de ricachones, uno de los mejores de la ciudad con mujeres dispuestas a recibir dinero por una noche.

Entré por la puerta trasera que se encontraba en un callejón vigilada por dos guardias, me dejaron pasar de inmediato, ya me conocían.

\- ¡Gaara, amigo! Me enteré que lo tuyo con la chica Hyuga se supo oficialmente, su papi ya no te dejará verla ¿cierto? -Deidara se abalanzó riendo sobre mi tratando de abrazarme, lo golpeé tirándolo al suelo, las chicas que se encontraban bailando exclamaron sorprendidas, se miraron entre ellas confudidas hasta que una chica dijo que siguieran trabajando.

Seguí mi camino hasta el segundo piso donde había varias habitaciones para que las chicas llevaran a sus clientes.

La habitación con una puerta negra era a la que me dirigía, alejada de las otras.

-Prepárame uno.

Me senté y saqué una jeringa de la bolsa, no quería pegarme alguna enfermedad por compartir estas cosas. Tomé el cinturón que había en la mesa y lo enrollé en mi brazo con fuerza.

Cuando desperté estaba sudando frío, acostado en un sofá que había junto a la mesa, una patada en mi estómago me hizo toser y removerme tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Obito quiere que tú y Naruto vayan al club que al norte de la ciudad, está lleno.

\- ¿Zouk?

-Si.

-No puedo -dije poniéndome de pie apenas- nos reconocerán en esa zona.

Esta vez su puño fue el que llegó a mi estómago.

-Cuando estás drogado me caes mejor -enterrando sus dedos en mi cara me obligó a mirarlo- Irán. En una hora tienen que estar allá.

Me soltó bruscamente haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-Sasori -Obito estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados- ya puedes retirarte.

Reclamando por lo bajo salió de la habitación, Obito me llevó hasta la salida donde me entregó pequeños paquetes con pastillas y hierba.

-Y este -dijo sacando un par de sobres- es la paga, has hecho un buen trabajo como siempre -palmeó mi espalda con fuerza.

Guardé el sobre en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la gente estaba solo con camiseta manga corta por la primavera y yo estaba temblando de frío, caminé por casi media hora hasta que llegué al mejor barrio de la ciudad, donde todos los chicos del instituto se reunían. Les vendí a varios chicos que me encontraría en los pasillos cuando las vacaciones terminaran.

Sasori tenia razón, el lugar estaba lleno, yo creo que superó su capacidad. Por lo que vender no fue difícil. Estaba cerca de la casa de Hinata, no me tardaría en llegar y trepar hasta su habitación para verla un rato, aun no eran las doce, tengo tiempo para volver y vender el resto.

Reviso los bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono, ahora recuerdo que salí tan exaltado que lo olvidé en mi habitación.

-Tremendo idiota -me digo.

Observo alrededor en busca de una opción y bajo un poste de luz había un teléfono público, me acerqué e introduje unas monedas, troné los dedos de mi mano impaciente.

\- ¿Diga?

-Hey, ¿me extrañaste?

-Mentiste, traicionaste mi confianza, destruiste nuestro hogar y obligaste a tu hermana a mentir -dijo seriamente.

-Yo no la obligue a n...

-Te ordené alejarte de ese chico y no me escuchaste, el solo te está usando, Hinata.

-No es cierto.

-Las relaciones a esta edad no son para siempre, creí que eras bastante madura para entenderlo.

-Tu conociste a mi a madre a mi edad.

Suspiré pesadamente sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, si, la había cagado y en grande. Mi padre me mira seriamente desde su escritorio.

-Te avergonzaste frente a todos nuestros conocidos y me avergonzaste a mí -dijo tirando un sobre abierto sobre la mesa con fotos en su interior.

Saqué las fotografías sabiendo de que se trataba, mi padre ya lo sabía, en las fotografías estábamos en el parque dando un paseo de la mano, en la entrada de mi casa e incluso en la fiesta.

-Desde ahora, las sirvientas se harán cargo de ustedes y darán aviso de cada persona que entre a esta casa.

-Pero padre...

-Contraté un chofer que las llevará al instituto y traerá de vuelta, hay guardias que vigilarán la casa por la noche...

\- ¡No! -exclamé- ¡no puedes hacerme esto solo por querer divertirme!

\- ¡Si crees que destruir la casa y robar es diversión, estas equivocada! -gritó, se acercó y tomó mi brazo con fuerza- No volverás a ver a ese chico, nunca, no sé qué ha hecho contigo, pero haré lo que sea para alejarlo de ti.

-No puedes hacer eso, no lo conoces, no me dejará.

-Ya lo veremos, estás siendo irracional -me llevo hasta mi habitación y cerró con fuerza.

Tiré de mi cabello con frustración soltando algunas lágrimas, corrí al baño e hice lo único que me tranquilizaría. Salí al balcón para tomar aire, todo ha sido un caos, quiero desaparecer y estar tranquila, extraño a Gaara y a mis amigos, pero estoy encerrada por culpa del neurótico de mi padre.

Creo que lo entiendo un poco, todos desde ayer, han estado hablando en sus programas de chismosos sin vida sobre mí y 'mi revelación adolescente' o una mierda parecida. Idiotas. No soy una estúpida princesa, no más.

El tono de llamada de mi teléfono me hizo saltar del susto, corrí a buscarlo, pero se trataba de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Diga?

-Hey, ¿me extrañaste? -habló una voz ronca y pausada.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo para volver a palpitar desenfrenadamente.

-Gaara... Esto es un desastre -reí.

-Lo sé. Hay guardias fuera de tu casa.

\- ¿Estás aquí? -pregunté emocionada.

-Sí, quería verte, pero no creo poder sin que me vean.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora? -salí al balcón y lo vi en la calle junto a un teléfono público saludándome con la mano.

-Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a tu casa?

-Tengo que... hacer algo antes -dijo suspirando.

Vi el auto de mi padre saliendo y mi estómago se retorció completamente creyendo que vería a Gaara, suspiré con alivio cuando tomó el camino contrario.

Una idea pasó por mi mente.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- ¿Que? No.

\- ¿Por qué no? Quiero estar contigo.

-...Esta bien, ¿y cómo piensas salir?

Corté la llamada y saqué una sudadera con capucha, me coloqué las zapatillas y guardé mi teléfono. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta noté que esta estaba cerrada.

-Tiene que estar bromeando -dije forcejeando más la puerta- como si no fuera suficiente estar encerrada en esta casa.

Solo había una salida: el balcón.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Me asomé por la baranda y la caída no podría ser tan dolorosa, tragué duro y comencé a bajar por la enredadera estando atenta de si venía un guardia.

\- ¡Mierda! -exclamé, mi pie había resbalado, pero alcancé a afirmarme bien.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia los arbustos, en ese momento uno de los guardias pasó y esperé hasta que se fuera para correr hasta el muro.

-Como rayos paso ahora... -dije cuando estaba frente al muro que era un poco más alto que yo.

\- ¿Hinata? -escuché al otro lado del muro.

\- ¿Gaara? ¡Gaara! Por aquí.

En un movimiento subió al muro y paso una pierna quedando sentado con una pierna a cada lado del muro, sonrío y extendió una mano.

-Tu puedes.

Tomé su mano y me subió hasta que pude por mí misma, me senté junto a él y lo abracé rodeando su cuello, besó mi frente, luego mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Vamos -dijo al saltar el muro.

Corrimos varias cuadras hasta meternos a un callejón en el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí se escuchaba la música de algún lugar cercano. Gaara estaba tranquilo apoyado en la pared, contaba lo que tenia en unas bolsas y volvió a guardarlas cuando termino.

\- ¿Dónde iremos? -pregunté en cuanto paso un brazo por mi cintura para comenzar a caminar a un club.

-Solo no te separes de mí -se detuvo frente a mí y con delicadeza subió la capucha de mi sudadera. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y esperamos junto a la puerta de emergencia, un par de chicos salieron riendo y aprovechamos de entrar, el lugar estaba lleno, subimos al segundo piso y Gaara se apoyó en la baranda y me acercó a él en un abrazo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho cuando la música fuerte se sentía como un eco en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Hinata? -sus brazos se apretaron más en mi cintura - ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

-No pasa nada -dije.

En cuanto Naruto llegó con mas mercancía, habíamos vendido la mitad, reconocí a varios chicos del instituto que también reconocieron a Gaara. Estaba fatigada, llevaba varias horas sin comer y lo sofocante de este lugar no ayudaba mucho, Gaara lucía cansado y adolorido.

\- ¡Gaara! Me alegro de que estés aquí -una chica de cabello verde corrió hacia donde estábamos, empujando a la gente y sin importarle los improperios que soltaban.

-Mierda -dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado, tomó mi mano y trató de pasar entre la gente.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -grito la chica.

Esto no podía estar peor.

La odiosa de Maiko mira recelosa a Hinata, debo salir de aquí antes de que se ponga peor.

-Vámonos -hablé tomando a Hinata del brazo.

\- ¿Quién es? -gritó, la música estaba tan fuerte que mi pecho vibraba.

\- ¡Gaara! -Maiko nos seguía.

\- ¿Quién es e...

-Solo sigue caminando.

\- ¡Kya! -gritó Hinata cuando la chica que nos seguía tiró de la capucha de su sudadera.

Su grito llamó la atención de algunos chicos, los susurros comenzaron y más gente comenzó a husmear que estaba pasando.

\- ¿No es ella...

-Va en mi instituto, oí que está en un gran lío por ese chico.

-Seguro se ha escapado.

Muchos comentarios llegaban a mis oídos de todas direcciones, Hinata tiró de mi manga notablemente nerviosa.

Volvió a poner su capucha y agachó la cabeza en lo que yo me encargaba de pasar entre la gente para salir de este infierno.

En cuanto pasamos la puerta pasé un brazo por su cuello luciendo tranquilo para no llamar más la atención.

\- ¡Gaara! -volteé a ver a Maiko que estaba en medio de la calle, pero seguí caminando.

\- ¿Quién es? -habló Hinata.

-Ignórala.

\- ¡¿Por qué la prefieres a ella?! No te quiere, ¡no como yo! Te dejará en cuanto se aburra de ti.

\- ¡Cállate! -grité.

Se acercó a nosotros y estaba por empujarla para que nos dejara en paz, pero agarró a Hinata de su sudadera.

-Nos acostamos, ¿sabes?, Asi que no te creas tan importante -la pelinegra estaba perpleja mirando a la chica que la miraba desanfiante.

\- ¡Suéltala, estás loca! -con fuerza tomé su muñeca y la empuje, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Sin volver a mirar atrás caminé junto a Hinata, todo había salido peor de lo que pensaba, pasé una mano por mi cara frustrado, miré a Hinata pero seguía perpleja, como si aún no procesara todo lo que pasó.

Unos minutos después me empujó con ambas manos en mi pecho y me dio una bofetada que me hizo voltear, su labio temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma.

\- ¿No dirás nada? -preguntó.

-Puedo explicarlo.

\- ¿T-Te acostaste con ella?

-Sí, pero...

Otra vez su mano golpeó mi mejilla con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Mordí mi labio negándome a verla a la cara; estaba llorando.

-No quiero volver a verte.

Rápidamente volteé la cara para verla, evadió mi mirada dando media vuelta y dejándome solo.

No debería ser así.

La alcancé y abracé por detrás, no me alejó, pero pude sentir su cuerpo temblando y leves espasmos por el llanto.

-Fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos, estaba ebrio, apenas recuerdo lo que pasó -dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? -se movió para que la soltara.

-Es la verdad -fruncí el ceño- te quiero, no es algo que digo a cualquier persona, deberías saberlo.

-Me voy a casa, no debí haber salido para empezar.

Suspiré resignado, la acompañé y la ayudé a subir el muro, fumé hasta que las luces de su habitación se apagaron, me senté en el suelo y apoye mis brazos en mis rodillas, agaché la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de cabello fueran a mi cara y suspire resignado.

-Nunca se había metido en problemas, hasts que tu llegaste -Neji estaba a mi lado, observando la habitación de Hinata con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su rostro serio como siempre- Aléjate de ella.

Dos de los guardias que había visto anteriormente en la entrada de la mansión se acercaban con calma hasta quedar a cada lado de Neji.

-Ni en sueños -finalicé, tirando la colilla a la calle.

Con su mano hizo una seña y uno de sus matones se acercó y me golpeó en la mejilla. Me defendí como pude de esos dos, cuando apenas podía moverme se detuvieron.

-Aléjate de ella -volvió a decir.

Escupí la sangre que se acumulaba en mi boca.

-Una paliza no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Bajé por la mañana a la cocina donde las nuevas sirvientas ya tenían el desayuno listo, me senté junto a mi hermana a la que no había visto desde que mi padre había vuelto a casa y le ordenara encerrarse en su habitación mientras discutíamos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-Sí, ¿tu?

Asintió y siguió comiendo, mi padre se sentó con el ceño fruncido de siempre y sin decir una palabra.

Salimos de la casa donde ya nos esperaba la camioneta negra que nos llevaría al instituto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -exclamé- ¿vamos al instituto o vendrá el presidente? -hablé, Hanabi rio y subió de todas maneras.

\- ¿Podemos pasar por un helado cuando terminen las clases? -preguntó inocentemente la castaña al chofer, se mostraba bastante serio con lentes negros y boca recta.

-Consultare a su padre.

-Eso es un no -susurró bajando la mirada.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho verla así, todo esto era mi culpa obviamente, mi padre tenía razón, fui inmadura al solo pensar en mí e ignorar las consecuencias que por desgracia afectan también a Hanabi.

Suspiré profundamente cuando estacionó la camioneta frente al instituto, lo que menos quería era ver a Gaara, la imagen de esa chica diciendo que habían tenido relaciones se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Salí de la camioneta antes de que el chofer abriera por mí, esperé a que Hanabi bajara para cerrar la puerta de un golpe y mirar de mala gana al hombre.

-Por cierto -habló Hanabi cuando la camioneta ya se había alejado- alguien más supo de tu huida.

Parpadeé varias veces analizando lo que había dicho antes de marcharse junto a sus amigos, fruncí el ceño cuando volví a la realidad en la que un montón de idiotas susurraban cosas a mi espalda o peor aún, eran tan idiotas que no disimulaban cuando se decían cosas al oído frente a mí.

-Como pudo cambiar a Sasuke por ese pobretón, es totalmente indignante.

Rodé los ojos.

Apresuré el paso, necesitaba ver a mis amigas, escuchar palabras de apoyo y recibir abrazos.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es a Ino corriendo efusivamente hacía mí, detrás de ella venía Sakura junto a Naruto.

-He visto todo lo que ha salido sobre ti en internet y déjame decirte que son una bola de mentirosos -dijo la rubia abrazándome.

-Lo sé -respondí.

\- ¿Te han castigado, cierto? Nunca había visto a tu padre con expresión en la cara, en realidad -bromeó Sakura.

-Hay guardias en la casa, y sirvientas que me vigilan todo el día, aunque no son tan buenas en eso -esto último lo dije bajo, solo para mí misma.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Gaara? No he sabido nada desde anoche -preguntó Naruto algo triste.

Negué con la cabeza y nos sentamos a charlar, mi cuerpo dolía luego de horas sin una dosis, estaba sudando un poco y los chicos mencionaron que estaba más pálida de lo normal hasta que tocaron para entrar a clases, Kiba besó mi frente antes de irse a su salón y Shino solo acarició mi cabello.

-Buenos días, alumnos -saludó Kakashi- señorita Hyuga, tome sus cosas y vaya al salón 2-C.

\- ¿Por qué? -protestaron Ino y Sakura.

-Por órdenes de dirección la cambiaremos de salón.

Tomé mis cosas y con la cabeza gacha recibí mi nuevo horario para ir a mi nuevo salón, lo bueno es que estaría con Kiba y Shino.

-Hinata.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos turquesa de Gaara, con un gran moretón en la quijada, el labio inferior roto, hinchado, y varios rasguños en la cara.

\- ¡Dios! Gaara, ¿Qué pasó? -solté mis cosas y me acerqué para examinar su cara, apenas puse mis manos en su cara hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando los ojos.

-No importa, ¿dónde ibas? -quitó mis manos de su cara tomándolas entre las suyas, aun sosteniéndolas me seguía mirando en espera de una respuesta.

Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, los ojos turquesa del chico del que me había enamorado, el mismo que se acostó con otra chica cuando yo lo único que hacía era pensar en él.

Desvíe la mirada y me solté de sus manos.

-Me cambiaron de salón.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? -me siguió cuando había comenzado a alejarme de el- El salón está en el tercer piso ¿a dónde vas? -con brusquedad tomó mi brazo y me giró, chocando con su pecho.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería -llevé mis manos a su pecho y arrugué su camisa entre mis dedos, de pronto me sentí muy débil.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó cuándo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y mis piernas flaquearon, me afirmó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Solo... Desde anoche que...

-Entiendo.

Llegamos a la enfermería que extrañamente se encontraba desolada.

-Mira -habló Gaara apuntando un pequeño cartel que decía Vuelvo en 1 hora junto a un montón de dibujitos.

Desinfecte sus heridas y en su labio esparcí una pomada para que cicatrizara más rápido.

-Deberían darme una moneda por todas las veces que he limpiado tus heridas -dije.

-Lo siento -respondió- ¿me dejarás explicarte?

-No lo sé.

Suspiró y bajó de la camilla con un semblante triste.

\- ¿Puedes... Usar eso en mi abdomen?

Asentí y esperé que se deshiciera de su camisa, entreabrí los labios sorprendida, todo su abdomen estaba amoratado.

\- Fue Neji, ¿cierto? -pregunté preocupada- Hanabi dijo que alguien más me había visto.

-Los guardias, en realidad.

-Pero el dio la orden -dije angustiada.

-Quieren que me aleje de ti.

Nunca creí que llegarían a este nivel, esparcí la pomada suavemente con los dedos por su pecho y espalda, nunca lo había visto tan lastimado.

\- ¿Como fue que pasó?

-Fue en una fiesta, solo recuerdo estar muy mareado y desperté junto a ella, me fui en cuanto entendí lo que había pasado -apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos- fue antes de pedirte que fueras mi novia, no tuvo importancia.

Guardé los implementos en sus estantes y los cerré con cuidado, su brazo rodeó mi cintura hasta pegarme en su pecho y me daba pequeños besos en el cuello y hombro.

-Hablé con Yahiko.

Mi cuerpo se tensó con solo escuchar ese nombre y lo que significaba.

-Mañana... Mañana terminaremos esto, estará solo con nosotros y bueno... Solo quería despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte? -me giré para verlo a la cara- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Cuando sepan que fuimos nosotros, nos buscarán. Nos ocultaremos, ya tenemos todo planeado.

-Se siente irreal.

-Si nos descubren vendrán por ti, es muy probable -apreté los dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar- pero estarás segura, me encargaré de que lo estés.

-No quiero alejarme de ti, idiota -no pude aguantarlo más y varias lágrimas corrieron, rodeé su cuello cuando él me abrazó.

-Sólo será por un tiempo -acarició mi cabello apretando más mi cintura con su brazo.

Besé sus labios abriendo un poco la boca para acariciar su lengua con la mía, tiró un poco de mi cabello para que levantar la quijada y poder besar mi cuello, suspiré con satisfacción, inconscientemente llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y presioné sobre su pantalón.

-Si sigues, no me importará hacerte el amor justo aquí.

Mordí mi labio y decidí seguir, volví a besarlo y me alzó hasta sentarme en la camilla, desabrochó mi camisa con una lentitud tortuosa, acarició mis senos por debajo del sostén, gemí entre el beso y el aprovechó de morderme el labio.

-Enserio que te voy a extrañar -dijo, bajándose un poco los pantalones.

Deslizó mis bragas por mis piernas, Gaara se arrodilló metiendo su rostro en mi entrepierna, cubrí mi boca con mi mano cuando la lengua del pelirrojo lamió mi clitoris haciéndome sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, introdujo su lengua hasta que sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse.

-G-Gaara, d-deténte, por favor...

Se recostó sobre mí, con una mano subió mi pierna a la altura de su hombro y la otra en la camilla para no caer sobre mí. Aguanté la respiración hasta que su miembro entró por completo, acaricié su cabello mientras nos besábamos. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y moví un poco mis caderas cuando Gaara besó mi cuello y acariciaba mis pechos, sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y lograba escuchar ese sonido grotesco cuando su miembro entraba en mi intimidad.

-No te vayas -dije, mi vista estaba nublada y sentía mucho calor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Tengo qué -respondió con molestia.

-N-No puedo, no p-puedo... A-Ah, Gaara -repliqué, sus embestidas eran más profundas y bruscas.

Tensé la mandíbula y me sostuve de sus antebrazos, mi vientre dolía, pero sentía placer por su repentina rudeza, solo podía pensar en eso y en sus ojos turquesa que me observaban fríamente.

Gemí por última vez cuando se corrió estando dentro de mí, estábamos exhaustos, apoyó su frente en la mía y nuestros alientos entrecortados chocaban, besó suavemente mis labios antes de comenzar a vestirse en silencio.

Abroché mi camisa y recogí mis bragas que habían terminado en el suelo, me senté en la camilla y fruncí el ceño distrayéndome con cualquier cosa para no mirar fijamente a Gaara.

Mordí mi labio inferior y deslicé una mano por mi mejilla deseando que Gaara no haya notado que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Hey -habló.

Alcé la mirada cuando se metió entre mis piernas para abrazarme aún sentada en la camilla.

-Lo siento, por lo de recién, estaba molesto y te lastimé.

Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, asentí no tan convencida por su mirada fría y rostro inexpresivo, tener un indicio de si algo le molestaba o agradaba era algo imposible.

-Estoy bien... Vayamos a clase -finalicé.

En total silencio fuimos a mi nuevo salón, se despidió con la mano antes de que tocara la puerta, apreté mi mano empuñada con fuerza enterrándome las uñas en la palma.

\- ¡Gaara! -exclamé, se dio media vuelta y sonrío cuando iba corriendo a abrazarlo, rodeé su cuello y me levantó por la cintura, escondí mi cara en su cuello apretando mas mis brazos alrededor.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Salí del instituto con sigilo, ya fuera le envié un mensaje de texto a Naruto para que nos reuniéramos en mi casa.

Dejé la bicicleta junto al auto de Yashamaru, esa mañana al volver a casa y luego de largas discusiones con mis hermanos sobre mi estado al llegar, solo pude pensar en una palabra.

-Hipócritas -dije.

Hace un año lo que menos les importaba era donde estaba metido.

Metí una sudadera negra a la mochila, un jeans y una pañoleta blanca algo rota, busqué entre mis cosas algo de dinero, pero solo encontré un par de billetes y monedas.

Saqué las llaves del auto de mi tío y me apresuré a llegar al estacionamiento, subí al auto y en unos minutos me encontraba en mi antiguo 'hogar'.

Naruto estaba junto a la puerta y sonrió en cuanto me vio, pasé una mano por arriba de la puerta y saqué una llave.

Casi corriendo entré a mi habitación, corrí la cama y unos muebles con algo de prisa haciendo un desastre.

-Gaara, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Me arrodillé y levanté una de las tablas sueltas en el piso, metí la mano y tiré de un bolso negro bajo las tablas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ábrelo -dije.

Con inseguridad abrió el bolso, metió la mano en su interior y saco una 9mm, me miró sorprendido y siguió hurgando, eran dos armas y un par de cajas de balas.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? Están geniales, dattebayo -exclamó sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos y apuntando a la pared.

-Obito me las regaló cuando cumplí quince.

Envolví una de las pistolas en la pañoleta, era ligera y fácil de usar, perfecta para unas manos temblorosas por los nervios.

-Y...¿Para qué es todo esto?

-Obito nos pidió el otro día que lo acompañáramos a revisar mercancía -respondí- si algo sale mal, solo estas armas nos protegerán.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? Yahiko...

-Es solo por precaución, solo actúa normal y Yahiko hará el resto -finalicé.

Repartimos municiones y nos largamos de esa casa, me detuve en una luz roja y observaba despreocupadamente la gente cruzar la calle.

\- ¿No hay otra manera?... Podríamos huir, irnos de la ciudad.

\- ¿Como? -empuñé mis manos alrededor del volante- no tenemos dinero, ¿dónde encontráremos las oportunidades que tenemos aquí en otra ciudad?

-Sabes que tendremos que huir de cualquier manera, ¿cierto?

-Es diferente, solo será por un tiempo, sin Obito todos se iran y... Los demás no tienen por qué involucrarse.

Pise fuerte el acelerador, esto tal vez saldría peor de lo que imaginábamos, lo peor sería que nos encuentren, ese sería nuestro fin.

Espero que Hinata lo entienda.

Entramos en un callejón y la casa rodante de Yahiko se encontraba enganchada a una camioneta.

Konan salió golpeando la puerta y llorando, detrás de ella la seguía Yahiko, nos miró y se acercó para darnos una bofetada, entró en la camioneta y se largó a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó Naruto sobándose la mejilla golpeada.

-Solo está algo alterada -respondió, al igual que nosotros tenía la mano de Konan marcada en la cara, se hizo a un lado cuando la camioneta sacó la casa rodante del callejón.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Esto? -señaló Yahiko el bolso negro que traía- esto nos librará de ese tipo, es un fusil con alcance de dos kilómetros, un tiro y adiós.

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo incómodo, di media vuelta para volver al auto, aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Gaara.

-Vuelvo en una hora.

Suspiré con satisfacción sintiendo mi cuerpo perder la tensión, boté todo y volví al salón con Kiba que me esperaba fuera del baño, Sakura y Ino aún seguían lamentando que me cambiarán de salón pero saben que no hay nada que hacer.

-Hinata -volteé y Ino se acercaba arrastrando a Sakura del brazo- iremos al centro comercial después de clases, ¿te gustaría...

-Lo siento, chicas, ya saben, chófer, padre furioso -dije.

-Lo había olvidado -habló Ino con tristeza- tratáremos de ir a tu casa.

El maldito timbre anunció el inicio de la siguiente clase, me senté junto a Kiba y trataba de fingir que todo lo que decía me causaba gracia, este día era tan deprimente que deseaba tirarme de este edificio, ordené mis cosas en la mochila para irme a casa, me despedí de los chicos y esperé en la entrada la camioneta que se supone nos llevaría a casa.

-Hay alguien esperándote justo ahí -habló Hanabi que acababa de llegar.

Me esperaba apoyado en la pared, fumando un cigarrillo, había cambiado su uniforme por sudadera y jeans, su cabello, rojo y desarreglado como siempre.

-Le dije todo a Neji.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Decir qué?

-Todo, Hinata, estarás en casa por un tiempo, te dije que me aseguraria de que estés segura y esta es la única manera.

\- ¡No mientas! -exclamé empujándolo.

Su rostro seguía impasible, mordió su labio y bajó la mirada.

-Si lo hiciste...

-Estarás bien, y quiero que... Tengas esto, mantenlo oculto y cerca de ti -dijo entregándome algo envuelto en una pañoleta.

\- ¿Qué es? -estaba por desenvolverlo hasta que el me detuvo.

-Mantenlo oculto.

Lo guardé en mi mochila y miré a Hanabi, me hizo unas señas y vi la camioneta que estaba por estacionar para llevarnos a casa y a Neji salir del edificio más que alterado.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Volveré y todo estará bien -tomó mi mano con fuerza y me acercó a su pecho.

Neji tiró de mi hombro para alejarme de Gaara, no quería soltar su mano, no aún, el pelirrojo desvío la mirada y me soltó, me dejé llevar por Neji hasta entrar en la camioneta, me estaba regañando, pero no podía entender lo que me decía, seguía mirando a Gaara que no se había movido, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos tapados por el flequillo de su cabello, abracé con fuerza mi mochila pensando en lo que había en esa pañoleta.

Tragué duro.

Mi vida se volvería un infierno en poco tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿Crees que esto esté bien?

-Naruto, ¿tienes otra idea? -regañó Yahiko- si Obito muere, todos se irán, ese hombre los manipula a tal punto que creen que tienen que dar su vida por él, es hora de que despierten.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunté.

-Por lo mismo que ustedes, los hace sentir importantes y valiosos, los niños son fácil de manipular, sobre todo en esos barrios de Suna.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido -exclamó Naruto en una pose de pensador.

Rodé los ojos y me senté a la orilla del edificio, con las piernas colgando, desde esta altura todos parecen hormigas insignificantes. Prendí un cigarro y expulsé el humo de mis pulmones formando pequeños círculos.

\- ¡Mierda! -gritó Naruto por el sonido del disparo.

Volteé a verlo fastidiado, sonrió con nerviosismo y dejó el arma en el bolso con cuidado.

-Lo presioné por accidente, lo siento dattebayo.

-Vengan -habló Yahiko- será sencillo, luego de dispararle nos reuniremos en la entrada de este edificio, Konan vendrá por nosotros, sospecharán de nosotros obviamente, ¿qué harán?

-Nos moveremos por la ciudad, no podemos volver a nuestro barrio.

-Konan y yo volveremos a Amegakure.

-Eso es genial, dattebayo.

Sonó el teléfono de Naruto y la tensión se hizo presente, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y contestó fingiendo simpatía, asintió un par de veces y colgó.

-Está por llegar.

Bajamos por la escalera de emergencia al costado del edificio, escondimos las armas entre la ropa y unos segundos luego de llegar al lugar del encuentro Obito llegó en su lujoso auto negro, bajó arreglándose la corbata con una sonrisa altanera, tomo un maletín de dentro del auto y se lo entregó a Naruto.

\- ¿Listos para trabajar? Los demás llegarán más tarde, hay kilos para organizar y vender.

Se detuvo frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué están tan callados?

-No es nada -habló Naruto sonriendo.

El estruendo de un motor nos hizo voltear en busca del origen del ruido, dos autos se estacionaron frente al almacén, de uno de ellos bajó Deidara y del otro auto, Hidan.

¿Qué mierda hacían ellos aquí? Se suponía que vendrían más tarde, esto significaba que nuestro plan estaba arruinado.

Miré a Naruto, se veía resignado por la mala suerte que teníamos.

Mi teléfono sonó, las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en mí, saque el aparato de mi bolsillo y me aleje para contestar, mire la pantalla y se trataba de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Quién es? -pregunto Obito.

-Mi hermana, no tardare.

Me apresuré a alejarme para no levantar más sospechas.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Actua normal, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Vaya mala suerte.

-Me estaba preguntando lo mismo, ¿esperaremos por otra oportunidad?

-No creo que tengamos tanta suerte para la próxima, si esos dos no se van, dispararé en cuanto encuentre una buena vista.

Tiré de mi cabello y suspiré con fastidio.

-Está bien, adiós.

Guardé el teléfono y volví con los demás, entramos al almacén y había unos hombres con ropas de cuero y barba, Obito los saludó con un apretón de manos y los hombres sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a sacar los paquetes con droga de sus camionetas, Obito observaba con los brazos entrecruzados cada movimiento de los hombres.

-Eso es todo -dijo uno de ellos- ¿tienes el dinero que prometiste?

-Claro que sí, amigo, ¡Naruto, trae el maletín!

Naruto corrió con el maletín sobre su cabeza hasta llegar donde Obito y esos hombres, lo puso sobre la camioneta y lo abrió, efectivamente el maletín estaba lleno de fajos de billetes.

-Bien -hablo el que parecía ser el jefe, tenía una voz grave y profunda- volveremos a vernos, pronto.

-Adiós -Obito movía su mano despidiéndose con una sonrisa amable y hasta algo infantil, era extraño ahora que sabia que era un Uchiha- bueno, metan todo al auto y volvamos a la guarida.

Tomé todos los paquetes que pude y sali del almacen, mire de reojo a Naruto y nos miramos fijamente, desvie mi vista hacia el viejo edificio frente a nosotros, Yahiko hizo una seña y se agacho para no ser visto.

El disparo hizo eco entre los edificios, Obito cayó golpeándose contra su auto, presionando con fuerza su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! -grito furioso.

\- ¡Allí está! Es Yahiko -grito Deidara apuntando el edificio, entreabrió los labios sorprendidos para luego mirarnos con enfado- ¡es una trampa! -retrocedió, saco un arma y apuntó a Naruto.

Agarré a Naruto de su sudadera, se había paralizado y lo arrastré detrás del auto y nos agachamos, quité el seguro de mi arma para proseguir a disparar contra Deidara y Hidan, Naruto estaba del otro lado del auto.

\- ¡Mierda! -exclame cuando una bala casi me da.

Le dispare a Hidan que iba corriendo a refugiarse detrás de una pared, al parecer estaba desarmado, lo que significaba que solo Deidara podía cubrir a Obito.

Observe a Yahiko que, hacia señas, luego de entender a que se refería saque mi teléfono de mi pantalón y contesté.

-Entra al auto.

\- ¿Qué? -exclame- estás loco, seriamos un blanco fácil.

\- ¡Hazlo! En este momento Deidara está tratando la herida de Obito, ¡es ahora o nunca, Gaara!

Corte la llamada y abrí la puerta del auto con cuidado, Naruto giro a verme confundido, le hice una seña con la mano para que entrara y le dije que se mantuviera agachado, respiré hondo para meter la llave y acelerar, iba a toda velocidad hacia el auto de Obito, Deidara apareció con el hombre malherido, disparó rompiendo el parabrisas de mi auto y me agaché sin dejar de presionar el acelerador, golpeé mi cabeza en el volante con una fuerza brutal al estrellarme con el auto del moreno, sentí un molesto pitido y veía todo borroso, sentía los disparos pero no sabía si venían o iban, toque mi frente con mi mano y la vi manchada de sangre.

\- ¡Hay que irnos, muévete! -Naruto gritaba tratando de empujarme al asiento del copiloto.

Gruñí cuando me arrastré a los asientos traseros, todo mi cuerpo dolía, sobre todo mi cabeza. Cai algo incómodo cuando Naruto aceleró, los disparos habían cesado, me senté correctamente dejando reposar mi cabeza en el asiento y suspiré acariciando mi cuello, me volteé y Deidara gritaba en medio del lugar, con sangre en su camisa.

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunté frotando mi cara.

Frenó y subió Yahiko al asiento del copiloto, a los lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía y Naruto se metió por un callejón para salir de ahí sin ser vistos.

-Se terminó -dijo Naruto riendo nervioso.

-Obito está muerto -afirmo Yahiko volteando a verme- ¿estás bien?

Mi vista se oscurecia y me sentía agotado.

\- ¿Gaara? ¡Hey, no te desmayes!

\- ¡Aguanta Gaara, dattebayo!

\- ¡Has pasado todos los limites, todos! ¡No te detienes de sorprenderme, te comportas como una malcriada! -gritaba recorriendo mi habitación.

Puse una mano sobre mi boca para evitar gemir por el llanto, en cuanto Neji salió de su despacho luego de contarle todo, mi padre, no esperó por venir a mi habitación y darme la bofetada más dolorosa que me había dado en mi vida.

-Llamare a la directora para avisar que no iras al instituto por un tiempo, un doctor vendrá a examinarte y te quedarás aquí recluida -dijo, ahora con un semblante melancólico, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué diría tu madre, Hinata?

Lo miré a los ojos sorprendida, mordí mi labio y las lágrimas no paraban de humedecer mis mejillas, salió de mi habitación y escuché como cerraba con llave, pateé la mesita junto a mi cama volteándolo y tirando todo lo que había sobre él, me tiré de rodillas al suelo abrazándome a mí misma, no podía soportarlo.

Seguí destruyendo mi habitación en un intento de liberarme del dolor que todo esto me provocaba, hasta que accidentalmente golpee la puerta de vidrio que daba a mi balcón rompiéndolo y como resultado cortando mi brazo con los trozos de vidrio, grité asustada y caí al suelo sobre mi trasero, observe mi brazo y la sangre corría hasta mi codo para finalmente caer a la alfombra de mi habitación, no sabía exactamente donde tenía los cortes por toda la sangre que había en mi brazo, pero no quería indagar por temor. Mi cabeza dolía como si estuvieran golpeándola con un martillo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me detuve. Estaba exhausta, me arrastré hasta mi cama y apoyé mi cuerpo en ella, juré haber escuchado a alguien de la servidumbre llamar a mi padre.

Pasos apresurados se acercaban a mi habitación.

\- ¡Abre, deprisa!

Mis ojos comenzaban a pesar, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo, la puerta se abrió y solo vi las piernas de las personas que entraron, corriendo, pude ver que uno de ellos era Neji por que se agachó para golpearme suavemente la mejilla tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

Estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, pero aun puedo escucharte Hanabi, estás llorando por tu tonta hermana mayor, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estoy dando a mi hermana? Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, eras tan pequeña que temía que si te tocaba te lastimaría, ese día prometí protegerte de todo.

Mi padre llega a mi lado y me levanta entre sus brazos, puedo ver que dice algo porque sus labios se mueven, pero no entiendo que es lo que dice, me saca de la habitación y solo puedo fijarme en su expresión, está asustado y su frente esta perlada de sudor, mi vista tiene una espesa nube negra alrededor, cierro los ojos, dejándome vencer por el cansancio.

Dos semanas después

-Buenos días, señorita -saludó amablemente la enfermera, entrando a mi habitación con un carrito.

-Buenos días -respondí con menos animo, me senté en la cama y la mujer sonrió.

Me entregó un pequeño vaso, en su interior estaban los medicamentos que me correspondían diariamente y otro con agua, la enfermera se quedó en mi habitación observándome hasta que consumiera todos los medicamentos, me incomodaba, pero no podía hacer nada, lo hacían con cada uno de los pacientes para asegurarse de que si los consumían correctamente.

\- ¿Noticias de su novio, Srta. Hyuga?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya aparecerá, siempre vuelven -exclamó con una sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil -susurré.

La enfermera suspiró, cada día, desde que llegó a este lugar, trataba de animarme, es bastante hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos que siempre están brillando. Tiene unas extrañas marcas rectangulares en ambas mejillas, de color purpura, lo que me hace recordar de vez en cuando a las marcas de bigotes de Naruto.

Es curioso y algo incómodo, pocos días después de llegar al centro de rehabilitación, nos hicimos algo cercanas, llegando a contarme algo de su vida, como que creció en Konoha pero se fue para seguir sus estudios, y volvió para el funeral de su amigo de la infancia, Obito Uchiha. Fue inquietante saber que ese tipo de hombre pertenecía a tan noble familia, también llegué a preguntarme si era muy cercano a Sasuke, no pude evitar preocuparme sobre todo sabiendo que Gaara era cómplice de su asesinato.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo? -habló apuntando mi brazo derecho.

-Ha cicatrizado bien -respondí, las heridas no habían sido tan profundas, perdí algo de sangre y estaba estresada por todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que colapsé.

\- ¿Y... el otro? -volvió a preguntar refiriéndose al brazo en el que solía inyectarme.

-Bueno... el doctor dijo que mis venas no se estropearon y en un par de meses estaré bien de salud.

Se acercó y acarició maternalmente mi cabello.

-Créeme, hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena esperar -dijo melancólica, mirando la foto en la pared en la que salía junto a Gaara, de fondo estaba el parque y árboles de cerezo, volvió a sonreír como si nada y cogió el carrito- bueno, tengo que seguir mi, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Cerró la puerta y salí de la cama con pereza, abrí la ventana y observé el patio a través de la reja, era algo molesta, pero supongo que es por seguridad. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que la mía, tenía una cama de una plaza junto a la pared, sobre ella estaban las muchas fotos que las chicas habían traído para mí en una de sus visitas y que habían puesto en la pared con tanto esmero, no había día en que alguno de mis amigos o mi familia viniera a verme, por lo que no me sentía tan sola, me sentía muy afortunada y feliz.

Ordené mi cama y tomé una ducha, era recién mediodía y quería salir a tomar aire fresco, vestí un short de jean y una blusa delgada color amarillo pálido. Salí de mi habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, el patio era simplemente hermoso. Había una fuente frente al edificio, todo estaba rodeado de césped y flores, caminos de piedra y bancas para descansar, me recordaba un poco al instituto, me senté en una de las bancas alejadas de todos, no había árboles en el patio, solo los que rodeaban la muralla.

A esta hora mis amigas deberían estar en clases, si solo pudiera llamarlas para no sentirme tan deprimida como lo estoy ahora, el mismo día que llegue aquí mi teléfono fue a parar en una caja junto a los de otros nuevos pacientes, solo me lo devolverán cuando me den de alta y pueda salir de aquí.

De Gaara... nadie sabe. Sakura dice que no han aparecido en el instituto, desaparecieron sin causa alguna, o eso es lo que piensan todos, un día fueron al departamento de Naruto y este se encontraba destrozado, habían volcado los muebles, las ventanas estaban rotas y había hoyos en la pared, pero no se encontraba la ropa del rubio, ni su perro. Sus hermanos también vinieron a verme junto a su tío Yashamaru, el primer día que vinieron me interrogaron por si sabía su paradero, estaban preocupados, no había vuelto a casa y encontraron el auto que su tío le había prestado repleto de agujeros de balas y con sangre en los asientos, en los hospitales y comisarias tampoco lograron encontrarlo.

Y eso solo podía significar que él había logrado escapar, tenía fe en eso, su familia estaba alterada pero no podía hablar, lo comprendí un par de días después de la última vez que lo vi, solo quiere protegernos.

\- ¿Perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, Princesa Hyuga? -una voz burlona se acercó.

-Hola, Tayuya -respondí entre dientes, la pelirroja busca fastidiarme desde que llegué aquí.

-Pensando en cómo escabullirte en la enfermería, ¿eh? Creo que hasta sueñas con esas jeringas -dijo riéndose escandalosamente sentándose en la banca.

-Si mal no recuerdo, fue a ti a quien agarraron robando medicamentos la otra noche -volví a responder, con una sonrisa triunfante por el sonrojo de la chica.

-Como sea -exclamó cruzando los brazos.

Reí admirando las nubes, las enfermeras hicieron sonar unas campanillas que indicaban que era hora del almuerzo, entramos al gran comedor, repleto de chicos de hasta veinticinco años, mi padre como siempre se encargó de enviarme a uno de los mejores centros de rehabilitación juvenil para que trataran mi adicción, después de todo comprendió que no iba a arreglar nada gritándome y encerrándome en mi habitación.

Me puse en la fila y tomé una bandeja para sacar con las tenazas algo de la gran variedad de comida, no tenía mucha hambre realmente, eché una pequeña porción de fideos en mi bandeja, ensalada de tomate y una soda en lata. Tayuya por otro lado, lleno su bandeja hasta que no pudo poner mas comida en ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece hoy, cariño?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -enarqué una ceja.

-Ya sabes -dijo sentándose frente a mí- salgamos de aquí, solo una noche.

-Nop -dije comiendo un poco de tomate.

-Que aburrida eres.

Le sonreí y ella me miro con fastidio, hace unos días se le metió en la cabeza que podríamos salir para divertirnos y no ha cesado desde entonces.

-Mira, tus amigas las sin cerebro han llegado -habló Tayuya apuntando detrás de mí con sus palillos, le lancé un poco de arroz por idiota.

Volteé a ver y efectivamente ahí estaban, en cuanto Ino y Sakura lograron verme corrieron sonriendo y se sentaron en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Hinata? -preguntó Ino- si te preguntas por que no han venido los demás no te preocupes vendrán más tarde, Neji y Ten Ten tenían unos asuntos en el instituto así que...

-Ino, cállate -exclamó Sakura- lo siento Hinata, tenemos mucho que contarte y esta cerda esta por explotar si no lo dice.

-Claro, su pequeño cerebro no soportara tanta presión -habló Tayuya riendo, Ino la miró con desagrado.

-Hablemos en privado -dijeron ambas, me despedí de Tayuya y fuimos al patio a sentarnos en la banca de la mañana.

\- ¡Tuve sexo con Shikamaru! -exclamó Ino tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Ay, cerda -dijo Sakura con una mano en su frente- no tenías que decirlo así.

\- ¿Como pasó? -pregunté emocionada, por fin esos dos comenzaban a aceptarlo.

-Bueno, luego de que lo mío con Sai no funciono ya que él decía que yo sentía algo más que amistad por Shikamaru, resultó ser verdad, el sábado fui a su casa y luego de que Chouji se fuera quedamos solos ya que sus padres no estaban, ¡fue tan romántico, Hinata! Me confesó que siempre me ha querido más que una amiga, pero no quería admitirlo, me besó y fue tan tierno en todo, nunca me había sentido tan especial -explicó con ambas manos sobre su pecho y ojos brillantes.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Ino -sonreí amablemente.

-Ahora lo más importante -Sakura estaba seria, eso aumentó mi curiosidad- hablamos con Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué les dijo? ¿están bien?

-No dijo mucho, le contamos que estás aquí, vendrá a verte para hablar contigo.

Bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio, ahora tendría que esperar a Naruto para poder saber algo de Gaara, charlamos hasta casi dos horas, las chicas habían traído de regalo rollos de canela para mí, a Ino la lanzamos a la fuente y reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago, cuando se marcharon yo continué en la banca disfrutando el día, sentados en el pasto y bien alejados de todos, se encontraba Tayuya y su novio, el chico era agradable a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo, al igual que Gaara, solo que Gaara si solía ser desagradable con la gente.

Saliendo del edificio no pude evitar fijarme en un chico, no podía ver su rostro ya que tenía puesta la capucha, parecía estar buscando a alguien, cuando miro hacia mi dirección pude ver esos bigotes inconfundible y cabello rubio, conectamos miradas y avanzó hacia la banca, fijé mi vista en el suelo y enterré las uñas en la madera de la banca, mi corazón latía fuerte y solo porque podría saber algo de Gaara, aún seguía mi vista en el suelo y solo vi las zapatillas naranjas de Naruto frente a mí.

Corrí con el pie las latas de cerveza en el suelo, mi cabeza dolía como el demonio, me acerqué a la ventana para observar la ciudad, el día no era agradable como otros. Volví para recoger todo e irme, ya llevaba tres días aquí, tenía que estar moviendome de lugar para que no pudieran encontrarme.

Desde hace dos semanas, he estado moviéndome de lugar en lugar alrededor de la ciudad buscando donde pasar un par de días, un día me encontré con Naomi, dijo que Akatsuki seguía buscándonos, pero desistían de a poco y se decía que planean separarse e irse. Esa era una buena señal, pero no podía relajarme solo por eso, de Naruto no he sabido nada desde hace una semana, nos separamos para despistar a los que nos buscaban. Hace solo un par de días vi a unos chicos de apariencia extraña preguntando por nosotros a unos vecinos cuando estuve en un departamento vacío. Así sobrevivía si lograba encontrar un lugar vacío, me quedaba un par de días y me largaba, otras veces no tenía tanta suerte y no me quedaba de otra que dormir en la calle.

Con mochila al hombro salí del edificio, tenía poco dinero y un par de cigarros, al pasar frente a un auto pude notar que mi cabello estaba bastante largo, lo tiré para atrás dejando mi frente descubierta, luego pensaré en qué hacer.

Entré a un pequeño local por un refresco y algo para comer, camine hasta la banca más cercana para comer tranquilamente, tal vez era hora de buscar a Hinata, si me extraña tanto como yo lo hago, le alegrará verme. En esa parte de la ciudad no hay riesgos. Apoyé mi espalda en la banca quedando recostado y con las piernas entreabiertas, entrecerré los ojos por el sol que daba directo a mis ojos. Una mujer y su pequeña pasaron por mi lado, la pequeña sonrió estirando su mano hacia mí, la mujer, asustada, apegó su bolso con recelo a su cuerpo y tomó bruscamente la mano de la pequeña para irse rápidamente, la pequeña sin importarle el comportamiento de su madre se volteó para despedirse de mi con su manito.

Sonreí de lado.

Terminé de comer el ultimo onigiri y boté la lata de refresco, mire en ambas direcciones, camino que tomara seguiría caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Fui a la dirección opuesta de la mujer y su pequeña, tenía que recorrer toda la ciudad si quería llegar a mi antigua casa, el dinero se estaba acabando al igual que las drogas. Era arriesgado, casi estúpido ir ahí cuando solo ha pasado una semana, pero si esperaba hasta la noche y iba con cuidado, todo estaría bien, conocía bien el lugar.

Miré por tercera vez desde mi escondite, habían unos chicos fumando en la esquina de mi casa, esperé a que se fueran y corrí al patio trasero, salté la cerca y segui agachado, cuando abrí la puerta no me esperaba que dentro estuviera la persona que menos quería ver, observándome con asombro.

\- ¿En que lío te has metido? -exclamó, volviendo a su típico ceño fruncido.

-Veo que ya te liberaron -solté con acidez.

-No seas idiota, hijo. No es buen momento para que vuelvas -cerró las cortinas.

\- ¿Hijo? Vaya, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, padre -dije con sarcasmo, su ceño fruncido cambio a una expresión triste, lo ignoré y subí a mi habitación.

-Llamaré a Yashamaru.

Bajé con calma y le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos.

-Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

-Deben saber que estas bien, tu hermana ha sido un grano en el culo desde que desapareciste -exclamó.

Cerré con pestillo y me lancé en la cama, de alguna manera, se sentía bien estar aquí, tal vez solo es el cansancio que me hace pensar estupideces, el único dolor en el cuerpo que disfruto es el que tengo luego de una noche de buen sexo con Hinata.

Joder, que no daría por volver a estar con ella unos minutos. Ya buscaré una manera para saber de ella.

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos, pero mi padre comienza a golpear la puerta, gruño fastidiado para darme cuenta de que ya era de día. Hago una mueca de confusión y me levanto a abrirle.

-El desayuno está servido -dijo, se retiró de inmediato.

Fruncí los labios sin moverme de la puerta, froté mis ojos con mis puños y parpadeé varias veces.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? -pregunté.

-Claro que sé, come -respondió dejando frente a mi sopa miso, además del arroz había preparado pescado, onigiris de umeboshi y tamagoyaki.

-Tu madre solía preparar esto.

-Lo recuerdo.

Comimos en silencio, era nostálgico recordar a mi madre después de tanto tiempo.

-He cambiado estos últimos meses, Gaara, estoy en rehabilitación. Esta vez me haré cargo de mis hijos como se debe.

Bajé la mirada, no podía simplemente fiarme de sus palabras por haber preparado el desayuno.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes, tres veces exactamente.

Por primera vez en la semana me bañé con agua caliente, se sentía como si hubieran pasado años en el infierno para volver al paraíso, pero no del todo. Cuando volví a mi habitación por ropa recordé que solo tenía dos cambios de ropa y ambas estaban sucias, no me quedo de otra que buscar entre las cajas donde estaba la ropa vieja, busqué en la caja de Kankuro que estaba hasta el tope de ropa, cogí una polera color arena y unos pantalones negros.

\- ¿Cuándo planeas decirle a tus hermanos?

-Pronto.

\- Siempre fuiste un busca problemas, Gaara, me recuerdas a mi cuando joven -rio apoyando sus antebrazos en las rodillas y entrelazando sus manos- creía que sabía todo del mundo.

\- ¿Y qué cambió? -seguí, interesado en el rumbo de la conversación.

-Tu madre, por ella cambié, la amaba... cuando murió fue...-se quedó en silencio.

Me senté junto a él en el sofá, imitando su forma de sentarse.

-Fui egoísta, me hundí en mi dolor sin darme cuenta de que los demás también sufrían.

Lo recordaba, cuando pequeño mi padre frecuentaba encerrarse en su habitación y si escuchabas atentamente, lograbas sentir su llanto, siempre lo hacía escondido de todos, fingiendo encerrarse por estar molesto.

-Tus hermanos saben que volviste a la adicción.

-Lo supuse -dije.

Lo primero que harían si desaparezco es meterse en mi habitación.

-Pero no saben lo que dicen aquí, dicen que mataste a Obito. Hay idiotas todos los dias fuera de la casa, esperando.

-Solo vine a buscar dinero que tenia reservado, me iré pronto.

-Sabía que por lo menos uno de ustedes tenía dinero escondido, ¿donde lo escondias, sabandija? ¿Tienes algo para mi?

Esperé toda la tarde sentado en la cama, mi padre me dejó la cena y esperé a que se fuera a dormir para salir por la ventana en la noche, al alejarme lo bastante entré en razón, en realidad no sabía dónde demonios estarían todos. Si mal no recuerdo, hoy es viernes por la noche, por fin un poco de suerte en el momento indicado, solo tenía que recordar a que lugares de pijos solían llevarme con Hinata.

Pateé un basurero y mande todo a la mierda en mi mente, iría a la segura.

-Vaya, es Gaara -dijo con su inquietante y permanente sonrisa.

-Sai, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Naruto.

-Bueno, él debe estar con Kiba ahora mismo, en la casa abandonada -cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Vale, te debo una.

-Gaara, ¿estas drogado? -preguntó inocentemente.

-No -respondí.

Corrí por las escaleras, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo que no podía siquiera esperar para el ascensor, tomé el autobús y esperé pacientemente para llegar al lugar.

En realidad, estaba a un pelo de gritarle al conductor que se apresurara.

Mordí mis uñas mirando por la ventana, no debía hacerme ilusiones tan pronto. Pude ver a lo lejos la casa abandonada con luces y varios autos estacionados. Bajé del autobús y camine el largo trecho que había hacia la casa, entré sin llamar la atención de nadie y cuando llegue a la pista donde la gente en montón bailaba decidí quitarme la capucha, recorrí el lugar soportando empujones y chicas manoseándome de vez en cuando, buscando seducirme para bailar con ellas.

\- ¡Gaara!

Voltee al escuchar la voz escandalosa de Naruto, gire completamente mirando por todo el lugar y no pude encontrarlo, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

\- ¡Gaara! ¡Por aquí, dattebayo! -volvió a gritar, esta vez logré verlo a unos metros, movía su brazo con energía.

Corrió hacia donde me encontraba y me abrazó efusivamente.

\- ¡Me alegro de verte, amigo! Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Lo seguí a unos viejos sillones con una mesa de café en frente, ahí también se encontraba Shino y Kiba, el ultimo se levantó lanzando su vaso lejos y avanzando hacia mí.

\- ¡Kiba, ya hablamos sobre esto! -Naruto lo empujó lejos cuando él se abalanzó sobre mí, golpeándome en la nariz con su puño.

\- ¡Por su culpa Hinata está en ese lugar!

Limpie el sangrado de mi nariz con la manga de la sudadera.

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata? -pregunté sin rodeos.

-Rehabilitación, y por tu culpa -exclamó tratando de volver a golpearme, esta vez Shino lo detuvo.

-Hinata nos contó cómo pasó, no te culpo, Gaara. Pero a Kiba le tomara tiempo -dijo Shino bajo su capucha.

Asentí con la cabeza, no del todo seguro, Kiba tenía razón, era toda mi culpa.

-Quiero verla.

-Bueno... eso es algo difícil ahora -habló Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Su padre monitorea sus visitas - finalizó Shino.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho.

-Salgamos, Gaara.

Me dejé llevar por Naruto que me guiaba con su mano en mi hombro, la gente me empujaba y yo solo seguía caminando como muerto en vida, llegamos al exterior y nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento junto a un auto viejo, con la pintura gastada y magullones.

-Escúchame, Gaara, hoy fui a ver a Hinata a ese lugar.

Levanté la vista interesado y dejé que siguiera.

-Ella te está esperando, Gaara, lo hace cada día, espera que atravieses la puerta de ese lugar para verla.

\- ¿Dónde es? ¡iré ahora! -dije exasperado.

-Cálmate, Gaara, no puedes ir ahora, tienes que esperar a mañana por la mañana.

-¿Por qué? -dije decepcionado.

-Por que está cerrado de noche, tarado. Y la mujer que le dice todo al padre de Hinata llega a la hora de almuerzo, cuando fui solo pude estar unos minutos por que esa mujer me echó.

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré.

\- ¡Así se habla, dattebayo! ¡Ahora, vamos a festejar por eso! -dijo pasando un brazo por mi cuello bruscamente y arrastrándome de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Me pregunto en que momento todo se convierte en una mierda en mi vida diaria, en un momento puedo estar riendo por cualquier cosa y al siguiente, estoy deseando morir. Naruto me contó que el día del ataque él y Gaara tomaron caminos diferentes luego de una semana y no ha sabido nada de el desde entonces, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje.

Abrazo mis piernas apoyando la barbilla en mi rodilla, otra noche en la esquina de la cama donde solo me ilumina la luz de la luna, tal vez espero demasiado de Gaara, tal vez, mi padre tenga razón.

En estos momentos, dudo que en realidad me quiera, no hay forma de saberlo ahora.

-Para de pensar -susurré a mí misma, todas las noches era una constante tortura mental que yo misma me infligía.

\- ¡Hinata! -exclamó Tayuya abriendo la puerta de golpe lo que me provocó saltar del susto.

-Dios -dije, con una mano en mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza- casi me matas de un susto.

-Si como sea -entró a mi habitación y comenzó a husmear en mi closet.

-Emm... ¿Qué haces? -pregunte al verla sacar ropa, examinarla y lanzarla a mi cama.

-Bueno digamos que estoy siendo una buena compañera de manicomio y te sacaré de tu miseria -respondió con una sonrisa y entregándome la ropa- por esta noche.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, la respuesta es no -cogí la ropa y la dejé sobre la cama.

-Solo esta noche -dijo volviendo a tomar la ropa que había escogido- no pierdes nada intentándolo.

-Podrían darse cuenta -susurré preocupada.

-No lo harán, créeme, he salido miles de veces de aquí y he vuelto sin levantar sospechas.

Fruncí los labios y mire la luna llena, ¿en realidad estaba dispuesta a cometer otra locura, luego de todo por lo que he pasado?

-No estoy segura, Tayuya -bajé la mirada frotando mis antebrazos.

-Joder, solo ponte esto y no pienses en tanta mierda que la vida es lamentablemente muy corta -cerró la puerta dejándome sola.

Observe la ropa sobre la cama, un conjunto sencillo y algo atrevido con una polera sin mangas y bastante corta que seguramente Tayuya había traído para mí.

-No pienses tanto -volví a decirme.

Me miré al espejo, sonreí levemente, me siento bien conmigo misma, pero algo falta, abro mi closet y saco la chaqueta café que pertenece a Gaara, cogí el poco dinero que tenía, peino un poco mi cabello con mis dedos y salgo de la habitación, junto a la puerta está Tayuya esperándome.

-Hey, esa chaqueta sí que te hace ver sexy -exclamó mirándome de pies a cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

\- ¿D-Donde iremos? -susurré corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Mi novio nos espera afuera en su auto.

\- ¿Qué hay de las cámaras? -agregué mirando las luces rojas que se encontraban en varias partes del edificio.

-De eso ni te preocupes, algunas no funcionan y en realidad no hay nadie vigilando como tanto dicen -habló rodando los ojos.

Pasamos por una de las puertas de emergencias y me fui detrás de Tayuya, esta miraba a todos lados viendo que no hubiera nadie supuse, nos metimos entre unos espesos arbustos recibiendo algunos rasguños, cuando llegamos al muro Tayuya empujó una vieja puerta de madera y la abrió estirando un brazo en señal de que pasara yo primero.

\- ¿Ves? -exclamo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Así que convenciste a tu amiga -habló el novio de Tayuya apoyado en su auto, negando con la cabeza y una media sonrisa- Hola, Hinata.

-Hola, Sakon.

El recorrido no fue tan largo, me entretuve jugando con mis manos, mordí mi labio volviendo a replantearme si era necesario hacer esto, si nos descubrían, estaría más que muerta.

-De nuevo pensando, deja de preocuparte, Hinata, ya te lo dije.

\- ¿A qué te referías con que la vida es corta? -pregunté tratando de no hacer obvio que me moría de los nervios.

\- ¿Uh? Bueno, ya sabes, si te la pasas dejando pasar buenas oportunidades por muy locas que sean, en menos de lo que te des cuenta tendrás cuarenta años y una vida aburrida sin nada bueno que contar, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo, sin importar lo que digan de ti -finalizó con un pulgar en alto.

-Por esa mentalidad terminaste en rehabilitación -se burló Sakon.

-Agh, tu cállate idiota, son asuntos de mujeres -dijo volviendo a su asiento.

Estacionamos el auto frente a un restaurante, caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una larga fila de un club, pero en vez de hacer fila pasamos directamente a la entrada, Sakon compartió un par de palabras con el guardia, este sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entráramos, me apresuré a seguirlos, pasamos un pasillo poco iluminado con luces azules y amarillas, en cuanto pasamos la puerta el ambiente era totalmente diferente.

\- ¿Habías venido aquí antes? -grito Tayuya cerca de mí, aun así, no pude oírla perfectamente.

-Un par de veces.

Buscamos unos asientos mientras Sakon iba por unos tragos.

-No está tan mal, ¿cierto?

-N-No creí que fuera tan fácil escapar -dije sonriendo levemente, paseé mi vista por el lugar, abrí los ojos sorprendida y me centre en mis manos con vergüenza por unos chicos que nos apuntaban.

-Créeme, he pasado tanto tiempo ahí, que ya es como mi casa.

-Y... ¿desde cuándo conoces a Sakon? -pregunté para cambiar el tema.

-Conocí a ese idiota en preparatoria, le gustaba meterse en problemas y romperles la cara a los chicos, y digamos que yo era la loca que amaba eso -respondió riendo.

Sakon se sentó junto a Tayuya y dejo sobre la mesa varios vasos con bebidas de colores en su interior, tomó uno y lo bebió de un solo trago.

\- ¿Gustaba? -volví a cuestionarla.

-Claro -exclamó- un día, no recuerdo bien, estaba tan drogada que no pude levantarme por lo que falté a clases, Sakon me encontró y me llevó a urgencias, desde entonces no se ha metido en problemas y ya ves que va todos los días a visitarme -dijo abrazando a Sakon, el chico le correspondió de inmediato y besó su frente.

Bajo la mirada con nostalgia, estaba un poco celosa de la pelirroja por tener a su novio a su lado y preocupándose constantemente de ella mientras yo ni siquiera sé si el mío está vivo.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de liberarme de esos pensamientos, comencé a beber para tratar de pensar en el fuerte líquido que quemaba mi garganta y no en mi desaparecido novio que no ha dado señales.

-Hey, tómatelo con calma -habló Tayuya riéndose, ya me había terminado tres vasos y comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

Me levanté para ir a la barra, ganándome varios insultos de la gente a la que empujaba al pasar, me apoyé en el largo mesón y pedí un vaso de vodka, luego otro, le pedí al chico que servía que me preparara algo fuerte y lo bebí lo más rápido que pude, deje el vaso sobre la mesa y tapé mi boca aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-D-Dame otro.

-Creo que es suficiente para ti hoy, cariño -dijo amablemente el chico, si no hubiera sido tan amable conmigo lo habría insultado hasta que, en vez de acceder a mi petición, llamara a los guardias para que me echaran del lugar.

Suspiré y pagué por los tragos, salí del bar para tomar un poco de aire, respiré profundo el aire fresco para luego erguirme y hacer arcadas por las ganas horribles que me habían dado de vomitar, cuando me encontraba un poco mejor caminé sin rumbo fijo, no sabía si solo caminaba por estar ebria o por querer escapar, sentí unos pasos y volteé para encontrarme con un chico de cabello negro, no podía ver bien su cara, se detuvo en cuanto me volteé.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? -exclamé a la defensiva.

-Hablar -dijo- te vi allá dentro y me resultaste... interesante, además, has olvidado tu chaqueta.

Extendió su mano sosteniendo, como dijo, mi chaqueta, o más bien, la chaqueta de Gaara.

-G-Gracias -la recibí y apreté sobre mi pecho, me ladeé un poco hasta perder de pronto el control sobre mi cuerpo, sentí como caía hasta que unos brazos me sostuvieron.

El misterioso chico rio sosteniéndome a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Creo que estas un poco ebria.

Entrecerré los ojos fijándome en los del chico que ahora se encontraba a poca distancia, eran azules como el cielo, y tenía unas... ¿marcas de gato?

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué les has hecho a tu cabello? Te ves tan extraño -dije llorando.

\- ¿Qué? -me sentó en el suelo con cuidado- espera espera, ¿conoces a Naruto? ¿y por qué estas llorando? -exclamó exasperado.

\- ¡Hey, tu! -Tayuya se acercó corriendo- ¡que le estás haciendo a Hinata, ¡pervertido! -levantó al chico bruscamente de su camisa.

-Solo la estaba ayudando -se excusó- me ha confundido y de pronto ha comenzado a llorar.

\- ¡¿Es cierto eso, Hinata?! -gritó zarandeando al pelinegro, Sakon me ayudó a levantarme sosteniéndome de los brazos.

Asentí con la cabeza y Tayuya soltó al chico que se parecía a Naruto.

-Te has salvado -dijo secamente- y tú, jovencita, hora de volver, estamos muy ebrias.

Rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y me obligó a avanzar, la esquivé y comencé a correr en el sentido contrario.

\- ¡No quiero volver aun, quiero divertirme! -corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mi pecho quemaba, pero no podía detenerme, no quería volver a detenerme nunca más, comencé a carcajear compulsivamente.

\- ¡Hinataa! -escuché gritar a Tayuya, algo raro había en su tono de voz, parecido a la desesperación.

Una luz me vislumbró y en mi cabeza retumbó la bocina de un auto, al siguiente segundo me encontraba en el suelo, adolorida y con mis brazos raspados, levanté la mirada y sobre mi estaba el pelinegro jadeando y con su cabello negro sobre su cara.

\- ¡Hinata! -Tayuya y Sakon estaban frente a nosotros igualmente jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón- dios, casi me matas de un susto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté sin comprender aun los hechos.

\- ¿Qué qué ha pasado? Pasa que estuviste a punto de morir por salir corriendo como una loca, ¡eso ha pasado! -gritó.

Tayuya y el misterioso chico me levantaron, quedé cautivada por el gran parecido de ese chico con Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó molesto.

-Bueno -interrumpió Tayuya, con las manos en las caderas- ya que la princesa Hyuga no quiere volver al loquero, yo digo que volvamos al club, ¿vienes, extraño? -finalizó animadamente.

Levantó los hombros y caminó junto a nosotros de vuelta al club, al entrar me prometí mentalmente no volver a beber por esta noche, estaba tan ebria ahora mismo que tal vez me dure hasta la mañana, aún eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía perder más tiempo, comencé a bailar con Tayuya pero luego de un rato Sakon se la llevó para bailar con ella, el misterioso chico no se animaba a bailar y no dejaría que eso arruinara la gran noche que estaba teniendo ahora mismo, sin chicos, sin Gaara, solo yo disfrutando de la buena música.

-Hey, tu sí que sabes mover esas caderas -dijo un chico de cabello verde tratando de acercarse, sonreí y giré para alejarme de él, al hacerlo choque de frente con el pecho de otro chico.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa? -dijo acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa, era exactamente igual al de recién, al retroceder choqué con el pecho del otro chico, los miré a ambos con miedo y traté de correr, pero me detuvieron entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a divertirnos, linda.

-N-No, por favor -exclamé forcejeando.

-La chica ha dicho que no -el chico pelinegro tomó mi mano y de un tirón me liberó de esos hombres, asustada por los hombres me escondí detrás de él.

-No te metas, enano -dijo uno de ellos, abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando los recordé, una vez estuvieron en la casa de Obito, eran de Akatsuki, los hermanos Zetsu.

-Hay que salir de aquí -susurré.

-Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, preciosa, por las buenas o por las malas -el chico de cabello y chaqueta blanca tomó mi mano, con la otra agarré una botella y se la reventé en la cabeza.

\- ¡Agh, pues será por las malas, pequeña zorra!

El otro chico que traía una chaqueta negra se abalanzó sobre mí y el pelinegro lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que se tropezara y cayera sobre una mesa.

Cogiendo al pelinegro del brazo comencé a correr, volteé un momento para buscar a Tayuya pero toda la gente se había juntado alrededor de nosotros por el escándalo y no lograba ver nada, salimos del club y no pasaron ni dos segundos y una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Grité por el susto, pero se trataba de Sakon y Tayuya.

-Hay que irnos de aquí -exclamó Sakon cuando las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos.

\- ¡Hinata, no pueden llevarnos, el hospital se enterará de que salimos! -gritó Tayuya agarrando mis brazos y agitándome bruscamente.

-Yo los distraeré -dijo el pelinegro.

-Gracias -solté su brazo que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza por el miedo.

Corrimos hasta el auto de Sakon y ya en el asiento volteé a ver al chico que estaba siendo seguido por esos extraños hombres de Akatsuki, espero que no termine herido.

¿Será pariente de Naruto o algo así? El nunca ha hablado de un hermano, solo tiene a Jiraiya.

\- ¡Esta si que fue una gran noche! -exclamo la pelirroja tirándose de brazos abiertos en mi cama- definitivamente hay que repetirla.

-Yo creo que no -dije quitándome la ropa.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Por cierto, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

-Larga historia -suspiré- en realidad, ni siquiera quiero recordarla.

Nos metimos bajo las cobijas, aun teníamos un par de horas para dormir antes de que nos despertaran para el desayuno, relajé mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, necesitaba descansar.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera semana que estuviste aquí, Hinata?

-Si...fue horrible. Recuerdo que me mantuvieron encerrada al otro lado del edificio, donde las puertas son de metal y las paredes blancas y con una pequeña ventana, son horribles, solía arrinconarme en la pared cuando no soportaba la abstinencia.

-Yo también... sobre todo la abstinencia, esa mierda es horrible -dijo tapándose hasta la nariz y cerrando los ojos- en un mes podré volver a asistir a clases, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

-El doctor dijo que si seguía bien con el tratamiento podría volver, pero tengo que regresar en cuanto terminen.

-Sí, es una mierda...bueno, buenas noches, Hinata.

-Buenas noches.

A las horas siguientes Rin nos despertó para tomar las medicinas e ir al comedor por el desayuno, se sorprendió al ver a Tayuya en mi habitación y dio aviso a los guardias que ya habían comenzado a buscarla, nos dio la medicina y nos vestimos para irnos al comedor, al llegar varios chicos se fijaron en nosotras, me encogí de hombros, mordí mi tostada con mermelada y bebí un poco de té, en una hora tenía que ver al doctor, por la tarde habría charla grupal con el psicólogo. Odiaba contar mis problemas a la gente.

-Extraño a Sakoooon, maldito idiota -exclamó Tayuya recostada en la mesa, lanzó su tostada y esta cayó sobre el pelo de una chica.

La chica se levantó de su asiento bastante enojada y miró a todos en el comedor.

\- ¿Quién mierda lanzó eso?

-Oh, lo siento -hablo Tayuya- no fue mi intención que mi tostada cayera sobre tu cabello reseco y mal teñido -finalizó malhumorada.

-No querrás meterte conmigo, perra -dijo acercándose intimidante.

-Oh no, que miedo -Tayuya decía cada palabra con sarcasmo y moviendo sus manos en alto.

-Ya está -exclamó la chica antes abalanzándose a golpearla, ambas cayeron al suelo y yo seguía de pie sin saber qué hacer.

-Mierda, haz algo -susurré.

Cogí a la chica de los brazos y la empuje lejos de la pelirroja, cuando se dio media vuelta retrocedí asustada por cómo se acercaba con una mirada llena de furia, me empujó haciendo que cayera sobre mi trasero.

\- ¡No te metas con Hinata, mal teñida! -grito Tayuya subiendo a su espalda para botarla y golpear su cabeza.

Varios guardias se acercaron y las separaron, Tayuya se fue tranquilamente con uno de los guardias que la llevaba del brazo, la chica con la que peleó en cambio gritaba que la soltaran y forcejeaba contra los guardias provocando que uno de ellos le inyectara un sedante, era una medida muy agresiva para controlarlos, pero este no es un lugar para tomar las cosas a la ligera.

Pregunté a una de las enfermeras donde llevaron a Tayuya y me respondió que la llevarían al calabozo como castigo, me sorprendí y volví a preguntar a que se refería, contó que así llamaban aquí a las habitaciones de puertas metálicas y que solían usarlas para desintoxicación o castigos, en este caso.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me dispuse a ir al otro lado del edificio para ver a Tayuya, cuando pasé por la enfermería choqué con alguien por estar mirando el piso distraída, cuando levanté la vista me reencontré con esos ojos azules que en la noche había visto varias veces.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a ver -dijo con una sonrisa.

Hasta aquí el capitulo trece actualizado, solo cuatro mas y seguiré con nuevos capitulos


	14. chapter 14

Todo lo que había planeado y logrado, se fue directa y rápidamente, a la mierda.

No culpo a Naruto de lo que pasó, o más bien, que volvió a pasar. Todo es mi culpa.

Toda la presión y el constante sentimiento de estar solo pudieron conmigo, quería olvidar todo, despertar junto al cuerpo cálido de la pelinegra que ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte de mis días y disfrutar del sexo con sus caricias y gemidos pidiéndome más.

Consumí tantas drogas y alcohol que mi cuerpo estaba colapsando, comencé a vomitar y mi cuerpo estaba tan frio como un cubo de hielo, con leves temblores. Naruto sabía lo que pasaba, llamó a Temari trastabillando en cada palabra, me subió al auto y condujo a urgencias. Me subieron a una camilla y las enfermeras me hablaban diciendo que no cerrara los ojos, todo se sentía extrañamente confuso, me sentía como un niño asustado rodeado de gente extraña, me moví queriendo alejarme de ellos, sentía una fuerte sensación de estar en peligro, o solo estaba siendo paranoico, vi al doctor poner una luz frente a mis ojos.

-Atenlo -dijo.

-No -murmuré haciendo fuerza en mis brazos cuando las enfermeras se acercaron para tratar de atarme a ambos lados de la camilla, apenas duré unos segundos haciendo fuerza cuando pudieron conmigo, grité dejando que el pánico se apoderara de mí, seguí tratando de liberarme lastimándome las muñecas, no me importaba, quería salir de este infierno. Entre los cuerpos de las enfermeras vi a lo lejos a mis hermanos entrar, Temari miraba a todos lados con temor, grité cuando una de las enfermeras inyectó algo en mi brazo con brusquedad, en un arrebato logre soltarme y saqué la jeringa de mi brazo lanzándola lejos, unos brazos me inmovilizaron sosteniéndome del cuello, grite con dolor.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! -gritó Temari tratando de acercarse, pero Kankuro la sostenía por la cintura, mirando a otro lado, seguramente queriendo evitar verme así- ¡lo están lastimando! -grito nuevamente, esta vez su suplica fue más desgarradora, también estaba sufriendo.

Un hombre me empujó con su mano en mi frente haciendo que me recostara, grité deseando que terminara pronto.

Perdí el conocimiento cuando el doctor se acercó nuevamente una linterna frente a mis ojos.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento mis manos seguían atadas, estaba en una habitación y solo escuchaba el molesto sonido de la máquina que mostraba mi ritmo cardiaco, tenía unos pequeños tubos que daban oxígeno en mi nariz, el suero conectado a mi vena y un dolor intenso en mi cabeza, nada nuevo para mí, dos sobredosis en un año, vaya idiota.

Mi mano estaba cálida, me fije en ella y note que había una mano sobre la mía, delgada y con la piel un poco bronceada junto a una mata de pelo rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas, el color era como el de mi madre, di un leve apretón y levantó la mirada de golpe, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando, frunció los labios y apretó mi mano soltando una risa amarga para volver a llorar.

Miré por la ventana y el día se encontraba nublado, con pintas de que iba a llover pronto, Temari se fue por un momento y volvió con unas enfermeras, desataron mis muñecas y revisaron mi estado en la máquina, se retiraron cuando el doctor entró y detrás venia Kankuro junto a Yashamaru, y mi padre.

-Así que por fin despertaste, tu salud ha mejorado bastante, pero te tendremos en observación otro par de horas para asegurarnos -dijo escribiendo en una ficha, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco varios folletos que le entregó a mi hermana- son centros de rehabilitación que podrían interesarles.

-Mi hijo no necesita eso -habló mi padre con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo lo ayudaré, ya hiciste suficiente Rasa, debiste decirnos que Gaara había aparecido -replicó Yashamaru, agradeció al doctor y este se retiró de la habitación.

-El salvador vuelve, esta es mi familia -volvió a hablar mi padre acercándose amenazante.

-No me vengas con ese cuento, hace cuatro meses lo que menos te importaba era tu familia, yo soy el que ha velado por ellos.

-Si tanto lo has hecho, ¿Por qué Gaara está aquí?

-Ya paren, dios, Gaara estuvo a punto de morir, de nuevo, y ustedes no dejan de pelear -Temari aún seguía sentada junto a la camilla, volvió a tomar mi mano y le dio un apretón- y tú -su ceño se frunció- me dirás porque desapareciste.

-No les gustaría saber -dije- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

\- ¡Gaaaaara! -gritaron fuera de la habitación, pasos apresurados se escuchaban a los lejos y enfermeras gritando que no se debía correr en los pasillos.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta, agarrándose de esta cuando no alcanzó a frenar por lo rápido que venía.

-Oye, ¡idiota, Gaara acaba de despertar y estas en un hospital! -gritó Kankuro haciendo irónicamente un escándalo, agarrando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa, el rubio estaba agitado y rojo por haber estado corriendo.

-Déjalo -dije, sentándome.

-Hinata...-dijo respirando agitadamente- trataron de capturar a Hinata anoche.

\- ¿Q-Que haces tú aquí?

-Más bien que haces tú aquí -bajé la mirada avergonzada- sí que me sorprendes, ni en mis sueños me habría imaginado que te encontraría asi, dime ¿Qué te has metido para terminar aquí?

Empuñe mis manos sintiéndome dolida, pase por su lado siguiendo mi camino a buscar a Tayuya, cuando por fin llegue intercambié un par de palabras con la enfermera de turno y me llevó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirroja, sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, fijó su vista en mí y me sorprendí al notar el moretón que había en su pómulo izquierdo, sonreí débilmente y entré. Charlamos un rato hasta que la enfermera pidió que me retirara.

-Cierto -dije volteando- ¿recuerdas al chico pelinegro de anoche?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Me encontré con él en el camino.

-Vaya -dijo pensando- tal vez quiera tener sexo contigo y te ha buscado.

-Buenas noches, Tayuya -dije, cerrando la puerta con una mirada de fingido odio hacia ella, la pelirroja levanto el dedo del medio.

Salí por una de las puertas de emergencia para rodear el edificio y tal vez así no encontrarme con él, seguí el camino de piedras y me vi tentada a sentarme en la fuente, el clima no era exactamente el mejor, estaba helado y tal vez llovería, seguramente. Pase la punta de mis dedos por el agua continuamente, pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en mi cabello haciendo ondas en la fuente, las enfermeras tocaron una campana para que los pacientes entraran al edificio, me refugié en mi habitación, estaría sola en el almuerzo y el resto del día, ya que la única amiga que tengo en este lugar está castigada hasta mañana por la mañana, solo deseo estar en cama el resto del día.

Me metí bajo las cobijas y solo me quedé mirando la pared deseando que los días pasaran rápido.

¿Correspondería culpar a Gaara por todo esto?

Me levanté de golpe, no, no lo haría porque yo me metí en este lugar, fue mi decisión probar la droga esa noche.

Salté del susto cuando tocaron la puerta, debía dejar de asustarme por todo. Me puse de pie para abrir y me encontré con el pelinegro, lo miré confundida y molesta, traía en sus manos una bolsa transparente con galletas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte fríamente.

-Pedir perdón -suspiró- fui grosero, lo admito, no se me da sociabilizar.

-Es la peor disculpa que he escuchado -dije, arrebatándole las galletas y retrocediendo para cerrar.

-Espera, agh...- sostuvo la puerta evitando que la cerrara- conoces a Naruto, ¿cierto?

-Si -levante una ceja- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Soy su hermano gemelo.

Parpadee varias veces, podría tener razón, son exactamente iguales, solo que este chico es serio y tiene el cabello negro.

-Naruto nunca habló de ningún hermano, nucho menos de un gemelo -hablé con desconfianza.

-Es complicado -dijo- si quieres me dejas entrar y hablamos.

Hice una mueca y abrí la puerta por completo para que entrara, me senté en la cama y el me imitó, a una distancia prudente.

-Te escucho -dije, decidida.

Suspiró y saco una pequeña foto instantánea de su billetera, la tomé con cuidado con ambas manos, en ella se veía Naruto junto a este chico, tenían menos de 10 años.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté, sin quitar la mirada de la foto.

-Menma, Uzumaki Menma.

Hablamos durante horas, la mayor parte del tiempo solo escuchaba, relatándome la historia de su familia. Eran una familia feliz, perfecta, diría yo, me mostró también fotos de sus padres, la cara y la forma de los ojos eran idénticas a la de su madre, Naruto heredó el cabello rubio de su padre y Menma el de su abuelo, Naruto fue el primero en nacer. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente el cual sospechan, fue ocasionado, pero el caso se perdió y no se supo más, al quedar huérfanos y sin ningún pariente que los pudiera cuidar, quedaron al cuidado de su padrino, Jiraiya.

-Espera, espera -dije moviendo las manos- si ambos quedaron con Jiraiya, ¿Por qué tu acabas de volver y ni siquiera sabes dónde está Naruto?

-Mi padre era profesor en una universidad, una de sus alumnas tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con él y mi madre, pidió la custodia de nosotros al no creer capaz a Jiraiya de criarnos correctamente.

-Pues tenía razón -volví a interrumpirlo.

-Solo le dieron permiso para hacerse mi tutora legal, ambos estábamos muy afectados por la pérdida de nuestros padres, en realidad aun no entendíamos porque ellos no volvían, mi tutora consiguió un mejor trabajo así que nos fuimos de Konoha y perdimos el contacto.

-Me estás diciendo que no has sabido de tu hermano gemelo... tu única familia, ¿en años? Entiendo a Naruto si no quiere hablar de ti -dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¿Me ayudaras a buscarlo? -dijo mirándome fijamente.

Ladeé la cabeza pensando en que hacer o decir, ¿estaría bien darle de golpe la noticia de que su hermano se volvió un delincuente antes de los catorce años y que ahora lo buscan para matarlo?

-Él estuvo aquí ayer, ¿Por qué volviste? -entré en duda.

\- ¡¿Él estuvo aquí?!

-Contéstame -exigí.

-Mi tutora volvió por el funeral de un viejo amigo y decidió quedarse aquí, ha conseguido trabajo en este lugar.

¿Rin? Tenía que ser ella.

-Lo siento, pero no sé dónde se encuentra ahora, y no sé si volverá.

\- ¿Eres su novia o algo así?

Me sonrojé un poco.

-E-Es el mejor amigo de mi novio -bajé la mirada.

\- ¿Tienes novio? -preguntó, con algo de desilusión, abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho y volvió a su semblante serio- Si eres su amiga deberías saberlo.

-Escucha -dije algo molesta por tanta insistencia- Naruto está en una situación... complicada. Si llegas a verlo, él te contara. Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sola.

-Joder, que mujer más molesta.

Rodé los ojos y levanté el dedo del medio con una sonrisa, el frunció el ceño y salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

Pensaba en volver a dormir hasta que la molesta campana del almuerzo sonó y una de las enfermeras llegó por mí al no verme en el comedor, de mala gana fui y me senté sola en la mesa de siempre que compartía con Tayuya, jugué con la comida, revolviéndola y separándola hasta dejarla ordenada en el plato, una de las enfermeras se sentó frente a mí, al levantar la mirada pude ver a Rin mirarme con preocupación.

-Supe que Menma fue a preguntarte por su hermano, ¿te ha molestado?

\- ¿Tu eres su tutora? -pregunté para asegurarme.

-Si... dime como ha estado Naruto, te lo suplico.

\- ¡Hinataa! -volteé y el anteriormente mencionado rubio se acercaba corriendo, se detuvo a unos metros de la mesa, con la boca entreabierta.

Rin se puso de pie sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos, el rubio sostenía una mirada fría hacia ella, cuando ella trato de acercarse el retrocedió unos pasos, viró su vista a mí y entendí que quería salir de ahí, puse mi mano con suavidad en el hombro de Rin.

-Dale tiempo -murmuré.

Me marché del comedor acompañada de Naruto, ya había parado de llover pero nos quedamos bajo la puerta mirando el patio.

-Ella...-habló, con la voz rota.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres...

-Ella me abandonó, Hinata -su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con angustia en su voz- esperé meses que volviera por mi como había prometido, cuando comprendí que ella no volvería...

Sin saber que hacer lo abracé con fuerza y acaricie su espalda haciendo círculos, apoyó su frente en mi hombro encorvando su espalda al ser más baja que él, luego de unos minutos me alejó gentilmente con sus manos en mis brazos.

-Gracias, Hinata -dijo con su sonrisa renovada- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, Hinata, Gaara está en el hospital...tuvo una sobredosis -se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Naruto! Dijiste que no tenías idea de donde estaba -exclamé empujándolo haciendo que su espalda se golpeara con la pared, mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Anoche me buscó, apareció diciendo que quería verte, pero le dije que tenía que esperar y fue todo muy inesperado -explico moviendo sus manos exageradamente.

\- ¿Esto ocurrió anoche? ¡Por que no viniste para decirme de inmediato! Por lo menos dime como está -lo regañé, con angustia.

-Estable, pero su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Vine en cuanto me dijeron que despertaría en unas horas, perdóname Hinata pero debía estar ahí hasta que el estuviera bien.

Suspiré con alivio, ni siquiera podía pensar en que no pudiera ver nunca más a Gaara, eso me derrumbaría por completo, deseaba verlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y que no volviera a desaparecer.

-Desde que murió Obito...

\- ¡Shh! -tapé su boca con mi mano y miré a todos lados esperando no ver a nadie- no hables de ese tipo aquí, era amigo de la infancia de Rin o algo así.

\- ¿Amigos? Por qué esa mujer tendría una amistad con alguien así -puso una mano en su mentón.

\- ¡No lo sé! Pero no lo menciones.

Asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Naruto?

Ambos giramos para encontrarnos con un Menma asombrado, mire a Naruto y estaba igual de asombrado, ambos se acercaron al otro y se observaron de pies a cabeza, Menma fue el primero en reaccionar y lo abrazó, Naruto le correspondió algo torpe e indeciso.

-Por fin te encuentro, estas tan diferente-opinó Menma observando las ojeras de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió y le propinó una golpiza en el abdomen a su hermano, el cual tosió y lo miro desde el suelo sin entender que pasaba, salte sorprendida pero no solté una palabra, esto era algo familiar y no me correspondía.

\- ¡No te hagas el interesado luego de que me olvidaran aquí por años! Nunca hubo una llamada, ni una puta carta ¡me abandonaron!

Mordí mis uñas incomoda, pensé en irme a mi habitación y darles privacidad, pero en cuanto caminé para salir del pasillo Naruto me gritó que no me moviera.

-Es complicado -dijo Menma.

-No me interesa -el rubio tomó mi brazo y me obligó a caminar, volteé a ver a Menma y este seguía en el suelo, recordé de golpe el incidente.

\- ¡Naruto! -lo llamé, pero siguió caminando sin mirar atrás- ¡escúchame! -seguía sin hacerme caso- ¡los hermanos Zetsu me encontraron!

Paró de golpe y se volteó con temor en su mirada, me agarro con fuerza de ambos brazos y se acercó.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Ellos no deberían saber que estas aquí ¡dattebayo!

-No lo saben, pero anoche... Me fugue con Tayuya y me los encontré, ahí conocí a Menma, nos ayudó a escapar -ambos volteamos a mirarlo, Naruto con una mirada acusadora como si sospechara de él.

\- ¿Enserio hiciste eso? -preguntó el rubio.

-Si -respondió, sobándose la zona golpeada.

-Sigo sin perdonarte -volvió a mirarme- Gaara tiene que saber sobre esto, no vuelvas a salir, Hinata, lo digo enserio. Lo que hizo Gaara fue para que tu padre te mantuviera segura, no para que te escapes cuando se te de la gana y te vuelvas a poner en peligro.

Asentí arrepentida y salió corriendo.

\- ¿En qué rayos están metidos? -pregunto Menma, lo ignoré y seguí con mi día.

Asistí a la charla en grupo, en realidad solo estuve sentada sin querer decir nada, escuchando las historias de superación de los pacientes, entre ellos había una niña pequeña como Hanabi, pálida como un fantasma y con unas horribles ojeras, sus ojos marrones eran opacos y tristes, su cabello maltratado y desordenado, no podía evitar sentir una enorme angustia y preguntarme que la había conducido a esa vida tan deplorable. La mayoría de las personas en este lugar lucían así, rotas.

Al salir de la sala común donde se realizaban las charlas me dirigí a la oficina del doctor para el chequeo que me realizaban cada tres días, me regañó por mi bajo peso que decaía desde que llegue aquí, últimamente apenas tocaba mi almuerzo y es que no tenía ánimos de nada.

-Tienes que tener fuerzas para mejorarte, Hinata, tu dosis no cambiará, pero habrá una enfermera encargada de vigilar que comas, la anorexia es muy común cuando se realiza este tratamiento -decía sin dejar de escribir en su portátil, observe toda la habitación como todas las veces que venía para pasar el tiempo, la pared estaba adornada con diplomas con marcos de madera oscura y posters con mensajes motivadores- la psicóloga te ha echado un ojo, yo también te he notado algo deprimida -volvió a hablar, esta vez con toda su atención sobre mí- me gustaría que pasaras por su oficina para charlar, pero es tu decisión.

-Lo pensaré -respondí perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿Gaara habría pasado por esto también? Y por lo que veo, volverá a pasar por la inquietante abstinencia.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda, Hinata? Puedes preguntar lo que sea.

-Es sobre los tratamientos -comencé- ¿todos son iguales? -pregunté pensando en Gaara.

-Bueno, nosotros trabajamos con medicinas más modernas a diferencia de otros centros, las creamos nosotros mismos, además de anular ese deseo por consumir disminuye los dolores que suele provocar la abstinencia, con los opiáceos se puede decir que es la peor. Lo que tú has pasado las primeras semanas aquí ha sido lo mínimo.

Fruncí el ceño y me fui en silencio, sabia sobre el horrible malestar luego de un día sin consumir, lo había experimentado varias veces, cuando trataba -sin éxito alguno- de dejarla junto a Gaara.

Camino a mi habitación me encontré con mi familia, incluyendo a mi tío Hizashi, corrí a abrazarlos, Hanabi me abrazó con fuerza y Neji acarició mi cabeza.

-Has hecho todo lo que las enfermeras te dicen, ¿cierto? -preguntó el tío Hizashi.

A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, el sigue tratándome como una niña pequeña, la visita fue corta ya que mi padre tenía que volver a los asuntos de la empresa que últimamente lo tenía más atareado que nunca, Neji tenía entrenamiento y Hanabi, ella solo venía con mi padre, pero no deseaba irse, sonreí a causa de que Hanabi no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la salida y tuvo que subir a la limusina.

\- ¡Lo olvidaba! -exclamo- he traído tu mochila, tiene algunas cosas que tal vez te guste tener aquí -me entrego la mochila que había llevado en su espalda todo el rato, efectivamente, era mi mochila.

-Adiós, Hanabi.

-Nos veremos pronto, cuídate, pronto te sacaré de aquí -dijo mi padre, asentí y me despedí con la mano de Hanabi que estaba en la ventana. Con calma fui a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, deje mi mochila sobre la cama y comencé a sacar las cosas que había en ella, las fotos de mi familia que antes estaban en mi habitación, mi suéter favorito y algunos dulces, cuando esta se encontraba vacía note un bulto, palpe la mochila y recordé el bolsillo secreto que yo misma había creado en mi mochila con un cuchillo, introduje mi mano en el orificio y saqué un objeto pesado envuelto en una pañoleta blanca.

-Es de Gaara -murmuré, me deshice de la tela con delicadeza.

Observe todas las dimensiones del objeto al ser primera vez que tenía una en mis manos; un arma. La dejé sobre la cama con miedo de que esta se disparara por accidente, nunca había siquiera tomado un arma, en la pañoleta también yacía una navaja automática, busqué el pequeño botón y al presionarlo la cuchilla salió.

Haciendo palanca logre soltar una de las tablas del suelo hasta levantarla para esconder dentro el arma y la navaja, dejé la tabla como estaba y acomode mi cabello disimulando cualquier cosa.

Ausente o no, rompía las reglas a causa de Gaara.

\- ¿Crees que sepan dónde está ahora? -dije comiendo lo que la enfermera había traído, Naruto se tragaba el postre que le había ofrecido.

-Por lo que me dijo, no los siguieron, mientras no vuelva a salir del hospital estará bien, ¿Cuándo falta para que te liberen? -pregunto estirando los brazos y bostezando.

-No lo sé, tal vez en una hora.

\- ¿Quieres algo? Iré a la cafetería.

-Una soda, esta mierda de jugo sabe horrible.

Me recosté en la camilla observando aburrido la habitación, todo era blanco y me enfermaba. Me recordaba a los meses que estuve en rehabilitación, todo el lugar era blanco y lúgubre, en las noches se escuchaban gritos y los tratos no eran los mejores, el primer día que llegué allí me desnudaron y me mojaron con una manguera, con mucha presión y el agua era tan fría que dolían los huesos. No fue la única vez que me sometieron a ese castigo, lo disfrutaban, reían cada vez que lo hacían.

Naruto volvió corriendo y con la cara pálida, rebuscaba entre las cosas con rapidez hasta que dio con una caja bajo un estante.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Hay que irnos! Mierda, mierda, mierda -dejó sobre mi cama la ropa con la que había llegado- puedes correr, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa? -dije sin moverme de la camilla.

-Vi a Hidan, con Deidara y Sasori, ¡muévete!

Bajé de la camilla para comenzar a vestirme, Naruto estaba en la puerta y asomaba la cabeza al pasillo de vez en cuando, mordiéndose las uñas, termine de ponerme la camisa y las zapatillas para salir de la habitación, le hice una seña a Naruto para que me siguiera, en cuanto abrí la puerta de emergencia, el ascensor del otro lado del pasillo se abría dejando ver al peliblanco en medio de los demás.

\- Corre -dije, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, corríamos escaleras abajo, saltando algunos escalones, escuché el sonido de la puerta de emergencia y pasos apresurados, dejé de poner atención y me concentré en no caer.

El rubio delante mío empujo la puerta y espero a que yo saliera para seguir corriendo a la par, nos adentramos al centro de la ciudad, volteé y ellos aún nos seguían, con furia en su mirada sin importarles empujar a la gente, nos metimos a un callejón para saltar la reja, entramos a una tienda al cruzar la calle y corrimos hasta llegar a la bodega, salimos por la puerta trasera que daba a otro callejón, seguimos hasta que sentimos que nos habíamos librado de ellos.

Me senté en el suelo y quité el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camisa, aun sentía la adrenalina.

\- ¿Tienes dónde ir, Gaara?

-No puedo arriesgarme a volver a casa -dije poniéndome de pie- ¿y tú?

-Entonces sígueme -exclamo con simpleza, lo seguí a lo que parecía ser un campamento de remolques. Abrió la puerta de uno pequeño a diferencia de los demás, se veía antiguo y tenía algunas abolladuras, Kurama apareció al instante moviendo enérgicamente la cola, Naruto se agachó para acariciar su cabeza.

-Konan me la dejó cuando se fue de la ciudad, era de Jiraiya, en este remolque cuando tenía nueve me llevo de vacaciones a unas termas mixtas, ya lo conoces, para conquistar alguna mujer, ese año me enseñó a conducirlo por eso todas las abolladuras -explicó sonriendo.

Hice una mueca, Jiraiya era un hombre sin escrúpulos y bastante imbécil a veces, aun recordaba las veces que me quedaba en el departamento de Naruto cuando éramos niños, de vez en cuando Jiraiya llevaba una mujer a la casa sin importarle que esta gritara como si fuera un exorcismo y estuviéramos en la habitación de al lado, el rubio ya acostumbrado le subía el volumen a la televisión.

-Tal vez pasé toda mi vida aquí -dijo Naruto mirando el remolque, a decir verdad, se veía cómodo para una persona o dos- ¡Ya sé! Podríamos viajar por el mundo ¡seria genial, dattebayo!

Reí de lado, no parecía mala idea alejarse de todo lo que estás acostumbrado de ver y hacer, abrí el refrigerador y este se encontraba lleno de comida.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? -pregunté sacando una coca cola.

-He estado trabajando para Jiraiya, y estuve ahorrando, he estado pensando en volver al instituto -habló acostándose en el sofá.

-Idiota, te mataran.

-Oh vamos, estamos hablando de uno de los mejores de la ciudad, no entrarán ahí.

Bufé y tiré la lata vacía que rebotó en su cabeza.

Solo deseaba que se terminara pronto, estas últimas semanas solo han sido huir y esconderme, sobrevivir. Debí haber dejado una nota para mis hermanos sobre el motivo de mi huida, no hubo tiempo realmente.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a Hinata?

\- ¿Mañana?

-Ahora, Naruto -refunfuñe fastidiado.

-Puedes entrar a escondidas, pero no sacarías nada, no encontraras su habitación -respondió entretenido con mi impaciencia.

-Me las arreglaré.

Levanto los hombros y escribió en un papel la dirección y el número de la habitación de Hinata, me indicó que lo siguiera, salimos del remolque y detrás de esta, enganchada estaba la bicicleta bmx naranja de Naruto, regalo de sus padres y muy valiosa para el por esa razón, la desenganchó y la dejó en el suelo. Con un sonrojo comentó que no volvería hasta mañana, diciendo que había conocido a una chica que lo traía loco y pensaba pasar la noche con ella, me entregó las llaves del remolque antes de irse.

Hace poco había anochecido, tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerle una pequeña visita a mis hermanos y luego ir por Hinata, lo ideal era ir a medianoche donde ya todos se habrían ido.

Estacioné a unas cuadras del edificio, el conserje se sorprendió de verme y solo seguí mi camino, usé las escaleras para pensar en cómo contarles sobre, bueno, Akatsuki. Toqué la puerta y abrió Temari, con aspecto deprimente y más seria de lo normal, entreabrió los labios y no pensé mejor cosa que fruncir los labios y abrazarla.

-Te gritaría, pero he estado tan triste que no tengo fuerzas -dijo con gracia mezclada con melancolía.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no me regañaron, me invitaron té con galletas mientras Temari con Yashamaru preparaban la cena, no me negué, me estaba muriendo de hambre, llenaron la mesa de mis platos favoritos, a pesar de estar hambriento comí con calma llenando mi plato con todo lo que había, al terminar se miraban entre ellos.

-Gaara... ¿Por qué unos hombres te perseguían? -habló Temari.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo supieron eso?

-Estabas en un hospital, Gaara, ¿crees que nadie se daría cuenta? -exclamo Kankuro, negando con la cabeza- ¿nos puedes decir que está pasando?

-No puedo estar aquí... me buscan para matarme.

No podía descifrar sus expresiones en ese momento.

-No pregunten por qué -bajé la mirada.

-Dios -murmuró Temari escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-Si te quedas aquí...

-Me iré por un tiempo más, puede que vengan aquí, díganle que no me han visto hace días -me puse de pie y entré a mi habitación para meter toda la ropa que pudiera en un bolso

\- ¿Dónde iras ahora? -preguntó Yashamaru apoyado en la puerta- no puedes seguir así, faltan dos meses para que termine la preparatoria y un año para que te gradúes.

-Estaré bien -respondí fríamente, lo escuché suspirar, me encogí de hombros odiando ser una molestia para todos.

Tiré el bolso sin cuidado al asiento de copiloto, de mi bolsillo saqué el papel que Naruto me había entregado donde estaba la dirección del centro de rehabilitación en el que se encontraba Hinata.

Era un poco alejado de la ciudad, llegue rápido debido a que eran casi la una de la madrugada y pocos autos transitaban por esa zona, estacione detrás del edificio, solo había una cerca de madera de mi tamaño por lo que no fue difícil saltarla, me apoyé en un árbol a observar si no había ningún guardia pero todo estaba extrañamente desolado, corrí hacia el edificio y trate de abrir una de las puertas, me detuve al escuchar pasos y voces, miré a ambos lados y corrí detrás de un arbusto justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-Aah amigo, quiero irme a casa.

-Cállate y ve a vigilar, tu ve por allá yo rodeare esta parte.

Se separaron y en cuanto los perdí de vista entré al edificio, tenía tres opciones, ir a la derecha, izquierda o seguir derecho, descarté la idea de seguir derecho considerando que de ahí venían los guardias.

Decidí ir por la derecha, según Naruto su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, no sabía cuánto tardaría en encontrarla con lo enorme que era el edificio, debía apresurarme, estaba sintiéndome decaído, los medicamentos que me dieron en el hospital estaban perdiendo su efecto.

Tardé casi una maldita hora en encontrar la habitación, me apoyé en la pared sin dejar de mirar el número de la puerta.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por silbidos, alguien se acercaba y no me quedaba más opción que entrar. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entre rápido, cerré la puerta con delicadeza detrás de mí y me apoyé en está observando a Hinata que yacía dormida en la cama, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Me acerqué lentamente y la observé dormir, parecía un ángel. Me puse de cuclillas y quité un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, piqué su mejilla con mi dedo hasta que hacia muecas de molestia y comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Hmm...Gaara -habló media dormida con una sonrisa, abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó- ¡¿Gaara?!

Sonreí ladinamente.

-Hola.

Hizo un puchero y estiró sus brazos, me derretí por su ternura y me senté junto a ella para abrazarla por la cintura, sus delgados brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, enterré mi cara en la curva de su cuello e inhalé su aroma, lavanda. La extrañaba y ella me extrañaba a mí, lo que me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Estas bien -murmuró con la voz cortada, sollozaba y su cuerpo tenia pequeños espasmos.

-Lo estoy -apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su espalda con suavidad cuando sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

Se separó y golpeó mi hombro con su puño, hice una mueca y la miré extrañado.

\- ¡Ni siquiera trataste de contactarme!

-Hinata... -me puse de pie.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? -exclamó empujando con ambas manos en mi pecho, retrocedí unos pasos y mordí mi labio- ¡Y lo único que me dejas es una maldita arma! -golpeaba repetidas veces mi pecho con sus puños- ¡Idiota! -golpeó por última vez y dejo su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Lo siento.

-Naruto dijo que... anoche...

-Sí, hui del hospital, Akatsuki me había encontrado -dije separándome para verla a la cara, limpié las lágrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas con mis pulgares, besé su frente y gemí de dolor. Hinata pasó sus manos por mi cara con preocupación.

-T-Tienes fiebre -dijo con angustia- ¿te dieron algo en el hospital?

-Lo de siempre.

Se mordió la punta de los dedos y miró toda la habitación, chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera recordado algo y se levantó de la cama.

-Quédate aquí -ordenó.

La ignoré y la seguí.

-Solo es fiebre, ¿A dónde vas?

-A la enfermería, p-puedo conseguirte unos sedantes -salió de la habitación con precaución y la seguí de cerca.

-Eso no lo detendrá.

-Confía en mi -dijo sonriendo, los pasillos estaban iluminados solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, se detuvo frente a una puerta que traía un cartel donde se leía almacenamiento.

-Lo importante ahora es como la abriremos -dijo rascando su mejilla.

Saqué una pequeña navaja de mi bolsillo e introduje la punta en la cerradura, forcé un poco girándola hasta que sonó un clic, giré el picaporte y estiré mi mano indicándole a Hinata que entrara primero. Prendió una luz y cerré la puerta, había estantes repletos de cajas ordenadas alfabéticamente, Hinata comenzó a buscar entre las ultimas.

-Es esa -dijo apuntando una en lo más alto, me estiré un poco y la bajé dejándola en el suelo.

Hinata sacó una pequeña caja de medicamentos y leyó lo que decía en esta, cogió tres más y se puso de pie.

-Es para unos dos meses, una diaria -habló despacio entregándome las cajas con las manos temblorosas. Volvimos a su habitación para tomar la primera capsula, nos acostamos y Hinata me abrazó protectoramente acariciando mi cabello con suavidad, al cabo de una hora volvía a sentirme un poco mejor.

-Naruto me contó que saliste de aquí anoche, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Lo sé, fue una estupidez.

Suspiré mirando el techo.

-Tal vez podrías cometer esa estupidez de nuevo, conmigo.

Sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, le pedí que me entregara el arma y la saco de un pequeño escondite, la metí en mi pantalón y salimos de la habitación luego de que ella se cambiará de ropa.

\- ¿Qué hay de las cámaras? -dije mirando las luces rojas.

-N-No son un problema.

Salimos por la parte trasera del edificio, habia una vieja puerta de madera que daba a la calla, con las manos entrelazadas caminamos hasta el remolque.

\- ¿Y esto? -preguntó apuntando el automóvil.

-Es de Naruto, sube.

Conduje hasta el mirador de la montaña Hokage desde donde se veía toda la ciudad, Hinata miraba asombrada el paisaje, saqué un par de cervezas y le entregué una, yo estaba apoyado en la baranda dándole la espalda al paisaje, Hinata apoyaba sus codos en esta totalmente atraída por las luces de la ciudad, giré para abrazarla por la espalda y besar su cuello succionando en la curva con su hombro. Mis manos subieron de sus caderas a sus senos, los estruje con suavidad, la pelinegra suspiraba y llevo su mano a su boca.

Tomé su muñeca y la llevé hasta la escalera del remolque para seguir con lo que había empezado sin dejar de besarla, suspiraba en medio del beso lo que me hacía excitar aún más, tropezamos al llegar en la escalera quedando ella encima de mí, con las manos temblorosas las pasó por mi cuello para profundizar el beso, su largo cabello caía en mis brazos, metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta acariciando su cadera, subí lentamente a su cintura subiendo la delgada prenda en el proceso, con un brazo rodeé su cintura y me levanté para girarla y dejarla bajo mi cuerpo, exclamó sorprendida y rio rodeándome con sus piernas, la bajé con cuidado y me agaché para besar su cuello, sus suspiros me estaban volviendo loco, sus pequeñas y frías manos bajaron hasta mi abdomen, subieron hasta mi pecho y volvieron a bajar esta vez haciendo un camino con sus uñas hasta el botón de mi pantalón, sentí escalofríos en mi espalda y cosquilleo en mi entrepierna.

Apoyé mi frente en la de Hinata.

-No sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo -dije- y estar entre tus piernas.

Golpeó mi hombro aumentando su sonrojo, sonreí y besé su frente.

-C-Creo que sería mejor que vayamos a la cama -dijo con sus manos en mis hombros, me paré y alargué mi mano para ayudarla, al acercarnos al corto pasillo que daba a la cama al fondo del remolque, la levanté haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, rocé mis labios en su cuello y acaricié sus largas piernas enredadas alrededor mío, caminé hasta la cama sin dificultad, era realmente liviana.

Al dejarla sobre la cama me deshice de mi camiseta, me acerqué para besarla profundamente, corté el beso para retirar su ropa, se cubrió avergonzada y bajo la mirada.

-Ha p-pasado tiempo desde que estamos juntos -murmuró.

-No sabes cuanto esperé por esto.

Seguí deshaciéndome de la ropa de ambos hasta quedar en bóxer y Hinata en bragas, me recosté a su lado para seguir besándonos mientras tocaba su cuerpo, amaba sus gemidos y la forma en que se estremecía con cada toque.

Ahora era yo el que estremecía, su mano acariciaba mi miembro sobre el bóxer hasta lentamente meterse dentro de este y sentí sus manos heladas mientras besaba su cuello, mordí su hombro y ambos jadeamos cuando comenzó a frotarlo, subí mis manos a sus senos pellizcando suavemente sus pezones.

-G-Gaara -gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza- yo...

-No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti -dije, ella asintió tímidamente.

Me levanté para voltearla, me deshice de sus bragas y la penetré lentamente ambos gimiendo por la sensación.

Pegué mi pecho a su espalda.

-Me pones tan duro -gemí sacando mi miembro y volviendo a penetrarla con fuerza.

-A-Ah... Gaara...

\- ¿Si?

-H-Hazlo rápido -volví a penetrarla con fuerza, me encantaba ver su cara sonrojada.

-Con gusto.


	15. Chapter 15

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que era la tercera vez que teníamos sexo esta noche, cuando llegaba al orgasmo quedaba agotada, pero de alguna manera Gaara me animaba a seguir y entre besos, caricias, y una que otra frase de doble sentido susurrada al oído, volvíamos al coito, alternando posiciones.

Ahora me encontraba recostada de lado junto a Gaara, con mi cabeza apoyada en su brazo y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que estar con la persona que amas, sin pudor por estar completamente desnudos y solo disfrutando de unos mimos en completo silencio fuera tan adictivo y relajante. Podría estar toda una vida así con mi rebelde pelirrojo, esperaba formar una familia, no quiero lujos, solo que esto siga así por siempre, o solo me estoy ilusionando demasiado.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó con suavidad, movió su cadera rozando su duro miembro en mi pierna, fruncí mis labios volviendo a excitarme.

-Creo que te amo -dije pausadamente.

Bajé la mirada al notar que su mano que había estado acariciándome la espalda se detuvo, no hubo una respuesta inmediata ni nada, me esperaba lo peor, un rechazo.

-Yo no creo que te ame, Hinata -mi corazón se oprimió y mis ojos comenzaron a picar- porque estoy completamente seguro de que lo hago.

Limpié las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer y reí nerviosa, me había asustado por nada y dolió bastante en su momento.

-Te amo -dijo abrazándome hasta pegar mi pecho al suyo, rodeé su cintura y subí mis manos hasta sus hombros, mis labios cosquilleaban cuando me besaba, jugué con su lengua y abrí un poco mis piernas cuando se posicionó sobre mí, llevó su mano a su entrepierna tomando entre sus dedos su miembro, gemí sintiendo como lentamente entraba.

Recorrí su espalda con mis uñas seguramente dejando marcas, al terminar note que estaba amaneciendo, le pedí que me llevara de vuelta al hospital, subí mis piernas al asiento del copiloto abrazando mis rodillas mientras miraba el paisaje, el silencio era acogedor y de vez en cuando miraba a Gaara por el reflejo de la ventana, con su expresión indescifrable.

Caminamos hasta mi habitación con su brazo rodeándome los hombros.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? -pregunté dejando mi chaqueta en la cómoda.

-No me iré lejos, si es lo que piensas.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré sin saber que más decir, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

-Y-Yo... tomaré un baño, si quieres p-puedes...

\- ¿acompañarte?

-S-Si -respondí.

Gaara entró después de mí, froté su espalda y el me ayudó a quitar el resto de shampoo en mi cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante largo, miré con más atención sus tatuajes, sus cicatrices, algunas eran fáciles de distinguir, otras eran tan pequeñas que solo pude descubrirlas al mirar su pecho y espalda detalladamente.

-Te ves tan concentrada pero no puedo evitar sentirme violado -dijo sonriendo.

-L-Lo siento -hablé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Salimos del baño envueltos en una toalla luego de secarnos el cabello, cuando terminé de colocarme el pijama Gaara terminaba de vestirse, me senté en la cama y nos observamos por unos minutos, el con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Cuándo... volverás al instituto? No puedes esconderte por siempre...

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -respondió de mala gana.

Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza, todo esto era un gran lio, más aún cuando estas involucrada. Me tapé entera con la manta tratando de evitar pensar en... todo.

-Hey -habló Gaara colándose en mi cama y abrazándome- no te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada, es solo que todo esto es muy frustrante, enserio.

-Lo sé, se solucionará, lo prometo.

-No hagas promesas que no sabes si podrás cumplir -dije, con tristeza, recordando todas esas veces que mi padre no cumplió las muchas promesas que ha hecho.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño, con la calidez de Gaara junto a mí, después de semanas sin verlo que para mí fueron eternos.

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga!

Me estiré en la cama y froté mis ojos con fuerza.

-Ya desperté -dije.

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi frente a mí fue la cara de Gaara durmiendo plácidamente, me senté asustada y miré a Rin.

-Por favor, no le diga a mi padre -supliqué, en realidad fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza por la impresión de que Gaara siguiera aquí ¡maldición, no debí dormirme! Otro lio en mi lista.

\- ¿Aun no se levanta esa niña? -habló Menma, entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio a Gaara junto a mí.

Enrojecí y Rin sacó al pelinegro a empujones de la habitación con rapidez, volvió para dejar el pequeño vaso de plástico con los remedios que me correspondían y cerró la puerta con fuerza por la prisa.

\- ¿Quién es él? -habló Gaara, salté por la impresión, se encontraba sentado mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡No me asustes así! -exclame, colocando ambas manos sobre mi frente y agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué ese tipo entra tan confianzudo a tu habitación?

-Estas exagerando...-murmuré.

-Solo quiero saber quién mierda es.

-No me creerás, pero... es el hermano de Naruto.

\- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? No estoy para bromas, Hinata.

-Es la verdad, ve a preguntarle si no me crees y ya.

Baje de la cama dispuesta a cambiarme ropa para ir a desayunar, Gaara no hizo más preguntas al respecto, pero no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que llegamos a la salida del hospital.

-Vendré lo más pronto posible, seguramente en la noche -dijo, sin soltar mis manos y acariciándolas con su pulgar.

\- ¿Cómo sabré si te ha pasado algo? No quiero volver a ser la última en saber.

-No pienses en eso, la verdad, aun no quiero irme.

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas.

Me besó en los labios, no sin antes darme un largo abrazo, de esos que sientes que unen todas las partes rotas de tu alma. Di media vuelta para ir directo a desayunar, apenas crucé la puerta Rin se acercó dando pequeños saltitos.

-Así que él es el famoso novio, ya quisiera tener uno así -habló sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros, llena de vergüenza frente a Rin que me había pillado en esa situación tan bochornosa, peor aún, junto a Menma.

-Vamos, no seas tan tímida, solo los encontré durmiendo -tomo mi brazo riendo por mi reacción- pero sean más cuidadosos la próxima vez, si lo ven aquí fuera del horario de visitas se meterán en problemas.

-Lo sé, gracias por no decirle a nadie.

Mi vista se desvió hacia el chico de cabello negro que me miraba con seriedad desde el otro lado de la habitación, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Fruncí el ceño, pero extrañada por la actitud de ese chico, levante los hombros quitándole importancia y me dirigí a tomar mi desayuno, solo un poco de arroz, sopa y un vaso de jugo. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a mi antes de que fuera a tomar asiento y hizo un ademan a la cocinera, la mujer dejo otra porción de arroz en mi plato y agrego una salsa extraña de color marrón.

-El doctor ha ordenado que te tengamos en observación en las horas de comida, no me iré de aquí hasta que dejes ese plato vacío -dijo con monotonía.

Suspiré con pesadez y me dirigí a una mesa. Terminar de comer todo ese arroz fue una tortura, a pesar de que estuve casi una hora tratando de comer eso, la mujer estaba frente a mi observándome con una mirada serena, sonrió y tomo la bandeja levantándose de la silla.

-No ha sido tan horrible, ¿cierto? Pronto volverá a comer adecuadamente y su peso será saludable.

La mujer dejó la bandeja en la barra y pude volver a mi habitación, lo que había dicho esa enfermera se sintió extrañamente bien, no lo sé, ha dejado una buena sensación en mi pecho, pronto mejorare y saldré de aquí.

Apenas toque la cama con mi trasero, una enfermera apareció para darme aviso de que mi padre me esperaba en la planta baja. Baje corriendo las escaleras y lo abrace con fuerza, enterrando mi cara en su pecho al ser más alto que yo.

Carraspeo y me aleje deprisa.

-L-Lo siento -me disculpe, solía olvidar algunas cosas, como que a mi padre no le agradan del todo las muestras de afecto.

-He hablado con tu doctor, en dos días podrás volver al instituto, claro que un auto particular te llevará y traerá de vuelta -hablo, sin hacer presencia de alguna emoción en su rostro.

Abrí mi boca para agradecer con alegría, pero su mano en alto me hizo detenerme.

-Con una condición.

Fruncí el ceño esperando que siguiera.

-Neji estará contigo en todo momento, estarán en el mismo salón y el me informara de cada acontecimiento inquietante y tus avances, está claro que ya no tienes permitido ver a ese chico de Suna.

-P-Pero padre...

-Si me desobedeces, seguirás tu educación en casa.

Baje la mirada y asentí, no podía ser tan malo, no mientras mi padre no supiera que Gaara estuvo aquí. Mi padre se acercó y deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

-Volveré a visitarte cuando pueda.

Lo observe alejarse por el pasillo, no me extrañaba que solo viniera por eso, sus visitas siempre eran rápidas, máximo quince minutos, no estaba resentida ni nada, sabía que su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, ser la cabeza del imperio empresarial de los Hyuga era simplemente estresante, para mi más bien era aterrador, Neji en cambio sueña con algún día ser dueño de todo eso, y lo estaba logrando, mi padre y mi tío confiaban en él.

-Que tierno, la niña malcriada recibiendo una visita de su papi.

Voltee a ver molesta por ese comentario, esa voz burlesca ya la había escuchado antes.

-Menma -lo nombré, con desagrado.

-Solo era una broma -replicó, siguiéndome.

-Ok.

Corrió hasta quedar frente a mí y se detuvo, con una sonrisa de superioridad, muy diferente a la que acostumbraba ver de su hermano, siempre transmitiendo alegría, el solo demostraba ser un arrogante.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -exclame- hace una hora me mirabas con odio y ahora vienes sonriendo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que adivinar que trama un idiota.

Pasé por su lado con paso firme, golpeando su hombro, escondí mis manos en mi sudadera y bufé, ese chico me hacía sentir molesta solo con su presencia. Sentí sus pasos aun detrás de mí.

\- ¿Cómo fue que una chica de tu status social terminara influenciada por un tipo como él? -volvió a hablar.

Me detuve extrañada por su pregunta y volteé a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué sabes eso?

-Un chico de Suna que llego aquí en busca de... bueno, no tenía a donde más ir, según mi punto de vista, está perdido.

\- ¿A-A que te refieres con perdido?

-Es su segunda sobredosis en un año, múltiples arrestos, su expediente es muy extenso, la verdad.

\- ¿También eres un metiche? El cambió.

-La gente no cambia, debes salir de esa burbuja en la que has estado toda tu vida.

Bajé la mirada tratando de no entrar en la horrible angustia.

-Sígueme -dijo, apuntando a la escalera- quiero mostrarte algo.

Me quedé de pie dudando en si debía seguirlo, el chico se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

\- ¿Vienes o no?

Asentí torpemente y lo seguí, llegamos hasta la azotea del edificio, la ciudad de Konoha se veía pequeña a lo lejos, amaba los paisajes así que me quedé ensimismada.

\- ¿Por qué estas con él?

-Lo amo.

\- ¿Y él te ama?

-Si.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- ¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio? Eres extraño.

-Creo que no te merece. Eres demasiado para él.

Rodé los ojos y di media vuelta deseando alejarme de él. El nuevamente corrió para alcanzarme.

-Está bien, lo siento, no te vayas.

-No tienes derecho a opinar de él, no sabes nada de nosotros.

Su ceño se frunció y bajó la mirada, por un momento, me compadecí de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, sus manos se posicionaron en mis mejillas y se acercó con rapidez para robarme un beso. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me alejé de él. Su sonrisa burlesca aún seguía presente.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?! -grité, con una mano sobre mi boca y la cara ardiendo.

Menma rio y levanto los hombros, salí corriendo queriendo desaparecer por la vergüenza, entre a mi habitación y cerré con pestillo encontrándome con Tayuya sentada en mi cama.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó riendo- pareciera que vienes de una maratón.

-M-Menma me besó -tartamudee sin creerlo aún.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No lo sé! No sé por qué lo hizo, me ha visto con Gaara.

-Espera espera -se puso de pie- ¿Gaara estuvo aquí?

-Sí, pasó aquí la noche -tomé aire sintiendo mi corazón salir de mi pecho.

\- ¡Rayos! La próxima vez que me castiguen comenzará una guerra mundial y yo no sabré nada de nada.

-Cambiando de tema -suspiré- en dos días podré volver al instituto.

\- ¡Eso merece una celebración! -gritó Tayuya abrazándome- te invito una soda, vamos.

Fui arrastrada lejos de la habitación donde deseaba estar encerrada el resto del día, por suerte no volví a ver a Menma, pero ese beso dejó una extraña sensación en mí.


	16. Chapter 16

Me erguí haciendo arcadas, los pasos tras de mí no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Te han cambiado las pastillas, de nuevo? Pues creo que no te está yendo muy bien, suena horrible y te ves horrible.

-Mas papel, por favor -dije estirando mi mano, Tayuya se encontraba detrás de mí, sujetando mi cabello mientras yo me agachaba en el retrete, haciéndome compañía desde que mis nauseas comenzaron hace más de media hora.

-Maldita abstinencia -dije apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo.

-Si, a la mierda -replicó la pelirroja acariciando mi cabello- en serio, te ves terrible.

Y me sentía como la mierda.

\- ¿Que ha dicho el viejo? -preguntó refiriéndose al doctor.

-Es por el tratamiento, ya sabes, vuelvo a clases -respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues que mal día para volver porque te ves horrible, ven, te arreglaré la cara.

Lavé mis dientes y volteé a ver a Tayuya que me esperaba con un pequeño estuche en la cama.

-Tienes suerte de que tengamos casi el mismo tono de piel -exclamó esparciendo la base cremosa por mi cara.

-Gracias -sonreí levemente.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta nos hizo girar la vista.

-Es hora de que te alistes... -dijo Rin con una sonrisa maternal- sabes que si no te sientes bien podemos esperar más...

-No -la interrumpí- estaré bien.

Me alisté con rapidez para bajar a desayunar, nuevamente la enfermera se quedó frente a mí, solo mirándome.

Cerré la puerta del coche y me despedí con la mano de Tayuya y Rin, en el camino todo fue muy silencioso, me removí en el asiento por quinta vez, incomoda, nerviosa y con nauseas. Lo sentía en mi estómago, revolviéndose y haciéndome sentir enferma. Presioné el pequeño botón para bajar la ventana y respiré profundamente, el viento golpeaba mi cara y me alejé al instante que comencé a sentir escalofríos.

Mi estómago se revolvió aún más cuando vi el edificio cada vez más cerca, fruncí el ceño y respire profundamente, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que iba al instituto, era algo tonto, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en ese lugar.

El carro finalmente se detuvo, el chofer dio media vuelta apoyando su brazo en el asiento.

-Vamos, niña, no es la prisión, volveré por ti en la tarde -dijo de forma perezosa pero amigable.

-Ahora todos lados se sienten como prisión...

Bajé la mirada y salí del auto, dando la espalda al edificio, aun cuando el auto ya se había alejado lo suficiente para perderlo de vista seguí inmóvil, aterrada, podía sentir la mirada de los demás clavada en mi espalda, susurros, risitas y más susurros.

Una mano en mi hombro hizo que reaccionara, los ojos de preocupación de Ino lograron reconfortarme un poco, ya no estaba sola, pero aún me aterraba voltear, detrás de Ino pude ver a los demás, Kiba se acercó haciéndose espacio de manera brusca entre los demás, solo Sakura soltó un comentario molesto por el empujón que le había propinado el castaño.

Me abrazó con fuerza, con torpeza puse mis manos en su espalda.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo.

Se separó de mi con sus manos en mis hombros, ladeó la cabeza indicándome que entráramos al edificio.

-Gracias -dije mirando a todos los que me rodeaban.

Los chicos me acompañaron hasta el salón, Neji ya estaba en su asiento conversando con Ten Ten, ambos se acercaron en cuanto me vieron.

\- ¿Como has estado? -pregunto Ten Ten con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Libre de drogas -reí irónicamente.

Neji me miro de manera desaprobatoria.

-No es algo para bromear -me regañó.

Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia, el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, aún estaba en el salón de Neji, desde que mi padre pidió un cambio para alejarme de Gaara, por lo que mis amigas se fueron dejándome junto a mi primo que me había ofrecido el puesto junto a la ventana. Traté de poner atención, pero terminaba distrayéndome con lo más mínimo, al mirar mi cuaderno note que solo había escrito la fecha y el título de la clase.

-Señorita Hyuga -llamaron.

Levante la mirada esperando un regaño por no estar poniendo atención, pero en la puerta se encontraba la secretaria y el profesor mirándome.

-La directora la necesita en la oficina, señorita Hyuga, espero que haya puesto algo de atención para el próximo examen -hablo Anko sensei entre dientes.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí a la secretaria, observaba todo como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en el instituto, no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba este lugar, donde hace unos meses nada me preocupaba por que mi vida era la de cualquier chica ordinaria que solo quería divertirse.

Aunque nunca fui como las demás chicas del todo, solía respetar las ordenes de mi padre, siempre buscando su aprobación aun cuando él no estaba cerca, en algún momento en estos meses, eso dejo de importarme.

-Te está esperando -dijo amablemente la secretaria volviendo detrás de su escritorio.

Abrí la puerta lentamente esperando no interrumpir, Tsunade-sama levanto la mirada del montón de hojas en su escritorio y sonrió al verme.

-No voy a regañarte Hinata, solo quiero saber cómo estas.

Me senté frente a ella aun incomoda, empuñé mis manos sobre mi regazo y fruncí los labios esperando un sermón. Tsunade-sama, por su parte, apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda en ese hospital?

-Dos meses... si todo sale bien.

Suspiro con pesadez apoyándose en la silla.

-Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que tu...

-Lo sé -respondí apenada- lo siento, creo que nunca logro cumplir las expectativas de los demás.

-A la mierda con esa gente, Hinata.

Fruncí los labios acostumbrada a las groserías de la directora.

-Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras si te lo propones, si enserio lo deseas debes intentarlo y encontrar tus límites.

-Lo sé -bufé- pero... es difícil.

-La vida es difícil, pero no tienes que escapar de ella de esa manera, ¿entendido? -exclamo con voz demandante, pero sin perder el cariño en sus palabras.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Ahora... quiero que me digas que pasa con Gaara y ese revoltoso de Naruto.

\- ¡Kurama, vamos!

Tiré del gorro de mi sudadera para cubrirme del sol, me crucé de brazos y recosté mi cabeza en la banca dispuesto a tomar una siesta, quería que las horas pasaran más rápido para poder visitar a Hinata. Un tirón en mi tobillo casi me deja en el suelo, el perro de Naruto tiraba de mi pantalón y movía su cola de un lado a otro, cuando logro llamar mi atención soltó mi pantalón y dio varias vueltas en círculo.

-No quiero jugar, Kurama.

El perro pareció entender de inmediato, volteo corriendo hacia Naruto que lo esperaba con una pelota en la mano.

\- ¡Ya cálmate, está anocheciendo! -gritó Naruto alzando los brazos.

Chasqueé la lengua y Naruto volvió a jugar con Kurama, pasada la media hora volvimos al viejo remolque.

-Me gustaría ir a mi departamento.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunté, deteniéndome frente a un semáforo- creí que ya no volverías a ese lugar.

-Si, pero he dejado unas cosas, será rápido -suplicó con las manos entrelazadas.

-Siempre que dices eso pasa algo -dije haciendo una mueca.

Kurama salto sobre mi regazo tapándome la vista a la calle por lo grande que era, me hice a un lado tratando de ver y a la vez de abrir la ventana, el perro desesperado saco la cabeza y se sentó sobre mi pierna.

-Algún día moriremos por culpa de este perro.

-Solo quiere llamar tu atención -se carcajeo Naruto mirando a Kurama -Ve por ese callejón, llegaremos antes.

Doble como Naruto me indico, todo iba bien hasta que el condenado perro comenzó a ladrar como loco y salto fuera del auto. Frené en seco y mire por la ventana, ladraba hacia una pila de cajas y trataba de meterse entre ellas. Bajé del auto junto a Naruto, el rubio agarro con fuerza el collar del perro para tirarlo y alejarlo de las cajas, casi cae cuando el animal volvió a tratar de meterse entre las cajas ladrando sin parar.

-Cálmate, amigo -trato de calmarlo Naruto, acariciando su cabeza.

Me acerque a las cajas para ver qué era lo que había entre ellas, solo logre ver un pequeño bulto, me puse de cuclillas y estire el brazo, tocando algo peludo y suave, lo cogí y note que era pequeño y muy delgado. Era un gato. Un pequeño gato con rayas que aún no había abierto sus ojos.

\- ¿Está vivo? -se acercó Naruto.

-No lo creo -dije moviéndolo con suavidad. Estaba helado.

Era tan pequeño que cabía en mi mano, el diminuto animal se removió con brusquedad como si lo hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño y comenzó a maullar abriendo apenas sus ojos.

\- ¿Podemos llevarlo? -exclamó Naruto con emoción.

-No.

-Oh, vamos, no podemos dejarlo, es pequeño y morirá de hambre -hablo con tristeza.

Mire al animal y comprendí que Naruto tenía razón, moriría si lo dejábamos.

-Está bien, pero controla a ese perro.

Me encargué del pequeño gato para que dejara de hacer ese molesto maullido, el viaje al departamento de Naruto fue rápido, salió del viejo edificio con una bolsa de basura en la mano y entro a la van dando un salto.

-Ya vámonos de aquí -dijo mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

Me lanzo una mirada nerviosa y encendí el auto sin volver a decir nada.

Nos alejamos del bullicio de la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona donde las construcciones tenían extensos y lujosos jardines, parques tranquilos y bien iluminados. Estacione a una calle de distancia del hospital psiquiátrico donde se encontraba Hinata.

\- ¿Que buscabas? -pregunté mirando la bolsa que se encontraba a los pies de Naruto. Saque un cigarro y lo prendí esperando una respuesta de lo sucedido.

-Solo ropa, nada importante -respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Nos arriesgamos por ropa? -repliqué mirándolo fijamente.

-Es mi uniforme, no quiero seguir escapando.

-Si nada nos ha pasado es porque sabemos escondernos bien.

-Como sea.

Salió del auto golpeando la puerta con fuerza, el pequeño gato que se encontraba en mi regazo dio un salto y observó a todos lados sin saber que pasaba.

-Tranquilo, solo fue ese idiota -dije acariciando su cabeza.

Deje al pequeño sobre la cama en el fondo de la van, caminé con lentitud hacia el hospital, ya había anochecido, pero aún faltaban un par de horas para que todo el personal se fuera.

Me apoyé en un árbol y fumé de mis cigarrillos hasta que solo quedaban un par en el paquete, jugué con el encendedor en mis dedos, cuando ya no se sentían autos pasando por el lugar decidí entrar por esa vieja puerta de madera que no estaba a la vista.

Pasé entre los arbustos rodeando la muralla, miré a todos lados y al no ver nadie alrededor salí de entre los arbustos para entrar por la ventana que daba a un pasillo.

Llegar hasta la habitación de Hinata fue fácil. Ella se encontraba acostada y cubierta hasta la cintura.

-Hola -murmuré, cerrando la puerta con rapidez y de manera silenciosa.

La pelinegra levanto su mano con una sonrisa aturdida.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunte sentándome a los pies de la cama.

-Las nuevas pastillas me ponen somnolienta, moría de sueño en cada clase me hubieras visto -dijo aun sonriendo.

-Hazme un lado, perezosa.

Pasé mi brazo por su cuello, ella me rodeo el pecho y se apoyó en mi hombro suspirando.

-Hueles a cigarro -murmuró.

-Lo siento.

-No importa... Hagamos algo, estoy aburrida.

La miré y sonreí de lado.

-No te duermas -hablo la pelinegra pellizcándome la mejilla.

-Creo que me has dejado vacío -respondí subiendo mis bóxer sin energías para otra ronda.

-F-Fue tu idea -exclamo cubriendo su desnudez.

-Dijiste que querías hacer algo -sonreí y me acerque para besarla en los labios.

Aun faltando una hora para que amaneciera nos dedicamos a hablar sobre el futuro. Que nos gustaría hacer al terminar el instituto, ambos queríamos estudiar, planeamos ir juntos de vacaciones en la camioneta de Naruto para recorrer el país, sin importar lo mucho que su padre no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Naruto volverá al instituto -mencioné.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? -dijo mirándome con esos hermosos y grandes ojos.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada.

-Por favoor -se colgó de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla riendo.

-Sigues drogada.

-Extraño estar contigo, como antes.

Besé su frente sin nada que responder, unos minutos después ya se había dormido, me levanté con cuidado y volví a besar su cabeza antes de irme.

Al volver a la camioneta Naruto no estaba, ni la ropa que estaba en el bolso que había sacado de su antiguo departamento, el pequeño gato que dormía junto a Kurama levanto su cabeza al acercarme. Deje un poco de leche en un plato y al gato junto a él.

Mire a todos lados cuando algo vibro en algún lugar, busque por toda la camioneta hasta que di con un celular negro, de esos antiguos con tapa.

Levanté la tapa y en la pantalla estaba el nombre 'Naruto'.

\- ¡Gaara! -gritó cuando acerque el teléfono a mi oreja.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el instituto, deberías venir, aun tienes tiempo -respondió animado.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello, no sería tan malo.

-Está bien, nos vemos allá.

Prendí la camioneta y Kurama corrió al asiento de copiloto para sacar su cabeza por la ventana, las calles aun no estaban tan colapsadas y pude llegar en diez minutos al departamento de mi tío. Subí por el ascensor y me detuve frente la puerta, cuando me faltaba un centímetro para tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a mi hermana, me miro sorprendida, una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

Tracé las ultimas líneas en mi cuaderno para terminar mi dibujo, dejé caer el lápiz con aburrimiento y apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano, miré a Neji que se encontraba concentrado en lo que decía el sensei, yo por mi parte no tenía ganas de nada.

Acerque mi bolso y apoye mi cabeza en él, no aguantaba las ganas de dormir.

-Hinata, es hora del receso -escuche decir a mi primo.

Me levante de la mesa y froté mis ojos aun atontada por la siesta, Ino y Sakura me esperaban en la puerta y hacían señas para que me apresurara. Camine hasta la puerta, gire en el pasillo y me detuve abruptamente con la boca abierta ligeramente.

\- ¿No piensas saludarme? -dijo mirándome con una media sonrisa, se acercó y cuando sus brazos me rodearon mi mente volvió a la tierra.

-Volviste -fue lo único que dije.

-Tengo buenas noticias -susurro en mi oído.

-Hinata -me alejé de Gaara de un salto al escuchar esa voz. El pelirrojo miro con indiferencia al que nos había interrumpido.

-Recuerda lo que le dijo su padre, si él se vuelve a acercar me veré obligado a darle aviso.

Tensé la mandíbula deseando decirle que no me importaba, pero le diría a mi padre y me volverá a encerrar en el hospital, o peor, en casa con profesores privados.

-Luego te cuento -habló Gaara.

-No, no lo harás - lo interrumpió Neji colocándose frente a él.

-Neji eres un amargado -exclamó Naruto sentado en la ventana, con los pantalones arremangados y la corbata suelta.

-No te entrometas -dijo con desprecio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza- ustedes no pertenecen aquí ni se lo merecen, no son más que unos delincuentes.

-Neji, eres tan cruel -lloriqueo Naruto, con una mano en su pecho.

Ino bajo la mirada con los labios apretados tratando de aguantar la risa, a su lado Sakura miraba a la nada con el rostro serio. Yo solo sonreí, besé a Gaara en los labios y fui con Neji que ya estaba bastante cabreado por Naruto que había comenzado a imitarlo abrochándose la corbata y caminando exageradamente recto y con la barbilla en alto.

-Adiós, querida -dijo el rubio que parecía estar imitando a alguien de la realeza- nos vemos en Francia la próxima semana, pero te advierto que las aerolíneas están horribles, solo quedan asientos en turista -terminó con un fingido gesto de desagrado.

Ino rio exageradamente al haber estado aguantando las ganas de hacerlo, Neji frunció aún más el ceño y me tomo con brusquedad del brazo para seguirlo, casi me tropiezo por el repentino tirón.

\- ¡No la trates así! -grito Ino acercándose.

Gaara venía detrás de ella con expresión de odio, pasó a Ino y me solté de Neji para detenerlo, lo había visto más de una vez a punto de pelear.

-Solo vete -exclamé empujándolo, volví a hacerlo cuando seguía tratando de acercarse- lo empeorarás.

Se detuvo y nos miramos a los ojos, suplicándome con la mirada que me quedara, negué con la cabeza y volví con Neji.

-No sé qué le ves a ese inadaptado -refunfuñó.

Lo ignore y me voltee sin dejar de caminar, los chicos me miraban apenados y Gaara seguía en medio del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Toda la hora del receso estuve con Neji y sus amigos, cada minuto parecía ser más lento y más tortuoso, los amigos de mi primo eran exactamente igual a él, exceptuando a Lee y Ten Ten que no se encontraban aquí.

-Tu eres amiga de esos chicos, ¿cierto? -preguntó uno de ellos señalando disimuladamente detrás de mí, volteé para saber de quién hablaba y en el otro lado del campus estaba Gaara sentado en una banca, conversaba animadamente con Naruto que estaba de pie, solté una pequeña sonrisa y el pelirrojo desvió su mirada a donde estábamos.

-Mi padre dijo que si la directora seguía permitiendo a ese tipo de personas, me cambiara de instituto.

-El mío dice que, si sigue así, este lugar perderá todo su prestigio.

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí, no tienen educación como nosotros, agradezco no estar en la misma clase que ellos, no me extrañaría que las cosas desaparezcan de repente.

Todos rieron y continuaron con los comentarios molestos, incluido Neji, jugué con los bordes de mi falda, tenia ganas de gritar, ganas de gritarle a los idiotas con los que estaba por sus conclusiones erróneas, estaban equivocados, tan equivocados.

-Voy al baño -me levante de la banca y camine con prisa.

-Te acompaño -Neji se empeñó en seguirme.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Maldita sea -grite exasperada.

\- ¡Una señorita no debería hablar así! -exclamo uno de los amigos de mi primo.

-Idiotas -dije entre dientes.

Los pasillos del instituto se sentían cada vez más largos, interminables, al llegar al final de uno debías decidir si ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, o simplemente volver.

\- ¡Hinata!

Ino se acercó con una sonrisa, justo en el momento que sonó la campana para entrar al salón. Suspiré frustrada.

-Dile a Gaara que estaré en el baño en veinte minutos.

Asintió y caminamos juntas hasta mi salón, del otro lado del pasillo se acercaba Neji junto a sus molestos amigos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -hablo entre dientes tratando de ocultar su molestia.

-En el baño.

-Neeeji, ya déjala en paz, ya es grande para que la cuides -dijo Ino con las manos en las caderas.

-No te entrometas.

Entro al salón con el ceño fruncido, con Ino nos miramos y nos burlamos de Neji, es mi primo, pero verlo comportarse como mi padre es ridículo.

-Nos vemos luego -me despedí de Ino y me senté sin prestar atención a la clase, mi vista solo estaba fija en el reloj en el frente del salón.

Nuestro sensei se molestó un poco, regañándome por interrumpir su clase, tome el permiso para salir del salón e ir directamente al baño, todo volvía a ser normal en mi vida, con unos pequeños cambios. Sonreí al ver a Gaara esperándome fuera de los baños.

\- ¿Llego tarde? -pregunte.

-Acabo de llegar -sonrió y me abrazo con delicadeza- algo paso...

\- ¿Qué?

Me separe impaciente.

-Es sobre Akatsuki...

Mi estómago se revolvió por completo.

\- ¡Ya dime! -exclame impaciente.

-Se han ido.

Entreabrí los labios tratando de decir algo.

\- ¿Q-Que significa eso? ¿Cómo que se han ido? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca.

-Temari hablo con unos chicos de nuestro antiguo barrio, estaban acabados, sin Obito la gente comenzó a delatarlos y la policía les estaba pisando los talones -sus manos se posaron en mis hombros- se acabó -sonrió.

Fruncí los labios intentando no llorar y lo abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Empezare de cero -dijo, acariciando mi mejilla- empezaremos de cero, juntos, ¿Qué dices?

Asentí con alegría y lo besé sin poder aguantar la emoción.

-Ahora solo tengo problemas aburridos -rio bajito- debo unos seis trabajos y exámenes.

-Desapareciste por semanas, debiste haberlo imaginado -volví a besarlo, esta vez con mas ternura, el como siempre se dejaba llevar- yo te ayudaré.

\- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te secuestro y vamos a la ciudad a celebrar? -propuso acercándose a mi cuello y haciéndome cosquillas con la punta de su nariz- ya no hay por qué ocultarnos.

\- ¿Tu, yo, y tu bici? Te espero.

Nos besamos con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba feliz, podría gritar de felicidad, el problema mas grande que teníamos se había esfumado, los siguientes tampoco serían fáciles, pero después de esto todo se veía mas ligero.


	17. Chapter 17

Este es el último capitulo que me quedaba por editar, el siguiente lo publicaré en unos dias por que aun no lo termino, cambio y fuera.

.

.

.

¡Calla a ese gato!

-Aleja a tu pulgoso, idiota -dije, alejando a Kurama de una suave patada, mientras el gato en mis brazos, aterrado, enterraba sus uñas en mi camisa.

-Ya vámonos, maldición, se hace tarde.

Dejé al pequeño gato sobre mi cama y salí de la habitación con Kurama correteando entre mis piernas, el pequeño gato desnutrido que era hace un mes se había convertido rápidamente en una bola de pelo incansable, pero lograba ganarse el cariño de todos, el maldito animal.

\- ¡Tengan un buen día! -gritó Temari sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

-Estoy seguro que está saliendo con alguien -dijo Naruto en mi oído.

-No me importa -respondí sacando mi nuevo celular, el ultimo lo perdí en todo el alboroto que hubo con Akatsuki, resoplé negando con la cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

No se sentía real, todo había acabado y ahora me dirigía al instituto en mi bicicleta como en un principio, pensé en detenerme a comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero Naruto se detuvo abruptamente junto al sonido de un auto derrapando.

\- ¡Deja Vu! -exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, el auto de Sasuke se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros, lo miré fijamente esperando el insulto que usualmente usaba en Naruto, pero solo desvió la mirada y siguió su camino.

-Extraño -murmure.

-Algo le pasa, ¿no crees? Algo pasó con él.

Si, lo sabía, pero no era algo que estuviera pasando con él, era algo que le pasaba con nosotros. Éramos la causa de su actitud, como sea, no me importaba.

\- ¿Tenías que traerlo? -cambie el tema, mirando a Kurama.

-Es un perro libre -dijo, con una expresión en su cara como si hubiera escuchado algo estúpido.

El pulgoso de Kurama nos siguió hasta la entrada del instituto, con las miradas poco disimuladas de los engreídos y los autos caros propios de adolescentes que consiguen todo de los bolsillos de sus padres.

-Llegas tarde, pelirrojo.

-Llegué justo a tiempo -corregí.

Ino sonrió, pasando su brazo entre el de Shikamaru para dar media vuelta y entrar al instituto.

\- ¿Nos saltamos la primera hora? -animó Naruto dejando la bicicleta junto a las otras.

-Tentador, pero hay examen la próxima semana -respondí, dándole la última calada al cigarrillo antes de entrar.

-No sé cuáles eran las reglas en su antiguo instituto... Pero aquí no se permite a los alumnos fumar -volteé desinteresado, un hombre de mediana edad y traje nos miraba con desdén.

-Estamos afuera -replicó Naruto, levantando los hombros.

-Sigue siendo parte del instituto -el hombre sonrió triunfante- y debo agregar que ese no es el uniforme asignado.

\- ¿Que? ¡Claro que lo es!

-Las zapatillas deportivas no son parte del uniforme -replicó irritado.

-Llegaremos tarde -tire el cigarro e ignoramos al tipo, pero aun sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

\- ¿Que les ha dicho? -susurró Ino que aún nos esperaba junto a Shikamaru en la entrada.

\- ¿Conoces a ese anciano? -exclamó Naruto subiendo la correa de su mochila.

-Es el nuevo inspector -Shikamaru suspiro mirando al tipo- es muy problemático.

-Confiscó mis aretes nuevos -Ino gruño con sus manos en la cintura.

Lo miré una última vez antes de seguir por el pasillo, el hombre ajustó sus lentes y siguió caminando, una extraña sensación en mi pecho me hizo tomar la decision de que ese hombre no me daba buena espina.

-No puedo más -dejé los palillos sobre la mesa.

-Ya sabes las reglas -dijo la enfermera frente a mí.

-Llegare tarde.

La enfermera suspiro mirando hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba el encargado de llevarme al instituto esperándome.

-Llévate la manzana -se apoyó por completo en la silla, con los brazos cruzados.

Cogí la fruta y mi mochila, cada día el estar encerrada aquí se hacía más insoportable, apenas crucé la puerta lancé la manzana hacia los arbustos, no lo hacía por no tener hambre, o no querer comer, solo que cada cosa que tragaba la vomitaba.

\- ¿Se siente bien? -pregunto amablemente el chofer.

-Si -mentí.

Aún quedaba semanas de tratamiento, agonizantes semanas con dietas estrictas, mareos y vómitos por la medicación excesiva y reglas que seguir.

-Su primo es bastante persistente -dijo el señor al ver a mi primo esperándome en la acera.

Y Neji siendo... siendo Neji.

-Buenos días -dije con una sonrisa y bastante ironía, sin parar de caminar.

-Buenos días.

Me detuve abruptamente en medio del pasillo. Suspirando hondo luego de dos minutos de tener a Neji atrás de mí.

-Por favor, Neji -dije tan calmada como podía- Déjame sola.

-Sabes que tu padre...

\- ¡Por favor! Hace dos semanas volví aquí y no he muerto, estoy bien.

-Sabes que no es por eso...-volteé a verlo con desdén.

-Esto es tan estúpido -pare frente a la puerta del salón.

-Tenemos razones -dijo poniendo una mano en la puerta, evitando que pasara y volviera a ignorarlo- muy... buenas razones.

-Él también lo dejó -respondí entre dientes- quiere que las cosas cambien, y estoy dispuesta a insistir hasta que acepten que él es un buen chico.

Quite su mano de la puerta con un manotazo.

-De nuevo están discutiendo -murmuró una chica a mi espalda.

-Yo también estaría pendiente si tuviera una prima drogadicta, aunque no hay mucho que hacer, ya todos lo saben.

Deje mi bolso sobre la mesa, ignorando la mirada de esas chicas, estaba entre triste y enojada. Porque, aunque mi padre hizo lo imposible para mantener el asunto en la familia -lo primero que quisieron hacer fue enviarme fuera de la ciudad, donde viven mis abuelos- de todas maneras, se supo. Los Hyuuga no estaban nada feliz por eso.

-Esto lo mencionaran siempre, para desprestigiar a la familia -dijeron en una de las reuniones familiares, como si mi vida dependiera de la decisión de todos los hombres de la familia.

Mi abuela sólo acaricio mi cabello de manera maternal, extrañé como nunca a mi madre esos días.

-Lo haremos juntos.

\- ¿Que? -dije, mirando a Neji confundida.

-El trabajo -respondió.

-Ah.

\- ¿Por qué estas comportándote de esta manera?

-No lo sé, Neji, debo estar drogada por todas las medicinas que me dan para que no vuelva a drogarme -vaya ironía.

Me dio una última mirada de enfado, pero no volvió a molestarme, al menos.

La siguiente clase era aún más aburrida, y apenas terminó me apresuré en mezclarme con los demás chicos que querían almorzar, solo que a mí no me interesaba el almuerzo, quería huir de mi molesto primo, verifique si me seguía y estaba en la puerta con Ten Ten, gritándole '¡Que haga lo que quiera, me harté!'. La castaña sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me fuera.

-Por fin -corrí para alcanzar a las chicas.

-Hola, preciosa -saludo Ino juguetonamente- ¿dónde vas tan sola?

-Espero a mi novio, lo siento -le seguí el juego.

\- ¡Hinata! -Naruto lucia más sorprendido de lo normal- ¿Donde esta Neji? -preguntó mirando a todos lados esperando encontrarlo.

-Me libre un momento de él, supongo.

-Genial.

Al escuchar la voz de Gaara mi estomago dio un salto y no pude evitar no sonreír, porque el siempre provocaba eso en mí.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -soltó, sin ninguna expresión resultándome más inquietante la petición.

\- ¿Paso algo?

Hizo una seña con la cabeza y lo seguí sin volver a preguntar, pero aun nerviosa.

-No tarden -exclamó Ino con una tonadilla traviesa haciendo que varias situaciones vergonzosas pasaran por mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos bajo las gradas del campus, solo se escuchaba al entrenador del equipo de baseball.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Paso algo? -pregunté.

-Solo quería estar a solas -levanto los hombros a la vez que sonreía.

-Pues debiste habérmelo dicho, me asustaste -lo golpee suavemente en el hombro.

\- ¿Cuándo saldrás de ese lugar? Te extraño.

-Dos semanas -conteste alegremente- no puedo creer que sobreviví mas de un mes en ese lugar.

Hizo un mohín con los labios, lo abrace por el cuello para besarlo cuando un carraspeo me hizo volver la mirada, me separe con rapidez, nerviosa.

-No es correcto que una señorita como usted esté haciendo esas cosas en público.

El nuevo inspector se acercó con las manos en su espalda, mirando despectivamente a Gaara.

-Ya nos íbamos -cogí al pelirrojo del antebrazo obligándolo a caminar, la expresión de desaprobación hacia Gaara me hacía sentir ansiosa.

-Le recomiendo señorita Hyuga - me detuve para escucharlo mejor- que sea más... Cuidadosa, con el tipo de gente que frecuenta.

-Lo haré -dije apresuradamente, tirando de la chaqueta de Gaara al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Que pedazo de imbécil.

\- ¡No digas eso! -lo regañe, aun no estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del inspector.

-Este lugar es una mierda -dijo, con desprecio.

\- ¿Aunque yo esté aquí?.

-...No - respondió, apenado.

Mi estomago rugió con tal fuerza que por un momento pensé que Naruto o Kiba estaban cerca, Gaara soltó una pequeña risa.

-Vamos, tal vez alcanzamos el postre.

En el comedor estaba todo el grupo en una mesa larga, Ino levantó su mano con una sonrisa, a su lado se encontraban asientos vacíos, pero todos quedamos perplejos cuando Sasuke se puso de pie acompañado de la pelirrosa, los cuales no se molestaron en despedirse. Al pasar por nuestro lado, Sasuke miró con frialdad a Gaara, el cual solo se limitó a mirarlo de vuelta, con indiferencia.

Me apresuré a sentarme junto a Ino.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso?

-Está molesto -habló Kiba, metiendo arroz en su boca.

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué?.

-Creí que sabias, está en todas las noticias.

Miré a Ino con irritación, en rehabilitación no se nos permitía tener televisión.

-Cierto, lo siento.

-Descubrieron que Obito, el tío de Sasuke, tenía una red de narcotráfico en Suna -esta vez fue Shikamaru quien hablo.

Mire a Gaara, también escuchaba con atención.

-Mi padre está a cargo del caso, hace poco los Uchiha supieron sobre los sospechosos.

-Y eso significa que... -Naruto miraba a todos lados sin comprender.

-Naruto -le llamó el pelirrojo- somos sospechosos -dijo en voz baja.

El almuerzo ya no tuvo el mismo sabor en mi boca, por un momento reconsideré el por qué debí quedarme con Neji.

Golpee mi lápiz con impaciencia contra la mesa mirando de reojo a Naruto que no podía evitar su nerviosismo mordiendo sus uñas y maldiciendo en voz baja. Yo por mi parte estaba tratando de pensar que haría y diría cuando las autoridades vinieran por nosotros, era algo que esperaba que pasara y también quise maldecir, debí haber pensado en qué hacer cuando comenzaran a investigar.

-Gaara, al ver que está concentrado en la clase, podría decirme la respuesta de la pregunta seis -la voz monótona y sarcástica de Kakashi era de lejos una de las cosas que más odiaba de este lugar.

-1987 -respondí.

-...Correcto -dijo con decepción, seguramente esperando una repuesta errónea para avergonzarme, pero no poner atención no significaba que no supiera de que estaba hablando.

La campana sonó y sentí que nunca había estado más contento de oír ese molesto sonido, cerré el cuaderno y lo guardé dentro de mi mochila.

-Si no saben dónde estoy no pueden interrogarme, ¿cierto? No me encontraran en el apartamento.

-Si huyes se verá aún mas sospechoso.

-Tenías razón, no deberíamos haber vuelto aquí -dijo exasperado.

-Puede que haya sido algo bueno después de todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Respiré profundo y pensé en cosas lindas para no golpear al idiota de mi mejor amigo.

-Mantén un perfil bajo, diremos que sólo estábamos haciendo guardia cuando comenzaron a disparar y huimos, no reconocimos a nadie, no vimos nada, ¿entendido?

-Si -respondió, menos histérico de lo que había estado desde ayer.

Kakashi dejo caer una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

-Vengan por sus penosos trabajos, no habrá otro trabajo para subir la calificación aunque lloren, así que no se molesten en suplicar.

Todos se acercaron al escritorio, ansiosos. Por los lamentos que escuchaba, se podría decir que varios tuvieron baja calificación, o al menos no la que esperaban tener.

\- ¡95! -exclamo Ino detrás de mí, al ver mi trabajo- nada mal, veo que le has ganado a Sasuke.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y doblo su carpeta con enfado, a Ino parecía divertirle el reciente odio de Sasuke hacia mí y no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo. Pero tenía razón, le estaba ganando y Sasuke odiaba perder.

-Es solo un trabajo -le defendió Sakura- posiblemente lo ha copiado...

-Yo no haría esas acusaciones considerando que su trabajo es extrañamente parecido al de Shikamaru, señorita Haruno.

Kakashi paso por su lado sin mirarla, Sakura bufo y salió del salón con la cara completamente roja, llevando a Sasuke a rastras de la mano.

Sonreí triunfante, Kakashi no era un maldito después de todo.

-Eso ha sido épico -susurro Ino sumamente feliz- ¿por qué dejaste que te copiara el trabajo? -dijo cambiando su humor de felicidad a enojo contra Shikamaru.

-Me ofreció dinero.

-Espero que ese dinero sea para llevarme a una cita -manifestó con sus manos en la cadera.

-Desde luego -sonrió derrotado, Ino era una diva y el... todo lo contrario. Supongo que es cierto que opuestos se atraen. Algo parecido ocurría conmigo y Hinata, pero no tenía nada que ver con personalidades. Hinata nació privilegiada en todo sentido solo por poseer un apellido, toda su vida ha estado rodeada de lo mejor que el dinero te puede ofrecer, ha viajado por el mundo y aprendido algo sobre cada lugar. Yo solo soy un pordiosero que no tiene donde caerse muerto, alguien que su padre lo único que le ha enseñado es encender un auto con los cables y que estoy por mi cuenta en esta vida, así ha sido para mí y mis hermanos que, desde la muerte de mi madre, estamos solos con un idiota adicto, pero lo que más me molesta es que cada vez me parezco más a él.

Decidimos ir al patio para sentarnos bajo un árbol y tomar sombra, pero al salir del salón el nuevo inspector apareció y paro frente a nosotros, impidiendo que siguiéramos caminando.

-Buenos días -saludo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando encontrarse con nosotros y fastidiarnos- zapatillas deportivas, sudaderas -nombro mirándonos de arriba a abajo.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos desviando la mirada, todos los días, desde hace una semana, el inspector cuyo nombre no recuerdo ni me interesa, nos fastidiaba dándonos advertencias sobre el uniforme, luego de tres días de tratar de explicarle que no teníamos dinero para comprar el costoso uniforme de la escuela nos rendimos y le damos lo que quiere escuchar.

-En cuanto podamos compraremos lo necesario -hablo Naruto monótonamente.

-Oh, por cierto, la directora quiere verlos -sonrió con satisfacción- ahora.

-Estaremos donde siempre -los demás chicos se fueron y nosotros dimos media vuelta, acompañados incómodamente por el inspector.

Llamo a la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó la voz de la directora.

-Gracias, Kabuto, puedes retirarte. Tomen asiento, por favor.

-Enserio lo sentimos por no venir durante semanas, abuela ¡pero tenemos buenas razones! -comenzó a lloriquear.

Presione con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, a veces olvidaba que Naruto podía ser un gran idiota exasperante, nunca se queda callado.

-Cálmate, Naruto -Tsunade rio por su actitud- no voy a regañarlos...bueno, tal vez un poco, pero Hinata me hablo un poco sobre su situación.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? -Tsunade lo callo solo con levantar su mano.

-Estoy al tanto de que en Suna estuvieron involucrados con alguien que ha estado en la boca de todos últimamente... lo sé desde que Jiraiya vino a esta oficina para hablarme de su ahijado y su amigo en problemas, y él me prometió que vinieron a Konoha para reinventarse.

-Eso hicimos.

Entrecerró los ojos inquisitivamente, apenas pude sostenerle la mirada hasta que ella paro para mirar unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Por suerte, no perdieron tanto tiempo. Gaara, tus calificaciones son excelentes, Naruto, has bajado tu rendimiento pero no tanto como para perder tu beca, solo les quedan un par de materias para estar al día y quiero que las aproveches para mejorar tu calificación final -dejo los papeles a un lado- una beca completa es algo que hay que valorar, sobre todo en esta institución, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y mi deber es mantener la reputación intacta, o por lo menos respetable, que es algo difícil entre toda esa elite de lambiscones de primera.

Sonreí más relajado, para ser la dueña de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos y caros del país, era una persona modesta y comprensiva.

-Solo nos falta una cosa que resolver sobre sus becas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Necesitan una actividad extracurricular.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunte.

-Ya saben, unirse a un club, o a un equipo deportivo, pueden estar en uno o dos. Algunos de los alumnos están en tres clubes, solo tienen que considerar que día se reúnen y organizar su tiempo.

Con Naruto nos miramos extrañados.

\- ¿En su antiguo colegio no había actividades extraescolares? ¿Un club?

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

-Solo había un aro de básquetbol, pero no nos dejaban jugar, siempre terminaba en pelea, dattebayo.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos bastante actividad y además de un aro tenemos el equipo de básquetbol, de beisbol, artes marciales, voleibol, natación, animadores, esgrima, atletismo, orquesta, club de coro, teatro, arte, música, periódico escolar, fotografía, debate, ajedrez y ciencias. Entonces, ¿en cuál les gustaría?

-Admito que me perdió en natación -Naruto se encogió en el asiento al ver la vena palpitante en la frente de Tsunade.

-Piénsenlo y rápido.

-Lo haremos.

-Hay una cosa más que necesito decirles y quiero que confíen en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Luego del asesinato de Obito, ustedes dos prácticamente desaparecieron. Debe haber una razón para eso, ¿es lo que estoy pensando?

-Nosotros no lo matamos, fue alguien más -conteste.

Tsunade suspiro y acaricio su sien.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Jiraiya? -preguntò a Naruto.

-La última vez que hable con él fue cuando deje el departamento.

\- ¿Dónde están viviendo ahora?

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes, abuela.

Tsunade lo apunto amenazante.

-Ya hablamos sobre decirme abuela, maldito puberto, no me hagas golpearte.

Naruto rió nervioso con las manos a la altura de su pecho. Tsunade volvió a su postura calmada pero aun con una mirada de enfado.

-El instituto tiene un edificio con habitaciones que usualmente damos a los transferidos, puedo conseguirles un cuarto, aquí estarán seguros.

-Suena bien, le avisaremos cualquier cosa -dije.

-Entonces pueden retirarse, ¡y no olviden las actividades extracurriculares, les ayudaran para entrar a una universidad!

Me senti extraño al salir de la oficina, si Tsunade nos pregunto sobre Obito, es por que algo sabia que nosotros no. Cuando llegamos al patio le pedi a Naruto que fuera con los chicos sin mi.

-Buscare a Hinata.

Le hice una seña a lo lejos en cuanto la encontré, le hablo a Neji y por su cara, no le gusto lo que escucho.

-Hola, hermosa -me acerque para besarla y solo con eso mis preocupaciones disminuyeron.

-¿Para que los llamaba Lady Tsunade?

-Solo quería hablarnos sobre la beca, tengo que unirme a un equipo o algún club, dice que es importante y esas cosas...

-Lo son, ¿has pensado en alguno?

-No.

-¿Qué tal arte? He visto los dibujos que haces cuando estas aburrido -entrelazo su mano con la mía.

-Prefiero dibujar en privado.

-No club de artes entonces, ¿artes marciales? Te gusta pelear.

-Graciosa -volví a besarla, ambos sonreímos.

-Hay mucho para hacer por aquí, algo debe gustarte.

-Ahora que lo pienso, jugaba béisbol cuando era pequeño.

-Béisbol - repitió, levantando las cejas con asombro.

-Si, béisbol - dije extrañado.

-Lo siento, es que Sasuke es el capitán del equipo... Y se que no ha sido el mas amistoso contigo.

-¿Cuando lo ha sido?

-Cierto - rió suavemente, apretando mi mano- cambiando de tema, quiero salir, contigo, como una cita.

Sonreí.

-¿Donde quieres ir?

-Solo sácame de ese lugar.

-¿Estás segura? Solo te quedan dos semanas...

-Quiero estar contigo y estar fuera por unas horas, estarémos de vuelta en la mañana.

No era mala idea, hace bastante tiempo no estábamos a solas, sin contar los pequeños encuentros en las duchas durante los recesos, y con toda la presión de los exámenes de fin de año, una salida nocturna sonaba bien.

-¿Sabes donde no hemos ido? - mencioné.

\- ¿Donde?

-Mi casa.

-Ya conozco tu casa, tonto -se burló.

-No el departamento de Yashamaru, mi casa.

-¿Es seguro? - preguntó desconfiada.

-Si lo dices por Akatsuki, si. Si es por el barrio, tal vez no, pero estas conmigo, no pasa nada.

-Solo si llevas a Shukaku -sonrió, desde el primer día que lo vio, se encariño con ese pequeño y gordo gato, y yo no podía evitar sentirme celoso cuando se robaba toda la atención de Hinata.

-Esta bien, llevare al estúpido gato - refunfuñe.

-Te esperare junto a la puerta - me abrazó antes de levantarse para volver con Neji- Rin aun no descubre como entras, es divertido verla intentando averiguarlo - mencionó riéndose.

-Solo espero que no lo descubra.

\- ¡No lo hará!

Al terminar la ultima clase me apresure para salir por mi bicicleta y irme a casa para poder terminar los trabajos y estudiar para los examenes, a veces ni yo me creia que estuviera pensando en terminar un trabajo para tener una buena nota, hace un año era lo que menos me importaba. Levante la vista de mi bicicleta por un momento, el auto de Hinata se alejaba y solo pude verla por unos segundos, incluso desde aqui, podia notar su cara de fastidio por tener que volver al hospital. Siempre le recordaba que tenia suerte de estar en ese lugar donde le permitian salir por la tarde para ir a clases, a diferencia de otros lugares donde te aislaban hasta que estuvieras completamente limpio y estable, o que les hicieras creer que lo estabas.

\- ¡Te has quedado en las nubes de nuevo, baboso! -Naruto saco su bicicleta con prisa y se alejo.

-Joder.

-¿Una fumadita en mi casa? -hablo en cuanto lo alcance.

-Tengo que estudiar.

-Pues una fumada y a estudiar ¡nada mejor, dattebayo!

Hicimos carrera hasta llegar a la entrada de la zona suburbana, apenas entramos paso una patrulla de policias marcando las llantas, no le pusimos atencion.

-Te apuesto 500¥ a que va a nuestra calle -manifesto.

-No digas esas mierdas.

Como una mala broma, la patrulla doblo bruscamente a nuestra calle, bufe y comence a pedalear mas rapido.

\- ¡Sueltenme, gordos subnormales! -un chico bajo de cabello castaño forcejeaba entre dos policias.

\- ¿Por que se lo llevan? Konohamaru -uno de los hombres empujo a Naruto cuando este trato de acercarse al chico, conociamos al pequeño bastardo, nos recordaba a nosotros cuando teniamos su edad, idiotas y confiados que pensaban que estaban sobre la ley. Vivia en el mismo piso que Naruto.

\- ¡Llama a mi madre! No he hecho nada -gritó, dejando de forcejear.

-Te vimos, pequeño imbecil -asevero, empujandolo dentro de la patrulla, luego se volteo hacia nosotros- estaba unas calles mas alla con esos otros imbeciles -apunto con la cabeza hacia la otra patrulla que aun estaba forcejeando con un chico mas alto que el castaño- alguien denuncio.

\- ¿Y si solo estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto? ¿Tienen pruebas? -replique contra el uniformado.

-Si esta limpio, lo soltaremos.

Las patrullas se alejaron y vimos a Konohamaru mirandonos desde el asiento trasero, Naruto revolvio su cabello sin saber que hacer por el chico al que llevaban.

-Aah, cuanto drama por un crio, tiro la droga mientras corria, un crio listo, lo soltaran en un rato.

Nos miramos con el rubio, suspirando pesadamente al reconocer la voz.

-Pero tu ya conoces el procedimiento de memoria, ¿cierto, hijo? -se levanto tropezandose de la acera, poniendo en alto la cerveza en su mano- por mi hijo, que al fin se digna a visitar a su viejo padre.

-No vine a verte -dije, subiendo a mi bicicleta.

\- ¿Que tiene que hacer un hombre para estar con sus hijos? -exclamo, tambaleandose y moviendo los brazos.

-Dejar de ser un gran hijo de puta -comence a pedalear.

\- ¡Ah, por favor! Uno da la vida por sus hijos y asi es como me pagan.

Subimos hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento, nos sentamos en el sofa turnandonos para fumar.

\- ¿Crees que Konohamaru estaba vendiendo? -mencionó Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la televisión.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Rasa -le di la ultima calada al tercer porro que llevabamos esa tarde.

-Maldicion, hablaré con el.

-¿Por que te interesa cuidar a ese niño? No es diferente a los demás niños de este basurero.

-No lo estoy cuidando, y sé que también te hace recordar viejos tiempos.

-Tal vez, pero se parece mas a ti por que nunca se calla.

\- ¿Me acompañas o no?

Le eché un vistazo a la hora en mi teléfono, aun faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera.

-Esta bien.

-Cuida aqui, amigo -le ordeno a Kurama antes de salir.

Llamamos a la puerta del departamento de Konohamaru, una mujer adulta con el cabello enmarañado y profundas ojeras abrio la puerta.

\- ¿Que quieren?

-Buscamos a su hijo, lo arrestaron y queriamos saber si estaba bien, dattebayo.

-Estuvo aqui, tuve que ir a buscar a ese idiota y en cuanto llegamos, volvio a irse. Si el quiere terminar en la puta carcel, es su maldito problema -tiro la puerta con fuerza.

-Creo que no esta aqui -hable.

-No empieces con tu sarcasmo -amenazo. salimos del edificio para ir al parque donde habian visto a Konohamaru con los otros chicos. Apenas nos acercamos pudimos ver claramente a un chico entregandole una pequeña bolsita a una mujer, y esta a la vez le entregaba unos billetes.

-Preguntemosle a ese chico -Naruto se exalto, luego se detuvo abruptamente- pero tu hablale, eres mas intimidante.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente pude notar que el chico tal vez nos llevaba un par de años, tenia el cabello trenzado y un tatuaje en el cuello.

\- ¿Has visto a Konohamaru? -me cruce de brazos.

-Tal vez, ¿para que lo buscan? -dijo desconfiado.

-Solo queremos saber si esta bien.

El chico fruncio el ceño y metio sus manos a los bolsillos de su holgada sudadera.

-No lo he visto.

-Estuvo aqui hace un par de horas, no mientas -insisti.

-Dime como te llamas y le dire que lo estabas buscando.

-Gaara... y prefiero preguntarle en persona.

El chico se mostro intimidado al tensarse y mostrarse nervioso.

-T-Tu eres... el chico de Suna, Ichibi -tartamudeo y desvio su mirada detras de nosotros, voltee hacia donde el miraba y vi un auto rojo estacionado en una esquina.

-Lo enviaron al centro, es todo lo que se -solto rapidamente- compren algo o vayanse, me meteran en problemas.

Cuando nos alejamos del parque, el auto rojo se habia ido.

\- ¿Crees que Rasa nos preste el auto?

-Seguro.

La casa no era un total desastre como esperaba. Me esperaba lo peor, no lo niego, con Rasa nunca se sabe. Como esa vez que el bar cerro e invito a todos a seguir en la casa, esa noche yo no me encontraba, como casi siempre ocurria, Temari estaba haciendo turno sirviendo bebidas en un club y Kankuro duerme como un tronco por lo que no se entero de nada. Temari volvio bastante tarde y encontro a todos durmiendo sobre el sillon, el suelo, la escalera, incluso sobre la mesa, habian vomitado la alfombra y la mesa del living estaba repleta de botellas vacias. No lo dejo volver en una semana.

El auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa, era antiguo y tenia varios golpes, era un clasico. Si pudieramos arreglarlo y cambiarle la pintura seria un buen auto.

\- ¡Rasa! -grite.

Escuche un gruñido arriba, al subir las escaleras lo vi inconsciente en el pasillo, seguramente no alcanzo a llegar a su habitacion.

-No tiene las llaves -dijo Naruto, revisando sus bolsillos.

-Las escondemos -respondi, entrando a la habitacion de Temari- el auto es una de las pocas cosas de valor que tenemos, el lo destrozaria en una noche- busque entre uno de los libros polvorientos sobre una repisa, la llave estaba bajo uno de los mas viejos a un rincon- vamonos.

\- ¿Lo dejaremos ahi? -pregunto viendolo en el suelo.

-No lo arrastrare hasta su habitacion, de cualquier manera apenas despierte volvera donde mismo; al bar. Oh, casi lo olvido -dije, sacando la billetera del bolsillo del idiota inconsciente y tomando unos billetes para poder llenar el tanque.

-Empecemos por donde esta el subterraneo -luego de dos intentos el auto encendio.

Recorrimos Konoha por casi dos horas, preguntando a chicos situados en callejones, cerca de los clubes o a cualquiera que conociéramos.

-No lo encontraremos -dije, mirando la hora- y se hace tarde, le prometi a Hinata que saldriamos hoy, iremos mañana a su casa y hablamos con el.

\- ¡Vamos, Gaara! Se supone que tu eres el inteligente, piensa, ¿donde no hemos ido ya?

-Hemos recorrido toda la ciudad -respondi irritado, presionando el volante con fuerza.

-Solo una vuelta mas por esta calle -insistio, juntando sus manos- tengo un presentimiento.

Volvi a encender el auto, ya era de noche y al ser el ultimo dia de semana, habian varias personas en esta calle, donde se encontraban la mayoria de los clubes de la ciudad, y en cada uno de ellos seguramente habia un camello.

-Mira -exclamo, golpeandome repetidamente en el brazo- ese club es nuevo, ¿crees que este ahi dentro?

-Tiene 14 años y mide 1.45.

-Cierto.

-Pero puede estar cerca -estacione frente al lugar.

Rodeamos la cuadra hasta llegar a un callejon, justo detras del club. Nos adentramos y vimos varios vagabundos durmiendo, y un grupo de chicos rodeando una fogata improvisada, al acercarnos mas se voltearon hacia nosotros, tenian bastante mala pinta y no parecian felices de vernos.

\- ¿Que miran? -uno de ellos se acerco rapidamente- ¿tu eres el que andaba molestando a uno de mis chicos en el parque?

-Solo le preguntamos por un amigo, no lo estabamos molestando, dattebayo.

-Se llama Konohamaru, el chico del parque lo conoce.

\- ¿Para que lo buscan? Escucha, se quien eres y no te tengo miedo...

Me acerque y el paro de hablar, intimidado retrocedio unos pasos, cosa que lo hizo enfadar y saco una navaja de su bolsillo.

-No te creas tan rudo, esto no es Suna y si crees que matando a Obito arreglaste las cosas, te equivocas, ahora largate antes de que te mate -finalizo, alzando la navaja.

Un solo golpe en el rostro basto para tirarlo al suelo, solto el cuchillo en su mano al caer y tapo su nariz con gesto de dolor, lo tome del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levante para empujarlo contra la pared, volvi a golpearlo y esta vez lo sostuve contra la pared antes de que cayera.

-Ahora que terminaste tu parloteo, ¿me diras donde esta Konohamaru?

\- ¡Konohamaru! -grito agudamente, creo que asuste un poco a este chico- debe estar por aqui -rio nervioso.

El grito llamo la atencion de los demas, que miraron alarmados a su amigo sangrando y a mi, sosteniendolo de su chaqueta contra la pared y los nudillos rotos.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto uno de ellos.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Que hacen aqui? -Konohamaru se acerco sonriendo, pero al ver al chico golpeado su sonrisa desaparecio- ¿Que ocurre?

-Nos vamos -se apuro a decir el rubio, tomando del brazo al castaño para que nos siguiera.

-P-Pero ellos...

-No les molestara que vengas con nosotros -asegure.

Lo subimos al auto y nos alejamos rapidamente de ese callejon.

\- ¿Pueden decirme que hacian ahi?

\- ¡Tu madre esta preocupada!

-Mi madre no esta preocupada, Naruto, ella fue la que me dijo que me largara.

\- ¿Te echo del departamento? -lo mire por el espejo retrovisor.

-Siempre lo hace -respondio despreocupado- en un par de dias se le pasara, siempre es asi.

\- ¿No es la primera vez? ¿Donde te quedas?

-A veces hay espacio en el albergue, pero la mayoria de las veces me quedo en la calle.

\- ¿Por que no fuiste a mi departamento? -exclamo Naruto.

-No estabas ahi -murmuro, algo decepcionado.

Frunci los labios, seguramente varios en el barrio sabian porque nos estabamos escondiendo. Durante esas semanas no vi a Naruto, ya que acordamos separarnos luego de abandonar el auto de Yashamaru, desde entonces no sabemos nada de Hidan y Konan, solo que se largaron a algun pais de Europa para comenzar de cero.

Aproveche una luz roja para ver la hora en mi telefono. Eran casi las once de la noche y ya podia ver la cara de irritacion de Hinata esperandome junto a la puerta, pise el acelerador con fuerza, si no habia tanto trafico y me apresuraba podia llegar en quince o diez minutos.

\- ¿A donde vamos?

-Si, ¿A donde vamos? -repitio Konohamaru.

-Tengo que ir por Hinata.

\- ¿Hinata? Es la chica que hizo una fiesta en una casa gigante, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Esa fiesta estuvo genial! La recuerdo, aunque castigaron a Hinata, ¡pero fue epica! Aun tengo una foto de ti borracho, Konohamaru -exclamo emocionado buscando en su telefono.

\- ¿Vendra su hermana tambien? -pregunto con algo de esperanza.

-No vamos por ella a su casa, vamos a un centro de rehabilitación.

-Oh.

Doble en la ultima esquina que tenia que pasar para seguir derecho, acelere al ser una calle tranquila, Naruto y Konohamaru cantaban a todo pulmon Hero's Come Back, sonrei entretenido por el bullicio que habian armado, sus personalidades eran tan parecidas que no sabia si conmoverme por la actitud de hermano mayor que tomo Naruto con Konohamaru o pedir misericordia por tener dos inquietos y escandalosos junto a mi.

-Queria ver a Hanabi, el pequeño idiota -se burlo Naruto.

-Es linda -se excuso, levantando los hombros.

-E inalcanzable -agregue.

-No lo desanimes -me regaño golpeando mi brazo.

-Su padre mantiene vigilada a Hinata para que no este conmigo, su primo una vez envio a sus guardias a golpearme y no le ha dicho a su padre que seguimos hablando para no darle mas problemas, pero si supiera que la visito en el hospital o peor, que la he sacado por las noches, probablemente no pueda volvera a ver, ¿aun crees que tienes una oportunidad?

-En realidad, ella me rechazó luego de la fiesta, dijo que su padre no le permitiría estar con alguien como yo -dijo con angustia.

-Lo siento, enano.

Frene con fuerza, la conversacion me habia distraido y casi paso de largo el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta, Konohamaru al estar en medio de los asientos casi termina tirado encima de la palanca de cambios, ambos me regañaron por la forma brusca y repentina de frenar, pero apenas terminaron de gritarme ya estaba fuera del auto corriendo hacia la puerta, la empuje con fuerza y busque a mi alrededor.

-Crei que no llegarias.

-Lo siento, enserio lo siento, algo paso y...

-Esta bien, estas aqui como prometiste -dijo, se acerco para abrazarme y beso mi hombro para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi. Le correspondi besando su mejilla, al abrazarla pude volver a notar lo delgada que estaba y me senti culpable.

\- ¿Te parece si te llevo a comer algo? Lo que tu quieras.

-Oh, tengo tantas ganas de comer ramen -respondio emocionada- y rollos de canela, tal vez algo de nigiri.

-Estas caprichosa hoy -rei separandome un poco- vamos, te llevare a Ichiraku.

\- ¿Trajiste a Shukaku? -frunci los labios queriendo golpearme por olvidar traer conmigo al estupido gato.

-Estuve todo el dia con Naruto -la vi hacer un puchero, comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto.

-Si Naruto no fuera como tu hermano juraria que me estas engañando con el.

Hice una mueca de asco, no se de donde saca esas ideas. Naruto se habia cambiado de asiento junto a Konohamaru.

\- ¿Lo robaste?

-Me ofendes -dije entrando al auto.

-Ya lo has hecho antes -sonrio, cerro la puerta y se volteo hacia Naruto- ¿quien es el?

-Es Konohamaru, ¿no lo recuerdas? Estuvo en la fiesta con Hanabi.

-Ooh -respondio con tono travieso- mi hermana me hablo de ti, pero ultimamente mi padre la mantiene ocupada, no la he visto mucho.

-Somos dos - murmuró.

-Llevaré a Hinata a Ichiraku, ¿que haremos con este? -señalé al castaño.

-Podrían dejarme donde me encontraron.

\- ¡Claro que no, dattebayo!

En Ichiraku el viejo Teuchi saludo a Naruto energicamente, mientras esperabamos la orden, el viejo le relataba anécdotas de cuando eramos pequeños a Hinata y Konohamaru, ambos escuchaban atentamente y se reían.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que entraron por esa puerta, traian solo monedas y me llegaban aquí - dijo, poniendo su mano un poco mas abajo de su cintura- con lo que traian no alcanzaba ni para un plato de fideos, pero aun asi les servi un plato de ramen a cada uno, y siguieron viniendo por años. Un dia llegaron sin nada de dinero, ni un solo yen, así que se ofrecieron a lavar los platos a cambio de un plato de ramen, luego de un rato fui a ver como iban y ambos estaban con espuma hasta el cabello y la cocina estaba inundada, no fue buena idea.

\- ¿Siempre venían solos? -preguntó Hinata.

-La mayoria de los niños por aquí aprenden a valerse por si mismos -respondio sirviendo los platos- los adultos trabajan, algunos tienen dos trabajos, o ninguno, no hay mucho tiempo para estar con los pequeños.

-Así es la vida de un pobre, debe ser dificil para ti imaginarlo -agregó el castaño sin dejar de mirar su plato. Naruto le dio un codazo molesto.

-Igual que tu, no eligió donde nacer - le regaño.

-Será mejor que coman antes de que se les enfríe -hablo Teuchi de manera autoritaria- por mientras les seguiré contando.

De los cuatro, Hinata habia sido la que mas comió, ¿era tan insípida la comida en ese lugar para tener semejante apetito? Posiblemente.

Nos largamos de vuelta a mi casa, esta vez todos cantabamos, Naruto golpeaba el techo cantando a todo pulmon, sonrei al verla reirse con tantas ganas que sujetaba su estomago, bajamos del auto y Hinata se apego a mi en un abrazo, besé su frente y cruzamos la puerta.

-Estuvo divertido, pero tengo que irme ¿si? Ok, adios -hablo Konohamaru dando media vuelta, Naruto que estaba detras de el puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y lo empujó hasta entrar a la casa.

-No volverás con esos idiotas.

-Naruto, tengo que volver o si no...

\- ¿Por que estas trabajando con ellos, para empezar? -me recoste en el sillón y tome uno de los cigarrillos de la mesa. Hinata estaba entretenida mirando las fotos familiares en la pared.

-Les debo... Algo de dinero.

\- ¿Cuanto es 'algo'? -pregunté.

-100.000¥ - respondió, encogiendose de hombros.

Hinata frunció los labios y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Naruto decidio abrir su boca.

\- ¿QUE MIERDA, KONOHAMARU? ¿POR QUE NECESITABAS CIEN MIL MALDITOS YENES? ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

\- ¡Estaba en problemas! Mi madre no pagaba la renta del departamento hace tres meses y estaban por echarnos, ellos pagaron a cambio de que les ayudara, parecia estar bien hasta que...

\- ¿HASTA QUE? -gritó.

-Calmate, Naruto.

-Solo trato de ayudar, ¿ok? mi madre apenas puede cuidarse a si misma.

\- Deberias conocer al idiota de mi padre -dije, exhalando el humo y pasandole el cigarrillo a Hinata- ¿no te han hecho una iniciacion cierto?

-No.

\- ¿Una iniciacion? -Hinata fruncio el ceño- es un niño.

-La nuestra fue antes -respondio Naruto levantando los hombros.

\- ¿Q-Que les hacen?

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, no estaba seguro de que decir y los demas parecian no querer hablar para no asustarla.

-Es diferente para cada pandilla -comenzo a hablar Naruto- algunos te golpean entre varios chicos, otros piden varias pruebas, y pocos solo piden que hagas una cosa, no hay golpizas ni pruebas... aun asi es mucho peor.

\- ¿Que podria ser peor que una golpiza? -pregunto riendo, dejo de reir cuando noto la seriedad en el ambiente, me miro sin entender aun de que se trataba.

-Matar a alguien es mucho peor que una golpiza -respondi.

\- ¿C-Cual de todas tuviste que hacer? -volvió a preguntar.

Un golpe y una risa llamó la atención de todos, mi padre habia vuelto a casa del bar chocando contra las paredes, los golpes y su ropa desarreglada dieron a entender que no fue una algo voluntario.

-Te dije que saldría en unas horas -anuncio dirigiéndose a Konohamaru- ¿y esta belleeza quien es? -dijo arrastrando las palabras, Hinata se apego a mi cuando Rasa se acerco.

-Ya nos ibamos -dije tomando de la mano a Hinata.

-Ooh, ya lo entiendo -dijo golpeandose en la frente con su mano- es tu novia, ¿cierto? seguramente de esa estupida mierda de ricos, ¡hey, mirennos ayudamos vagabundos de vez en cuando, no somos tan pretenciosos y lameculos como creen! -exclamo moviendo las manos- sabes que eres solo su juguete, ¿cierto?

-Ya vamonos -Naruto le hizo una seña a Konohamaru para que saliera y luego nos miro.

-Seguramente antes de dejar que mi hijo se metiera entre tus piernas -siguio hablando mientras sacaba una botella de su chaqueta- tenias un novio igual de adinerado que tu, con un gran auto y... un reloj de oro, cosas asi, ¿estoy mal?

Hinata agacho la cabeza. Mi padre rio con fuerza y tomo un trago del sake.

-Solo te usa para... desafiar a sus padres y sentirse rebelde estando con un mal parido como tu, en unos meses se aburrira de ti y volvera a su vida de autos y relojes de oro.

-Eso... no es cierto -respondio, al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ya es suficiente, deja de ser un idiota -le regaño Naruto.

-Oh, por favor -exclamo mirando a Naruto por un momento- miralo, es un pobre idiota adicto a las drogas y sin futuro... como yo -finalizo con tristeza volviendo a beber del sake.

-Gaara ha dejado las drogas, el no sera como tu.

En cuanto Hinata termino la frase, Rasa escupio el sake y comenzo a reirse maniaticamente, los chicos lo miraron confundidos, yo me tense al instante sabiendo ya lo que se vendria.

\- ¡El no ha dejado nada! vamos hijo, muestrale tu brazo a tu novia -continuo riendose.

Solte la mano de Hinata y me aleje unos centimetros, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Un drogadicto reconoce a otro drogadicto.

Naruto maldijo y menciono que era un idiota, Hinata se acerco y intento subir la manga de mi sudadera pero se lo impedi cogiendola de las muñecas, continuo suplicandome que la dejara ver y pidiendome que dijera algo, que dijera que mi padre estaba mintiendo.

-Quiero irme -dijo, soltandose del agarre.

-Hinata, solo dejame explicar-

-Gaara, dejala, solo vamonos de aqui.

Mire a Rasa con odio y lo empuje haciendo que su botella cayera y se rompiera contra el piso, al darse cuenta de esto trato de golpearme pero alcance a esquivarlo, que estuviera ebrio y yo no, lo hacia mas facil, lo golpee dos veces con toda la fuerza que tenia y quedo tendido en el suelo.

-Maldito -dijo, tratando de levantarse, no se pudo a si mismo y volvio a caer.

Hinata estaba esperando junto al auto dandonos la espalda, Naruto se despidio y se fue junto Konohamaru a casa, ya camino al hospital Hinata estuvo mirando por la ventana, pude verla limpiandose las lagrimas un par de veces y volvi a odiarme a mi mismo por ser el culpable de eso. El viaje fue incomodo y ninguno dijo algo en todo el camino, la rabia se apodero de mi y al ver la calle vacia aprete a fondo el acelerador, esta vez Hinata si volteo a mirarme. Pase una luz roja a 100 km/h y seguia acelerando.

-Gaara, vas muy rapido.

La ignore y segui acelerando.

¡Gaara! -grito en panico.

El frenar fue brusco, vi a Hinata que respiraba agitadamente y mantenia sus ojos cerrados. Abrio la puerta del auto y comenzo a caminar. No dude en seguirla.

-Lo siento -dije.

Se volteo con la mano en alto y me abofeteo.

\- ¡Siempre dices eso, pero nunca lo sientes de verdad!

-Eso no es...

Mi cara se giro hacia el otro lado por la bofetada.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Idiota! -grito golpeandome el pecho y empujandome, su cara estaba empapada y cuando se canso de golpearme siguio llorando apoyada en mi hombro, la abrace con fuerza tratando de reconfortarla.

-Te llevare de vuelta.

Durante los pocos minutos de viaje, siguio sin dirigirme la mirada, estacione a unos metros de la arboleda que tapaba la puerta de madera y salio sin mirar atras, esta vez dude si seguirla o no.

-A la mierda -sali apresurado del auto, cuando logré alcanzarla ya habia atravesado la puerta.

-Déjame sola, por favor.

-Enserio lo siento.

-Sigues... Traté de ayudarte, en serio traté, y tu decidiste volver a lo mismo. Estoy cansada, Gaara, me hiciste creer que todo estaba bien, pero nada lo está.

-Soy un desastre -admití, me acerqué unos pasos a ella- también lo intenté, no lo entiendes, aun no entiendes que somos muy diferentes en todo sentido.

\- ¿Y qué? Tu padre es un alcohólico, vives en un barrio de mierda, tomaste malas decisiones con esas personas hace años pero ellos ya no están, tus hermanos te aman, Gaara, ¿por que sigues haciendote eso?

-He estado en lo mismo por años, no es fácil. Tu estas aquí, en este hospital donde te pueden dar de lo mejor y yo estoy alla afuera, solo. Mis hermanos me aman, pero tienen una vida y no quiero que deje de ser asi por tener que estar cuidando de mi.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito ..., te quiero, mas de lo que crees, pero no puedo seguir así -limpio una lagrima que caia por su mejilla- aun me quedan varias semanas de tratamiento y...

-No quieres verme más.

\- ¡No puedo seguir viendo como te autodestruyes sin poder hacer nada! Robé por ti, desobedesco a mi padre cada vez que salgo de aquí y... Necesito tiempo, necesito ver por mi ahora, y espero... espero que tu hagas lo mismo.

Se acercó para besar mi mejilla y dio media vuelta hacia el hospital, esta vez no la seguí porque ella tenia razon, necesitamos tiempo para mejorar.

Pero eso no lo hacia menos doloroso, le di una patada a la puerta trasera del auto abollandola un poco. Conduje de vuelta a casa, enfurecido y sintiéndome un idiota por arruinar todo.

-Veo que a la princesa no le ha gustado nada mi revelación.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta -solté mi odio contra el- ¿por que tuviste que decirle eso?

-Ella te dejó, ¿y qué? Sabias que pasaría algún dia -me empujó y caminó a la cocina.

-...-suspire recostandome en el sofá- tal vez.

Volvió con dos latas de cerveza en cada mano, se sentó y me ofrecio la cerveza sobrante, la recibí de mala gana.

-Habrán mas mujeres.

-Supongo.

Bebimos en silencio mirando fijamente el televisor que estaba sobre un pequeño mueble, con un gran agujero justo al medio.

\- ¿Que le pasó al televisor? -pregunté.

-Creo que la pateé por que mi equipo de fútbol perdió y no gané una apuesta.

Lancé la lata vacia justo dentro del agujero y me hundí en el sofá, cerré los ojos aun con la imagen de Hinata pidiendome que nos alejaramos un tiempo, grabada en mi cabeza.

-Mirate, pareces un marica, sufriendo por una niña, ¡bah! No es la primera con la que estas, lo sé, eres un Sabaku.

-Nunca te callas, eres insoportable, ¿lo sabes?

-Ahora dame las llaves del coche y vamonos a un bar, no hay mejor lugar para encontrar otra chica.

-Ni lo sueñes.

\- ¡Por favor! Salgamos a divertirnos, padre e hijo -suplico juntando las manos.

Chasquee la lengua y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo, Rasa estiró su mano rápidamente pero alcancé a quitar las llaves de su alcance.

-No te aproveches.

Entramos a un lugar pequeño y sucio con poca iluminacion, una mesa de pool al fondo y la mayoria de clientes eran tan viejos como Rasa. En resumen, el lugar era una mierda.

-Sirveme dos, para mi y mi hijo -exclamó dandome una palmada en la espalda.

-Vaya, es como ver una versión joven y menos jodida de ti.

Rasa fingió reirse para luego abalanzarse en la barra y tratar de agarrar al chico que era unos años mayor que yo. Supuse que se llevaban bien porque el chico se alejó y comenzó a burlarse.

\- ¿Lleva identificación? -preguntó dejando las botellas en la barra.

-Tiene la edad suficiente, bocón.

Frunci el ceño al recordar cuando Rasa me animaba a beber junto a el cuando tenia diez años, eso explica muchas cosas sobre mi falta de moral algunas veces.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido cuando terminamos la quinta ronda de sake y comenzamos con los tragos fuertes. Habian un par de chicas en el lugar, comentaron haberme visto varias veces en el barrio, no quise ser mal educado pero aun así respondí que en mi vida las habia visto o no lo recordaba.

Nos quedamos en el bar hasta que cerró, Rasa exclamó que era un dia importante de padre e hijo y que seguiríamos en casa, por lo que todos nos siguieron.

Las siguientes horas fueron bastante confusas, y no recuerdo la mayoría. En algún punto mas gente desconocida llegó y con ellos las drogas, de alguna manera siempre había algo que consumir, la mezclaba con hierba, tabaco o pastillas. Las inhalabamos, las tragabamos con vodka o las mezclabamos con heroína.

Sabía que estaba mal, había cruzado el límite nuevamente pero esta vez no lo hice solo, estaba con mi padre y eso era aún peor. Me estaba convirtiendo en el aunque lo odiara, aunque arruinara nuestras vidas... y eso me hacia odiarme a mi mismo aún mas.

Quería mejorar, mas que nada. Pero una última dosis no me haría mal, solo una y la dejaría para siempre, lo prometo.

Bajé del mueble de la cocina donde me habia dormido por un rato, la luz del sol me cegó y cubrí mis ojos haciendo gesto de dolor, seguí buscando a Rasa entre la gente que estaba tirada por toda la casa. Subí al segundo piso hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y se encontraba semidesnudo en su cama junto a una mujer, con una mueca de asco tomé sus pantalones del suelo hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsita transparente con pastillas de colores y cápsulas en su interior. Las guardé en mi pantalón y tomé la botella de sake del escritorio. Me encerré en mi habitación y saque tres pastillas de la bolsita, las tragué con sake y comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar para pensar en algo mientras las pastillas hacian efecto. Era gracioso que la casa donde crecí junto a mi madre ahora estuviera repleta de drogadictos como Rasa, como yo. Ella debe estar muy decepcionada de mi, como lo debe estar Hinata si supiera lo que he estado haciendo solo a horas de que me pidiera dejar las drogas, pero ¿por que haria eso?

Estoy bien, me estoy divirtiendo. No hay nada malo conmigo.

Me acosté al comenzar a sentir los efectos, giré mi vista a la ventana, viendo las hojas del arbol mecerse con el viento hasta que todo se volvio oscuro.

\- ¡Despierta, idiota! -una molesta voz me murmuraba con enojo.

Sentí como tiraban de mis pies hasta caer al suelo, mi cabeza rebotó y abrí los ojos con dificultad.

\- ¿Que demon...

\- ¡Son unos malditos aguafiestas, eso es lo que son, pequeños bastardos!

Luego de que todo dejara de ser borroso, reconocí a mis hermanos no muy felices de vernos, Rasa seguía diciendo lo molestos que eran.

\- ¡Tu, imbecil, egoísta, inutil! -Temari lo golpeó con su abanico, Rasa se encogió cubriendose con sus manos- ¿estas loco? Arrastras a tu hijo contigo, eres un asco.

-Yo no lo arrast...

\- ¡Y tu! -gritó, fijando su mirada en mi- ¡¿que haces aqui con el?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

-Mirense, no pueden ni ponerse de pie.

Kankuro tiró con fuerza de mi brazo hasta que pude estar de pie por mi mismo, me afirme de un mueble para no tambalearme.

-Solo fue una noche... no pasa nada -dije, lamiendo mis labios resecos.

\- ¿Una noche? Gaara, has estado aquí una semana.

Parpadeé varias veces y miré a Rasa con confusión, comenzó a reir con delirio y reí tambien.

-Demonios... ¡eso esta jodido, una semana! -con sus manos en las rodillas siguio riendose y respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡Cállate! -le advirtió Temari.

-Ya tranquilízate, hija. Ya sabes como dice el dicho...

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo olvidé, pero era un buen dicho.

-Idiotas.

Fui arrastrado fuera de la casa por Kankuro, con brusquedad arregló mi chaqueta que colgaba de un hombro.

-Éstas congelado.

\- ¿Donde me llevan? -apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana, estábamos en el centro de la ciudad.

-Al hospital, allí te desintoxicaran.

No tenía fuerzas para decir algo. Me ayudaron a sentarme en la camilla, el doctor me miro y dijo estar decepcionado de volver a verme.

-Necesito que me digas que has estado consumiendo para proceder.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Pues esfuérzate -dijo Temari entre dientes.

-Metanfetamina, anfetaminas... Un montón de tranquilizantes, no lo sé.

-Sigue intentando -insistió el doctor.

-Cocaína... Heroína.

-Podemos asumir que estuviendo bebiendo también, ¿cierto?

Reí con sorna, gemi adolorido y lleve una mano a mi pecho.

\- ¿Que le pasa? -preguntó Temari olvidando su enojo.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes, Gaara?

-Dieciséis.

-Necesito que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿hace cuanto consumes?

-Dos.

\- ¿Alguna preferencia?

Levanté mi brazo para que viera las pequeñas cicatrices y las recientes marcas de agujas, el doctor asintió.

-Respira hondo -ordenó amablemente con el estetoscopio en mi pecho.

Hice lo que se me ordenó, volví a gemir de dolor cuando el malestar en mi pecho volvió.

-Abre grande...-guardó todo en su bata y se dirigió a mis hermanos.- Por los síntomas, puede que tenga una infección en las válvulas cardíacas, por eso el dolor en su pecho. Le haré unos exámenes para asegurarnos.

\- ¿Puede darme algun sedante? Es bastante molesto.

-No mas drogas para ti, hijo.

\- ¡Maldicion! -golpee la cama con frustración, estaba comenzando a sentirme ansioso.

-Si mamá te viera así...

\- No lo sabrías ¡porque esta muerta!

Me abofeteó con tanta fuerza que todo el lado derecho de mi cara ardía, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas de dolor.

-No más... No más estupideces de 'yo puedo con esto solo' 'cuando quiera lo dejo', firmaras aquí sin protestar, ¿esta claro? -exclamó dejando un papel sobre mí.

\- ¿Que es esto?

-Tu consentimiento para internarte -aclaró Kankuro.

\- ¿Rehabilitacion? No, no. Solo llevenme a casa -dije intentando bajar de la camilla.

\- ¿Por que nunca puedes quedarte en el hospital hasta que digan que puedes irte? -reclamó empujandome de vuelta a la camilla.

-No me gustan -me cubri con las sabanas al momento de sentir escalofríos.

-Escúchame, Gaara -Temari enterró sus dedos en mis mejillas obligándome a que la mirara.- firmarás el consentimiento, te quedarás el tiempo necesario y volverás a clases para terminar la secundaria fresco como una lechuga, ¿entendido? No terminarás como Rasa, y te juro que haré lo necesario para que sea peor para ti la próxima vez que metas esa basura en tu cuerpo.

Trague saliva y evite mirarla a los ojos, cuando queria era muy convincente y aterradora. Firmé el consentimiento y esperamos que el doctor volviera con los resultados, para mi cada minuto era mas lento, la ansiedad aumentaba junto con un nuevo síntoma; estaba comenzando a sudar como loco.

Los exámenes revelaron endocarditis, una infección en las válvulas cardiacas. El doctor aclaró que si no fuera por mis hermanos, en una semana la infección sería tan grave que si no me operaban, moriría. Una enfermera llegó con una silla de ruedas para llevarme al área psiquiátrica, estaba comenzando a temblar.

\- ¿No pueden darle algo? -pregunto Temari comenzando a desesperarse.

-En cuanto lleguemos a su habitación, no se preocupe, señorita -me senté en la silla y me encorve tapandome la cara con mis manos, me sentía como la mierda, quería volver a la calle y buscar algo con qué tranquilizarme.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y nos adentramos en el cuarto piso del hospital, el área psiquiátrica. Me costaba respirar y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-No, no puedo, lo siento -dije, bajando de la silla y volviendo al ascensor.

-Claro que no -Kankuro se posicionó frente a mi.

-Vuelva a la silla antes de que tenga que llamar a los enfermeros, por favor -habló amablemente la mujer.

-Necesito volver -empuje al castaño y escuché la voz de la mujer llamando por ayuda. Dos hombres me tomaron de cada brazo para arrastrarme a una habitación blanca lo mas alejada de la entrada, solo había una cama, un baño y ninguna ventana, una enfermera llegó con una bandeja, en ella habian dos vasos pequeños, uno estaba lleno de agua y el otro traía una pastilla.

-Estará en aislamiento dos días o tres, el doctor le recetó metadona para que sea... Menos incómoda la desintoxicación.

-Estará bien, en un par de dias podrán volver a verlo -les aseguró la enfermera.

Me tape con las sabanas de la cama y cerré los ojos esperando que los escalofríos y temblores se detuvieran, o hasta poder quedarme dormido.

-Esto es lo mejor para ti, Gaara, te visitaremos en cuanto salgas de aislamiento -Temari acarició mi cabello con delicadeza y pude escucharla sollozar.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura, cuando la enfermera llegó por la mañana para entregarme el desayuno, le rogue que me dejara salir, que habia cometido un error y debia estar en el instituto porque le habia prometido a alguien que mejoraría. La mujer me explicó que no tenia que preocuparme por mis clases, cuando saliera podría volver y no tendría problemas, no me convenció su respuesta y sali corriendo, el hombre trató de detenerme y lo golpee en la cara para seguir corriendo por el pasillo, un silbato alertó a los guardias y se abalanzaron sobre mi, intenté liberarme pero me ganaban en número.

\- ¡Se lo prometí, sueltame, maldición!

Golpee la puerta con fuerza, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, los dolores en mi cuerpo y los malditos temblores eran insoportables. Me paseaba por la habitación solo con los pantalones puestos, pegué mi frente a la pared y respire entrecortadamente.

-Hora de comer -habló alegremente la enfermera, acompañada de dos hombres.- lo siento, Gaara, pero el incidente de ayer te ha dejado mal parado aquí.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? -dije mirando la bandeja con comida, no tenia apetito.

-Significa que eres agresivo y estarás el doble de vigilado, vuelve a golpear a un guardia y estarás aquí hasta que termine tu rehabilitación -respondió uno de los hombres.

Bufé, en cuanto salieron lancé el vaso de agua contra la puerta y tiré el colchon de la cama al otro lado de la habitación, estaba furioso aunque sabía que tenia que seguir en este lugar, se lo prometí.

Con la medicina luego de un rato me sentía mejor, solo un poco. Comí una de las tostadas y jugué con el resto de la comida hasta que la enfermera volvió por la bandeja.

-Despierta, pelirrojo -gritó un guardia, parpadee y lo reconocí, lo habia golpeado la primera noche que estuve aquí.

-Por fin -dije, bostezando.

-Sólo han sido tres dias, niño.

Salimos de la habitación y me llevó hasta un baño amplio con duchas al fondo, una enfermera llegó casi al instante con ropa y zapatos. Era mi ropa, supuse que Temari la había dejado y las zapatillas eran las mismas que llevaba el día que llegué aquí.

-Tienes cinco minutos -fue lo unico que dijo el guardia antes de quedarse de brazos cruzados frente a mi.

Terminé de vestirme y me llevaron hasta una habitación con dos camas y dos cómodas, supuse que la mia era la que estaba vacía. La otra, al contrario, estaba repleta de fotos y revistas, como si el dueño llevara bastante tiempo aquí.

\- ¡Haku! Ven aquí, muchacho.

Un chico de mi estatura se acercó al guardia y este le pidió que me mostrara el lugar, tenia una cara inocente, casi angelical.

-Soy Haku, ¿y tu eres?

-Gaara.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Acabo de salir de aislamiento.

-Oh.

Me mostró el comedor y la sala de televisión, la cual no se podia usar por que había un tipo que se había apropiado de ella.

-Pero no es de gran importancia, solo hay canales de cocina y peliculas viejas.

En la sala de entretenimiento habia una mesa de ping pong, materiales de arte y instrumentos de música. La última era usada para juntas de alcohólicos anónimos y drogadictos.

-Y eso es todo, bienvenido.

Asenti y volví sobre mis pasos hasta la habitación para intentar dormir, creo que mis ojeras se habían ennegrecido por culpa del insomnio. Apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada una de las enfermeras entró a la habitación avisando que era hora de cenar, chasquee la lengua y me tape hasta quedar cubierto completamente.


	18. Chapter 18

–Hinata, por favor para de llorar, ¿quieres? —me decia por quinta vez Ino, acariciando mi espalda.

–No puedo creer que te mintiera todo este tiempo —Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho— aunque entre nosotras, nunca me cayó bien, siempre tan ido, en su mundo aunque claro ahora tiene mucho sentido.

–No ayudas, cerda.

–Solo digo —respondió con una mueca.

–No debí tratarlo asi, el lo estaba intentando y lo abandoné —solloce, limpiando mis lagrimas con las sabanas— ¿por que no ha venido?

–Hinata, tu misma le dijiste que se alejara un tiempo.

– ¡Pero lo extraño tanto!

–Oh, por dios -exclamó Sakura subiendo sus gafas —Hinata, es un drogadicto y un ladrón, una vez robó el collar que mi abuela me dio por mi cumpleaños, no te merece y el estereotipo de chico malo ya está muy usado, supéralo —finalizó arrogante.

– ¡No es un ladrón! Te devolvió el dinero, y tu odiabas ese collar.

–Hay mas chicos en el instituto.

– ¿Para qué termines cogiendo con ellos? —solté.

Sakura tomó aire haciendo que su pecho se elevara y sus fosas nasales se abrieran, le habia golpeado donde le dolía.

–Eso fue diferente...

–Era mi novio.

–Tu no lo amabas -se excusó.

–Pero era mi novio, y tu mi mejor amiga.

–Bueno, no debiste dejar que se aburriera, tu eras su novia pero yo logré mantenerlo satisfecho, un chico tiene sus necesidades y claramente no lograste satisfacerlo.

–Oh, por favor...-dijo Ino, apretando el puente de su nariz— Sakura, no puedo creer que dijeras eso.

–Ustedes —bajó sus lentes y acomodó con brusquedad su cartera sobre su brazo— son unas intolerantes, me largo.

Nos quedamos mirando la puerta cerrada, desconcertadas.

–Que idiota —dije.

–No sé que le pasa, enserio. Ha estado actuando así desde que..

–Desde que está con Sasuke, lo sé.

–Tal vez Gaara no sea el chico ideal, pero por lo menos no es una víbora como Sasuke.

–Sé que en el fondo no es asi, ¿sabes? Quiere impresionar a su padre, lo imita.

–Eso es muy triste —dijo, con tu tono lastimero pero luego comenzando a reírse.

Me contagió con su risa aun cuando tenia ganas de seguir llorando, sacó unos cuadernos de su mochila y los dejó sobre la mesa junto a mi cama.

–Enserio detesto que tu padre te volviera a encerrar aquí —comentó con los hombros caídos.

–Sabíamos que en cualquier momento Neji soltaria todo, pero aguantó mas de lo que imaginé, creo que mi padre lo presionó bastante para que le contara.

–Que intenso, la verdad yo habría soltado todo en dos minutos, su mirada es muy inquietante.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, su cabello azul estaba perfectamente arreglado al igual que su uniforme.

–Buenas tardes, señoritas —dijo con una sonrisa— lo siento mucho, Ino, pero el médico quiere ver a Hinata.

–Está bien —respondió haciendo un puchero —pero volveré mañana.

Camino a la oficina aproveché de saludar a Tayuya, estaba sobre su cama jugando con una pequeña consola.

– ¿Sabe si mi padre ha dicho algo?

–Solo nos llegan indicaciones desde su asistente, el nunca llama —respondió apenada.

No me sorprende.

Entre a la oficina repleta de diplomas y un gran escritorio de madera, detras habian estantes donde se encontraban los archivos de todos los pacientes.

–Toma asiento —dijo sin dejar de mirar su computadora— ¿Como te has sentido?

–Aún tengo náuseas.

–Eso es extraño... Sígueme.

–Devuelvo la mayoría de las cosas que como.

-Has subido medio kilo, ¿cuando fue tu último periodo?

–No lo recuerdo —dije extrañada.

–Bien —abrió un estante y saco de el una bolsa con un frasco dentro— necesito que me des una muestra de tu orina.

– ¿Por que? ¿Es algo malo?

–No te preocupes, niña. Es solo un chequeo de rutina.

Cuando decidió que ya podía retirarme luego de entregarle el frasco y mas chequeos me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Tayuya, subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta.

–Lo... Lo siento —dije al ver al chico que ya había visto hace un tiempo, era su novio sentado sobre su cama.

–No te preocupes —se levantó de la cama, su voz era ronca y monótona— ya me iba.

Besó la frente de Tayuya y pasó por mi lado, levanté las cejas mirando a la chica, que aun tenía una expresión de ilusión, de enamorada.

–Hace tiempo que no se dejaba ver.

–Ha estado ocupado —murmuro.

Pasamos la tarde junta, participando en los talleres o escuchando los testimonios en alcohólicos anónimos, algo que yo no necesitaba, pero Tayuya me pidió que la acompañara.

–Básicamente me forzaron a venir aquí, pero supongo que es lo mejor para mi —declaró desinteresada, con las piernas estiradas y recostada en la silla.

–Un aplauso para nuestra amiga —exclamó animadamente la coordinadora, era obvio que no le pareció suficiente, pero no podía forzarle a decir más.

–Por fin —dijo la chica cuando nos dejaron ir porque ya era hora de la cena- estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Yo también.

La chica me miro extrañada.

–Me sorprendes en serio, desde que llegaste te he visto comer menos que un niño pequeño.

–Si... Tal vez sea buena señal.

–Hablando de buenas señales... Me iré en tres dias —anunció tomando una bandeja.

– ¿Que? A mi aun me quedan dos semanas —dije con tristeza.

–Lo sé, pero solo vine aquí para desintoxicarme ¿recuerdas?

Fruncí los labios, recordando el por qué mi estadía tan prolongada en este lugar, normalmente solo era un mes y medio para la desintoxicación y rehabilitación del paciente adicto, pero el día que golpee el espejo de mi habitación luego de pelear con mi padre, los cortes que provoque en mi brazo provocaron también en mi padre un pensamiento completamente erróneo. No estoy aquí solo por mi adicción, también lo estoy por intento de suicidio, tratar de explicarle que fue un accidente no sirvió de nada.

–Te voy a extrañar —hice un puchero.

–Lo sé, vendré cuando tenga ganas de reírme de una niña llorona.

–Solo llore un par de horas.

–Mas bien toda la noche, las paredes son delgadas.

–No seas tan pesada —lloriquee.

Pasamos el resto de tiempo que nos quedaba libre jugando en el taller de arte, era un lugar agradable, con ventanas amplias y paredes llenas de pinturas hechas por los pacientes.

–¿Dibujando tus traumas? —habló un chico en la puerta, Menma.

–Llegó tu acosador —susurró Tayuya en mi oído.

– ¿Que quieres? —pregunte, riendo por el comentario de la chica.

–Solo pasaba.

–Si, claro, solo pasaba... —murmuro Tayuya dando vueltas en la silla.

– ¿No deberias estar en tu casa?

–Estoy esperando a Rin.

–Yo me largo, ya sabes que si no duermo diez horas me pongo de mal humor.

Tayuya salió de la habitación con ambas manos en su espalda, caminando de puntitas, como una niña. Cuando pasó al pelinegro en la puerta me miro levantando las cejas, insinuando. Tape disimuladamente mi sonrisa con mi mano.

–No creo que Rin esté por aquí —dije.

–Lo sé, siendo sincero si estaba buscandote.

–Ya me encontraste, ¿tenias algo en mente?

–Conseguí la llave de la azotea así que... Puedes acompañarme o seguir dibujando tus traumas.

–Si que sabes como hablarle a una chica —camine hasta quedar a la par de el— aún no me acostumbro a verte, ¿sabes? Ustedes se parecen tanto, pero el cabello...

–Lo sé, es inusual.

–Naruto sigue siendo mas guapo, lo siento.

–Tendré que vivir con eso —sonrió.

Extrañamente, su actitud me recordaba a Sasuke. El volver a recordar todo eso, me incomodó, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensé en el.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¿Que? —pregunté, ya casi llegabamos a la escalera para llegar a la azotea.

–Te pusiste muy seria de repente.

La puerta hizo un sonido horrible cuando la abrió por completo, parece que nadie habia abierto esa puerta en años.

–B-Bueno, cualquiera se pondría nerviosa si un chico te lleva a un lugar desolado, en la noche

—dije para evadir mis pensamientos.

–Deberías —sonrió, nos acercamos al borde del edificio.

– ¿Estas intentando coquetearme?

La vista era hermosa desde lo alto, admire por un rato el paisaje hasta que mi mirada llegó al lugar donde esta la puerta por donde nos escabulliamos, mas bien, por donde Tayuya aún se escabullia.

– ¿Esperas a que tu novio venga a buscarte?

–No se si insistes en hablar de mi novio por celos o para fastidiarme —le reproche.

–Un poco de ambos —sonrió.

–Ya no estamos juntos–

–Bien, no te merece, es un drogadicto inservible.

–... Nos tomamos un tiempo.

Lo vi evitar mi mirada y maldecir muy bajo. Me reí y negué con la cabeza, me causaba gracia que solia meter la pata y se lamentaba igual como lo hacia Naruto.

– ¿Te das cuenta que tienes que lidiar con el de una u otra manera? Tal vez no siga siendo mi novio, pero seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de tu hermano.

–Eso puede cambiar —murmuro.

–No estes muy seguro —le contradije.

Resoplo enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

–Es que no puedo creer que mi hermano sea amigo de un tipo como el.

–Gaara no es malo —frunci el ceño.

– ¿Como estás tan segura?

– ¡Porque sé que está arrepentido! Eres tan irritante.

–Tu eres tan cliché.

–Explicate —me cruce de brazos.

–Eres la típica niña burguesa que está tan aburrida de su vida que decide desafiar a su padre con el primer chico que sabe que el odiaria. No quieres a ese idiota, solo te gusta el hecho de que tu padre no lo aprueba.

Lo patee en la entrepierna con mi rodilla con tanta fuerza que se encogió hasta llegar al suelo.

–Si yo quisiera desafiar a mi papá, se lo habría restregado en la cara desde el primer dia, vete a la mierda.

– ¡Espera! —exclamó, aún en el suelo. No me detuve a mirarle— Esta bien, lo siento. Soy un idiota, lo admito, me gustas tanto que la verdad no se que hacer para llamar tu atención.

Abrí los labios desconcertada, sostuve mi espalda en la puerta y lo observé aguantando la risa.

–Eres como un niño —le dije con desprecio— uno muy estúpido, que cree que molestando a las niñas logrará que gusten de el.

– ¿De que hablas?

–Desde el primer dia que llegaste aquí no haces mas que fastidiarme diciendo que soy una decepción, una drogadicta, ¿asi es como querias llamar mi atencion? Que gran idiota.

–Lo sé, soy un imbécil —respondió aún adolorido en el suelo.

Estaba por volver a gritarle cuando un mareo me hizo perder el equilibrio de repente. Con una mano en mi cabeza cerre los ojos esperando que pasara, mi vista se volvio borrosa y miré confundida a Menma, lo vi correr hacia mi mientras mi vista se oscurecia cada vez mas y el suelo se veía mas cercano.

–Necesito salir de aquí, estoy hablando en serio —le repetí a la enfermera, que se esforzaba en ignorarme.

–Ya te dije que no puedes irte hasta que termines el tiempo acordado, ya firmaste por esto, no hay vuelta atrás.

–Me arrepiento.

–Ya es muy tarde, cariño -sonrió —ahora tomate esto, te ayudará con las náuseas.

– ¿Metadona? ¿No tienes algo mas fuerte?

–Ya sabes que es lo único que podemos darte.

La tomé a regañadientes con un vaso de agua, volví a la cama y me apoyé en la pared, no podía pensar en otra cosa que volver a inyectarme, cuando lograba volver en razón ya estaba planeando como salir de aqui para volver a las calles.

Me recoste enterrando mi cara en la almohada, si bien las alucinaciones y los vómitos se detuvieron hace un par de días, seguía sintiéndome como la mierda.

– ¿Aun te lamentas? —habló el chico que me habia mostrado el lugar el otro dia.

–Vete al demonio.

–Tal vez si comes algo te sientas mejor.

–Eres un sabelotodo muy irritante, ¿sabias?

–Soy muy observador —dijo calmado— y noté que no has comido desde que te sacaron de aislamiento.

Me tape completamente por una parte para evitar hablar con ese chico y la otra porque me estaba congelando. Escuche la cama de al lado hundirse por el peso del chico, para mala suerte mía, muy mala suerte, compartíamos habitación. No sabia mucho sobre el, se veía demasiado joven para tener mi edad pero debía tener al menos dieciséis, esa es la edad mínima para estar en esta área de psiquiatría. No estaba aquí por drogas como yo, eso era obvio.

–El almuerzo es en unos minutos.

Tiré la ropa de la cama con fastidio y me puse de pie, irritado. Me coloque una sudadera y miré al chico que me sonreía.

–Si no dejas de fastidiar luego de esto, juro que te mataré.

Caminamos al comedor, era primera vez que cruzaba miradas con otro paciente. Me observaban con su mirada cansada, con bolsas bajo los ojos, rostros pálidos y demacrados.

Mi reflejo en el cristal de una ventana me hizo ver que mi aspecto no era tan alejado al de ellos.

–Me alegra que por fin salieras de tu habitación —habló una de las enfermeras, con sus manos sobre mis hombros— espero que comas bastante para recuperar energía.

–Claro —dije desinteresado.

Suspire con fastidio cuando al terminar de comer, la enfermera me avisó que debía asistir a un grupo de apoyo que se realizaba en la última sala del lugar, las sillas estaban formando un círculocírculo y fui uno de los últimos en llegar, de mala gana. La mayoría de ellos había comenzado a consumir cuando eran jóvenes, y ahora en su mediana edad se mostraban arrepentidos de las decisiones que tomaron.

–Tal vez la próxima vez quieras decir algo para el grupo —dijo amablemente el encargado, desvíe la mirada indiferente a toda esta estupidez.

Cuando se dio por finalizada la sesión no esperé ni un segundo mas para salir de ahí, acostarme para fingir que estaba durmiendo y que nadie me molestara. En mi cabeza ya estaba planeando como salir de aquí.

–Sé que no estás dormido —habló Haku, los resortes de su cama hicieron un ruido oxidado— te traje una bandeja ya que no has salido para cenar.

–Déjame solo.

–Eso no es posible, lo siento.

Rode los ojos. Comí en silencio mirando de reojo al chico que estaba concentrado en un libro, me hizo recordar a Hinata cuando nos escabulliamos a la biblioteca y tardaba una hora en elegir un libro, para finalmente tomar el que ya había leído mas de tres veces.

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana sudando frío, me hice a un lado y vomite junto a la cama, Haku también habia despertado, me miraba asombrado, se levantó en silencio de su cama y salió de la habitación para volver de inmediato con una enfermera que traía artículos de limpieza.

Fui directo al baño para lavar mis dientes y salir en busca de la mujer que me trajo aquí el primer día, estuve minutos buscando y me di por rendido luego de un rato. Volví a la habitación, la enfermera aún estaba limpiando y Haku estaba en el baño, podia escuchar la regadera.

– ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para salir de aquí? —exclame, respirando agitado.

–Bien, necesito que te calmes y–

–No quiero calmarme, quiero salir de aqui —murmure tensando la mandíbula, la enfermera dio un paso atrás asustada.

– ¿Que está pasando aquí?

– ¡Mikoto! —la enfermera corrió a refugiarse detrás de la mujer en la puerta de la habitación, mirándome con preocupación.

–Necesito salir de aqui —volví a decir.

–Gaara, primero quiero que te calmes, ninguno de los dos quiere que vuelvas a aislamiento —se acercó con una leve sonrisa, puso una mano en mi espalda y me sacó de la habitación— charlemos en mi oficina.

Nunca me había detenido a observar a la mujer que me trajo aquí el dia que Temari me obligó a firmar ese estúpido papel, tenía el cabello negro y largo, un rostro amable y parecía estar siempre en calma.

–Sé que esto es difícil, Gaara.

–No lo entiende, mi cuerpo... Es como una necesidad —me senté frente a su escritorio.

–Sé que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar, nunca he sentido lo que tu sientes ahora, pero te estás rindiendo demasiado rápido.

–No estoy rindiendome —frunci el ceño.

–No llevas ni una semana aquí, Gaara, es como si hubieras decidido hace tiempo que no puedes vivir sin drogas.

Me apoyé en la silla pensando en lo que había dicho, ¿de veras me había rendido?

– ¿Como está tu corazón? Me informaron que tienes un problema, ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?

–No sabría diferenciar si mi malestar es por estar encerrado aquí o por mi corazón pudriéndose.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente, se inclinó sobre su escritorio y sirvio dos tazas de té, dejó una frente a mí antes de centrarse en la suya, volvió a apoyarse en la silla y me miro con dulzura.

– ¿Por quien estás aquí?

– ¿A que se refiere?

– ¿Estas aquí por tus hermanos? ¿Por que ellos te lo pidieron?

-Si –dije, desviando la mirada— y alguien mas.

– ¿Tus padres?

–Una chica —volví a mirarla a los ojos, me sentía ridículo admitiendolo.

–Entiendo —su sonrisa se hizo mas grande— ¿Y si no tuvieras hermanos? O a una chica, ¿no querrías mejorar solo por ti mismo?

Entreabri los labios, me había dejado sin palabras logrando que cuestionara mi actuar, bebí un poco de té para pasar desapercibido.

–Tener lazos es bueno, Gaara... Pero ser independiente es bueno también, saber cuando es necesario hacer lo mejor para ti.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que quitara su vista de mi, solté el aire retenido, no voltee a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

–Los hermanos de Gaara vinieron a verle —anunció con alegría, pude reconocer la voz de la enfermera que estuvo en la habitación hace un rato.

La miré de reojo una última vez antes de salir de la oficina como un perro regañado, mis hermanos estaban esperando junto a la entrada, donde habían sofás para las visitas. Temari al verme se acercó impaciente con los brazos estirados para aprisionarme en un fuerte abrazo, crucé miradas con Kankuro que me sonreía con burla.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? Cuando le pregunte a la enfermera por ti se veía un poco alterada y dijo que la encargada te había llevado a su oficina.

–He estado un poco ansioso, eso es todo.

– ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Como te has sentido? —poso su mano en mi mejilla de forma maternal.

–Odio estar aquí.

Temari sonrió tristemente y me llevó a sentarme junto a ella y Kankuro.

–Hay algo que debo contarles, debí hacerlo antes, pero nunca tuve el valor. Es sobre mamá.

Cruzamos miradas de confusión con mi hermano, no solíamos sacar el tema de nuestra madre.

–Ustedes eran muy pequeños para recordarlo —dijo al borde de las lágrimas— Gaara era un bebé y tu recién estabas dejando los pañales. Cuando mamá murió–

–Mamá murió en un accidente, ya lo sabemos —le interrumpió Kankuro.

–No —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- eso fue lo que Rasa les dijo, por que eran muy pequeños para entenderlo, y yo lo permití por que no sabía como explicarlo, tenía que pensar en ustedes, siempre lo he hecho por que ellos no podían.

–Si no murió en un accidente... —murmure.

–Rasa no se volvió un adicto cuando murió mamá, el y mamá siempre lo fueron, desde que tengo memoria los recuerdo hechos un desastre, muchas veces tuve que ayudar a mamá a arrastrar a Rasa hasta la entrada de la casa para que no se congelara, no cambiaron cuando me tuvieron, ni lo hicieron cuando los tuvieron a ustedes.

Kankuro pasó una mano por su cabello, me recoste en el sofá procesando todo lo que había escuchado.

– ¿Por que el dijo que fue un accidente? —pregunté.

–No quiere aceptar que es en parte culpable —limpió sus lágrimas con determinación— es un desastre, pero la amaba, perderla lo arruinó aún mas. Yo la encontré. Estaba en la cocina, junto a una pila de agujas usadas y bajo un charco de vómito —me miro con seriedad, pude notar que estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas llorar, su labio temblaba.

–Eso quiere decir que cuando estábamos en su vientre... —Kankuro estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.

–Claro que consumía. No recuerdo mucho de cuando naciste, pero si te recuerdo a ti, Gaara. Eras tan pequeño, estuviste en una incubadora por semanas, estabas tan débil que creyeron que morirías.

–Eso lo cambia todo —dije, no podía creer mi madre fuera de esa manera, lo cierto es que no la recordaba, como dijo Temari, era solo un bebé. Me imaginé como habría sido para ella, tan pequeña y haciendose cargo de sus hermanos porque sus padres no podían ni mantenerse en pie.

–Tienes que mejorar, Gaara. No quiero perder a alguien mas bajo un charco de vómito.

Frunci los labios y puse una mano en su hombro, acarició mi mejilla y la de Kankuro con una sonrisa melancólica.

–Cuando salga de aquí será diferente.

–Si vuelves a lo mismo, haré que tus testículos vuelvan a subir —dijo amenazante.

Kankuro se rio nervioso, Temari siempre lograba intimidarnos aunque ya no eramos unos niños. Se quedaron por una hora, decidieron irse cuando nos llamaron para tomar los medicamentos, me despedí de ellos con un abrazo, Temari me beso con fuerza en la mejilla y Kankuro revolvió mi cabello.

–Mañana estaremos aquí a la misma hora.

–No es necesario que vengan todos los días —dije.

– ¿Estas seguro?

–Claro, no me iré a ningún lado.

La puerta al cerrarse hizo un sonido metálico al moverse las cerraduras automáticas, di media vuelta para hacer la fila donde la enfermera entregaba los medicamentos, Haku se colocó detrás de mi con una sonrisa.

–Linda familia, ¿no tienes padres?

–Búscate una vida —refunfuñe.

–Tu hermana es muy linda, no se parece en nada a ti.

–Se parece a mi madre, ahora si sigues preguntando te golpeare en esa cara de niña que tienes.

– ¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó, voltee a verlo, estaba conciente de que muchos en este lugar aun creían que era una chica.

–No hay habitaciones mixtas.

Tomé mi medicación y pasé la tarde dormitando frente al televisor junto al tipo que se habia apoderado del artefacto, por sus actitudes supuse que tendría algún trastorno mental, parecía hablar con alguien, a veces discutía pero además de eso era inofensivo y tranquilo. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que viví pensando que alguien había sido culpable de la muerte de mi madre, cuando fue ella la responsable de su propia muerte.

Volví a mi habitación ignorando lo que decía Haku, a mi mente llegó la imagen de Hinata, sonriendo, desnuda junto a mi. Me dormí con el deseo de que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder salir de aquí.

– ¿Que pasó? —dije despertando, lo último que recordaba era a Menma corriendo hacia mi.

–Justo a tiempo —habló el doctor concentrado en una carpeta, y luego mirándome con nerviosismo.

– ¿Que pasó? —volví a preguntar, esta vez con temor. Estabamos en la enfermería.

–Te desmayaste, eso es obvio. ¿Cuando fue tu último período?

– ¡Ya le habia dicho que no lo recuerdo!

Cerró su carpeta y se centró en mi, golpeteo sus dedos en el plástico varias veces, con ansiedad.

–Estás embarazada —dijo, entreabri los labios en shock— tu padre me matará.

– ¿A-A usted? A la que matará es a mi, no lo puedo creer —bajé de la cama dispuesta a salir de ahí, en cuanto toqué el suelo con mis pies descalzos, volví a marearme.

–Vuelve a recostarte, por favor. No puedes irte hasta que te dé el alta.

– ¿Como es posible? Maldición —exclame.

–Creo que ya deberías saber cómo funciona esto.

-No, no es eso —dije, sintiendo mi cara calentarse— me cuido desde los quince años.

–No desde que te ingresaron aquí, ¡no debería ser necesario que te cuides en rehabilitación! Estos niños...

Golpee mi frente. El doctor cambió su semblante, sabia que no era momento para bromas, maldición.

–Soy una idiota.

–Y yo me pregunto como lo lograste si estabas aquí todo el tiempo.

–B-Bueno —tartamudee, hace tiempo que no lo hacia. Mi cara estaba como un tomate, estaba segura de eso.

–Tienes tres semanas, por cierto.

Se apoyó en la cama que estaba detrás de el, con los brazos cruzados, creo que no solo yo estaba en problemas.

–Tengo que llamar a tu padre.

– ¡No! —lo miré suplicante.

–Lo siento, pero me exigió que le informara de todo sobre tu salud.

–No puedes, por que... ¡Yo se lo dire! Si, seguramente si llamas te contestara su secretaria, ¿cierto?

–Si.

–Se lo diré directamente, le gustara que se mantenga personal.

Me miro con duda por un momento, noté como se relajaba y me sonrió.

–Tienes razón.

Suspire aliviada, por ahora.

–Pero habrá que hacer unos cambios, necesitas vitaminas, y suspenderé tus medicamentos para la abstinencia. No pongas esa cara, no habrá problemas, de cualquier manera ya era hora.

Cuando termino sus indicaciones salió de la enfermería diciendo que me dejaría sola para que asimilara la situación, me acosté de lado en la cama para mirar el cielo por la ventana. De manera inconciente llevé mi mano a mi vientre, sabía todo lo que se vendría aun cuando no sabia como decírselo a mi papá, o a Gaara. Pase una mano por mi mejilla antes de que esa lagrima rebelde se perdiera en la almohada, somos unos niños, unos muy perdidos y rotos, no podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, menos podemos cuidar de un bebé.

Tenía tantas dudas, sobre como reaccionaría Gaara o como decirle a mi padre, si lo haríamos juntos o lo haria sola, como le diré a mis amigos y que pensaran de mi, estaba asustada, mas asustada que nunca, no podría fingir que nada pasaba como solia hacer antes con mis problemas, porque este comenzará a notarse en unos meses.

Tenía que comenzar a pensar en que hacer, y rápido.


	19. Chapter 19

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Que fue lo que pasó? —Tayuya se sentó a los pies de la cama— Rin estaba hecha una furia gritándole a ese chico extraño, y escuché que te habían traído aquí.

–Solo fue un desmayo, me sucede de vez en cuando desde que era pequeña.

–Que buena forma de librarte de situaciones incómodas.

–No lo había pensado así —ambas reímos.

–Vamos, cuentame lo que ha pasado, estuviste toda la noche aqui, estaba desesperada por hablar contigo —insistió.

–Me llevó a la azotea y...

– ¿Cogieron?

– ¡Claro que no! Se comportó como un imbecil de primera, diciendo cosas de mi y de Gaara.

–Me suena a celos, ese chico esta loquito por ti —se tiro en la cama y seguimos conversando, un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

–Hola —saludo Menma, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Espero que vengas a disculparte, porque vaya que metiste la pata —habló Tayuya pasando por su lado, se despidió de mi con la mano y se alejo de la enfermería.

– ¿Ya estás mejor?

–Si, tenía bajo el azúcar o algo así —mentí.

-Yo... Si venia a disculparme —dijo, con una mano en su cuello— lo siento por lo que te dije, estuvo fuera de lugar.

–Si –respondí, mirando al techo.

–De verdad lo siento.

– ¿Enserio crees que no tengo futuro con Gaara? —pregunté con temor. Menma me miro fijamente.

–Si.

– ¿Por qué?

–Los chicos como el... Son como una bomba de tiempo, pueden estar bien por un tiempo, pero cuando menos lo esperes explotará, sin importar a quién lastime.

Mordi mi labio, tratando de encontrar fallas en lo que dijo.

–Mejorará, sé que lo hará.

Hablé sin estar convencida del todo, necesitaba a Gaara, mas que nunca. Pero aun no encuentro fallas en lo que dijo Menma, si bien se había rehabilitado, en unos meses volvió a caer. El habia dicho que lo obligaron cuando Akatsuki los encontró, pero no sabía si creerle.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —volvió a cuestionar.

Frunci el ceño suspirando ruidosamente, tenia tantas dudas, miedo, soledad. No sabía si contarlo a alguien para que me aconsejara o esperar hasta decidir con Gaara que hacer. Pero también era algo que debería decidir sola, es mi cuerpo, tal vez Menma tenia razon y solo traeria al mundo a un bebé que seria rechazado por mi familia, lo considerarían un bastardo, y si Gaara volvia a caer en las drogas, estaria destinado a una vida igual o peor que la de su padre. Pasé una mano por mi cara, no sabía que hacer.

–Menma —la voz severa de Rin nos hizo voltear hacía la puerta— vete a casa, ya has hecho bastante por hoy.

El pelinegro me miro con la cabeza gacha y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta para largarse. Rin se acercó con preocupación.

–Deberías ir a comer algo, o ir a tu cuarto a descansar, el doctor ya te dio el alta.

–Gracias —dije, bajando de la camilla— la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre.

Comi hasta quedar saciada y salí al jardín para sentarme junto a la pileta, era uno de esos dias helados, donde podías disfrutar la calidez de los rayos de sol. Una cabellera rubia resaltaba entre todo el ambiente, sonreí cuando reconocí a mi mejor amiga.

–Hola, guapa —dijo sentándose junto a mi.

–Hola —sonreí débilmente.

–Veo que no has llorado, eso es bueno —se burló.

Le di un suave empujón con mi antebrazo mientras en mi cabeza daba vueltas si debería contarle.

–Tengo que contarte algo —dijo, mordiendo su labio.

–Cuéntame —respondí preocupada.

–Ya sabes que Sakura ha estado cambiando últimamente... Pero ahora es peor, mucho peor. Cuando mataron a Obito comenzaron a salir a la luz todos sus negocios —escuchar el nombre de ese hombre me daba escalofríos— los Uchiha estan en la mira de todos y no en el buen sentido. Sakura me contó que Sasuke admiraba mucho a ese tipo, y cuando supieron lo que enserio hacía... Fue muy duro para el.

–No sabia queera un Uchiha —dije, asombrada— Sasuke nunca me habló de el.

–Tampoco iba a las fiestas de beneficiencia que organizan cada año, o a las fiestas de cumpleaños, las de año nuevo... Por lo que mi padre me contó, Obito era algo asi como la oveja negra de la familia, su padre se casó con una mujer sin reputación y cuando quedó huérfano, lo tomaron a regañadientes.

Frunci los labios, eso era lo que solía pasar cuando alguien de la familia decidia estar con alguien sin estátus social, o sin dinero del que beneficiarse, te convertias en la peste.

–Les tenía rencor —murmure.

–Y con el apellido Uchiha manchado... Sasuke está desquiciado, ya era un idiota molestando a todos, sobre todo a los becados, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Claro que si, odiaba eso de el.

–Pues ahora no es solo verbal, es físico. Y Sakura le ha seguido, ayer en el almuerzo, Sasuke empujó tan fuerte a Kiba contra los casilleros que perdió el equilibrio. Y cuando estaba por levantarse Sakura volvió a empujarlo y dejo caer un vaso de jugo en su cabeza, se fueron ambos riendo.

– ¡Eso es horrible! Incluso para Sasuke, eso ya es demasiado.

–Lo sé, ayudé a Kiba lavando el jugo de su cabello, no quiere hablar con la directora porque no quiere darle problemas a su madre, se le veía bastante afectado...

Suspire preocupada, Sasuke se estaba desquitando.

–Sakura desde entonces me ignora.

–Pensé que cuando ese hombre desapareciera todo iba a ser mejor.

–Lo siento —dijo apenada— Gaara no tuvo nada que ver en eso, ¿cierto?

–No —bajé la mirada— pero es complicado.

–Cuéntame sobre eso —habló emocionada— alguna vez lo tuviste que ver.

—Vivían todos juntos —comencé a contarle, jugando con mis uñas— todos en esa casa trabajaban para Obito. Estuve varias veces ahí, les gustaba mucho hacer fiestas, además era una buena oportunidad para vender sin tener que salir.

–Nunca me contaste que ibas.

–Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo drogada —reí nerviosa— Obito casi nunca iba, y cuando lo hacia, Gaara me mantenía alejada. Es raro, ¿sabes? Al principio queriamos mantenernos lo mas alejados posible de ellos, luego nos quedabamos para tomar una cerveza o un chute, luego para una fiesta y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos quedabamos a dormir.

–Supongo que uno se acostumbra al caos —dijo, tomando mi mano— no te sientas culpable. Oh, vaya. Hablando de caos —habló inclinándose, di media vuelta queriendo saber que llamó su atención.

Con su caminar arrogante, Sasuke se acercaba a la banca donde estábamos con Ino.

– ¿Que hace aqui? —murmure volviendo a mirar a Ino.

– ¿Como voy a saber?

Ambas volteamos a verle, se detuvo frente a nosotras algo incómodo, le hizo una seña a Ino de que se largara y esta suspiro tomando su bolso.

–Vendré a verte pronto —dijo besando mi mejilla, se dirigió a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados— y a ti, espero todo lo contrario.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua mirando a otro lado, cuando Ino ya se habia largado ocupo su lugar en la banca.

–Hola.

–Ve al grano, ¿que haces aqui? —dije cruzandome de brazos.

–Solo quería hablar contigo... y saber como estas, claro.

–Sé cuando mientes —sonreí.

–Si quiero saber como estás —dijo enojado.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

Fruncio el ceño sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Seguro ya sabes sobre Obito.

–Si —respondí, ¿es que hoy todos tenían ganas de sacar el tema?

–Venia a advertirte, sobre Gaara.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando le escuché, ¿es que ya sabían que estuvo involucrado?

– ¿Q-Que pasa con Gaara?

–Están investigando los negocios que hacía para saber quien lo mató y la mayoría estaban situados en Suna, hay muchos informantes que aseguran que Gaara era de su círculo de confianza.

No pude sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, frunci los labios y volví a jugar nerviosa con mis uñas.

–Tu... Tu lo sabías —se levantó enfadado— esto es muy peligroso, Hinata. Es un criminal y si llegan a ti pueden culparte por cómplice, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida.

–No puedo ser cómplice de algo que Gaara no hizo —dije con firmeza.

-Escúchame —se agachó frente a mi— esto arruinó la reputación de mi familia, nadie volverá a confiar en nosotros en un largo tiempo, ¿quieres que eso les pase a ustedes también?

–Tal vez la reputación de los Uchiha mejore un poco si dejas de comportarte como un matón malcriado.

Suspiro frustrado, se sentó en el suelo y me miro, como lo hacia hace unos meses cuando aun estábamos juntos.

–No me mires así —refunfuñe.

– ¿Por que lo proteges?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Asesinaron a alguien, Hinata! Gaara va a arruinarte si es que antes no termina muerto.

Mi cuerpo estaba inquieto por la rabia en mis venas.

– ¿Tienes algo mas que decirme?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces puedes irte a la mierda.

Se levanto cogiendo su bolso con brusquedad, me miro enfadado una última vez antes de irse con paso firme y rápido.

Apoyé mi mentón en mi mano suspirando ruidosamente, toda esta tensión habia hecho que aumentara mi apetito.

.

.

.

Corrí con el palo alzando la mano, no había mucha gente en el parque a pesar de que el día era agradable, perfecto para quedarse al sol.

– ¡Vamos, Kurama! —grité mostrándole el palo antes de lanzarlo, sin esperar el can corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin perder de vista su objetivo.

Sonreí con las manos en mi cadera, amo a ese perro con mi vida.

– ¡Buen chico! Eres el mejor —exclame cuando volvio trotando orgulloso con el palo en su hocico.

Nos recostamos en el césped, acaricie la cabeza de Kurama y se tiro a mi lado con la lengua afuera. Con las manos detras de mi cabeza cerré los ojos disfrutando de los rayos de sol entibiando mi cuerpo, estaba por quedarme dormido cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar asustandonos a ambos.

– ¡Diga! —exclame.

– ¿Donde estas? –era Jiraiya.

–En el parque, ¿por que?

–Necesito que vuelvas a casa, ahora —y cortó.

Levanté una ceja extrañado.

–Vamos, amigo —le di unas palmadas en el lomo a Kurama— hora de volver.

Gruño rodando en el césped, Kurama odiaba cuando nos ibamos del parque.

–Mañana vendremos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Se levantó con la cabeza gacha y caminamos hasta nuestro barrio, Kurama movió su cola con emoción cuando vio a un grupo de niños jugando en la calle y ellos tambien se emocionaron al verlo. Corrió hacia el grupo y yo seguí de largo a las escaleras, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba un ajetreo.

– ¿Que está pasando? —pregunte al ver unas maletas junto a la puerta, Jiraiya salió de su habitación hablando por teléfono, al verme cortó y se acercó con un sobre en la mano.

–Aceptaron la propuesta de mi nuevo libro, así que me iré de viaje.

–Pero... ¿No puedes escribirlo aquí?

–Sabes que esto no funciona así, necesito conocer experiencias nuevas en otros lugares, sirve de inspiración.

Me crucé de brazos, no queria quedarme solo.

–Mira, ya sé que no eres un niño. Tienes dieciséis años, no creo que quieras acompañarme como lo hacías cuando pequeño, ¿cierto?

Levanté los hombros con el ceño fruncido.

–No te enojes con tu viejo, ten —dijo extendiendo el sobre— esto deberá alcanzar para unos meses, si necesitas mas puedes llamarme.

Lo recibí sin ánimo, lo ayudé a bajar las maletas al taxi que ya estaba esperando en la calle.

–No hagas muchas fiestas —dijo sonriendo— no quiero volver y que las vecinas me atormenten con sus reclamos.

Sonreí de lado, el auto partió y no me quedo de otra que volver al departamento, se sentía mucho mas grande al estar solo yo y Kurama.

–Kurama —repetí en voz alta, abrí la ventana y grité que era hora de comer, dejó de jugar con los niños y corrió hacia la escalera.

Llené su bol de comida antes de abrir la puerta, en el momento justo que el peludo corría por los ultimos escalones para entrar al apartamento como una bala.

Me lancé al sofa incómodo por el silencio del lugar, miré a Kurama comiendo como si fuera la primera cosa que prueba en su vida, frote mis rodillas sin saber que hacer.

Normalmente no me molestaba cuando Jiraiya se iba de viaje, por que siempre estaba Gaara a mi lado por lo que no me sentía solo, pero ahora no es así.

Fui a mi habitación y saque debajo de la almohada la única foto que tenía de mis padres, junto a ellos estábamos yo y Menma. Acaricie la foto tratando de recordarlos, pero era difícil tener recuerdos concretos de cuando eras un crio.

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono y busque el número de mi hermano, mordi mi labio pensando en que decirle, por que por mucho rencor que le tuviera por abandonarme, seguía siendo mi hermano, y la verdad es que lo ignoraba por que no sabia por donde comenzar.

Golpee mi frente con el teléfono.

–Soy un idiota —volví a mi teléfono buscando otro número y marqué— contesta, imbécil, contesta...

– ¡Naruto! —se escuchó del otro lado.

–Hola, Suigetsu.

Con el dinero que Jiraiya me había dado compramos bastante alcohol para todos, la casa de Suigetsu estaba llena y la música a tope. Caminé con un vaso alzado entre la gente hasta llegar donde estaban los chicos.

–Fue una gran idea —gritó Suigetsu a mi oído mientras bailaba con Karin, asenti con una sonrisa.

Unas chicas me abrazaron y besaron mi mejilla, las conocía por que nunca se perdian una fiesta. Seguí avanzando hasta llegar al sofá que afortunadamente estaba vacío. Tomé un gran sorbo de cerveza observando a todos frente a mi, a pesar de estar rodeando de gente, risas y música, me sentía completamente solo.

Entre a una competencia de beber y resulte ganador, todos me daban palmadas en la espalda pero no me importó. Seguí bebiendo hasta que me sentí en un trance con el cuerpo dormido y los sentidos ausentes.

– ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —gritó Suigetsu en mi oído, tambaleandose con un brazo rodeando a Karin.

– ¡Si, la mejor puta noche! —mentí.

La pareja se quedo unos minutos conmigo antes de irse, les miré por un momento y levanté los hombros perdiendo el interés. A empujones y gritos logré llegar al baño, cerré la puerta y con una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio dejé salir todo lo que había bebido hace un rato.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, no le puse atención hasta que comenzaron a golpear con fuerza.

– ¡Espera tu turno! —grité volviendo a concentrarme en no caer a un lado— idiotas.

Salí del balo insultando al chico que esperaba afuera, que entro tropezando antes de cerrar.

Entré a una de las habitaciones, habían unos chicos fumando que no notaron mi presencia, recordaba esta habitación. En una fiesta que organizó Suigetsu dijo que era su sala VIP, también recuerdo que en una de estas fiestas fue cuando Obito nos drogo, si yo no hubiera estado ebrio habría podido hacer algo para evitar que Gaara volviera a su adicción. Obito merecía morir, por todo lo que hizo.

Me dejé caer al sofá, no aguantaba las ganas de dormir.

.

Di media vuelta cubriendome con la manta, al hacerlo pasé de largo al suelo golpeandome en la cabeza, me frote la parte adolorida observando confudido, de a poco los recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza, dejé la manta sobre el sofá y bajé buscando a alguien.

–Despertaste —me voltee encontrandome con Karin— vamos a desayunar.

La seguí y me sente entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que entraba a la cocina, era muy iluminada y no era bueno para una resaca.

–Tomatelo todo —volvio a hablar Karin dejando un vaso frente a mi, con un aspecto dudoso y color extraño— no lo pienses tanto y bebe, es bueno para la resaca.

Suigetsu sirvió el desayuno, luego de tomar el jugo y hacer una mueca miré hacia el living, estaba hecho un desastre por la fiesta.

–Los ayudaré a ordenar —dije.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos y comimos mientras charlabamos de cosas sin mucha importancia.

– ¿Como es que vives solo aquí? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Siempre lo olvidas, que burro —se burlo Karin.

–Mi padre me la "heredó" antes de marcharse con su familia, ¿recuerdas? Esposo infiel, hijo bastardo. También me ofreció pagar mi educación, claro que a cambio tuve que prometerle nunca volver a buscarlo.

–Cierto...—dije jugando con los palillos— ¿y tu madre?

–Naruto —me regaño entre dientes la pelirroja.

–Está bien, Karin, no me molesta —se dirigió a mi con calma en su mirada— se fué hace un par de años, no la culpo, era joven cuando me tuvo y estaba sola, sin dinero, al menos estuvo conmigo mas tiempo que mi querido creador, a veces hasta envía postales. Pero mira —alzó los brazos— no me ha ido tan mal.

–Tienes razón —sonreí comiendo un poco— eres un chico genial, me alegra que mi prima eligiera bien.

–Cállate y sigue comiendo —amenazó la pelirroja, rei volviendo a comer. Me recordaba a mi madre, eso era algo que recordaba perfectamente, su temperamento. Las mujeres Uzumaki eran de temer.

Les ayudé a limpiar todo antes de irme, cogí mi bicicleta con pocas ganas de llegar a casa. A unas calles de llegar al centro, me detuve, pensé en que podria hacer algo mejor para aprovechar el dia. Me bajé frente al lugar y deje mi bicicleta junto a la escalera, guarde mis manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y me adentre con paso lento observando todo en busca de esa persona.

No pude evitar reconocer esa cabellera castaña, tomé aire y me acerqué esperando que me ayudara.

–Disculpe —dije, tocando su hombro, la mujer se volteó con curiosidad.

–Naruto —habló ilusionada, se acerco para abrazarme pero di un paso atrás incapaz de mirarla fijamente.

–Vengo a visitar a Hinata.

–Oh... Está bien, está en su habitación, no se ha sentido bien —caminamos a la par, no podía siquiera mirarla de reojo, sin recordar como me había abandonado— estas muy alto, casi tan alto como tu papá.

Seguí sin mirarla, paramos frente a la habitación y supuse que ya habiamos llegado, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando su mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo.

–Por favor, habla con nosotros —tomé su mano con delicadeza y la alejé— por favor. Menma está muy angustiado.

–Si, debe ser doloroso que tu familia te ignore —solté con acidez, mirándola a la cara. Se sorprendió de mi arrebato, aún así sonrió maternalmente.

–Todos queríamos que las cosas fueran distintas, piénsalo , ¿esta bien?

Se alejó por el pasillo, aprete la manilla de la puerta con fuerza y respire hondo antes de abrirla.

– ¿Donde esta mi cuñada favorita? —exclame con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra estaba en su cama, se notaba que estaba decaída y estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Sonrió débilmente y se sentó estirando sus brazos, me acerqué para darle un abrazo antes de sentarme junto a ella.

–No te ves muy bien —comenté.

–Lo mismo digo —respondió riendo.

–Resaca. ¿Cual es tu excusa?

– ¿Resaca? Es jueves.

–El mejor dia para empezar —dije dandole unos empujoncitos— ¿te sientes todos los dias asi?

–No, ya estoy mejor. En una semana saldré de aqui, ¿puedes creerlo?

–Si, pasó rapido el tiempo.

–Para mi se sintió como un año entero.

Sonreí comprensivo.

–Gaara está en rehabilitación –mencioné mirandola de reojo, volví a sonreír cuando noté que logré captar su atención inmediata— en tres semanas estará libre.

– ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó, intentando no sonar preocupada.

–Si, está bien. Tiene que estarlo, si no le pateare el trasero.

– ¿Y tu como has estado? —preguntó apoyandose en su almohada.

–Bien, Bien. Estoy en el equipo de baseball ahora, y cuando termine la temporada estaba pensando en unirme al equipo de basketball o fútbol, no lo sé.

– ¿Entonces todo está bien?

–Si —sonreí, palmeando mis rodillas.

Hinata me miro de pies a cabeza con duda en sus ojos.

–Pareces triste.

–Claro que no —reí incómodo.

–Está bien estar triste —rodo los ojos cuando termino la frase— ahora sueno como mi terapeuta, pero es verdad.

Borré mi sonrisa y me dejé caer en la cama junto a ella, con delicadeza quitó los mechones de cabello que caian sobre mis ojos.

–Te cuento un secreto si tu me cuentas uno —dije.

–Está bien —respondió divertida, continuando con las caricias en mi cabello.

–Me siento solo —murmure— gasté casi todo el dinero que tenia para hacer una fiesta por qué no quería estar solo. Bebí pensando que me sentiría mejor por un momento pero solo me sentí peor, ¿no te ha pasado? Estas rodeado de gente pero aun asi te sientes solo, como si no pertenecieras.

–Naruto...—detuvo sus caricias y junto sus manos sobre su regazo— si, muchas veces.

–Ahora tú —dije volviendo a sentarme.

–No tengo secretos —sonrió suavemente.

–Vamos, yo te dije el mio, todos tenemos secretos.

Mordió su labio mirándome de reojo, tal vez no debería obligarla si era muy personal, estaba por decirle que lo olvidara, que no era necesario cuando me interrumpió.

–Estoy embarazada —soltó rapidamente.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva y comencé a tocer a la vez que intentaba hablar.

¡Lo siento! No pensé que te pondrías asi —dijo sobando con fuerza mi espalda.

– ¿Estas embaraza? —logré decir— ¿es de Gaara?

Me golpeó en el hombro con fuerza, logrando que mi tos se detuviera.

–Claro que es de Gaara —dijo molesta.

–Lo siento, fue estúpido preguntar. Es que no puedo creerlo.

Me acerqué para tocar su vientre, pero golpeó mi mano con fuerza antes de que siguiera.

–Solo tengo unas semanas —volvio a molestarse.

–Lo siento —volvi a decir, con una sonrisa culpable— supongo que no lo sabe.

–No –respondió con tristeza.

–Puedo decirle, cuando vaya a verlo.

–No, tengo que hacerlo yo, aunque no sé como. Y ahora que está en rehabilitación... Prefiero esperar. No se lo digas a nadie.

–Por algo es un secreto, ¿no? A cambio tienes que prometer que seré el padrino —sonreímos y tomo mi mano para apretujarla.

–Gracias.

Seguimos charlando por un rato antes de irme, crucé el pasillo con rapidez esperando que Rin no me viera, bajé las escaleras y tome mi bicicleta para volver con calma a mi casa, no podía evitarla para siempre, no mientras Kurama estuviera esperandome.

– ¿Me extrañaste? —dije acariciandolo mientras intentaba saltar sobre mi— yo también te extrañe, ¿que tal carne para la cena? O pollo...

Conté el dinero que me quedaba, tal vez no fue muy buena idea comprar todas esas cervezas, ya me las arreglaria para conseguir mas pero por el momento, era suficiente. Kurama me siguió hasta la tienda, compré lo necesario para la semana y volvimos al apartamento, como siempre Kurama corrió por las escaleras, todo era normal hasta que lo escuché gruñir, me apresure preocupado de que alguien estuviera intentando algo, pero cuando llegué vi de ququien se trataba. Kurama tenía acorralado a Menma junto a la puerta, el pelinegro se veia tenso y era de esperarse, mi mascota era de temer si no le caías bien.

– ¿Puedes... Decirle que no me ataque?

–Cálmate, Kurama —me acerqué y el can se sentó rascando su oreja— ¿como sabes que vivo aquí?

–Rin se contactó con Jiraiya.

– ¿Y ella donde está? —se hizo a un lado mientras yo abría la puerta.

–Dijo que sería mejor que hablaramos los dos primero.

El perro corrió entre mis piernas queriendo ser el primero en entrar, me quede en el umbral dudando si decirle que se fuera o que entrara.

–Yo también te extrañe aunque no quieras creerlo, eres mi hermano gemelo y sé que al igual que yo sentías que algo te faltaba... Todo el tiempo.

Frunci el ceño tomando el borde de la puerta, Menma lo notó.

–Por favor —suplicó.

Solté la puerta y di media vuelta a la cocina.

–Puedes ayudarme a preparar la cena.

Me ayudo a preparar todo y comimos en silencio mientras mirábamos la televisión.

–Siempre quisiste tener un perro, ¿hace cuánto lo tienes?

–Dos años.

– ¿Y como es que lograste—

– ¿Por que no volvieron como lo prometieron? —le interrumpi.

–Pero si volvimos.

–Después de casi diez años —dije con rencor— ¿no podían visitarme en las vacaciones? ¿O una llamada, mas fácil?

– ¿Crees que fue facil para mi? —apretó los puños, sabía lo que pasaría despues— cuando Rin decidió que nos mudaramos fue para conseguir un mejor trabajo, era la única manera para que le dieran tu custodia.

–Eso no explica nada.

–Trabajaba hasta el cansancio para lograrlo pero los de servicios sociales no quisieron escucharla, dijeron que era demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven. Yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando para conseguir notas altas y hacerle la vida un poco mas facil que hice a un lado lo mas importante, a mi hermano.

– ¡Yo nunca te hice a un lado, eras todo lo que tenía! —me levanté enojado golpeándolo en la cara, con sus manos en mi pecho intentó alejarme y al no lograrlo, me devolvió algunos golpes. La pelea habría seguido si no fuera por que Kurama se lanzó sobre nosotros, cuando me hice a un lado caminaba ansioso frente a mi sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

Ambos estabamos con la respiración agitada y acalorados a causa de la pelea, aún sentados en el suelo.

–Tienes suerte de que mamá no esté aqui, nos iría peor por pelearnos —dijo en tono de broma.

Reí con melancolía, cuando eramos niños soliamos pelear bastante haciendo que mamá se enojara y nos llevara de una oreja hasta nuestra habitación donde nos dejaba mirando a la pared como castigo, otras veces simplemente nos golpeaba en la cabeza para separarnos.

–Enserio lo siento —dijo con tristeza, le respondí con una sonrisa de lado.

–Creo que ya lo solucionamos —le tendi la mano, la aceptó y cuando estuvo de pie tiró de ella para abrazarme con fuerza. Le correspondi apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

–Suficiente por hoy —lo alejé por los hombros, sonrió de lado guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon— ya vete antes de que vuelva a golpearte.

–Puedes venir conmigo a casa.

–Un paso a la vez.

Me fui a la cama luego de que se fuera, Kurama saltó a mi lado y dio unas vueltas antes de acostarse a mis pies.

Soñe con mis padres esa noche, estabamos en el campo haciendo un dia de picnic, con Menma corriamos por las colinas y nos lanzabamos sobre el cesped para bajarlas rodando, mi padre había preparado nuestros postres favoritos y mamá lucia un vestido de tirantes que hacía resaltar su cabello.

Varios golpes en la puerta me obligaron a levantarme, camine perezoso hasta el living.

–Ya voy —exclame bostezando— Temari —dije sorprendido— ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Paso algo?

–No, no. Venía a ver como estabas —me hice a un lado para que entrara.

–Estoy bien —respondí extrañado.

–Supe que Jiraiya volvió a irse de viaje.

–Si, bueno, ya sabes como es el —dije abriendo la nevera.

–Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí solo.

La miré sorprendido sin saber que responder.

–Por alguna razón, siempre supe que esto sucedería, te conozco desde que eras un niño. Te alimente y cuide de ti como lo hice con mis hermanos, eres parte de nuestra familia.

Frunci los labios sin esforzarme en no llorar, Temari se acercó y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

–Gracias —dije.

–No tienes por qué. A Kurama le gustará tener un patio para jugar cuando quiera.

Corrí emocionado a mi habitación para buscar mi bolso y guardar toda la ropa que pudiera.

Todo este tiempo estuve equivocado, no estaba solo.

.

.

.

En este capítulo quise que hicieran presencia los demás personajes, hace tiempo que queria escribir sobre Naruto y Hinata compartiendo momentos, sobre todo ahora que ambos están en conflicto. Entonces me pareció bien desarrollar una gran amistad entre ellos considerando que tienen a una persona especial en común.

Dejen su comentario que les pareciópareció, me serviria mucho


	20. Chapter 20

–Lo estas arruinando.

– ¡Callate! ¡Esta quedando genial, dattebayo!

Sonreí con diversión, Naruto y Kiba siempre peleaban por lo mas mínimo, y ahora lo hacían por el cartel de bienvenida.

Gaara salía hoy de rehabilitación y los chicos estaban preparando una pequeña fiesta en el apartamento de su tío para recibirlo. Sentía un poco de envidia, cuando salí del hospital mi padre no permitió que Ino y los demás fueran a recibirme, cuando llegué a casa solo estaba mi tío Hizashi. Mi padre estaba de viaje nuevamente y mi hermana en el colegio, Hanabi se habia disculpado anteriormente por no estar ahí.

– ¿Que te parece? —exclamó Naruto apuntando al cártel.

Levanté el pulgar en aprobación, continue acariciando al pequeño gato rayado de Gaara sobre mi regazo, empujaba su cabeza contra mi mano cada vez que me detenía.

–Ayúdame a colgarlo —dijo golpeando a Kiba en la espalda.

Me acerqué a Temari, estaba adornando con cuidado el pastel que habíamos preparado.

–Creí que vivían con Yashamaru —comenté.

–Naruto y Gaara sí, nosotros volvimos a la casa, ya ves lo que pasó la última vez —respondió apuntando con la cabeza a Rasa, que estaba pasando la borrachera dormido en el sofá.

– ¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuvo sobrio?

–No hace mucho, pero solo dura unos días y hace todo lo posible para restregar en tu cara que lo está.

Sacudió las manos en su delantal y me miro.

–Ya está.

– ¡Ahi vienen, ahí vienen, maldición!

–Justo a tiempo —llevamos el pastel a la mesa y nos juntamos.

La puerta se abrió, primero entró Yashamaru con una sonrisa y detrás de el entró Gaara con el bolso colgando de su hombro.

– ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos.

Gaara sonrio de lado y soltó el bolso sobre la cabeza de Rasa, que logró despertarlo agitado y miraba a todos con confusión.

Temari se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, Kankuro revolvió su cabello, chocó puños con los chicos y yo me quedé junto a la mesa,esperándole con una sonrisa.

Baje al pequeño felino, este empujaba su cuerpo contra la pierna de Gaara y no paraba de maullar.

– ¿Cuando creció tanto? —preguntó cogiéndole con una mano.

Me lancé a abrazarlo, rodeó mi cintura con fuerza.

–Hey —dijo, alejándose un poco para acariciar mi mejilla—yo también te extrañe.

Sonreí limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas de mis ojos. Luego de unos segundos noté algo extraño bajo la capucha de su sudadera,algo estaba diferente. Entorne la mirada.

– ¿Que pasa? —preguntó nervioso.

Llevé mi mano a la capucha y la bajé dejando su cabello al descubierto, lo llevaba corto dejando a la vista las perforaciones en sus orejas.

–Mírate —exclamó Temari tocando el cabello de su hermano—no lo tenías asi de corto desde que eras un niño.

–Un corte de cabello le hará bien —dijo Yashamaru.

–Te ves bien —le animé al ver su expresión de fastidio.

Nos sentamos a comer, mientras todos charlaban no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Su piel que antes era pálida, casi enfermiza, ahora había recuperado su color, sus ojeras habían disminuido y había recuperado peso. Seguía siendo delgado, pero podías notar la diferencia.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada, estaba mas guapo que antes y yo me pondría cada vez mas gorda, me sentí culpable cuando terminé la tercera porción de pastel.

– ¿Quieres el mío? —preguntó Naruto con el plato en su mano.

–Si.

Mientras todos charlaban, junto a Gaara nos escabullimos a su habitación y nos acostamos mirando al techo.

– ¿Vas a volver a vivir con tus hermanos?

–Eso quiero, pero tienen miedo de que vuelva a consumir. No es la gran diferencia, estoy solo hasta qhe Yashamaru llega tarde del trabajo.

–Puedo visitarte de vez en cuando —pasé mi brazo sobre su estómago y me apegue a el.

– ¿Hiashi no estará pendiente de ti?

–Si, pero cuando Ino le llama y le dice que estoy en su casa el siempre lo cree.

Bufó con una sonrisa.

–Estás jugando con fuego.

–Vale la pena —di unas palmadas en su estómago y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al notarlo mas abultado— ¿estuviste haciendo ejercicio? — levanté su camisa y pude ver su abdomen sutilmente marcado.

–Era una buena manera de aprovechar el tiempo —dijo, dejando su camiseta en su lugar— además, creo que quiero unirme al equipo debaseball.

–Entonces estarás muy ocupado mañana, ponerme al día con los trabajos y exámenes fue horrible, prefiero morir antes que repetirlo.

–Tu me ayudaras a hacerlo —ordenó.

Entreabri los labios esperando que fuera una broma, lo golpee en el brazo cuando sonrió burlesco.

–No eres divertido.

Me abrazó con mas fuerza, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-En serio te extrañé —dije, sonrió suavemente y sin aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

–Oye —habló alertandose— no tienes por que llorar, todo está bien ahora —besó mi cabeza y acarició mi espalda para confortarme.

–Lo siento, estoy muy sensible últimamente.

Con rapidez y maullando fuerte para llamar la atención, el pequeño gato del pelirrojo saltó a la cama y se interpuso entreambos.

–Hola, hermoso —dije acariciando su lomo.

– ¿Por que a mi nunca me dices hermoso?

–Gaara —lo regañé.

Empujó al gato a los pies de la cama y acarició mi cintura bajando lentamente a mis piernas.

–Sé lo que haces —dije, golpeando su mano.

–Pero ha pasado mucho...

–Está toda tu familia justo al lado —exclamé angustiada.

–Entonces no hagamos ruido.

– ¡Gaara!

–Rayos, lo siento —dijo con arrepentimiento.

–Si, yo también —contesté malhumorada.

Parpadeo sorprendido y caímos en un incómodo silencio. Jugué con mis dedos mirándole de reojo, tenía que contarle para poder tomar una decisión importante como esa, tener al bebé o abortar. Pero tenía miedo de ambas. No podía seguir con el secreto, tenia que decirle antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

–Tengo un... Dilema —dije en voz baja, continué cuando tenia su total atención— y quiero que tu... Me ayudes a decidir... Sobre el dilema —no lograba ser directa, mis manos estaban sudando.

Se veía confundido.

–Sobre este dilema —relami mis labios, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas— lo supe hace un tiempo y–

– ¡Aqui estaban! —exclamó Naruto corriendo a la cama— no interrumpo nada, ¿cierto? —dijo cuando ya se habia acomodado en el medio.

–No —solté entre dientes, supongo que será en otro momento.

– ¡Ya está todo listo para que mañana entres al equipo!—gritó mas emocionado, zarandeado a Gaara de su camisa— claro que primero tienes que hacer el circuito que el entrenador preparó para ti, ¡pero será pan comido! ¿Viste sus abdominales? Duro como una roca —alzó su puño con orgullo— Entrenamos todos los dias, lo estruje como una pasa, ya verás que mañana lo hará genial y el entrenador no dudará en–

El pelirrojo puso su mano sobre la boca de Naruto con fuerza, el rubio emitio un gemido de dolor y sorpresa.

–Calmate —le ordenó, Naruto asintió con fuerza.

–Solo tenias que decirlo —dijo en cuanto quitó la mano, masajeando sus mejillas que ya estaban rojas.

–No es cierto, nunca te callas hasta que alguien te golpea —le regañó.

Negué con la cabeza, no importaba que no tuvieran la misma sangre, seguían peleando y queriendose como si fueran hermanos. Ambos se calmaron cuando Naruto tomó su telefono, suspiró molesto luego de teclear unos segundos y me miró.

–Es Ino, tu papa pasará por ti cuando salga del trabajo.

–Eso es en media hora —sin animos salí de la cama, seguida por Gaara.

–Te llevo.

– ¿Ya te vas? Es temprano —Temari se acercó con algo de tristeza.

–Lo siento mucho, es por mi padre —anuncié con timidez—pero gracias por invitarme, fue muy agradable.

–No tienes por que ser tan formal, ya casi eres de la familia—exclamó Kankuro, Temari lo golpeó en la nuca con su abanico.

–Es educada, no como tú —dijo con enojo— las llaves del auto están junto a la puerta, no tardes ¿entendido? Cuidate, Hinata —se despidio con una sonrisa amable. Gaara en ese momento estuvo siendo abrazado con fuerza por Rasa, le decía que estaba orgulloso de el y que era buen chico, el resto no logre entenderlo ya no que lograba modular correctamente.

Apenas subimos al auto prendió la calefaccion, deseé haber llevado una porcion de tarta para el camino.

– ¿Que era lo que querias decirme? Sobre un dilema o algo.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y mi estómago se revolvió, sentía que habia perdido las palabras y la valentia.

–Lo olvidé —dije, el tambien lo olvidó al estar concentrado en el camino.

Charlamos sobre el tiempo que estuvimos separados. El quiso que fuera así, que ambos nos dedicaramos a mejorar, así que todo ese tiempo que estuvo en rehabilitación me dediqué a estudiar para subir mis calificaciones y volver al primer lugar, algo que a Sakura no le agradó.

– ¿Estás emocionado por entrar al equipo?

–No lo sé, no he jugado baseball desde que era un niño.

–Naruto dice que eres muy bueno, yo también lo creo —puse mi mano sobre la suya y la acaricie queriendo transmitirle mi apoyo.

–Gracias. Por todo.

El silencio había dejado de ser incómodo, fijé mi vista en los colores de las nubes, el atardecer les daba un tono suave y casi parecía que estuvieran pintadas al óleo. Al pasar por el parque no pude evitar ver a los niños pequeños jugar y me imaginé a mi en ese lugar, empujando el columpio del pequeño que crecía en mi vientre, o consolandole cuando se lastimara las rodillas.

–Creo que tu padre salió temprano del trabajo.

– ¿Por que lo dices?

–Está justo en frente.

Alarmada miré hacia la casa de Ino, el auto de mi padre estaba estacionado afuera y en cuanto Gaara detuvo el auto a unos metros de distancia, la puerta de su auto se abrió y solo pensé en que no queria seguir peleando. Respiré hondo.

–Nos vemos mañana en el instituto –dije saliendo del auto de Gaara, el solo asintió, sin dejar de mirar a mi padre.

Caminaba hacia mi con enfado, su mandíbula estaba tensa, cuandome alcanzó tomó de mi brazo con fuerza y me llevó hasta su auto con paso apresurado, apenas podía seguirle. En cuánto entré cerró la puerta con fuerza y miró a Gaara con rabia, creí que iría hasta allá y tendrían una discusión, pero rodeó el auto para subir y nos alejamos.

– ¿Alguna vez me escucharás? Cuando te digo que no te acerquesa ese... vago.

Frunci los labios, no le respondería. No quería mas discusiones.

– ¿Ahora no dirás nada? Ya me pondrás atención cuando te envíe a un internado en Europa.

Lo miré alarmada, sonrió irónico cuando notó que habia conseguido mi atención.

–Yo sé lo que es bueno para ti, eres una niña todavía, algún día lograras entenderlo.

–No sabes lo que es bueno para mi, soy una persona, no una máquina a la que le das órdenes.

Tensó las manos alrededor del volante y la discusión terminó ahí, ninguno quería seguirla.

Me apresure en entrar a la casa en cuanto llegamos, podía sentir sus pasos tras de mí, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y puse el cerrojo, unos segundos después golpeó con fuerza.

–Abre, ahora —dijo demandante.

Prendí el pequeño parlante en la mesita de noche y subí el volumen al máximo, siguió golpeando por unos segundos y no entendía lo que gritaba hasta que se rindió y los golpes cesaron. Apagué el parlante y me lancé en la cama, abracé mi almohada con ganas de llorar.

Respiré hondo y busqué entre mis cosas los libros para terminar el trabajo de historia que tenía que entregar en una semana. Estaba tan concentrada que no noté el pasar del tiempo y al notarlo ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, no había terminado el trabajo pero solo me faltaban unas hojas, podía terminarlo facilmente mañana.

–Hinata —mi padre había vuelto, no me moví del asiento—abre, solo quiero conversar.

Giré hacia la puerta, tampoco queria que las cosas quedaran así. Quité el cerrojo y volví a sentarme.

Entró con desconfianza, se sentó en la cama y me miró a los ojos, sus hombros se habian relajado de repente. Fruncí el ceño expectante.

–No me mires así. No me hagas ver como el malo, solo estoy tratando de proteger a mi hija.

–No necesitas protegerme de Gaara, el no me ha hecho nada malo.

–Por su culpa–

–Ya te he dicho que no tuvo la culpa, yo lo decidí, el no estaba ahí.

Se cruzó de brazos, meditando.

–Dale una oportunidad.

Luego de los segundos mas largos de mi vida, se puso de pie y llevó sus manos a su espalda.

–Está bien, pero si veo un solo indicio de que tú o el han vuelto a consumir, créeme que no seré tan compasivo.

–Claro —murmuré.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

–De hecho, quiero que el venga y me lo prometa, de hombre a hombre.

– ¿Cómo?

–Lo que escuchaste, lo quiero aquí. Mañana, antes de la cena.

Abrí la boca para decirle que no podría mañana por el entrenamiento de baseball, pero tal vez no volvería a invitarle, era una gran oportunidad para que Gaara tuviera su aprobación.

–No hay problema.

Asintió y se largó finalmente.

–Mi teléfono —dije corriendo al pasillo— ¿puedo tener mi teléfono de vuelta?

–Mañana lo decidiré —respondió sin voltear, suspiré derrotada.

Apagué la lampara del escritorio y me metí a la cama. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me entraron unos antojos de yakisoba, pero cuando mi mente recordó el olor de la comida, las náuseas me hicieron correr al baño.

.

.

.

.

Empujé el bolso dentro del casillero y seguí con Naruto al salón, faltaban quince minutos para que sonara la campana y no habia señales de Hinata.

Gai, el entrenador, nos vio y nos hizo unas señas con una gran sonrisa, se acercó corriendo y me dio ánimos de una manera muy efusiva, diciendo que le gustaría tener a un integrante mas en el equipo, porque la llama de la juventud alcanzaba para todos, o algo así.

–El salón es por allá —comenté, Naruto moduló cosas inentendibles, sin dejar de caminar.

–Aún tenemos tiempo, vamos a acostarnos bajo ese árbol.

–Está helado, mejor vamos al salón.

Seguí por el pasillo y Naruto refunfuño reclamando que nunca hacíamos lo que el quería, iba detras mio con la espalda encorvada y arrastrando los pies.

–No entiendo por que quieres ir al patio, el césped debe estar congelado a esta hora.

–Lo siento por molestarte con mi amistad.

Hice una mueca y abrí la puerta corrediza, había llamado la atención de todos en el salón, especialmente la de cierto moreno.

–Bienvenido, Gaara —habló Sakura, miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

– ¿Como estuvo rehabilitación? —exclamó con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer.

–Refrescante —pasé por su lado sin mirarle, pero podía sentir su estúpida mirada, expectante para soltar otro comentario.

–Ahora es el doble de idiota —murmuró Naruto— no lo escuches, se la pasa provocando.

–Sabes que no tengo paciencia —respondí mirando directamente al moreno, tuvimos un contacto visual y volvió a sonreír— no creas que no responderé.

–Intenta hacerlo luego del entrenamiento, ¿quieres?

Kakashi entró al salón y todos volvieron a sus puestos para comenzar a escribir lo que el sensei ya estaba marcando en el pizarrón. Mis hombros cayeron por la decepción, no pude ver a Hinata.

Cuando la clase terminó, Kakashi me llamó a su escritorio para entregarme una lista de los trabajos que tenia que entregar en dos semanas.

–Buena suerte —dijo tomando su maletín y largandose.

Un pequeño empujón en mi espalda y unos brazos rodearon mi pecho con fuerza.

–Te encontré.

Volteé para besarla cuando unas carcajadas llamaron la atención de Hinata, pude ver que se sentía incómoda. Tomó mi mano y caminamos a la puerta.

–No se vayan, lo siento —exclamó Sasuke mirando al grupo de chicos que lo rodeaba— sólo me preguntaba cuánto pasará hasta que vuelvas a rehabilitación.

–Vámonos —murmuró Hinata apretando mi mano.

– ¿Saben? Es demasiada coincidencia que Hinata también se ausentara.

No pude seguir escuchándolo por que Hinata me arrastró fuera del salón, estaba disgustada y no dejó de caminar hasta que llegamos alfinal del pasillo.

–No lo escuches —dijo.

–Un idiota no me arruinará el día —respondí, levanté la hoja con los trabajos que tenia que realizar— esto, tal vez si.

–Yo diría que toda la semana —revisó la lista con una sonrisa de burla— de hecho, deberías estar comenzando ahora.

– ¿Que? —tomé la hoja para volver a leerla.

–Vamos a la biblioteca, sera mejor que empieces con los dehistoria.

La seguí mientras recorría los estantes examinando los libros con rapidez, yo aun miraba la lista tratando de deducir cuánto tiempo podría tardar cada trabajo y si los terminaría a tiempo, no esperaba que volver a clases fuera tan molesto.

–Te ves tenso —dijo, entregandome un unos libros— estos te servirán.

Los guardé en mi casillero y apoyé la frente en la puerta,suspirando con fastidio.

–Tranquilo, los terminaras a tiempo.

–Todo eso para dos semanas es un abuso.

–La exigencia es alta, por eso es una de los mejores de la ciudad. ¿Has pensado en que harás luego de graduarte?

–La verdad es que no creí que me graduaria.

Se adelantó dando pequeños saltos, en un principio pensé que estaba emocionada por algo, pero ahora creo que está ansiosa lo que explica su repentina inquietud.

– ¿Y has pensado en estudiar luego de graduarte?

– ¿Te refieres a ir a la universidad? Hinata, ya te lo dije...Para mi, la graduación era algo muy lejano, ni hablar de la universidad.

–Pero no es imposible.

Me detuve confundido en medio del pasillo.

– ¿Por que estámos hablando de esto ahora? Nunca lo habíamos hecho.

–S-Si lo habíamos hablado, solo que no lo recuerdas. Estas cosas hay que pensarlas con tiempo, Gaara, es nuestro futuro.

–Bueno, si... Pero ahora solo quiero terminar estos trabajos, luego pensaré en lo demas.

Ambos levantamos la mirada cuando la campana resonó por los pasillos, nos dirigimos unas palabras y besé su frente para volver al salón, saque el celular de mi bolsillo para simular que no notaba las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban junto a mi acompañados de murmuros, cuando estaba a un par de metros del salón noté que Sasuke y un par de chicos estaban bloqueando la entrada, había otro chico frente a ellos y parecían estar bromeando, pero cuando estaba mas cerca noté que no era una simple conversación, estaban molestando al chico no dejándole pasar, el chico era Kiba.

– ¡Ya te lo dije! Tienes que pagar la cuota —dijo, los chicos junto a el rieron.

–Hombre... Solo quiero entrar a clases.

–Solo admite que no tienes dinero.

Guardé mi celular y me detuve junto a Kiba con la frente en alto, la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke se hizo menos visible. Miró a sus amigos y chasqueo la lengua.

–Estoy seguro de que ya tienes suficiente dinero, hazte a un lado —dije.

–Esta bien, esta bien —levanto las manos, despejando la entrada— solo por que sé que ninguno tiene dinero.

Di un paso y Sasuke volvió a bloquear la entrada, pasé una mano por mi rostro y exhale con fuerza, queria mantener la compostura para no meterme en problemas, a Sasuke parecía divertirle ver mi frustración.

–Creo que olvidaste tus modales, tenías que decir por favor.

La ira hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara, le cogí de la camisa para golpearle en el rostro hasta que mis nudillos me ardieran, en ese momento Naruto tomó mi brazo para que soltara al pelinegro y Ino empujo a Sasuke que parecia estar dispuesto a protagonizar una pelea con una sonrisa en la cara. La profesora llegó a tiempo para ver todo, obligó a los demás a ir a sus asientos y dijo que le advertirá a los demás profesores para que nos enviaran a dirección si volviamos a intentarlo.

–¿Que te dijo? —murmuró el rubio.

–Solo fue una advertencia.

–Vi que estabas con Hinata.

–Si, me ayudó en la biblioteca para hacer los estupidos trabajos.

– ¿Y charlaron sobre algo... que definirá drásticamente tu futuro?

– ¿Tu también? No lo sé, a veces prefiero irme de aquí antes de entrar en esa mierda.

– ¿De que hablas? Tienen que lidiar juntos con esto, no puedes simplemente dejarla sola. No creí que serías un verdadero idiota.

– ¿De que estás hablando? —miré de reojo a la profesora, nuestra conversación estaba llamando la atención, le hice una seña a Naruto para que fuera mas discreto.

– ¿Tu de que estás hablando? —preguntó nervioso.

–La universidad.

–Oh, bueno, falta mucho para eso, olvida lo que te dije —abrió su cuaderno y se encogió en el asiento.

Lo miré con extrañeza, este día todos estaban siendo extraños. Almorcé junto a Hinata y la acompañé a esperar a su chófer luego de que las clases terminaran.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego del entrenamiento?

–Creo que no.

– ¿Y te gustaría hacer algo?

–Estás muy extraña, ¿sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer ibas a decirme algo pero Naruto te interrumpió.

–E-Eso no es importante ahora, l-luego te... Mi papá quiere que vayas a cenar —dijo moviendo las manos efusivamente. Tomé su mano para detenerla, me miró y sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada? Iré.

–A las ocho.

–Ahi estaré.

Volví a entrar en cuánto el auto se fue, Naruto estaba esperándome para guiarme un poco sobre lo que tendría que hacer.

–Por fin, estoy tan emocionado —exclamó Naruto saltando, tomé el bolso de mi casillero y nos fuimos directo a los vestidores.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos chicos rodeando al pelinegro, ya tenian su uniforme para gimnasia y en cuanto notaron que yo también estaría ahí, empujó a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino y fue directo a la oficina del entrenador.

– ¡No necesito mas jugadores! No conoce nuestras jugadas y–

– ¡El trabajo en equipo es lo esencial, Sasuke! Tu como capitán deberías saberlo, y tambien deberías saber que nos hace falta un buen bateador.

–El equipo no está de acuerdo.

–Aún no hay nada decidido, no entiendo cual es el problema. El chico va a hacer la prueba, luego se decidirá. Y eres al único que veo quejándose.

–Pero...

– ¡No mas parloteo!

Todos pudimos escuchar la discusión, o mas bien, el berrinche de Sasuke. Gai-sensei nos hizo trotar detras de el hasta llegar al campo, le dio instrucciones al equipo de hacer el entrenamiento habitual y a Sasuke de supervisarlos. Naruto levantó ambos dedos pulgares para animarme antes de correr junto a los demas.

Las dos horas que tomó completar el circuito fueron la peor tortura en mi vida. Comenzo con un trote de media hora y doscientos abdominales, sprints largos y cortos, correr lo mas rapido que pudiera durante dos minutos y repeticiones, mas abdominales, correr en zig zag, dominadas. Sin contar las veces que Gai-sensei queria probar mi resistencia pidiendome que hiciera dominadas con una mano o abdominales colgado de cabeza. Una pesadilla. Para finalizar, tuve que batear unas cuantas veces y hacer unos lanzamientos.

La camiseta que traia, ahora era un trapo sucio y mojado en sudor. Todo el equipo estaba reunido, Sasuke en medio con los brazos cruzados y una expresion de enojo, pero expectante al igual que los demas. Gai tarareaba escribiendo en su tabla de apuntes mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento, tenia el torso desnudo y corria una brisa fresca, ya habia anochecido por lo tanto las luces del campo llevaban bastante tiempo encendidas.

Golpeteo unas cuantas veces la tabla con su lápiz antes de dejarla bajo su brazo.

–Eres un gran corredor, Gaara, enserio que eres rapido, y muy agil tambien —dijo con aprobación— o eres naturalmente hábil o tuviste un muy buen entrenamiento.

–Huir de la policia es un buen entrenamiento —dijo Sasuke para sus amigos, el entrenador no pudo escucharlo.

–Pero...

–No necesitamos mas jugadores —finalizó el moreno, Naruto me miro con lastima.

–PERO —exclamó regañandole con la mirada— además de un gran corredor eres un excelente bateador ¡bienvenido al equipo! Un buen jugador será muy bueno ahora que faltan unos meses para que termine la temporada... Y debo decirlo, Sasuke, este año tienes competencia.

Su expresión de ira se hizo mas notoria y dio media vuelta a los vestidores, fruncí el ceño levemente al creer que su reacción estaba siendo un poco exagerada. Tomé mi camiseta del suelo antes de que Naruto me golpeara en la espalda de la emoción. Fuimos directo a las duchas.

– ¿Es así todo el tiempo? —pregunté.

–Ino dice que está así por todo el asunto de Obito —susurró, saliendo de la ducha— un golpe fuerte para su familia, se desquita con los demas.

– ¿Con todos?

–Si, trata de no ponerle atención.

– ¿Con Hinata?

–Si, siempre esta diciendole que —dejó de hablar y de secarse el cabello por unos segundos.

– ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

–No, no.

– ¿Entonces que fue eso?

-Solo no le pongas atencion, no puedes pelear luego de ausentarte por semanas.

Asentí, aún interesado en los detalles de Sasuke siendo un gran idiota, específicamente siendo un idiota con Hinata.

– ¿Donde esta tu chaqueta?

–No me gusta, solo traje la sudadera.

– ¿Bromeas? Es primera vez que vas a casa de Hinata porque su padre lo permite, ¿y llevas una sudadera? El quiere ver a un chico decente no al que se salta el reglamento del instituto. Llevate la mía.

Mientras todos iban directo al estacionamiento para volver a casa en su auto, nosotros nos dirigíamos a la estación.

–Ojalá tuvieramos un auto.

–Prefieren no dejarme usarlo desde que encontraron el auto de Yashamaru repleto de orificios de balas.

– ¿Como rayos nos libramos de eso?

–No denunciaron la desaparición para no meterme en problemas. Hablando de eso, Yashamaru conoce a un idiota de investigacion, no es el encargado del caso de Obito pero sabe algunas cosas y le dijo que la única razon por la que no nos han buscado es por que siguen creyendo que no teníamos contacto con el desde que nos largamos de Suna.

–Eso es bueno —dijo emocionado— los unicos que sabían que Obito nos buscó, huyeron.

–Y espero que lo sigan estando hasta que decidan cerrar el caso, si no encuentran pistas no les quedará de otra, dirán que fue una pelea entre bandos y eso fue todo.

Me despedí diciendole que nos veriamos mas tarde en casa y bajé del vagón, ahora solo tenia que esperar el autobús y caminar hasta su casa. Odiaba que el transporte público no llegara a esa zona, aunque tuviera sentido que no lo hiciera. Miré mi celular, había llegado temprano, bien.

Toqué el timbre y una mujer habló por el citofono, le dije mi nombre y a los segundos la reja se abrió, no habia estado nervioso en todo el camino hasta ahora. La misma mujer que me contestó en el porton ahora estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa, lo noté por su voz cuando pidió mi bolso antes de irse. La casa estaba igual que antes, pero algo se sentía diferente.

–Llegaste temprano.

Llevaba un vestido floreado, azul marino. Habia estado esperando en la sala y se veia tan nerviosa como yo, intente sonreir. La mujer de antes volvio para decirle a Hinata que Hiashi se habia atrasado, ambos suspiramos aliviados cuando desaparecio.

– ¡Cierto! —se exalto acercandose— ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

—Si, sobre eso...—fingi estar decaído, Hinata solto un pequeño y triste "oh"— entré al equipo.

Volvió a exaltarse y me abrazó dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

–Sabia que lo lograrías.

Fuimos al jardín mientras esperabamos y charlamos por alrededor de media hora, nos columpiabamos en la banca que estaba junto a la piscina cuando vimos a Hiashi en la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, nos miró fijamente, se arregló la chaqueta y entró a la casa.

–Vamos, serviran la cena.

Suspiré nervioso, Hinata acarició mi mano antes de levantarnos para caminar al comedor.

–No te dejes que te intimide —susurró antes de tomar asiento.

Habían dos sirvientas dejando los platillos sobre la mesa, con Hiashi a la cabeza. Hinata se sentó al otro extremo y yo elegí el lugar frente a ella.

– ¡Gaara! —exclamó Hanabi mirando a su padre y luego a mi— que sorpresa.

– ¿Que hace el aquí? —detrás de ella venía Neji, con su típica expresión de disgusto cuando cruzamos miradas.

–Es mi invitado, espero que lo traten como tal y no den una mala impresión.

Nunca lo hacían. Aún me pregunto, ¿por qué es tan importante el apellido para esta gente? Es solo eso, algo que heredas, lo quieras o no, no significa nada.

– ¿Quien es nuestro joven invitado?

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. El hombre que acababa de sentarse frente a Hiashi era... exactamente identico.

–El es Gaara, tio.

–Oh, vaya. Por fin te conozco —dijo, estrechando su mano— Hizashi, soy el padre de Neji.

Identicos físicamente, pero sus personalidades, totalmente diferentes.

El ambiente no era del todo incómodo, pero si se sentia extraño, como esas sirvientas que estuvieron todo el tiempo de pie en una esquina. Recuerdo cuando solo eramos Hinata, Hanabi y yo cenando en la sala de estar mientras veíamos una película.

–Y dime, Gaara —y la interrogación comenzaba— ¿hace cuánto que ingresaste al instituto?

–Unos meses.

–Hay algo que no logro entender... un chico que vive en esa zona, ¿por que querría estudiar al otro lado de la ciudad? No son exactamente el mismo tipo de gente.

–Papá —le regañó Hinata, sus mejillas habian enrojecido.

–No pasa nada —dije, queriendo quitarle importancia— me ofrecieron una oportunidad y la aproveché.

– ¿Por que no en una pública? o tal vez... no te querían ahí.

Frunci los labios, sabia que la situacion seria incomoda pero no tan... invasiva.

–Veo que sabe mucho de mi.

–Debes estar bromeando... ¿Investigaste a Gaara? —Hinata empuñó sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Hinata, está bien —volví a insistir.

–Debo admitir que eso fue innecesario, hermano —comentó Hizashi, negando con la cabeza— no puedes entromertete así en la vida privada de alguien.

–Solo soy un padre preocupado, sobre todo cuando su hija se relaciona con alguien que luego de ser expulsado de cada instituto de su ciudad, termina en un reformatorio. Por eso tuviste que irte, ¿cierto?

Carraspee mas tenso que nunca.

–Si.

– ¿Que hay de tus padres?

–Solo uno, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo.

–Supongo que el ayuda para pagar el instituto.

–Soy becado pero no, el no ayuda. Ahora vivo en la ciudad con mi tio.

– ¿Por que?

–Mis hermanos decidieron que... ya no era bueno para mi tenerlo cerca. Es un adicto, pero supongo que ya sabía eso.

Asintió con calma, sin expresión. Levantó la mano haciendo una seña a la mesa y las sirvientas salieron de su rincón para llevarse los platos vacíos. Hinata sonrió suavemente, incómoda y muy avergonzada. Al parecer el interrogatorio había terminado, las sirvientas volvieron con el postre, Hanabi comento su dia en el colegio y en clases de artes marciales, al igual que Neji.

–Gaara entro en el equipo de baseball —comentó Hinata con emoción.

–Felicitaciones —Hizashi me dió unas palmadas en la espalda mientras las sirvientas volvían con el postre— los deportes te enseñan responsabilidad y mantienes tu mente enfocada, los Hyuga tenemos una tradición...

–Artes marciales —le interrumpió Hanabi— todos los Hyuga comienzan su entrenamiento apenas comienzan a caminar, así que podemos patearle el trasero a quien queramos. Neji no es necesario que presumas sobre todos tus trofeos, no queremos aburrir a Gaara.

–Es mas una tradicion de disciplina y autodefensa, por cierto es muy grosero interrumpir a alguien —le corrigio con amabilidad, Hanabi sonrió traviesa y se centró en su postre— ¿te gusta mucho el baseball?

–Jugué en primaria y decidí retomarlo para mantener mi beca.

– ¿Sasuke no está en el equipo de baseball? –hablo Hiashi, Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Si, es el capitán —respondí.

–Es un buen chico, muy decente, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, Hinata?

–Wow —exclamó la castaña, dejando de lado su postre— acabo de recordar que tengo muchos pero montones de deberes así que...

Se alejó corriendo del lugar, deseé hacer lo mismo.

–No fue muy decente de su parte acostarse con la mejor amiga de Hinata, por meses.

Hiashi carraspeo incomodo, Hinata sonrió divertida y no pude evitar pensar en que habia ganado esta vez y sentirme orgulloso de ello. La cena había terminado, Neji se fue a su habitación y los hermanos habían ido a la oficina de Hiashi para charlar sobre asuntos de trabajo, nosotros solo nos quedamos en la sala de estar.

–No estuvo tan mal —dije.

– ¿Bromeas? Fue la peor cena en toda mi vida.

Ambos reimos, si, había sido un desastre. Apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá y ella acarició mi cabello, con esa mirada brillante, si tenia que soportar cenas desastrosas y padres que te odian solo para admirarla cada dia... lo haría hasta que podamos irnos lo mas lejos posible y tener cenas desastrosas y padres que te odian solo unas cuantas veces en el año.

– ¿Por que me miras asi?

–Tu me estas mirando. Además estaba pensando en que podríamos irnos a vivir muy lejos algún dia.

– ¿Lejos de mi padre? Acepto.

Nos besamos. Mi mano fue a su muslo y con sus manos en mi cuello nos recostamos en el sofá, mi mano ya estaba en su trasero cuando sentimos ruido en la cocina, Hinata me empujó lo suficiente para volver a sentarnos y se fijó en que no hubiera nadie.

–Casi me da un infarto. Olvidé que ya no estamos solos.

–Si, fue extraño cuando llegué.

Sonrió mordiendo su labio.

–Tengo una idea.

Me tomó de la mano y corrimos al segundo piso, me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y nos apoyamos junto a una puerta.

–Creo que deberiamos confiar en el.

– ¿El nuevo socio? Si, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones.

–No, me refiero al chico, Gaara.

–No quiero que mi hija se relacione con un chico como el.

– ¿Entonces solo lo invitaste para eso, para reafirmar tu rechazo? Hinata está recuperada y el también. No sé que pienses pero todo lo que vi fue a un chico queriendo mejorar.

–Eres muy compasivo, hermano.

–Porque son niños, los niños se equivocan, cometen errores, se rebelan. ¿No recuerdas lo furioso que se puso padre cuando le pediste matrimonio a la madre de tus hijas sin su permiso?

Ambos rieron con nostalgia.

–Es un buen chico, no eligió tener ese tipo de vida.

–Si, si eligió hacer esas cosas.

–Hiashi, por favor. Su madre murió de sobredosis y su padre... bueno, no parece tener una buena relacion con el. Con un padre drogadicto y negligente, creciendo en Suna... no me extraña.

Fruncí el ceño, cuando alguien mas lo decía mi vida parecia lamentable.

– ¿Tu madre murió de sobredosis? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? —susurró enojada.

–Creí que te habia dicho —levanté los hombros.

Escuchamos pasos y corrimos a su habitación intentando no hacer ruido.

–No cierres la puerta —dijo cuando vio que intentaba cerrarla en silencio, solté el picaporte y me senté junto a ella en la cama. Luego de unos segundos Hiashi entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

–Los estaré vigilando, a ambos. Si me entero que tu o mi hija han vuelto a consumir–

–No serás tan compasivo —terminó de decir la pelinegra.

–Y subiras tus calificaciones, antes de que tu llegaras mi hija era la mejor de su clase —dijo amenazante.

–Estoy en eso.

Me miró con seriedad y estrechó su mano.

– ¿No volveras a poner en peligro a mi hija?

–No volvere a ponerla en peligro, se lo prometo —apretó mi mano con fuerza y me observó por unos segundos, analizandome. Sacó de su bolsillo un celular y se lo entregó a Hinata, lo recibió emocionada.

–Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad. Ahora vete a casa, mañana hay clases.

Se fue de la habitacion y Hinata se dejócaer en la cama, suspire aliviado acariciando su mano. Llamé a Yashamaru para que viniera por mi y salimos de casa para esperar.

–No puedo creer que todo saliera bien, estoy emocionada —puso su celular en alto y el sonido de la cámara me hizo reaccionar, intenté mirar a otro lado para evitar el repentino acoso. Odiaba las fotos.

–Estuvo bien.

Tecleo con rapidez, con una sonrisa en la cara, se acerco para mostrarme la foto de mi que acababa de subir a instagram. Naruto respondio de inmediato.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con "tienes que decirle"? —pregunté, la pelinegra se alejó unos pasos, sus ojos y nariz habían enrojecido, siempre lo hacían cuando tenía ganas de llorar— ¿tan malo es lo que no me has dicho?

–No lo sé —rompió en llanto, me acerqué con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

– ¿Hinata?

–N-No podia decirtelo, no queria... todo nos estaba saliendo bien y no quería arruinarlo y... tenía miedo.

– ¿Arruinarlo? No entiendo que...

– ¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a visitarme? —se limpió las lágrimas, con la cabeza gacha— cuando comenzó mi tratamiento no iban incluidos los controles de natalidad y...

Aspire hondo y pase una mano por mi cabello, comenzaba a comprender el por que de su miedo.

–Estas embarazada.

Volvió a explotar en llanto, la abracé con fuerza y ella se refugió en mi hombro. Si, oficialmente fue la peor cena.


	21. Chapter 21

Seguí bebiendo animado por la gente de la fiesta, estaba boca abajo y mis piernas las sostenía un chico de cabello azul. Bajó mis piernas y todos aplaudieron levantando sus vasos, alcé los brazos en victoria. Había roto mi propio record.

–Eso fue épico —exclamó Kiba palmeando mi espalda.

La fiesta siguió y cada vez me sentía mas eufórico, mi pecho estaba descubierto y mojado. No podria decir si es sudor o otra cosa.

Desperté en la bañera, sin recordar como habia llegado aqui. Reí tocando mi cara. No me desagradaba despertar así, significaba que había sido una gran noche.

Salí con cuidado y me incliné sobre el lavabo, tenia la boca mas seca que un desierto. Me miré al espejo y pude ver que mi pecho seguia desnudo.

–Eres un exhibicionista —volví a reir, me estaba quedando sin camisetas.

Sólo habían un par de chicos en la casa, vi a Kiba durmiendo en el sofá. Toqué al castaño con el pie y se removió confundido. Me estire bostezando ruidosamente y miré alrededor. Normalmente cuando perdía mi camiseta me colocaba la sudadera o la chaqueta que traía, pero por alguna razón salí sin ella.

Me pasee por el lugar hasta que vi una sudadera sobre una silla. Una sudadera ahí sola y abandonada técnicamente no tenía dueño.

Me despedí de los chicos en la estación y fui a casa de Sai. Me duché y deje mi nueva sudadera sobre la mesa, jugamos videojuegos hasta que Kiba llegó por la tarde, con una bolsa de hierba recién comprada.

Cuando se hizo de noche nos reunimos con Shino y fuimos a un club esta vez. Luego de una hora nos retiramos por que no teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar mas tragos.

Compramos unas cervezas y terminamos en la fiesta del amigo de alguien. Besé a una chica y nos estábamos escondiendo en el baño cuando comenzó a vomitar. La miré desorientado y levanté los hombros, una chica que parecía ser su amiga se quedó con ella y volví con los demás.

.

Apenas abrí los ojos los tape por la luz excesiva que lastimaba hasta mi cerebro. Me retorcí y intenté abrir los ojos para ver donde estaba, vi césped y unos pantalones de pijama.

Sentía el frío césped por todos lados. Bajé la mirada y noté que había perdido la sudadera.

– ¿Volviste a olvidar que vives con Yashamaru ahora?

Levanté la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, solo logre visualizar las rubias coletas de Temari.

–Creo que si —dije.

La escuché reir y alejarse.

–Entra, necesitas comer algo.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, mi cuerpo pesaba. Me rodee con los brazos y en cuanto crucé la puerta algo se estrelló en mi cara. Una camiseta.

– ¿Por que llegas asi?

–Tenía calor —respondí con una sonrisa. Temari bufó y me sirvió unos huevos fritos. Acarició mi cabeza como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

– ¿Como supiste que estaba ahí fuera?

–Una vecina llamó diciendo que había un chico muerto en mi jardín.

Reí divertido por su comentario.

–Ahora escúchame —dijo con voz severa y tirando de mi cabello— no hagas de esto una costumbre, ¿entiendes?

Me soltó no sin antes darme un golpe en la nuca.

–No lo hago. Hace semanas que no bebía así, consideralo un ritual de sanación.

–Luces como un muerto, Naruto. Eso es lo opuesto a sano.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar lavé todo y me marché de vuelta a la ciudad.

No habian asientos libres, pero me sentía terrible y opté por sentarme en el suelo.

Me apoyé en la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla. No había nadie en casa. Me lancé en la cama y suspiré de satisfacción.

.

Me desperté asustado por el sonido de un fuerte golpe. Escuché pasos alejarse.

Me levanté y encamine a la habitación de Gaara. Estaba sentado en la cama y me miró fijamente.

– ¿Estabas durmiendo? Son las tres de la tarde.

– ¿Y tu donde estabas? No te veo desde el viernes.

–No estás aquí desde el viernes. Yashamaru me dijo.

–Si, fueron unos días muy locos...—reí con las manos en mi cadera— aún no me dices donde estuviste.

Troté hasta llegar a la cama y me recosté.

–Estaba con Hinata.

–Con Hinata como... ¿en casa de Hinata, toda la noche?

–En su habitación. Su padre no sabía.

–Si, eso tiene mas sentido.

Se recostó a mi lado y suspiró con fuerza, exhausto.

–Así que... ¿Que decidieron?

Se quedó callado mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido.

–Primero fuimos a una clínica de abortos. Leímos todos los folletos que habían y una mujer habló con nosotros... Nos explicó todo el proceso, las precauciones, ya sabes.

–Entonces no...

–También consideramos la adopción. Pero... creo que ella ya lo había decidido antes. Creo que quería ver por si misma si yo estaba dispuesto a apoyarla.

– ¿Y lo estás?

–Claro que si —dijo enfadado— no soy un idiota.

Sonreí emocionado y me senté de un salto para comenzar a golpearlo en el pecho.

– ¡No puedo creer que vayas a ser papá! —se protegió con sus brazos mientras seguía golpeándolo— y yo seré el padrino.

Me golpeó en el estómago y caí a un lado.

–Eso es por no decirme que estaba embarazada.

– ¡Ah, vamos! No puedes enojarte por eso, no era correcto decirte si ella no estaba lista.

–No estoy enojado.

– ¿Y tienes miedo sabiendo que en algún momento se van a enterar?

–Tengo miedo de saber quien será el primero en arrancarme las bolas.

El martes por la tarde tuvimos entrenamiento de baseball. Como ya era usual, Sasuke hacía todo lo posible para que el resto del equipo aislara a Gaara.

La repentina rivalidad entre ambos grupos ponía nervioso al entrenador, que siempre decía que teníamos que ser un equipo ya que solo faltaba una semana para el juego contra otro instituto.

Gaara fue al campo con el bate en mano, mordí mis uñas nervioso ya que Sasuke era el que lanzaba la pelota. Se puso en posición, lanzó la bola y esta dio un pequeño desvío hacia la cara del pelirrojo. Gaara se agacho de inmediato y el chico tras el la agarró.

– ¡Espero que eso haya sido un accidente, Sasuke! —gritó el entrenador.

El chico le devolvió la bola al pelinegro, se puso en posición, lanzó la bola y... Gaara logró esquivarla por poco.

Pude ver su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa. Tiró el bate con fuerza y corrió hacia Sasuke. Yo y el entrenador hicimos lo mismo, en cuanto llegamos donde estaban, el pelirrojo ya había derribado al pelinegro, pero se habia limitado y solo lo dejó ahí.

–Nadie te quiere aquí, ¡vuelve con la puta de tu novia y pierdete!

El entrecejo de Gaara se arrugó con fuerza por la rabia, los golpes comenzaron y fue mas difícil separarlos luego de ese comentario.

– ¿Desde cuándo? —Gaara me empujó enfurecido contra los casilleros del vestidor— primero me ocultas lo de Hinata, ahora esto.

– ¡Porqué sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar! Y Sasuke es solo un idiota, no tienes que escucharlo.

– ¡No puedo simplemente ignorarlo si trata así a Hinata! Él... solo la trata así por que está conmigo, y no es justo.

Mantuve mi boca cerrada, no quería decir algo inapropiado y alterar al pelirrojo.

El resto de la semana las cosas estuvieron tranquilas... casi. Estaba siendo perezoso junto a Shikamaru, sentados en la orilla de la piscina. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme con rencor.

–No te preocupes, dentro de poco terminará el semestre.

–Si, claro —respondí— luego otro año mas de miradas de odio.

–Es delicado, ya sabes, los Uchiha son policías y que uno de sus parientes fuera líder de una red de narcotráfico... No queda bien. Pero la gente olvida rápido. Probablemente hagan una fiesta de beneficiencia y todo quedará perdonado.

– ¿Como estás tan seguro?

–Por que es lo que todos hacen. La mitad de las familias de este lugar lograron su fortuna haciendo trampa.

Bufé hastiado. Y luego yo soy el criminal, denme un respiro.

–Ah, casi lo olvido. Celebraré mi cumpleaños mañana.

Lo miré extrañado.

–No eres de ir a fiestas, mucho menos organizarlas.

–Si... pero Ino...

–Ah, entiendo —reí burlesco.

Bromeaba con Gaara en los vestidores. Nos estabamos vistiendo para volver a casa cuando los gritos se sintieron en todo el lugar. Sasuke discutía con el entrenador.

– ¡No estoy pasando por nada, estoy bien!

–No está enfocado y la directora ya no sabe que hacer contigo, solo será un tiempo para que puedas estar mas tranquilo, te hará bien...

Salió enfurecido golpeando la puerta, detrás de el apareció Gai bastante angustiado.

–Bueno...—habló con las manos en sus caderas— el puesto de capitán está libre. Entrenen por que la próxima práctica elegiré al que esté mejor capacitado.

Miré a Gaara emocionado.

–Ni lo pienses. No lo haré.

–Es una gran oportunidad, las universidades siempre buscan a los mejores.

–Entonces tú hazlo.

–Tu lo necesitas mas que yo —bajé la voz y me acerqué a el— tendrás una familia dentro de poco.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar que ponerme para la fiesta, fuimos a comprar cervezas y aproveché para llevar algo mas fuerte como regalo para Shikamaru.

Su casa no era tan grande y con amplios jardines como la de Hinata o Ino. Pero era mas moderna. Levanté a Hinata en un abrazo en cuanto nos encontramos, Ino se acercó trotando.

– ¿Es cierto?

Ambos la miramos confundidos.

– ¿Le quitaron el puesto de capitán a Sasuke?

–Ah... si. Es temporal.

La mayoría de los presentes eran del instituto. Miré enternecido a Gaara junto a Hinata. Cuando entendió que sería padre dentro de poco no hace mas que poner toda su atención en ella, consiguiendo sus antojos o cualquier cosa que necesitara.

.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Sasuke llegó junto a Sakura. Estábamos al otro lado de la casa, así que no pudieron vernos, todos los miraron y decían cosas relacionadas a que el pelinegro había sido relevado de su puesto de capitán debido a su conportamiento.

– ¿Donde vas? —preguntó Hinata.

–Iré a buscar otra cerveza —exclamé con fuerza por la música.

Mis músculos estaban adoloridos por el entrenamiento. Abrí la lata de cerveza y di un salto para sentarme en el mueble de la cocina. Saqué mi teléfono para entretenerme.

Sentí pasos cada vez mas cerca pero no presté atención, probablemente solo era otro chico que venía por una cerveza al igual que yo.

–Tu...

Levanté la mirada por curiosidad, apenas pude verle la cara a Sasuke antes de que me agarrara con fuerza del cuello de mi camiseta.

– ¿Que mier...

–Todo es tu culpa —dijo, a centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento golpeó mi nariz y pude sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol. Está muy ebrio.

Lo empujé con suficiente fuerza para que se alejará con torpeza y me fui a la puerta mas cercana, habia llegado a un pasillo oscuro y Sasuke venia tras de mi. Pude haber ido por la dirección donde estaba toda la gente reunida, pero por alguna razón solo me adentré en la casa.

–Desde que tu y ese idiota llegaron... toda mi vida se ha ido a la mierda.

Seguí avanzando, Sasuke apenas podía seguirme el paso por lo mareado que estaba.

–No tuve nada que ver con eso.

Choqué con una puerta, habia llegado al final del pasillo y no tenia por donde escapar.

–No, tu metiste a Obito en esto y...

Fruncí el ceño, no sabia que pensar. Volvió a acercarse.

–Era un niño, idiota. No puedes seguir culpandonos por que no puedes admitir que alguien de tu familia resultó ser un desgraciado.

–No, tu lo...

Lo empujé haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Esta vez fui yo el que tiro de su camiseta.

–Sabes que tengo la razón, ¿por qué insistes ?

Su rostro se apaciguó y sus manos tomaron mis muñecas, sin intentar alejarme.

–Porqué... así seria mas fácil.

– ¿Fac... de que estas hablando?

Tiró de mis muñecas hacia su cuerpo, en un movimiento su mano estaba entre mi cabello y sus labios estaban presionando contra los míos.

Exclamé sorprendido y me separé rápidamente. Sasuke me miró asustado y sorprendido también.

–Lo siento...

–No, no lo sientas.

Nos besamos con avidez, sus manos recorrían todo a su alcance y yo solo pensaba en que esta noche no podía volverse mas extraña y sorprenderte.

Llegamos a la cama sin separarme de su boca. Cuando quitó mi camiseta y yo la de el, pude notar que la puerta seguía abierta. Me apresuré a ponerle el seguro y volví a la cama desabrochando mis pantalones.

No era primera vez que estaba con un chico, pero por la timidez y torpeza del pelinegro pude suponer que si era algo nuevo para el.

– ¿Que pasa? —pregunté cuando se volteó hacia mí— ¿quieres ir arriba? No me molesta recibir.

No habíamos notado que ya había pasado una hora. Lo observé de reojo mientras se vestía, abotonando con paciencia su camisa. Golpeé mi frente al recordarlo.

–Maldición —murmuré.

– ¿Dijiste algo? —se volteó.

–Olvidé por completo que... Sakura es tu novia.

El pelinegro no pareció preocupado ni interesado en responder, caminó a la puerta en silencio.

–Espera, espera...—corrí hasta la puerta y cubri la salida— ¿simplemente te irás luego de que acabamos de coger?

Rió burlesco. Sasuke idiota habia vuelto.

–Solo fue eso. Tengo novia.

Me empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta, volví a buscarlo con enfado.

–Oh, ya lo entiendo. No quieres admitirlo y finges ser el triunfante mujeriego con tus amigos ¡PARA QUE NADIE DESCUBRA QUE ERES UN MARICA! —grité.

Se dio media vuelta con miedo en su mirada y mortalmente pálido, volvió a observar al frente seguramente preguntándose si habia alguien cerca. Cuando verificó que no habia nadie se acerco con rapidez y me estampó en la pared.

–Yo no soy... eso.

–Gay.

–Cállate —dijo entre dientes.

–A nadie le importa que te gusten los hombres, idiota. No estamos en el siglo diecinueve.

– ¿Tu que sabes? —respondió con angustia— no tienes familia. No tienes padres, ni hermanos.

Suspiré y reí con melancolía.

–Eres patético.

Me soltó con miedo.

– ¡Mírate! —exclamé enojado— el violento y trastornado matón con problemas familiares que secretamente es gay.

Reí con fuerza, Sasuke siguió apresurado sin mirar atras hasta que lo perdí de vista.

–Cliché.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y traté de respirar y calmar mi acelerado corazón.

.

.

– ¿Donde estabas? Creí que solo irías por una cerveza —dijo Hinata en cuanto llegué a su lado.

–Si... me entretuve con algo.

Entrecerró los ojos observandome con sospecha, luego sonrió y me dio un pequeño golpe con su antebrazo.

–Eres rápido.

–Que puedo decir... nadie se resiste a este hermoso rostro y cabello de angel.

Todos a mi alrededor parecían estar pasandola bien y yo sentía que mi noche ya se habia arruinado. No volví a ver a Sasuke.

– ¿Y Gaara?

–Fue por algo de comer.

–Oh, cierto —respondí mirando su vientre— ¿de cuánto estas ahora?

–Tres meses —dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de Hinata en la salida. Su padre ya no permitía que pasara la noche en casa de alguien mas. Volvimos a la ciudad a pie y en silencio.

– ¿Me dirás que te pasa? —preguntó agresivamente.

–No me pasa nada —respondí a la defensiva, hundi mis manos en los bolsillos.

–Mientes. No has hablado en todo el camino y actuas extraño, algo pasó.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba que Gaara fuera un observador.

– ¿Tienes problemas con que... me gusten los chicos?

El pelirrojo se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso actúas extraño?

Fruncí los labios avergonzado. Gaara se acercó y me rodeó en un abrazo.

–Idiota —dijo soltándome— te conozco hace años, ¿por que me molestaria eso ahora?

–No lo sé... por un tiempo pensé que lo ignorabas por que no estabas de acuerdo.

–Naruto... ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he visto con la lengua en la boca de un chico... o una chica. Es solo que... no hay nada de que hablar. Te gustan los chicos, ya está, no es el fin del mundo.

Aspire con fuerza cuando mi nariz comenzó a moquear. Gaara se burló con una risa cuando limpie mis ojos con la manga de mi sudadera.

–Si no fueras como mi hermano, te besaria —dije sollozando.

–Oh, lo siento. Pero estoy reservado —siguió bromeando.

Dormí unas cuantas horas y me levanté para ducharme, el pelirrojo aún seguía durmiendo.

– ¿A donde vas? Es temprano —preguntó Yashamaru cuando me vio salir del baño— no volveras a desaparecer, ¿cierto?

–Rin me invitó a pasar el día con ellos.

–Oh... ¿No es extraño para ti? Estuvieron muchos años separados.

–Un poco.

Sonrió amable y ofreció prestarme el auto ya que el no lo usaría hoy, pero me negué. Ya habían pasado muchos días sin darle una vuelta a mi bebé.

–Hola, preciosa —dije cruzando el estacionamiento, me subí a la bicicleta y comencé a pedalear con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Saqué la llave luego de estacionarme en el garaje. Había pasado la noche en casa de Sakura y logré excusarme luego de almorzar con sus padres. Me encogi en mi asiento, todo comenzaba a sentirse confuso y agobiante.

Aún cuando estaba con Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en el pesado de Naruto. Se sintió diferente de todas las veces que me acosté con una chica, se sintio bien. Pero cuando me gritó esas cosas se sintió como si cada palabra fuera una puñalada directo en mi pecho.

Si, no empezamos bien. Y comencé a odiarlo más cada día cuando me di cuenta que me atraía.

– ¿Sasuke?

Miré a un lado, mi madre estaba en la puerta mirándome con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no entras?

Bajé del auto con pereza y me acerqué a ella. Acarició mis mejillas con una sonrisa.

–Mi pequeño.

–Ya no soy pequeño.

–Siempre lo serás para mi —sus manos bajaron a mis hombros y su sonrisa desapareció — sé un buen chico y ve a tu habitación.

– ¿Pasó algo?

–Solo hazlo, por favor —insistió sin perder su tono de amabilidad.

Fruncí el ceño y entré a la casa, estaba por subir la escalera cuando senti voces. Estaban discutiendo.

–No han encontrado una sola pista en semanas. Cerrarán el caso.

–Bien. Será mas fácil limpiar la imagen de esta familia si lo hacen —mi padre sonaba estresado.

– ¿No quieres saber quien fue?

Era la voz de Itachi.

–No hay manera de saber quien fue y el se lo buscó. Siempre se metía en problemas, enviarlo lejos no sirvió de nada.

–No lo enviaron lejos, solo lo mantuvieron hasta que alguien quisiera hacerse cargo.

–No era nuestra obligación. Si hubiera sabido que el idiota causaría esto... lo habría enviado a una escuela militar o algo.

– ¿Lo supiste siempre? —preguntó molesto.

–Claro que lo sabía. Suna solo está a unas horas y los rumores viajan rápido. Cuando un amigo de la policia de Suna me dijo que un chico Uchiha estaba causando problemas sabía que era él, pero solo pensé en que tenía un rol menor, no era el mas inteligente.

Entré a la habitación empujando la puerta, ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Tu lo sabías? —exclamé enfadado.

Mi padré se levantó del sofá y arregló su traje.

–No deberías espiar, es de mala educación.

– ¡No me importa!

– ¿Que es todo este alboroto? —mi madre entró a la habitación y se sorprendió al verme— Sasuke, te pedí que fueras directo a tu habitación.

–Está bien, mamá...—Itachi intentó calmarla.

– ¡No, no está bien! —estaba comenzando a alterarme— pudiste haber hecho algo pero preferiste seguir siendo el hijo de puta egoísta que eres.

Mi hermano saltó de su asiento cuando mi padre se acercaba con la cara roja de enfado, pero fue mi madre la que impidió que siguiera acercándose.

– ¿No ves como todo esto está afectando a tu hijo? A nosotros... —dijo con tristreza— Sasuke tiene razón. No hiciste nada y ahora toda esta familia está sufriendo las consecuencias de tu egoísmo.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos con la cabeza gacha.

–Necesito despejarme —mi madre suspiró hondo y se volteó— vamos, Sasuke.

Miré con rencor al hombre frente a mi una vez mas antes de seguirla.

– ¿No vienes, Itachi?

.

.

El viaje a la ciudad fue silencioso, mi madre no soltó mi mano en todo el camino.

–Tengo hambre, ¿alguna sugerencia? —preguntó.

–Tacos.

–KFC.

Sonrió con ternura y le avisó al chófer que se detuviera en el primer lugar que encontrara.

–Papá dijo que te has metido problemas en la escuela —habló Itachi.

–Está estresado, todo este asunto–

–Todo este asunto —le interrumpió con brusquedad— se resolverá. Y no es excusa para su comportamiento, no eres un niño pequeño, Sasuke. Necesitas controlarte.

–Itachi —le reprochó.

–Te he visto muy calmado todo este tiempo —solté con acidez— luego de enterarme que papá sabia todo, no me sorprendería que tu también nos ocultes algo.

Mi madre tiró de nuestras orejas y nos forzó a acercarnos.

–No propuse esta salida para que sigan discutiendo. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre eso.

–Está bien, está bien —dijo Itachi con gesto adolorido.

Tiró mas fuerte de mi oreja cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

–De acuerdo, no diré nada más —sobe la zona herida cuando me soltó— por ahora.

Abrió la boca con gesto de enfado pero fue interrumpida por el chófer. Le habló a la mujer en el interlocutor y esperamos para que nuestra orden estuviera lista, el chofer tomó las bolsas y nos llevó a un pequeño parque que contaba con mesas para que las familias pudieran hacer un picnic.

Luego de comer volvimos por que mi madre tenía ganas de pasear por el centro comercial. Estabamos en una de las tiendas donde tenían exclusivamente ropa para varones, cuando mi madre comenzó a actuar extraño. No presté atención y seguí en mi teléfono.

–Itachi —tomó a mi hermano de la chaqueta y lo acercó— ¿es esa chica Rin Nohara?

–Uhm... creo que sí.

–Vamos a saludarla —dijo emocionada y comenzó a caminar. Rode los ojos y guardé mi teléfono para seguirlos.

Era una chica tal vez un poco mayor que Itachi, tenía el cabello corto y un rostro amable. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes.

– ¿Rin?

La castaña la miró sin reconocerla por unos segundos, parecía muy sorprendida.

– ¡Mikoto!

Hizo una suave reverencia y luego nos miró a nosotros.

–Ellos son...

–Si, Itachi y Sasuke.

Siguieron conversando sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado. No presté mucha atención, mencionó que la conocía pero era muy pequeño y por eso yo no lo recordaba.

–No puedo creerlo, te convertiste en una mujer muy hermosa —le halago mi madre. La chica agradeció con timidez.

–En serio lo siento por no asistir al funeral de Obito. Lo supe por las noticias y no logré llegar.

–No lo sientas. A todos nos tomó desprevenidos, sobre todo las circunstancias en las que falleció... ¿tu sabias algo?

Itachi la miró con incredulidad y yo miré a la castaña esperando su respuesta.

–No, no tenía idea —respondió con tristeza— cuando se fue de Konoha perdimos contacto.

–Lo recuerdo, unas semanas después fue el funeral de Kushina y Minato. Esa fue la última vez que te vi... supe que pediste hacerte cargo de sus pequeños.

–Oh, ya no son pequeños —dijo con una sonrisa— de hecho, están conmigo ahora.

Miró alrededor de la tienda, estuve atento hasta que pareció encontrar a quien buscaba y miré hacia esa dirección. Levanté las cejas sorprendido.

– ¡Chicos, vengan a saludar! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan. Ellos se acercaron de inmediato y la castaña les pidió que fueran atentos y saludaran con cortesía.

Crucé miradas con Naruto, y luego con el chico a su lado... Gemelos. Los analicé con sutileza, mismos ojos, mismos rasgos. Lo único diferente era el color del cabello.

–Ellos son hijos de una muy buena amiga —nos dijo — ¿no los recuerdas, Sasuke?

Parpadeé anonadado y negué con la cabeza.

–Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero tu y estos muchachos solían jugar juntos todo el tiempo.

Ambos estábamos sorprendidos. Mi madre continuó charlando con la castaña y yo no podía evitar sentirme incómodo.

–Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Mikoto, pero le prometí a los chicos que los llevaría por ramen —se disculpó.

Me alivié por un momento viéndolos alejarse luego del abrazo de despedida que mi madre le dio. Pero cuando solo se habian distanciado unos metros mi madre los siguió.

–Vengan a casa a cenar hoy —exclamó.

Apreté mis dientes deseando taparle la boca a esa mujer.

La castaña aceptó y Naruto sonrió hacia mi. Bajé la cabeza fingiendo no percatarme de eso.

Itachi y yo nos miramos con complicidad, mi madre no sabía ya que había decidido que no queria saber nada sobre el caso... pero cuando mi padre viera que uno de los que estuvo involucrado con Obito estaba en nuestra casa, no sería bueno.

.

.

.

Entramos en cuánto el porton de la casa Uchiha se abrió. Tenía un cierto parecido a la casa de Shikamaru.

–Es una casa muy grande para el sueldo de un policía —comenté.

–Los Uchiha tienen una gran herencia, son una familia muy antigua —dijo Rin estacionando el auto frente a la casa.

–Como los Hyuga.

–Exacto. La mitad de los Uchiha son policías, la otra mitad son empresarios.

–Ideal para evadir la ley —finalice.

Solté el botón de la camisa, como la invitación fue tan repentina y yo lejos de casa, no me quedo de otra que usar la ropa que Menma me prestó. Al estar acostumbrado a usar ropa holgada se me hacía muy incómodo usar algo que fuera de mi medida. También era incómodo en la entrepierna.

–No hagas eso —el pelinegro me golpeó en el brazo cuando vio que tiraba del pantalón sobre mis muslos.

–Está muy ajustado.

–Exageras.

– ¿Jiraiya nunca te llevó a un lugar elegante?

–Una vez me llevó a un lugar donde las mujeres bailaban en bikini... por el buffet gratis.

Rin llevó una mano a su frente en desaprobación. La mujer del centro comercial nos recibió en la puerta, tenía un elegante vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Aún no habían señales de Sasuke.

Charlaron un momento y nos pidió que nos sentaramos mientras ella iba por su marido.

No pude evitar notar el enorme cuadro en uno de los pasillos, con un mueble repleto de velas justo debajo. No fui el único en notarlo, seguimos a Rin hasta el pasillo.

Era un cuadro de Obito.

Fruncí el ceño, el Obito que estaba en ese cuadro era muy diferente al que yo conocí, por un momento creí que era otra persona. Se veía serio, maduro y sofisticado.

Totalmente lo opuesto al hombre que alguna vez consideré mi amigo. El verdadero Obito no era serio, ni sofisticado. Le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres, apostar en peleas callejeras y no tenia remordimientos cuando le suplicaban entre llantos mientras el apuntaba su arma.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando recordé todos esos momentos que presencié.

–Mi esposo no estuvo de acuerdo cuando instalé esto.

Los tres saltamos de la impresión, la mujer sonreía con melancolía mirando el cuadro. Un hombre alto y moreno se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Mikoto.

–No es correcto —dijo.

–Es de la familia —Mikoto le regañó con dureza.

Rin bajó la cabeza, visiblemente incómoda. El hombre negó con la cabeza mirando a su esposa, en el momento que puso su mirada en mi, frunció el ceño y levantó su frente logrando verse mas imponente de lo que ya era.

–Las chicas ya deben tener la cena lista, vamos —nos dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke llegó a la mesa luego de unos minutos. La cena fue tranquila, Rin y la madre del pelinegro charlaban sobre mis padres. Llamó a una de las chicas que sirvieron la comida y le pidió algo al oído.

Sonrió emocionada y la chica no tardó en volver con un libro café con diseños en dorado por los bordes.

–Tengo algunas fotos de los chicos cuando venían de visita —dijo abriendolo.

Tomó una de las fotos entre sus dedos y se la entregó a Rin. La expresión de la castaña se suavizó, se la entregó a Menma y ambos la miramos.

–Eras un bebé muy feo—dijo.

Hice una mueca y lo golpeé en la frente con la foto aún en la mano.

–Somos gemelos, cabeza hueca. Se supone que tú eres el inteligente.

–Creo que este eres tú —Mikoto sostenía otra de las fotos con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se dirigió a mi hermano — Menma era un niño de mamá, lo recuerdo bien, nunca queria separarse de ella...

Tomé la foto mirando detalladamente el rostro de mi madre, grabandolo en mi memoria.

–Ahora es fácil distinguirlos —mencionó, gire hacia Menma y su cabello teñido— pero nunca logré hacerlo cuando eran pequeños, su madre lo hacía ver tan fácil. A veces los vestía idénticos y aún así lograba diferenciarlos.

– ¿Cómo la conoció? —pregunte pasando la foto a Menma.

–En preparatoria. Ella fue quien me presentó a Fugaku cuando entró en la policía.

–Fue una de las mejores agentes que tuvimos —todos miramos al pelinegro, era primera vez que hablaba en toda la noche — estoy seguro de que estaría orgullosa de lo que se han convertido sus hijos.

Me miró fijamente cuando terminó de hablar, mi estómago dio un vuelco y me centré en mi plato. Por supuesto que sabía, ¿de que otra manera se habría enterado Sasuke?

– ¿Como ha sido volver a su ciudad? —llamó la atención la pelinegra, luego de tomar la mano de su esposo y darle un apretón.

–Se siente bien volver —respondió Rin con felicidad— en cuanto llegamos a Konoha decidimos quedarnos. Menma es un excelente alumno asi que lo aceptaron de inmediato en el Instituto Konoha. Naruto tuvo mas suerte, es becado en Voluntad de fuego.

–Sasuke va ahí —exclamó sorprendida— ¿por que no dijiste nada?

Sasuke levantó los hombros sin interés y siguió cenando.

–Este chico —rió nerviosa— es igual a su padre.

Luego de terminar con el postre Rin y Mikoto siguieron charlando y viendo antiguas fotos. La pelinegra le pidió a Sasuke que nos llevara a la sala.

– ¿Por que cambiaste tu cabello? —preguntó sin vacilar.

–Mi color natural es muy llamativo... y a diferencia de mi hermano, no me gusta llamar la atención —respondió con una sonrisa de lado, entrecerre los ojos deseando golpearlo.

La conversación fluyó normalmente mientras yo preferí hacerme a un lado. Tener personalidades similares ayudó.

– ¿Donde está el baño?

Sasuke me indicó y partí. Antes de perderlo de vista me volteé y el pelinegro volvió a bajar su mirada como hace pocas horas.

Moje mi rostro y evité mirarme al espejo, me sentía muy extraño ahora mismo. Respondí los mensajes de Gaara, antes de venir aquí le conté sobre el encuentro en el centro comercial.

Guardé mi teléfono y salí al pasillo para volver con los chicos, cuando alguien me cogio del hombro para girarme con brusquedad.

–Eres muy valiente o muy estupido para venir a mi casa —era el padre de Sasuke.

–Su esposa me invitó —respondí, estaba comenzando a sudar.

–La cena terminó —me soltó empujandome lejos— largate de mi casa.

–Fugaku, ¿que estás haciendo? —la pelinegra se acercó con Rin junto a ella, ambas se veían confundidas.

–Quiero que este chico se vaya, ahora —demandó con firmeza.

– ¿Que? Son nuestros invitados.

Sasuke y Menma tambien se acercaron por el alboroto, yo solo me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer o decir.

–Es un delincuente —dijo entre dientes, muy cerca del rostro de su esposa— trabajaba para Obito en Suna. Probablemente sea igual que el.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! No soy como él —mis manos temblaban.

–No me importa. Vete antes de que llame a la policía.

Tomó del brazo a la mujer que nos miraba en shock y desapareció.

Luego solo hubieron miradas extrañas, Rin se disculpó y más miradas extrañas acompañado de un silencio aterrador.

Se estacionó frente al edificio y miré por la ventana, las luces del departamento estaban encendidas. Tiré de la puerta para salir del auto.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

Mordí mis labios y suspiré derrotado, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber. No estaba preparado.

–Si.

No pude soportar como me miraba. Bajé del auto y se fue en cuánto cerre la puerta.

Respiré hondo antes de girar la llave. Saludé a Yashamaru y entre a mi habitación, el pelirrojo no tardó en aparecer.

– ¿Como estuvo la visita a la familia mas amistosa de Konoha? —preguntó con su habitual sarcasmo.

Volví a recordar a Rin y como Menma me ignoró desde que Fugaku habló sobre Suna, despreciandome. La indiferencia de Sasuke luego de que su padre me amenazara si no me iba.

Pero esos eran mis problemas, nadie mas tenía por que lidiar con ellos.

–Estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba —me forcé a sonreir— pero creo que será la última vez.

Ambos reímos, si, era mejor así.

.

.

.

Comentenn que tal les parecio y ayudaaa, no se como nombrar al bebé de Hinata


End file.
